Retrouvailles dans le tourbillon
by Gaeill
Summary: Harry, infirmier volontaire, quitte son foyer pour rejoindre la France où la Première Guerre Mondiale fait rage. Rejoignant les rangs de l'hôpital Saint-Jacques à Paris, le destin de notre jeune héros prendre une direction inattendue lorsque son chemin croisera celui d'un camarade de Poudlard devenu soldat et qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant propos**

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction.**

 **UA sans magie/rating M par sécurité/HP-DM**

 **Avant toute chose je tenais à préciser que l'histoire originale n'est pas de moi mais de l'incroyable MERCURIO.**

 **A l'origine « Retrouvailles dans le tourbillon » est une fiction basée sur l'univers de Candy Candy ou Au pays de Candy. Vous pourrez trouver la traduction française de cette œuvre sur le site : .com**

 **J'ai simplement décidé d'adapté cette magnifique histoire à l'univers d'Harry Potter en en faisant un HP/DM.**

 **Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre l'auteur pour lui demander son accord.**

 **Si jamais cette adaptation dérange, je la supprimerais immédiatement.**

 **En tout cas j'ai pris un réel plaisir à le faire et j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi.**

 **J'ai essayé au maximum de respecter l'œuvre originale, mais j'ai quand même dû apporter quelques modifications afin que tout soit cohérent. J'espère que les personnages d'Harry et de Draco ne seront pas trop éloignés de ceux du canon à vos yeux.**

 **La fiction est FINIE, je publierais un ou deux chapitres par semaines selon vos réactions chers lecteurs, elle comptera 17 chapitres.**

 **Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, enfin inutile de rajouter que Harry, Draco et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais uniquement à la grande JK Rowling.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre !**

 **A bientôt**

 **Gaeill**

 **Chapitre 1**

Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de leurs années d'études à Poudlard. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis lors. Sirius Black, avait accepté le titre d'héritier auquel il se refusait depuis toujours. Harry l'avait convaincu que s'il voulait réaliser de grandes choses, il devrait accepter de reprendre les affaires familiales. La fortune en constante progression des Black avait amené Sirius et Harry à quitter leur foyer de Londres pour côtoyer les rues animées de Chicago.

Ron avait décidé d'entrer à l'université à Chicago pour y suivre des études de droit avec l'approbation des parents d'Hermione qui étaient très satisfaits de leur futur gendre. Hermione, de son côté, avait aussi connu des changements positifs. Elle s'était transformée en une gracieuse créature d'une beauté éclatante. Bien plus d'un jeune homme de la haute société londonienne aurait souhaité tenter sa chance auprès d'elle, mais malheureusement pour eux, Hermione et Ron se fréquentaient depuis si longtemps qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils finiraient par se marier, dès la fin des études du jeune homme.

Luna vivait en Floride, mais chaque été, elle se déplaçait jusqu'à Chicago pour passer quelques semaines avec ceux qui étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été vraiment considéré comme jolie, elle possédait la grâce d'un caractère doux et d'une bonté particulière qui faisaient qu'elle séduisait son entourage et les hommes ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

Enfin Harry Potter était la personnification de la liberté et de l'indépendance. Il avait refusé de porter le nom de sa famille adoptive, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son parrain. Il l'accompagnait parfois à des évènements sociaux et de grandes réceptions auxquels il était nécessaire de participer pour le bien-être des affaires et la réputation de la famille Black. Mais en dehors de ces rares occasions Harry restait toujours le jeune homme simple et doux que l'on connaissait.

Harry, que l'on prédestinait à un poste d'agent de police ou encore de joueur professionnel de base-ball, avait surpris tout le monde en annonçant vouloir devenir infirmier. Il ne voulait plus courir après le danger, et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir sa vie étaler sur les pages du journal du matin. Non, la célébrité lui avait déjà énormément coûté.

Harry venait d'avoir 25 ans et le jeune homme avait mûri et s'était transformé en un jeune homme d'une beauté féroce. Malgré un corps musclé, un sourire irrésistible et des yeux pour lesquels on pourrait tuer, il gardait encore la grâce de la simplicité. Ses manières s'étaient adoucies mais il conservait les mouvements fermes d'une personne qui avait fait beaucoup de sport.

Ron et Hermione se montraient particulièrement préoccupés par le fait qu'Harry soit encore célibataire et sans aucun engagement formel.

De son côté, Sirius s'inquiétait de la solitude dans laquelle vivait Harry, mais il paraissait si sûre de ce qu'il voulait qu'il ne put l'empêcher de faire selon son souhait. Au fond de son cœur, Sirius espérait que son petit trouve un jour l'amour, car selon lui, personne d'autre ne méritait autant cette bénédiction.

Ce fut au début de l'année 1917 que Sirius commença à se préoccuper d'autre chose. La situation entre les États-Unis et l'Allemagne avait atteint un niveau dangereux. Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis le naufrage du Lusitania par la marine allemande, ce qui avait entraîné la mort de 128 passagers nord-américains.

Depuis lors, les choses avaient empiré au point que deux mois auparavant, en février 1917, le président Wilson avait rompu les relations diplomatiques avec l'Allemagne. Par conséquent, la scène était prête pour un événement inéluctable et la peur d'une guerre imminente flottait dans l'air.

En tant que riche banquier il savait que sa fortune pourrait jouer un rôle important dans le conflit. Cependant, jamais Sirius n'aurait pu imaginer combien les évènements historiques allaient affecter la vie de sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déjà trop tard.

C'est par une matinée ensoleillée de printemps que Catherine Johnson fit irruption dans la salle des infirmières. Elle avait les joues rouges et peinait à retrouver son souffle. Harry était assis discutant gaiement avec une autre infirmière quand Catherine interrompit leur conversation avec son arrivée inattendue.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de demander à sa collègue ce qui n'allait pas car chaque détail était marqué sur son visage : Les États-Unis venaient finalement de déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne. Harry connaissait trop bien ce regard solennel sur le visage de Catherine et il pouvait imaginer ce qu'un tel événement signifiait pour le pays et pour lui-même.

-Harry ! Fit Catherine pour la troisième fois. Tu m'écoutes ? Tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet ?

-Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Répondit Harry en revenant à la réalité à laquelle il avait échappé un moment par ses réflexions. J'étais… quelque part… - dit-il hésitant. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire les filles ! Vous m'excusez ?

Il quitta immédiatement la salle laissant derrière elle les deux infirmières intriguées.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il n'a fait aucun commentaire sur les mauvaises nouvelles ! Dit Catherine.

-En fait, je crois que cela l'a vraiment affecté. Il allait très bien avant que tu n'arrives, dit la seconde infirmière.

-Tu crois qu'avec cette guerre il a peur pour quelqu'un ? Demanda Catherine avec curiosité.

-Une amoureuse tu veux dire ? Non, je ne crois pas. Harry est un garçon très réservé en ce qui concerne sa vie privée. Cependant, je crains qu'il ne fréquente aucune fille en ce moment car ces choses-là ne peuvent être cachées trop longtemps.

La conversation continua tandis qu'Harry visiblement nerveux traversait en courant le parc tout proche. Il courut jusqu'à un kiosque à journaux pour acheter un témoignage réel de l'événement. Il était certain que cette catastrophe amènerait un nouveau virage dans sa vie.

On pouvait lire clairement sur la première page que Le 6 avril 1917 au matin, le président Woodrov Wilson avait déclaré la guerre et demandait des volontaires pour défendre la nation. Les doigts d'Harry écrasaient le journal avec un étrange mélange de crainte, de courage, d'excitation et une sensation bizarre qu'il ne pouvait à ce moment-là expliquer.

C'était comme si son destin l'appelait à grands cris, c'était comme un appel à un rendez-vous concerté à l'avance, depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il avait reçu un entraînement spécial ces derniers mois en prévision d'un tel moment, lequel allait pouvoir aujourd'hui tester son courage. Pourrait-il abandonner sa vie paisible à Chicago ainsi que l'affection et la compagnie de ses amis ? Aurait-il suffisamment de cran pour affronter les horreurs de la guerre ?

Un jeune couple avec un petit enfant passèrent devant lui. La femme paraissait radieuse, la main tenant fermement le bras de son mari tandis qu'il portait de l'autre bras son enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Harry les regarda se promener le long du parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Ils semblaient si heureux et si étrangers au danger imminent auquel le pays allait devoir faire face. Harry pensa alors que la jeune mère avait de bonnes raisons pour rester saine et sauve sous la protection de la mère patrie, alors que l'armée américaine se préparait déjà à défendre le pays. Cette femme après tout avait une famille sur laquelle veiller… Mais lui ? Qui attendait à la maison Harry Potter ?

-Que dites-vous ? Hurla Sirius n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Harry a quitté sans un mot son appartement ? S'en même m'en parler ?

-Je crains que cela ne soit que la triste vérité Monsieur, répondit son secrétaire, embarrassé. Ce matin, le garde de service s'est aperçu que Monsieur Potter n'était pas sorti de son appartement depuis plus de 24 heures et comme c'était un jour de travail il s'est demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est pourquoi il est allé vérifier avec le propriétaire. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se sont tous deux rendus compte qu'il était parti, Monsieur.

Depuis longtemps, dès qu'Harry avait décidé de vivre seul dans un appartement dans le centre de Chicago, Sirius avait posté des gardes qui surveillaient le jeune homme sans se faire remarquer. Sirius Black savait bien qu'Harry n'aurait pas apprécié d'être surveillé de la sorte, mais la ville devenait un endroit violent et dangereux, dans laquelle un riche héritier, car c'est ce qu'il était, il était son héritier, était toujours une tentation pour des kidnappeurs et autres crapules du même genre. Par conséquent, en tant que chef de famille, Sirius ne voulait prendre aucun risque quant à la sécurité de son protégé.

Cependant, malgré toutes les mesures prises, son secrétaire l'informait que le jeune homme avait quand même disparu, juste au nez des gardes.

-Montre-moi ce mot ! Commanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et visiblement fâchée.

Ce qu'il put lire dépassa toutes ses craintes.

 _« Chers Sirius, Hermione et Ron,_

 _Désolée de vous quitter sans un mot mais je sais que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'ai de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi._

 _Il y a une partie de moi qui désire rester avec vous et tous ceux que j'aime, mais l'autre partie me pousse à accomplir un devoir auquel je ne peux me soustraire. Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision et que ce n'est en aucune manière le résultat d'un coup de tête. Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'ai suivi un entraînement spécial d'infirmier militaire. En ce temps-là, la guerre commençait à peine et paraissait comme un spectre lointain pour lequel nous n'étions pas certains qu'il nous atteindrait un jour. Mais il y est parvenu. Notre pays a besoin de mes services. Je sais que mon départ va vous causer beaucoup de souci et de tristesse. Vous avez toujours été si bons et si gentils avec moi. Cependant, je dois partir mais je sais que Dieu m'accompagnera jusqu'en Europe et me protégera au cours des épreuves qui m'attendent là-bas._

 _S'il te plaît Sirius, ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Je sais combien tu désapprouves cette guerre car tu as toujours été un pacifiste, mais pense que je ne vais pas là-bas comme un soldat pour tuer mais comme un infirmier pour sauver des vies._

 _Ron, n'aies pas peur car je reviendrai sain et sauf et si tu ne t'occupes pas bien d'Hermione tu auras de mes nouvelles !_

 _Hermione, promets-moi que tu seras forte. Ron et Sirius auront sûrement besoin de toi._

 _Priez pour moi._

 _Je vous aime_

 _Harry. J. Potter_

 _P.S._

 _Sirius, je regrette d'avoir à te dire que tu gâches ton argent avec ces deux gardes. La plupart du temps ils s'endorment au milieu de la nuit. »_

Deux petites larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sirius quand il eut fini de lire la lettre. Sachant le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait été vu pour la dernière fois, il était déjà trop tard pour le retenir. Il devait être déjà en partance pour la France avec le premier peloton envoyé par les États-Unis. Sirius sentit qu'une partie de sa vie se brisait de nouveau. Il avait déjà perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, James et Lily. Si seulement Harry pouvait une seule fois dans sa vie être moins têtu et s'il pensait un peu plus à lui qu'aux autres !

-Voici Madame Parkinson. Ce sera votre infirmière en chef et vous devrez suivre ses ordres au pied de la lettre ! Dit aux dernières arrivées, avec un léger accent français, le directeur de l'hôpital Saint-Jacques.

Puis s'adressant à Parkinson :

-Parkinson, voici les nouveaux qui arrivent d'Amérique. J'espère que vous pourrez les aider à s'adapter et à commencer à travailler le plus tôt possible.

Le directeur quitta alors la pièce laissant les infirmiers avec la jeune femme brune. De ses yeux froids, Pansy se mit à inspecter chacune des nouvelles recrues. Son cœur s'arrêta pendant un moment quand elle reconnut un visage familier aux grands yeux verts qui lui souriait étrangement chaleureusement.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, murmura Harry au passage de Pansy.

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te dire la même chose ! Répliqua sèchement Parkinson qui sans aucun autre commentaire poursuivit son inspection. J'espère que vous êtes tous sûrs de votre décision de vous engager. Très vite vous vous rendrez compte que toutes les choses négatives dont on vous a parlé sur les expériences des infirmiers militaires ne sont pas exactes. En fait, la réalité est bien au-dessus de tout ce que vous avez pu imaginer quand vous étiez encore aux États-Unis à travailler confortablement, engoncées dans vos habitudes.

Après cette mélodramatique introduction, Pansy continua avec une longue liste de devoirs, règles, et recommandations. L'ensemble des jeunes nouvelles se regardèrent à la froideur d'un tel accueil. Les mots de Pansy avaient été clairs, distants et froids, sans aucun signe de sympathie ou de politesse, seulement un très éloquent discours qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la façon dont elle voyait la charge qui lui incombait et comment elle souhaitait mener à bien son travail. L'expression de son visage ni le ton de sa voix n'avaient changé.

Si parmi les infirmiers du groupe on avait souhaité que toute cette histoire de guerre ne soit pas si grave après tout, le discours de bienvenu de Pansy s'était chargé de tuer le plus infimes de leurs derniers espoirs. Un seul cœur dans le groupe ne se laissa pas cependant impressionner ou réellement affecter par l'attitude de Pansy. Harry savait bien que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Sous ses airs de femme sans cœur se cachait une fille solitaire, et cette fois Harry était bien décidée à ne pas faiblir devant la prétendue dureté de Pansy.

« Cette fois Parkinson - se dit Harry - je vais trouver un moyen de faire tomber ces murs que tu as pris tant de soin à bâtir autour de cœur. »

Une lueur de détermination traversa ses yeux verts au même moment où Pansy terminait son discours.

Cette nuit-là, Harry s'assit à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le seul autre homme infirmier de leur groupe. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le grand luxe! En fait, la chambre était plutôt austère et pouvait déprimer ses habitants par sa seule apparence. Si Harry n'avait pas déjà traversé des situations difficiles, il se serait peut-être laissé aller à la tristesse jusqu'à vouloir rentrer chez lui.

Mais il avait décidé de garder le moral et se sentait plein d'espoir dans la nouvelle entreprise dans laquelle il s'était lancé. Ni la dureté des paroles de Pansy ni la pauvreté de la chambre n'auraient pu lui ôter l'émotion qu'il sentait dans son cœur ragaillardi par la beauté de la pleine lune qui brillait dans la nuit noire. Hagrid ne lui avait-il pas dit une fois que tant qu'il pourrait apprécier la beauté de la création divine malgré le poids de ses problèmes, il garderait alors toujours espoir pour continuer.

Un camion rempli de soldats avec la bannière américaine passa dans la rue juste sous la fenêtre d'Harry. A l'intérieur du camion, un regard gris profond se perdait dans la légère brume obscure. L'homme aux yeux gris acier sentit son cœur se serrer quand le camion passa devant l'hôpital.

La douleur s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard mais lui laissa une sensation de manque dont il ne pouvait comprendre la raison, mais qui finalement ne lui était pas inconnue. Harry ferma au même moment la fenêtre tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette douleur soudaine dans son cœur.

Les jours passèrent rapidement à Saint-Jacques, mais comme l'avait promis Pansy, aucun ne fut facile et tranquille. Les blessés inondaient les pavillons, les salles d'opération et même les couloirs. La douleur et le désespoir étaient dans l'air que chaque homme respirait. La confusion faisait qu'on leur apportait peu de consolation.

Plusieurs fois Harry en était arrivée à penser qu'il avait utilisé la dernière goutte de ses forces à donner les soins, nettoyer les lits ou à travailler des heures interminables en chirurgie. Cependant, quand il se sentait faiblir, le visage sévère et déterminé de Pansy apparaissait comme un incroyable rappel de l'esprit qu'il ne n'avait pas le droit de faiblir. Alors Harry recouvrait son humeur positive et continuait son travail illuminant les yeux de son chaleureux sourire. Alors que l'efficacité de Pansy soignait les corps, la gaieté d'Harry guérissait les âmes des malades plus blessées peut-être que leurs enveloppes.

En réalité le travail des deux jeunes était si complémentaire que malgré les restrictions dont souffrait l'hôpital et la confusion qui régnait fréquemment autour, ils parvenaient à satisfaire tout le monde.

Harry s'en était rendu compte. C'est pourquoi il essayait de travailler avec Pansy autant que possible en faisant des efforts pour ignorer le caractère exaspérant de sa collègue. Malheureusement, Pansy n'était pas de cet avis et rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles à Harry qui devait supporter sa conduite despotique.

-Tu es débutant dans ce travail ou quoi ? fit Pansy sur un ton irrité. Ne vois-tu pas que ce bandage est trop serré ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu le détendes avant que ce pauvre homme ait plus de problèmes qu'il en a déjà.

-D'accord Pansy, je vais le faire tout de suite, lui répondit Harry.

-Ne parle pas tant et dépêche-toi de travailler ! Tu as encore des tonnes de choses à faire avant d'avoir terminé ton tour de garde ! Ajouta Pansy tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce pour continuer son inspection journalière.

-Comment faites-vous pour la supporter ? Demanda le patient dont s'occupait Harry après que Pansy soit sortie.

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant, d'un de ses sourires qui valaient un million de dollars.

-Et bien, j'essaye de ne pas la prendre ses attaques trop à cœur en me disant qu'il faut l'accepter comme elle est.

-Oui, comme un mal de tête ! Acheva l'homme en retenant la vulgarité de son langage.

-Oh, sergent O'Connor, ma collègue n'est pas une mauvaise personne ! Riposta Harry, vous l'apprécieriez si vous la connaissiez mieux. Au fond de son cœur se cache une âme noble.

-Ouais, c'est si bien caché qu'on ne peut rien voir ! Insista le malade en souriant - Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Si cette collègue ne radoucit pas son caractère, elle finira vieille fille !

-Vous êtes insupportable ! Reprit Harry en riant.

-Je suis tout à fait de son avis, fit un autre jeune homme.

Harry se trouvait maintenant aux côtés de ce jeune homme dont il soignait une impressionnante et profonde blessure au bras. Un jeune docteur était entré au même moment dans la chambre et avait assisté à la scène. Ses yeux dorés avaient suivi chacun des mouvements du jeune infirmier tandis que ses oreilles enregistraient chaque mot que ses lèvres prononçaient.

Seamus Finnegan connaissait Harry depuis le premier jour de son arrivée. Il se reposait en prenant un bain dans le quartier privé des médecins quand le directeur de l'hôpital fit irruption avec le groupe des nouvelles recrues. Caché derrière la porte de la salle de bains, Seamus écouta le discours de Pansy, discours qu'il avait dû faire lui aussi quelques temps auparavant et observa méticuleusement la réaction des nouveaux arrivés tandis que l'austère brune parlait.

Un visage parmi le groupe capta immédiatement son attention. Très peu d'homme s'orientait vers le métier d'infirmier. Métier réservé aux femmes s'il on écoutait l'avis général. Pourtant, les infirmières et infirmiers ne perdaient rien en mérite. Au contraire, aux yeux de Seamus, le travail de ces hommes et femmes n'étaient pas assez glorifié.

Ce fut peut-être au début la beauté exquise d'un visage à la peau halée par le soleil, au nez retroussé et aux yeux incroyablement grands, qui l'attira, mais quelques minutes après sa première impression, Seamus remarqua autre chose que sa belle apparence. Tandis que Pansy poursuivait son discours, le jeune homme s'amusait de la consternation qui s'affichait sur le visage des nouvelles infirmières.

Cependant, le visage du brun ne montrait aucun signe de peur ou d'incertitude. Seamus pouvait y lire à la place une détermination peu habituelle dans les profondes fenêtres de ses yeux verts.

«Il a l'air bien courageux ! Se dit-il enchanté de trouver dans un même homme, deux choses rarement assorties que sont la beauté et le tempérament. »

Depuis ce jour, Seamus avait suivi avec intérêt les mouvements du jeune homme. Il avait bien envie de mieux la connaître, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que l'approcher était une entreprise semée d'embûches. L'obstacle principal résidant dans la présence permanente de Pansy autour du jeune infirmier.

Au cours de sa vie, Seamus avait connu à deux reprises des expériences malheureuses avec les femmes. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par un homme et il savait que l'amour entre hommes n'était pas bien vu dans la société. C'est pourquoi, malgré l'attirance qu'il vouait à Harry, il ne se fit jamais connaître ne sachant comment l'approcher. Il se contentait de l'observer avec attention, se cachant toujours dans un coin d'où il pouvait le détailler à loisirs.

Il connaissait par cœur chaque trait de son visage, la fine ligne de son nez, le pale rose de ses lèvres, la profondeur émeraude de ses yeux ainsi que son étonnant répertoire de sourires enjôleurs et les différentes intonations de sa voix.

Il apprit aussi sur lui, qu'il était sans aucun doute l'être le plus aimable qu'il soit avec une âme pure et un esprit indomptable qui se soumettait rarement. Seamus était tellement fasciné par cette maladive tendance à regarder par-dessus l'épaule de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher d'apercevoir le jeune homme, qu'il passa des semaines à chercher un moyen de l'approcher. Mais l'occasion allait se présenter accidentellement et beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait très beau ce jour-là. En fait, il avait plu toute la matinée laissant une file interminable de flaques sur les trottoirs. La ville prenait des airs mélancoliques sous le ciel gris de l'été comparables à l'état d'esprit de ses habitants. Plus de trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis le commencement de la guerre et le pays était épuisé de souffrances et de pertes.

Malgré ce triste scénario, Seamus profitait de sa journée de repos et avait sorti son chien pour lui faire faire une petite promenade. L'animal, un gros berger allemand de même pas un an, marchait tranquillement aux côtés de son maître. Seamus s'assit sur un des bancs de l'hôpital et se mit à penser aux changements qui avaient eu lieu dans la ville depuis le début de la guerre. Paris restait la capitale de toutes les grandes villes mais bien que ses édifices fut encore sains et saufs, l'ambiance avait changé dramatiquement.

On rencontrait des soldats à chaque coin de rues, les gens se promenaient en silence et soucieux, et même le « Quartier Latin », le repère des étudiants et des artistes, avait perdu de son habituelle agitation effervescente que le manque d'enthousiasme décourageait. En outre, la perspective d'une invasion allemande de la ville, orgueil de la nation, hantait les nuits, tel un cauchemar, de chaque citoyen.

L'énorme chien se redressa tout d'un coup rappelant à la réalité le jeune homme. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le chien lui avait déjà échappé à la poursuite d'un chat qui courait de toute la force de ses quatre pattes pour échapper à une bagarre dont il ne sortirait certainement pas vainqueur.

Seamus se mit à courir derrière son chien devenu sourd aux appels euphoriques de son maître. En quelques secondes, les trois coureurs amateurs étaient hors du parc et se dirigeaient vers une rue proche sous le regard amusés des piétons. De l'autre côté de la rue, un jeune homme venait de s'arrêter pour acheter une glace à un vendeur ambulant.

Le chat, dans son désespoir, alla se réfugier sous le chariot de glaces, et avant qu'il ne réalise se qui se passait, les deux animaux couraient autour de lui jusqu'à la faire tomber, la laisse du gros berger allemand s'étant emmêlée dans ses jambes. Entre temps, le chat en avait profité pour s'échapper et sauver sa vie.

-Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! S'écria Seamus en s'approchant du jeune homme. Je suis confus Monsieur, je… Contrairement à ses craintes, Seamus s'aperçut que des yeux d'un vert qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, le regardaient avec sympathie, sans un signe de contrariété apparent dans ses eaux profondes. Il resta un moment paralysé, ne sachant que dire.

-Cela ira Monsieur, répondit-il dans un français hésitant.

-Vous allez bien Monsieur ? Parvint-il à lui demander tout en lui tendant une main secourable.

-Oh, vous parlez anglais ! fit-il agréablement surprise.

-Oui Monsieur, mais s'il vous plaît…, vous allez bien ? Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai, je veux dire, tout est de ma faute, le chien que vous voyez est le mien, je le crains.

-Bien, je l'avais remarqué à la façon dont vous le regardez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je vais très bien. Cependant je ne peux pas en dire autant pour ma glace ! Dit-il en riant.

-Si vous le permettez, je serais enchanté de pouvoir vous en offrir une autre, je crois que c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous dédommager des problèmes que vous a causés ce stupide chien ! Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard sévère au berger allemand.

-D'accord, mais seulement si vous me promettez que vous ne le punirez pas pour ce qu'il a fait.

Seamus lui répondit par un autre sourire essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Mon Dieu! » pensa Seamus, « C'est lui, c'est incroyable…, incroyable… J'avais imaginé que notre rencontre serait différente… Que dis-je ? Je deviens fou ! De toute façon, je dois réfléchir à ce que je dois faire maintenant… Allez idiot, dépêche-toi !»

Seamus paya le vendeur qui lui sourit ayant remarqué combien la main du jeune homme tremblait.

-Tenez Monsieur, dit le vendeur.

-Merci ! Fit Seamus ne sachant quoi répondre. Voici votre glace, dit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

-Merci Monsieur…

-Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan, précise-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry, dit-il en lui tendant sa main restée libre. Harry pensa alors que le jeune homme avait un très beau sourire.

-Enchanté Monsieur.

Le couple et le chien se trouvèrent rapidement à se promener le long de la rue. Seamus lui mentionna qu'il était docteur à l'hôpital Saint Jacques et se figea quand Harry lui annonça qu'il travaillait lui aussi en tant qu'infirmier dans le même hôpital. En abordant ce sujet, la conversation devint plus fluide et Seamus apprit qu'il venait des États-Unis, qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme la même année où la guerre avait commencé, et que grâce à Dieu, il était célibataire !

De son côté, il lui raconta qu'il était parisien de souche malgré les origines irlandaises de ses parents, et qu'il avait étudié la médecine à la Sorbonne et qu'il avait terminé ses études l'année précédente. Harry apprit aussi qu'il vivait chez ses parents, et qu'il était le cadet de quatre enfants, mais il était le seul à ne pas être encore marié, ainsi qu'un autre frère, lieutenant dans la marine française.

-Je voudrais me racheter pour l'incident d'aujourd'hui, dit-il après avoir réfléchi sur le moyen d'obtenir un moyen de le revoir. Pourquoi ne te ferais-je pas visiter la ville ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas eu encore le temps de la voir, ce qui est bien dommage car c'est la plus belle ville du monde !

-J'en serais ravie mais… fit Harry en regardant sa montre. Par tous les saints ! Je suis vraiment en retard vous savez !

-Mais…

-En fait, une de mes collègues infirmières m'a invitée à faire la connaissance de sa famille aujourd'hui, j'étais sur le point d'y aller quand ton chien…, il éclata de rire, bon, je crois que tu le sais déjà !

-Je vois…, alors une autre fois peut-être, dit-il déçu.

-Certainement ! En tous cas, merci pour la conversation, je suppose que je te verrai à l'hôpital un de ces jours, dit-il en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir.

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il tout en se disant à lui-même. Tu peux en être certain.

Harry s'éloigna en hâte laissant derrière lui un homme, flottant pratiquement dans les airs, avec un chien à ses côtés.

Deux mois, après le départ d'Harry, Sirius recevait sa première lettre.

 _« 29 Juin 1917_

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Paris. C'est la première lettre que j'ai pu t'écrire depuis mon départ. Je devine que cela t'as causé bien des problèmes. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de devoir annoncer ma décision à Ron et Hermione. Je regrette beaucoup de t'avoir laissé cette responsabilité, mais tu étais la personne la plus à même de réaliser cette tâche._

 _J'espère que tu comprends mes raisons bien qu'elles puissent te paraître étranges, à toi comme aux autres. Tu te rappelles quand tu es parti de chez tes parents la première fois en leur claquant la porte au nez ? C'était quelque chose dont tu avais toujours rêvé. Quelque chose que tu devais faire pour continuer à vivre. Ma décision de venir en France est du même acabit. Je devais venir ici. C'est comme si j'étais né pour une occasion comme celle-ci. Je ne veux pas dire que je fais des choses extraordinaires ici, mais je sais que je devais y être. Tu sais, j'ai déjà trouvé de nombreuses raisons pour être là._

 _D'autre part, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que les gens disent. Tous sont très aimables avec moi. Il est vrai que le travail est très pénible, mais ils sont tous si touchés par la douleur dans l'hôpital que la plus grande partie des bons sentiments flotte dans les airs et atteint le cœur de chacun. Nous travaillons dur car le personnel n'est pas suffisant pour s'occuper de tous les blessés qui arrivent chaque jour du front occidental, mais nous sommes aussi récompensés quand nous nous rendons compte que nous avons pu sauver une vie._

 _Une chose me dérange profondément. La fréquence avec laquelle on effectue les amputations. Parfois, je trouve que les docteurs décident trop rapidement de couper un bras ou une jambe. C'est si triste de voir ces hommes, parmi lesquels certains sont très jeunes, souffrir horriblement quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'on leur a coupé un membre. Je me rappelle l'année dernière être allée à une convention médicale, à l'hôpital John Hopkins, et quelques docteurs y testaient un nouveau procédé, l'irrigation, pour sauver un membre d'une amputation imminente._

 _Les résultats avaient été convaincants là-bas, et j'espère pouvoir trouver ici un moyen de suggérer l'utilisation du traitement par irrigation. Mais cela ne va pas être facile car les docteurs n'ont jamais confiance en leurs infirmières pour diagnostiquer des traitements, peut-être puis-je tirer avantage dans le fait d'être un homme ?_

 _Pour passer à des sujets plus agréables, je dois te dire que j'ai rencontré une ancienne camarade de Poudlard. Tu te rappelles de Pansy Parkinson, elle était la meilleure élève en chimie et en science ? Elle est ici, et devine quoi, c'est l'infirmière en chef ! Tu peux le croire ? Je sais que je t'ai dit une fois qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien, mais je suis sûre que notre relation va s'améliorer. Je me rends compte que c'est une âme solitaire et j'aimerais beaucoup être son ami. Croise les doigts pour moi._

 _S'il te plaît, dis à Hermione que Paris est bien comme elle me l'avait décrit une fois. La ville est belle à vous couper le souffle. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour la visiter, mais toutes les deux semaines, j'ai un jour de libre, en fait seulement dix heures. J'utiliserai ce temps pour tout voir et tout connaître, mais il semble que cette guerre durera encore un moment. Ainsi, j'en profiterai pour connaître Paris._

 _Comme je suis très occupé, je n'ai pas le temps de raconter d'autres choses. Ma prochaine lettre sera pour Hermione, puis pour Ron, puis pour la famille Weasley, puis finalement à toi, c'est pourquoi sois patient, et racontez-vous le contenu de mes lettres. Mais s'il te plaît, ne parle pas à Hermione des amputations. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de cela._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S.: J'ai eu 26 ans le mois dernier pendant le voyage. Alors n'oublie pas de m'acheter un cadeau et de le garder bien enveloppé jusqu'à mon retour. »_

 _« 6 Août 1917_

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je ne sais comment commencer ma lettre. Sirius m'a dit comment tu t'es sentie après mon départ. Hermione ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te sentes coupable ainsi ! Cette décision n'aurait jamais pu être changé que ce soit par la force ou pour la raison. C'est quelque chose que je devais faire et je ne le regrette pas, bien que je ne veuille pas que vous en souffriez. Il y a beaucoup de bonnes choses ici, bien plus que tu ne le l'imagines, crois-moi. Je commence à connaître des gens sympathiques, comme une fille très agréable qui s'appelle Julienne, et qui partage souvent mes gardes de nuit._

 _Elle est plus âgée moi, peut-être de 9 ou 10 ans de plus, et elle est mariée, imagine ! Son époux est au combat sur le front, c'est pourquoi elle a décidé de proposer ses services comme volontaire, et en fait, elle se révèle être une excellente infirmière. Julienne est très gentille avec moi depuis le début, elle a un grand sens de l'humour et elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre un peu d'anglais et pouvoir ainsi parler avec moi. Tu ne trouves pas cela gentil de sa part ? J'apprends de mon côté un peu de français mais je crains de ne pas être très doué pour le prononcer._

 _Il y a aussi un garçon très aimable que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, un jeune docteur de l'hôpital. Il s'appelle Seamus et il est très gentil. Je l'ai rencontré par accident dans la rue, son chien courrait après un chat et m'a renversé. Maintenant que je me le rappelle, c'était une situation très comique. C'est bizarre que je n'aie pas remarqué ce garçon auparavant, alors que nous travaillons dans le même hôpital. Depuis cet accident, je l'ai revu plusieurs fois, ayant même travaillé ensemble puisque nous étions en charge de patients communs. C'est vraiment un bon docteur._

 _Je dois m'en aller maintenant car mon tour arrive et Pansy se met en colère après moi si je n'arrive pas à temps. J'enverrai cette lettre demain. S'il te plaît, lit la prochaine lettre que j'enverrai à Ron._

 _Je pense très fort à toi._

 _Harry._ »

 _« 24 Septembre 1917_

 _Cher Ron,_

 _Infirmier Harry James Potter, membre orgueilleux de la FEA, c'est à dire, Force d'Expédition Américaine. J'ai le plaisir de vous informer, Monsieur, que je vais très bien._

 _Trop formel ? J'espère que non, car je n'ai jamais été sérieux, cela n'a jamais correspondu à ma personnalité._

 _En vérité, les choses semblent s'améliorer ici pour les alliés, comme tu as dû l'apprendre par les journaux. Quand je suis arrivée ici, on préparait une grande offensive pour récupérer les Flandres. Des milliers de blessés nous furent amenés à l'hôpital. De plus, une partie du personnel de l'hôpital a été désigné pour une expédition sur le front afin d'y soigner les blessés. Malgré les efforts des Anglais et des Français, la région reste encore sous le contrôle des Allemands, mais beaucoup de gens pensent que les alliés vont unir leurs forces pour tenter une grande attaque en même temps. Nous espérons tout que cela fera reculer les Allemands et qu'on pourra libérer la région._

 _Nos garçons, je veux dire nos soldats, ne sont pas vraiment encore entrés en action. Ils ont seulement porté de l'aide à Belfort. Cependant, ils continuent à arriver et à s'entraîner ici. Ainsi Paris, où je vis, est très bien surveillée. Avec l'aide de Dieu, tout ceci se terminera peut être plus rapidement que je ne le crois et je pourrai rentrer. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Au contraire, il faut que tu te consacres à soutenir Hermione. Tu sais combien elle a besoin de toi. Quand je rentrerai, nous nous moquerons de cette période difficile, et je vous raconterai tous les événements heureux qui me sont arrivés ici._

 _Autre chose, n'oublie pas que Noël est dans trois mois. S'il te plaît, demande un peu d'argent à Sirius pour qu'il achète quelque chose de ma part à Hermione. Trouve quelque chose de beau et luxueux, et comme toujours élégant... Bien, j'ai confiance en ton goût raffiné, je plaisante ! Demande à ta mère de t'aider à choisir !_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Harry. »_

 _« 1er Octobre 1917_

 _Chère Molly,_

 _C'est la première lettre que je vous écris depuis mon départ des États-Unis, il y a déjà six mois de cela._

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écrire si peu, mais mes obligations ici ne me permettent pas de le faire plus souvent. Vous m'avez toujours appris qu'il fallait d'abord terminer ce que l'on avait commencé. Ici, il y a tellement de gens qui ont besoin de mon soutien et de mon aide, que je ne peux m'arrêter._

 _Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez du souci pour moi. Je vais très bien, mais priez s'il vous plaît Dieu pour toutes ces personnes qui meurent chaque jour dans mes bras. Parfois, je ne peux rien faire pour elles si ce n'est réciter les prières que vous m'avez apprises et pleurer en silence sur cette frustration. Vous qui avez toujours été si proches de Dieu, demandez-lui d'arrêter cette folie meurtrière. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les gens ont besoin de se faire souffrir aussi horriblement. C'est indigne de l'homme !_

 _Parfois, j'ai envie de courir et de rentrer à la maison, en Amérique auprès de vous. Mais j'ai compris que ma place est ici désormais. Les gens ont besoin de moi autant que vos enfants ont besoin de vous. Je n'ai raconté à personne la peine chaque fois croissante que je ressens quand je rencontre un nouveau patient. Une fois de plus, ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi, et ne parlez à personne des choses tristes que je vous ai racontées, mais priez, priez pour eux._

 _On pense qu'une attaque importante va avoir lieu dans le Nord. De nombreux camions, remplis de jeunes soldats, ont traversé la ville en direction de la frontière nord de la Belgique. Quand vous penserez à moi, pensez aussi à ces jeunes soldat , qui peut être ne retourneront pas chez eux. Mais je vous promets que je rentrerai. Quelque chose au fond de moi me permets de le croire._

 _Je suppose que Luna est de retour à Chicago depuis cet été. Dites à Hermione de la serrer très fort dans ses bras de ma part. Cette personne, si soucieuse des autres, est certainement là-bas pour uniquement tenir compagnie à Hermione, j'en suis sûre. Luna a très grand cœur ! Vous devriez tous les inviter au Terrier pour fêter Noël comme au bon vieux temps. J'ai déjà envoyé à Sirius toutes les instructions pour qu'il vous fournisse tout le nécessaire pour la fête._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Harry. »_

-Un si gentil garçon, dit Molly Weasley en achevant de lire la lettre, des larmes coulant sur son visage - Il est loin là-bas, travaillant jour et nuit, souffrant de carences dont il ne nous parle pas, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux autres, même au repas de Noël.

-C'est toujours le même Harry, mais chaque fois meilleur, plus fort et plus attentionné, répondit Arthur Weasley en s'approchant de sa femme.

\- C'est vrai, nous pouvons être très fiers de lui.

-Molly ? demanda Arthur, son regard clair s'assombrissant, tu ne ressens pas un sentiment étrange ?

-Que veux-tu dire Arthur ?

\- Peut-être ce n'est que mon imagination, mais quand tu lisais la partie de la lettre dans laquelle Harry nous demande de prier pour ses malades. J'ai... - commença l'homme, sa voix se réduisant à un murmure - j'ai ressenti quelque chose qui me fait penser que nous devons prier, mais prier pour lui.

-Arthur !

-Harry court un grave danger. Je peux le sentir, il est comme notre fils après tout, dit-il d'un ton sombre.

Le vent glacial de cette saison d'automne entra dans la pièce, remuant les feuilles du calendrier. C'était le 1er Novembre. Des pages d'une revue se soulevèrent aussi sur la table du salon des Weasley, sur lesquelles on pouvait lire en titre « Une grande vedette est partie défendre la patrie sur le front Français ».

 **A suivre….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Comme s'en doutaient Madame et Monsieur Weasley, Harry ne racontait dans ses lettres que l'infime partie des horreurs dont il était témoin.

La guerre en France était depuis son commencement une guerre de tranchées. Du sud au nord du pays, on avait creusé des tranchées le long des frontières du Luxembourg, de la Belgique et de l'Autriche. L'Allemagne autant que la France luttaient férocement depuis des années. Les Allemands avaient essayé d'occuper le territoire ennemi, lequel défendait ses terres. Malgré les batailles sanglantes qui coûtèrent la vie à des milliers et des milliers de soldats, l'année 1917 n'était parvenue à aucun résultat.

Des deux côtés, les Alliés et la Triple Entente se maintenaient plus ou moins sur les mêmes positions depuis longtemps et les hostilités n'avaient cessé depuis 1914. L'ensemble de cette immense zone était connue sous le nom de Front Occidental, un des scenarii les plus horribles de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Les Allemands s'étaient emparés de la Belgique très facilement au cours de la première année de la guerre. De cette position, ils avaient essayé d'envahir la France et de prendre ainsi le contrôle de la mer du Nord, un point très stratégique pour une future invasion du Royaume-Uni, le plus puissant ennemi des Allemands avant que les États-Unis entrent dans la guerre. La région des Flandres, une large zone entre la Belgique et la France, avait été pratiquement dévastée au cours de la tentative d'invasion. Quand Harry arriva à Paris à la fin du mois de 1917, une grande campagne était sur le point de commencer dans les Flandres, une fois de plus.

Le lieu de conflit était une ville Belge assez importante du nom d'Ypres. Cet endroit avait déjà été l'objet de plusieurs batailles en deux autres occasions, mais les résultats s'étaient révélés désastreux pour la cause alliée. En juin, les premières attaques des forces britanniques réussirent à remporter Messines, une ville proche d'Ypres. Les alliés entreprirent alors une attaque massive dans la région. Malgré l'optimisme que cela généralisa, la bataille fut très longue et se transforma en une véritable tragédie qui dura des mois.

On envoyait du personnel médical depuis Paris et d'autres grandes villes françaises vers les hôpitaux ambulants sur les champs de bataille du Nord, afin de soigner les milliers de blessés provenant du front. Le dramatique processus se déroulait plus ou moins ainsi : les ambulances et les équipes de premiers auxiliaires ramassaient les corps des blessés quand les tirs s'arrêtaient. On les envoyait ensuite en arrière-garde dans des trains spécialement affrétés, vers de vrais hôpitaux dans lesquels les blessés pouvaient recevoir un soin médical complet.

Bien souvent le transport durait des jours entiers, pendant ce temps, le personnel des hôpitaux ambulants, qui se résumaient parfois à une tente ou un lieu improvisé dans les ruines d'un immeuble dévasté, devait se charger des blessés et même opérer avec les moyens du bord. Beaucoup de gens mourraient avant de pouvoir recevoir le moindre soin efficace.

Comme Pansy Parkinson se trouvait en France depuis le début de la guerre, elle était maintenant une infirmière militaire expérimentée. Pansy avait travaillé dans plusieurs grandes batailles du Front Occidental, dont Verdun et la première bataille de la Marne. Elle avait récemment été promue au poste de chef des infirmières de l'hôpital Saint Jacques, mais en cette période d'angoisse, personne n'était à l'abri d'être envoyé dans ces hôpitaux ambulants quand cela devenait nécessaire. Il y avait pénurie d'aide médicale et toute main prête à coopérer était toujours la bienvenue.

Depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, les supérieurs d'Harry s'étaient aperçus que le jeune homme disposait de la force de caractère et le courage nécessaires pour être un excellent infirmier sur le champ de bataille. Mais deux choses le maintenaient éloigné de cette responsabilité. La première était une forte opposition de la part de Pansy qui ne croyait pas qu'Harry fut la personne appropriée pour ce type de travail, et la seconde était une lettre qu'avait reçue le directeur de l'hôpital, le Major André Lagarde. Dans cette missive, une personne très influente recommandait très spécialement « que Monsieur Potter soit exclu de toute expédition sur le front ».

Harry resta donc à Paris aux côtés de Pansy durant les premiers mois de la troisième bataille d'Ypres. Malgré cela, sa vie n'était pas vraiment facile à l'hôpital. Les blessés arrivaient chaque jour par train en provenance de la région des Flandres. Ils étaient nombreux à raconter à leurs infirmières les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues sur le champ de bataille où Ypres se situait. Bien que ses récits horrifiaient Harry, il écoutait attentivement ses malades. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais lu aucun des livres que le Dr. Freud avait publiés en son temps, mais son intuition lui soufflait ce que ce médecin reconnu avait découvert au cours de ses recherches. Qu'en fait, la meilleure façon de soigner l'âme était de montrer de l'intérêt à tout ce qu'une personne souhaitait dire.

-Je t'ai raconté la fois où j'ai vu mon reflet directement dans les yeux ? Demanda un jeune anglais tandis qu'Harry lui couvrait les yeux d'un bandage.

-Ton reflet ? S'enquit Harry avec intérêt.

-Oui, chaque homme dans la tranchée doit surveiller un soldat particulier du camp ennemi. C'est ton reflet, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Ah, je comprends, tu es supposé surveiller chacun de ses mouvements, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… mais, la voix du garçon prit un triste ton. Je crains de ne plus pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit maintenant, dit-il avec amertume.

Le cœur d'Harry se brisa une fois de plus comme à chacune de ces situations. Le jeune garçon avait été atteint par une bombe d'ypérite, une arme chimique inventée par les Allemands, laquelle dans le meilleur des cas, causait la cécité. En fait, il avait eu dans son malheur beaucoup de chance car ayant été exposé aux gaz depuis longtemps, il aurait déjà dû mourir d'une détérioration des poumons.

-Allons Clark, dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Ne te décourage pas. Tu m'as souvent parlé de ta mère, imagine le bonheur qu'elle ressentira quand tu retourneras chez toi.

-Mais je ne peux pas voir. Je suis inutile, pleura-t-il.

-Nous n'en savons encore rien. N'étudiais-tu pas avant pour être avocat ? Demanda Harry doucement. Les avocats ne sont pas obligés de voir pour défendre leurs clients. Ils n'ont besoin que de connaissances et d'esprit de justice.

-Tu as peut-être raison, marmonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je suis infirmier, ne l'oublie pas.

-Jamais je ne l'oublierai Monsieur Potter. Jamais, dit-il en souriant pour la première fois.

Harry prit le chariot dont il se servait et laissa le jeune homme pour continuer ses interminables tâches. Des scènes comme celle-ci se voyaient chaque jour, mais la plupart du temps les résultats n'étaient pas si optimistes. Une fois que la vie était sauvée de la menace de la fièvre, ou des infections, la dépression devenait l'ennemi principal à vaincre, et cela était certainement un travail exceptionnellement difficile dans un endroit où le découragement paraissait être le compagnon quotidien.

-C'est bien, mon garçon ! dit un docteur d'un âge moyen qui avait assisté à la scène. Cela ne coûte rien de prendre aussi soin des cœurs. Après tout, cela peut-être l'unique chose avec laquelle ils pourront se raccrocher quand la guerre sera terminée.

-Vous avez raison, docteur Duval, répondit Harry en souriant tristement.

Marius Duval était déjà médecin au début du siècle. Il avait une cinquantaine d'années et avait vu beaucoup de choses. En ce qui concerne la guerre, c'était un homme expérimenté pour avoir exécuté toutes sortes de tâches dans le service médical militaire depuis le début du conflit. Aux côtés de Pansy, il avait participé aux batailles les plus terribles et durant ce temps, il avait appris à admirer le courage de la jeune femme, mais il était convaincu que son travail n'était pas tout ce qu'un docteur peut souhaiter car il lui manquait la compassion.

Harry, au contraire, qu'il avait baptisé « mon garçon » par affection, apparaissait aux yeux de son entourage comme une continuelle bénédiction. Il appréciait beaucoup de travailler à ses côtés car il avait le don d'illuminer les jours les plus lugubres, et en temps de guerre, ces jours étaient communs.

Duval était grand et bien conservé. Sa grande stature pouvait remplir sans problème tout un encadrement de porte. En fait, il était surnommé le « Grand Marius » à cause de cela. Malgré sa taille impressionnante, ses yeux noirs révélaient une bonté particulière et très suggérée pour un homme de cette apparence. Il avait toujours un sourire ou un mot d'encouragement pour ses patients sans se soucier s'il était occupé ou fatigué. Duval avait aussi la qualité d'être de bonne humeur et bien qu'il réalisât toujours son travail avec professionnalisme, il pouvait très bien râler sur lui-même, sur sa taille ou sa calvitie. C'est la raison pour laquelle il trouvait en Harry un partenaire parfait pour travailler en chirurgie.

Duval était aussi un excellent raconteur d'histoires. Il pouvait passer des heures à raconter des blagues sans s'arrêter. C'est pourquoi, le peu de français qu'Harry avait appris fut en grande partie en écoutant le Dr Duval au cours des terribles heures en chirurgie. Malgré la différence d'âge, Marius Duval et Seamus Finnegan étaient devenus des amis proches, passant fréquemment leur temps ensemble, toujours mais surtout quand leurs frénétiques emplois le leur permettait. Ils formaient en effet un couple curieux, l'homme mûr toujours gai et le jeune homme sérieux sinon timide.

Duval avait déjà remarqué l'intérêt évident que portait Seamus à Harry. Lui qui avait côtoyé un nombre incalculable de patient durant sa longue carrière avait appris à reconnaître les âmes tiraillées par leur désir. L'homosexualité, bien que très peu répandue, existait bel et bien et il ne pouvait que blâmer les familles désapprouvant ce type de relation. Lui, avait été élevé par une famille aimante et ouverte. Il ne partageait pas l'étroitesse d'esprit de son époque. C'est pourquoi Marius profitait de n'importe quelle occasion pour conseiller Seamus sur la manière d'approcher le jeune homme tout en restant le plus subtil possible pour ne pas braquer son jeune collègue.

-Je ne le comprends simplement pas, avait une fois confié Seamus à Marius, il est toujours doux avec les autres, même avec moi, mais en même temps si… impersonnel… Je ne sais si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Plus ou moins… répondit Duval en gloussant. Le problème n'est pas qu'il soit aimable ou non avec toi mais plutôt qu'il le soit avec tout le monde. Tu voudrais bien, dans un certain sens, qu'il te donne un traitement spécial. Suis-je dans le vrai ?

-Oui ! Je t'ai très bien compris ! répondit Seamus. Mais il a le même sourire charmeur pour tout son entourage. Même cette coincée de Pansy a droit aux faveurs d'Harry. Ce n'est pas juste !

-Hum, je dirais qu'Harry possède la vertu d'être… démocratique, je crois, plaisanta Duval mais en voyant que son observation n'était pas partagée par son ami, il ajouta immédiatement. Je suis sûr que son cœur est à prendre d'un certain côté. Mais peut-être qu'il… je ne sais, peut-être qu'il a peur d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un. Tu dois être patient. Fais quelque chose d'original, surprends le, provoque les choses !

-Son cœur ? Tu as du mal comprendre ! Je ne souhaite que son amitié ! S'insurgea Seamus.

-Mais oui bien sûr, conclut le docteur Duval en quittant la salle de repos du personnel.

Seamus était tellement occupé à réfléchir sur la forme à employer pour capter l'attention du jeune brun, qu'il se montrait absolument indifférent à l'admiration des autres femmes. Après tout il était un séduisant jeune homme d'environ 28 ans, et plus d'une personne aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'attirer. Une chevelure courte couronnait sa tête, et au-dessous de l'ombre de ses épais cils châtains, une paire d'yeux dorés clairs regardaient le monde discrètement. Grand et svelte, mais aussi musclé, aux manières élégantes et aux mouvements fermes, Seamus était vraiment un régal pour les yeux. Il était cependant peu conscient de son apparence et ne comptait pas sur elle pour gagner de l'intérêt.

Tandis qu'il investissait la plus grande partie de l'énergie qui lui restait après une journée harassante de travail à trouver un moyen pour faire plaisir à Harry, une autre paire d'yeux sombres suivait ses mouvements, souhaitant secrètement être à la place d'Harry. Comme toujours, la plus ancienne histoire de l'humanité se présentait une nouvelles fois entre les murs de cet hôpital. Ah ! Stupides cœurs humains qui rarement posent leur dévolu aux endroits les plus accessibles, comme si nous tous avions besoin d'un peu de désespoir et de désenchantement dans notre vie pour donner un sens à notre existence, le plus souvent sans raison.

Seamus employa tous les moyens possibles, sans succès. Il invita Harry à connaître la ville mais il avait insisté pour amener avec elle Julienne, sa collègue de garde. Une fois de plus, il osa lui envoyer des fleurs ne signant le carton accompagnant son bouquet que des ses initiales. Harry fut surpris de recevoir un ravissant bouquet de roses couleur pêche, nouées d'une une ceinture de soie blanche, et reconnut immédiatement les deux lettres élégamment écrites sur le petit carton. Quand ses collègues infirmières commencèrent à plaisanter au sujet de sa relation avec la mystérieuse « S.F », il décida simplement d'arrêter ce défilé de roses.

C'est pourquoi, il demanda à Seamus, le plus aimablement possible, de ne plus continuer à lui envoyer des fleurs. Il trouva comme argument qu'en ces jours difficiles, les gens ne devaient dépenser bêtement leur argent dans ces futilités. Tout spécialement quand cet argent pouvait être utilisé à l'achat de médicaments ou de nourriture pour ces malheureux qui combattaient sur le front.

Après cet incident, Seamus avait rassemblé tout son courage pour demander un nouveau rendez-vous à Harry. Ce dernier aurait pu accepter devant tant d'insistance mais un nouveau train de blessés arriva alors en provenance du front et les plans de Yves durent être suspendus. En quelques mots, il semblait que les choses n'allaient pas très bien pour le pauvre jeune homme.

D'un autre côté, malgré les craintes de Seamus et sa malchance, il était parvenu à établir une amitié cordiale avec le jeune homme ce qui lui donnait le faible espoir pour continuer à lutter et gagner son cœur. Julienne, Seamus et Harry prenaient leur repas normalement ensemble et parfois Duval se joignait à eux. En ces occasions, Finnegan faisait de son mieux pour enquêter sur la vie d'Harry, curieux comme tout amoureux de connaître chaque détail sur l'objet de son affection.

Les forts réseaux d'énergie qui circulaient dans le regard de Seamus vers Harry étaient si manifestes que chaque fois Julienne se sentait comme une intruse et commençaient à ses poser des questions.

Visiblement, Harry s'était rendu compte des intentions de Seamus mais il faisait semblant de les ignorer car il croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une amourette passagère qui s'évanouirait avec le temps. De même, il voulait garder Julienne à ses côtés car il était consciente de la période difficile que traversait sa collègue en sachant que son mari se battait sur le front. En ce sens, les deux infirmiers et le jeune médecin devinrent un trio remarqué dans l'hôpital.

-Tu dis que ce Sirius est ton tuteur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Seamus pour la troisième fois et désirant secrètement que l'homme dont Harry prononçait fréquemment le nom ne fut rien de plus qu'une sorte de grand frère.

-C'est cela, mais… s'arrêta Harry. Comment se fait-il que nous finissions toujours par parler de ma famille alors que je ne sais rien de toi ? Eh ? dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et bien, ma vie n'a pas été aussi agitée que la tienne, je crois, répondit Seamus en essayant de changer de sujet mais pensant intérieurement. « Peut-être ne parlons-nous jamais de moi car tu ne t'intéresses pas autant à moi que je m'intéresse à toi ».

A mesure que le temps passait, ce genre de conversations, remplies des regards intenses et rieurs de Seamus et des sourires imperturbables d'Harry, finirent par devenir une scène habituelle dans l'hôpital. Curieusement, ces pratiques amusaient Duval et Julienne, scandalisaient Pansy et laissaient le dit Seamus complètement épuisé. A la fin du mois d'octobre et après 5 mois d'adoration persistante, Seamus se trouvait complètement désorienté et pour empirer les choses, de nouveaux évènements virent s'ajouter à la confusion.

Parmi les nouveaux patients qui étaient arrivés du Front Occidental, il y avait un jeune garçon, encore peut-être adolescent, qui avait été blessé à la jambe par des tirs massifs de mitraillette, autre nouvelle invention belliqueuse que l'ennemi utilisait. Bien que la blessure fut sérieuse, Harry pensait que le traitement par irrigation pourrait être d'une aide significative pour tenter de sauver la jambe du garçon. Cependant, les plans d'Harry rencontrèrent de nombreux obstacles sur leur chemin.

Le traitement était complètement inconnu par les médecins français, qui préféraient couper un membre que de courir le risque d'un développement de gangrène, un mal excessivement craint en ce temps là. Harry connaissait le risque mais son intuition l'appelait avec tant de forces que cette fois là il ne put rester muet quand il se rendit compte que l'amputation était imminente.

-S'il vous plaît Docteur Duval, le priait-il. J'en assumerai la responsabilité. Je sais que la jambe du garçon est encore en bonne condition pour pouvoir être traitée par l'irrigation dont je vous ai parlé.

-Mon garçon, commença Duval avec un sérieux inhabituel. Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée de risquer la vie de ce garçon pour vérifier s'il peut conserver sa jambe. Qu'arriverait-il si le traitement ne fonctionnait pas vues les conditions dans lesquelles nous travaillons ici et si la gangrène apparaissait ?… Nous pourrions perdre le garçon alors ?

-Je suis sûr que cela se passera bien, poursuivit Harry fermement convaincu. Si nous n'essayons pas, ce patient sera handicapé toute sa vie… Réfléchissez un peu, c'est le fils d'un fermier. Comment gagnera-t-il de quoi se nourrir s'il ne peut travailler dans les champs ?

-Ce garçon ira bien, répondit Duval légèrement irrité par l'insistance du jeune homme.

-Ce la suffit ! fit Pansy qui avait écouté la conversation. Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Ne comprends-tu pas quelle est ta place d'infirmier Potter ? Cela ne t'autorise pas à diagnostiquer un quelconque traitement. Comment oses-tu ? acheva la brune avec irritation.

-J'ose car je sais combien cela sera difficile après pour ce patient de supporter le fait qu'il ne lui reste qu'une jambe, répondit Harry ne maîtrisant plus ses nerfs devant Pansy pour la première fois depuis des mois. Après l'amputation, tu continueras tranquillement ta vie Pansy; peut-être lui donneras-tu un peu de ton attention durant son séjour ici, mais quand il sortira de l'hôpital, il devra faire face la dure réalité et tu ne seras pas là pour l'y aider, Pansy ! souligna Harry avec véhémence.

-Ce type de sentimentalisme bon marché est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir, prononça Pansy, le regard froid. C'est pourquoi je serai toujours contre ta présence ici parmi nous. Tu n'es pas la personne qu'il nous faut pour ce travail, Harry. Tu reste un fils de riches mal élevé qui joue à l'infirmier.

-Cette discussion est close ! fit Duval en interrompant Pansy avant qu'elle puisse aller plus loin dans ses propos malveillants. Il prit ensuite un ton calme mais ferme et ajouta - Harry, nous allons pratiquer cette amputation et je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus sur ce sujet. Maintenant, rentrez dans la pièce et préparez tout le nécessaire chirurgical.

Harry reconnut le ton de détermination dans les yeux et la voix de Duval. C'était un signe clair qu'une fois de plus il avait manqué l'opportunité de sauver un homme d'une tragédie personnelle. Le visage de Pansy s'illumina de victoire quand elle vit son collègue baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Harry, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option, commença à préparer les instruments.

Après trois heures d'horrible boucherie, l'opération s'était achevée avec succès, mais durant tout le temps que cela avait duré, le cœur d'Harry s'était brisé en milles morceaux. L'impuissance et le désespoir envahissaient son âme. Harry pensa à son ancien ami, Neville, qui était fils de fermier lui aussi. Il était consciente de la tragédie qu'occasionnait la perte d'un membre quand on n'avait que cela pour travailler.

Le patient fut sortit de la salle d'opération et Harry resta seul dans la pièce pour nettoyer les tâches de sang sur le sol. Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots. Finnegan, qui avait entendu parler de l'incident par Julienne, arriva à ce moment précis et découvrit le jeune homme qu'il était sûr à cet instant précis, d'aimer en pleurs.

-Harry ! fit-il en tendant ses bras pour le consoler.

Harry, incapable d'agir ni de parler, se jeta dans les bras accueillants du jeune homme pour pleurer sa frustration librement.

Les secondes passèrent avant que la réalité du moment se fondit dans l'esprit de Seamus. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il put alors sentir une douce et suave chaleur dans son cœur tandis que ses bras se refermaient autour de l'homme.

«Il est dans mes bras ! » pensa-t-il incrédule « J'attends ce moment depuis des mois et je ne peux à peine le croire qu'aujourd'hui c'est réel. Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller ».

Harry continua à pleurer contre la chemise de Seamus pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que sa tendre attention efface ses peines. Pendant un instant, il pensa à Sirius, ayant la même impression de protection quand il allait se réfugier dans les bras celui-ci. Cependant, tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, une dérangeante sensation d'impropriété l'envahit. Harry se rendit compte de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il était en essayant de se séparer lentement des bras de Seamus.

C'est alors qu'il osa résister, contrairement à son habitude aux intentions du jeune infirmier, prenant le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et l'approchant doucement vers lui, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine contre sa peau.

-Tu as des yeux dans lesquels je serais heureux de me noyer, Harry. Les larmes ne devraient jamais brouiller leur lumière, murmura-t-il, baissant son visage en quête de ce qui aurait pu être un baiser passionné sur les lèvres du brun, si il n'avait pas réagi rapidement.

-Que fais-tu Seamus ? s'écria-t-il en s'écartant violemment et levant instinctivement une main vers ses lèvres. Je t'en prie, jamais, jamais ne recommence ce que tu viens de faire ! acheva-t-il vivement.

Le jeune médecin devint rouge de honte sans savoir quoi dire pour se disculper.

-Ha...Harry, bredouilla-t-il. Je m'excuse, je ne… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… s'il te plaît.

Harry était trop perturbé par la situation pour se rendre compte de la peine qu'il faisait à Seamus en le repoussant sur ce ton. Un tumulte de sentiments qu'il s'était efforcée à taire depuis longtemps était en train de se réveiller avec un bruit confus dans sa tête.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il en s'échappant tandis que Seamus, totalement désorienté et rongé de remords, restait dans la salle de chirurgie en se culpabilisant.

En sortant, Harry butta contre Julienne. Harry remercia sa bonne étoile de lui envoyer la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin à cet instant.

-Oh Julienne, le supplia-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Pourrais-tu terminer de nettoyer la salle pour moi ? Je ne peux… Je ne peux le faire pour le moment.

-Bien sûr Harry, répondit-elle inquiète devant le comportement agité et peu habituel de son collègue, mais…

Julienne ne put terminer sa phrase car Harry traversait déjà le couloir et disparaissait de sa vue. Quand Julienne entra dans la salle de chirurgie et aperçut Seamus assis sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains, elle comprit subitement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle baissa la tête sans rien dire et commença sa tâche silencieusement. Finalement, quand le jeune homme eut réunit tout son courage pour l'arrêter, il la regarda directement dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Je suis foutu, Julie, bien foutu ! et il quitta la pièce.

-Chagrins d'amour, se dit Julienne. Elle connaissait bien les douleurs profondes et les farces que l'amour pouvait apporter au cœur humain. Chaque jour elle ressentait la même lente agonie. Sachant que son époux se trouvait loin au combat, elle n'avait d'autre option que d'attendre, attendre toujours en priant pour la sécurité de son homme. C'était trop difficile d'aimer en temps de guerre.

Harry courut jusqu'au seul lieu de l'hôpital où il pourrait disposer d'un peu d'intimité, sa petite chambre. il avait retenu ses larmes en espérant ne pas croiser Pansy. Le fracas de ses pensées l'embrouillait des pieds à la tête comme ses plus inavouables sentiments étaient en train de protester contre le permanent contrôle qu'il avait maintenu sur eux. Ses mains tremblaient quand finalement il atteint la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre, avec un soupir de soulagement. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler librement sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'adossait contre la porte fermée. Harry pouvait entendre un faible son, le son de ses propres sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge sans retenue.

« Il s'est passé tant de temps » pensa-t-elle « Tant de temps et pourtant je continue à souffrir profondément. Serais-je un jour libéré de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? »

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il faisait très froid cette nuit là. C'était les derniers jours d'octobre et il savait que les jours glacés de l'hiver approchaient.

« C'était une nuit froide comme celle-ci » se dit-il « Ce sentiment glacial dans mon cœur n'a jamais disparu depuis. Je peux encore sentir mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. »

Harry se représenta de nouveau en pensée la même scène, les mêmes mots, les mêmes sentiments qui explosaient en lui. Tout était resté intact dans sa mémoire.

Il descendait précipitamment les marches, l'esprit confus et embrouillé. Un moment il avait cru qu'il était en train de vivre un de ses cauchemars, mais le fort battement de son pouls, si clair et douloureux, lui avait confirmé qu'il était bien éveillée. Des pas frénétiques masculins le suivaient… C'était lui, il le savait…

« Il faut que je me dépêche » avait-il pensé. Si je me retourne, je n'aurais pas la force de faire ce que je dois faire. »

Les marches paraissaient interminables. Il souhaitait ne jamais atteindre la dernière, et continuer à le sentir derrière lui… et rester près de lui.

Ses jambes, plus longues et puissantes que les siennes, l'avaient facilement rattrapé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper de ses bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il crut défaillir quand il le saisit par la taille, le rapprochant contre lui, jusqu'à ce que ses bras l'encerclent. Il sentit comme chacun de ses muscles à lui s'étaient tendus, durcissant comme une roche contre son dos, son parfum d'écorce d'orange dont il usait habituellement montant à ses narines.

«Harry ! murmura-t-il à son oreille, la voix enrouée, Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, ajouta-t-il en suppliant. »

Il s'était penché sur lui, enfouissant sa tête dans sa chevelure indisciplinée. Harry pouvait sentir ses joues brûlantes contre la peau de sa nuque. Une grosse goutte d'un liquide chaud tomba sur son cou dénudé, il sut alors que c'était une larme qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes ! Son caractère orgueilleux avait disparu en une seconde pour exposer son âme mise à nue, pleurant désespérément.

« Il pleure, Draco pleure ! » pensa-t-il, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. «Draco mon amour, toi que j'aime… nous séparer ainsi. Si je me retourne maintenant, se dit-il, je sécherais ses larmes de mes baisers et une fois que nos lèvres se trouveraient, seul Dieu sait où nous pourrions aller… Si je lui fais face maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais renoncer à lui. Je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et de l'abandonner ainsi. Oh Seigneur ! Il faut que je parte sans le regarder une dernière fois! »

La pression des bras de Draco perdit alors de sa force et il sut qu'il avait finalement renoncé. Il le saisit par les épaules.

«Harry, tu seras heureux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il enfin avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Tu dois me le promettre. Harry, promets-le-moi ! »

« Nous nous sommes vraiment perdus maintenant » pensa-t-il alors et immédiatement il réunit son courage pour pouvoir lui dire de façon audible « Toi aussi Draco. »

Il se tourna lentement vers lui une dernière fois, mais maintint son regard fixement sur les marches sans pouvoir lever les yeux vers lui. Finalement, soupirant timidement, il se sépara de ses bras pour toujours et sortir dans la nuit sombre et glacée…

Harry se frotta les yeux essayant de dissiper ces mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire mais il savait trop bien que c'était impossible. Chaque détail était gravé dans son cœur et tous ses efforts passés pour oublier avaient été vains. Avec le temps, il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments, à les maintenir secrets au fond de son cœur, comme un souvenir précieux et occulté.

Il avait caché sa douleur personnelle à tout son entourage. Après tout, pensait-il, cela ne valait pas la peine d'attrister ceux qu'il aimait en montrant l'image lamentable d'un cœur brisé. Suivant les leçons de la vie, il avait trouvé dans sa croisade personnelle à servir les autres, un moyen d'échapper à la solitude.

Harry avait compensé ses rêves brisés en se dévouant entièrement aux autres. Il passait ses jours à travailler des heures durant à l'hôpital, consacrant le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait à faire plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait. Il allait à ces ennuyeuses réceptions avec Sirius pour l'aider à affronter les responsabilités qu'ils détestaient tant, ou bien il écoutait attentivement les histoires d'Hermione, lui cachant le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à la mode et aux potins.

Maintenant en France, il essayait de faire de son mieux pour offrir un peu de consolation à ceux qui souffraient plus que lui. Ces activités lui apportaient joie et paix, un véritable sens à sa vie qui autrement serait bien vide. Cependant, il savait bien qu'une partie de lui-même manquait et manquerait toujours.

Harry n'avait confié le secret de sa peine à personne, ni même à Sirius ou à Hermione. Il était résolue à cacher ses sentiments pour toujours car que pouvait faire un homme amoureux d'un autre homme qui appartenait à une autre ?

Parfois, il croyait être parvenue à maîtriser ses démons, mais il y avait alors quelque chose pour lui rappeler cette vieille blessure. Et maintenant, le geste passionné de Seamus avait remué à l'intérieur de lui-même tous ces anciens refus, tous ces désirs secrets qu'il ne s'avouait pas. Tout d'un coup, Harry avait réalisé combien il avait réprimé ses plus profonds élans d'homme. Avoir un homme si près de lui avait réveillé des besoins naturels. Cependant, ses feux cachés ne pouvaient répondre qu'à un seul homme, une voix, une paire d'yeux d'un gris profond…

Malheureusement, les yeux qui l'avaient regardée d'un amour fervent dans la salle de chirurgie étaient dorés.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je l'oublier ? » se demanda-t-il « Pourquoi ne puis-je ressentir la même chose avec un autre ? Quand Seamus s'est approché de moi, je ne pouvais que penser à toi, la chaleur de tes bras, des tes baiser ardents sur mes lèvres... »

-C'est mal ! Cria-t-il. C'est mal ! Tu n'es pas à moi ! Je ne peux continuer à penser à toi ainsi ! Seigneur Dieu, c'est un péché ! sanglota-t-il.

Harry tomba sur son lit, sans pouvoir penser à autre chose que pleurer. C'est alors que Julienne entra et s'assit sans un mot à côté de lui. Elle passa sa main sur le dos de Harry, le frottant avec tendresse.

-Harry, Harry, murmura-t-elle, comprenant le chagrin de son collègue, comme seule une femme peut le faire. Quelle personne cruelle a pu te blesser de cette façon ? demanda-t-elle dans un doux accent français. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne mérite pas tous ces pleurs.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry entre deux sanglots. Je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Je ne sais comment faire.

Finalement, après sept années de silence, Harry avait admis devant quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait. Il jeta ses bras autour du cou de Julienne et pleura. Julienne l'accueilli avec toute la compassion qu'elle pouvait lui offrir sans savoir réellement quoi lui dire pour l'aider. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'embrassèrent en silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le cœur d'Harry calme sa course.

En 1917, le Général Ferdinand Foch avait obtenu le poste de Commandant Général de l'Armée Française. Comme tous les grands hommes de l'histoire humaine, Foch reconnut c'était le moment d'apporter quelque chose de significatif à sa vie. Il savait que cela arrivait en une période difficile mais il ne voulait faillir à sa tâche. C'est pourquoi, après son accession, il commença à bouger les pièces de l'énorme échiquier du Front Occidental, se préparant à une offensive qui libérerait son pays de la menace Allemande.

Un jour, il déplaçait un peloton complet : une autre fois, il promouvait ou baissait de grade un homme clé comme un joueur d'échec avec ses pions et ses cavaliers. Une de ces pièces était le Major Lagarde, qui avait été en charge de l'hôpital St Jacques depuis une année. Foch avait été professeur de Lagarde à l'Académie Militaire et il savait que les talents militaires de ce dernier étaient mal employés à diriger un hôpital. C'est pourquoi, à la fin du mois d'octobre, Foch décida d'envoyer son ancien élève vers un poste important sur le front. Il désigna ensuite une autre personne pour diriger l'hôpital avec l'ordre formel d'envoyer une autre équipe d'auxiliaires en Flandres, où les armées françaises, britanniques, et canadiennes se trouvaient.

Le matin du 31 octobre, André Lagarde reçut l'ordre de partir pour Paris immédiatement. Le soir même, son remplaçant arrivait à St Jacques donnant l'instruction d'envoyer un groupe de 20 infirmiers et 5 médecins dans le Nord. Ses ordres étaient clairs, et il devait s'assurer que le groupe fut en chemin dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Donnez moi la liste des infirmiers, ordonna le Major Louis de Salle, le nouveau directeur, en entrant dans son bureau pour la première fois de la nuit.

-La voici Monsieur, répondit le sergent, d'un âge moyen qui devait être son secrétaire.

-Cela ira, dit de Salle en jetant un œil rapide à la liste. Appelez tous les infirmiers d sans restriction.

-Mais Monsieur, contesta le secrétaire. Vous ne voulez pas lire vos dossiers avant de désigner n'importe qui parmi eux ?

-Je n'en ai pas le temps, dit-il froidement. Appelez aussi les 5 médecins ayant le plus d'expérience. Marius Duval est-il toujours ici ?

-Oui Monsieur, depuis le mois d'avril n'a été demandée aucune expédition vers le champ de bataille.

-Alors assurez-vous qu'il en fasse partie, je le connais bien et je suis sûr qu'il nous sera très utile. Maintenant, je vais vérifier le nom de chacun. Je veux les voir tous dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible. Repos !

-Oui Monsieur, répondit le secrétaire en le saluant, puis il se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Si de Salle avait pris le temps de lire les archives, il se serait aperçu que parmi elles se trouvait une lettre qui aurait pu l'empêcher d'envoyer en mission un des infirmiers qu'il s'apprêtait justement à désigner au hasard. Mais les temps de guerre sont comme une falaise dangereusement escarpée, personne n'est en sécurité en courant au bord de celle-ci.

Depuis la scène embarrassante qu'Harry avait eu avec Seamus dans la salle de chirurgie quelques jour auparavant, le pauvre homme n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de s'excuser. Il s'était contenté à la place de lui envoyer un iris blanc chaque jour, avec une petite carte lui demandant « pardon ». Il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler ou de le regarder dans les yeux, c'est pourquoi il se trouvait à attendre silencieusement, espérant secrètement qu'un jour il le pardonnerait. Visiblement, le jeune homme se sentait misérable et voyant sa triste condition, Harry se sentait honteux pour sa violente réaction cette nuit-là.

Après de nombreuses hésitations, il décida finalement de prendre l'initiative et d'aller lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Je peux te parler Seamus ? demanda-t-il une après-midi quand ils eurent tous deux terminé leur garde.

-Oh, o…oui, Harry, dit-il timidement.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour aller au parc tout proche, marchant en silence pendant un moment qui leur parut une éternité à tous deux. Il craignait les paroles qu'il allait prononcer alors qu'il ne savait comment commencer.

-Seamus, dit-il finalement. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ma rudesse l'autre jour.

-Toi ? Oh, non, pour rien au monde, c'était ma faute, fit-il nerveusement. J… J'ai oublié de me conduire comme un gentleman. C'était mal, acheva-t-il dans un murmure, baissant les yeux.

-De toute façon, poursuivit-il. J'ai été très dur avec toi, j'aurais dû comprendre comment tu te sentais alors.

-Tu comprends maintenant ? demanda-t-il, un faible espoir dans la voix.

-Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, dit-il doucement. Je le sais déjà.

Harry s'arrêta un instant pour trouver un moyen de blesser le moins possible le jeune homme. Une brise fraîche vint bouger les feuilles des arbres tandis qu'il essayait de trouver les mots appropriés.

-Seamus, dit-il finalement. Je crains de ne pouvoir partager tes sentiments… Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, s'il te plaît, ne crois pas que cela soit ta faute. En fait, depuis le peu de temps que nous nous connaissons, j'ai pu reconnaître l'homme de valeur qui est en toi. Cela vient seulement de moi… quelque chose en moi, expliqua-t-il.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il pouvait voir se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme une multitude d'émotions. L'espoir, puis le désespoir et pour finir, un chagrin profond.

-Y a-t-il ?… Y a-t-il quelqu'un en Amérique ? finit-il par demander à travers ses yeux dorés mi-clos.

Harry n'affronta pas son regard intense, fixant au contraire la pelouse du parc, puis répondit :

-Non, non vraiment. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais… il s'arrêta de nouveau cherchant les mots exacts. J'ai eu de mauvaises expériences dans le passé, et j'ai peur de ne pas être prêt pour une relation, marmonna-t-il.

-Moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvais moments, cependant, peut-être avons-nous seulement besoin de temps ? suggéra-t-il timidement et comme il souriait légèrement en l'écoutant, il gagna de la force pour continuer. Si nous essayions peut-être, je veux dire, d'être amis… C'est possible avec le temps…

Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard suppliant de Seamus. Il était clair que ses sentiments et sons sens commun se livraient à une bataille à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Il pourrait être cette nouvelle chance que la vie me donne ? » pensait-il « Je pourrais apprendre à l'aimer ? Si seulement je pouvais cesser de le regretter ! Dois-je lui faire espérer un amour qui peut-être ne grandira jamais dans mon cœur ? »

-Je ne sais pas Seamus, dit-elle finalement. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, répondit-il, sa voix ayant repris de la vigueur. Je comprends ce que tu ressens Harry et je te promets d'être patient. Laisse-moi seulement être ton ami… à nouveau, dit-il en lui offrant son bras dans un geste amical.

-Je ne peux te promettre plus que ma sincère amitié , dit-il encore hésitant. Cela te va?

-C'est plus que suffisant, conclut-il en souriant tandis qu'ils se serraient la main.

Seamus se promit d'être patient et attentif à chacun de ses mouvements, mais aussi persévérant. Il savait que le jeune infirmier méritait tous ces efforts, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne autour pour poser des obstacles sur son chemin, alimentant ainsi de nouveaux espoirs dans son cœur. Malheureusement, le destin allait bientôt jouer un de ses mauvais tours inattendus.

Cette même nuit, Harry fut désigné ainsi que Pansy, Julienne, Duval et 21 autres personnes pour faire partie d'une mission dans le Nord. La décision fut prise sans aucun avertissement préalable et le personnel dut se mobiliser immédiatement. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire adieu à Seamus qui n'avait pas été choisi pour la mission. Le matin du premier novembre, le même jour où Molly et Arthur Weasley recevaient la lettre d'Harry, ce dernier était déjà en chemin pour les Flandres.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le chemin qui menait à Ypres était à la fois long et froid, froid et sinistre, sinistre et lugubre. Alors que le train laissait Paris derrière lui, Harry pouvait constater de ses propres yeux ce que les malades lui avaient raconté. Plus on se rapprochait du Nord, plus le paysage semblait désolé. Des champs de culture entiers étaient abandonnés ou dévastés, de grandes surfaces brûlaient encore après une attaque aérienne. Le silence avait remplacé le bruit des paysans qui travaillaient sous le soleil du Pas-de-Calais.

Beaucoup de monde avait évacué vers le sud et le centre du pays, fuyant la destruction, courant désespérément pour trouver un refuge, mais on savait que la vie ne serait plus pareille en étant loin de l'unique foyer que certains avaient toujours connu. Tandis que le train roulait, Harry regardait les nombreuses maisons désertées le long des voies. Son cœur se serra devant le triste spectacle des cabanes abandonnées et les fermes inhabitées. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Quand le train arriva à Arras, la capitale du Pas-de-Calais, le groupe dut continuer le voyage en camion. Les tranchées alliées se dressaient le long du camp non loin de là. De l'autre côté de « la terre de personne », les Allemands s'efforçaient de maintenir leurs positions dans la région qu'ils occupaient. Quelques routes avaient été partiellement détruites et le peu de lignes qui restaient intactes étaient consacrées au transport des blessés du front vers Paris et d'autres grandes villes.

Le train laissa le groupe et leur équipement au milieu de ruines qui avaient dû être auparavant une gare de chemin de fer. On leur avait dit qu'ils devraient attendre environ trois heures avant que les camions viennent les chercher. Le groupe prit alors le temps de digérer peu à peu l'affligeante vision que les traces de la guerre avaient laissé dans la ville, autrefois belle et pleine vie.

Harry voulut se détendre les jambes et demanda à Julienne de l'accompagner. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Pansy se porta volontaire pour venir avec eux. Après quelques pas, ils se trouvèrent hors de la gare et arrivèrent dans une rue pavée qui menait à une place. De leur position, ils pouvaient voir les ruines d'une église. Un boulet de canon avait détruit un des murs révélant les fresques de la coupole intérieure. Le toit de l'édifice s'était effondré sur les bancs et quelques poutres de bois restaient suspendues dans les airs.

A l'extérieur de l'église, un groupe de soldats écossais, assis sur le trottoir, discutaient à voix basse, totalement indifférent à la pathétique scène. Ils avaient assisté tant de fois à ce genre de spectacle qu'ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. C'était la seule façon de combattre les horreurs de cette vie de cauchemar.

Un des soldats laissa échapper un cri étouffé de surprise quand il remarqua la présence des trois personnes en uniforme blanc et longue cape noire. Ils se contentèrent de les saluer et poursuivirent leur chemin tandis qu'Harry se signait en passant devant le sanctuaire en ruines. Arras avait été attaquée férocement en trois occasions depuis le début de la guerre. Il n'en restait plus que d'épouvantables ruines, des bâtiments noir et brûlés, des rues muettes avec seulement les lamentations du vent automnal qui se perdait dans l'écho des pas des trois jeunes passants.

Une silhouette solitaire et partiellement effacée dans la brume de la nuit s'approcha du groupe et Harry fit des efforts pour la distinguer. Il vit finalement qu'il s'agissait d'une femme qui marchait vers elles, d'un pas lent. Elle portait dans ses bras un paquet sans forme distincte.

-S'il vous plaît ! dit la femme. Ayez la bonté de me donner un peu d'argent pour nourrir mon enfant. Je vous en prie !

Harry fit un pas en avant vers la femme. Il remarqua alors que cette dernière n'était vêtue que de haillons, tremblante sous le froid de la nuit. Elle portait dans ses bras un bébé immobile et au teint grisâtre de joues de l'enfant, Harry sut qu'il était déjà mort. La femme la regardait avec des yeux suppliants alors qu'Harry la recouvrait de sa cape.

-S'il vous plaît, répéta-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vague.

Harry entoura doucement la femme de ses bras, ne pouvant retenir une larme. Julienne et Pansy se rapprochèrent en silence sans remarquer qu'un homme observait de loin la scène.

Julienne se retourna pour voir l'homme et parla avec lui en français pendant un moment. Il semblait qu'ils parlaient de la femme que réconfortait Harry. A la fin de la conversation, l'infirmière se dirigea vers ses collègues américains, les yeux plein de larmes.

-Il m'a dit que l'enfant est mort depuis deux jours, commença Julienne, mais elle ne veut pas le laisser partir. Elle a perdu le contact avec la réalité depuis la mort du petit. C'est son mari et ils attendent tous deux qu'un ami vienne les chercher en camion pour les amener dans le sud où ils ont quelques parents.

-Dis-lui que sa femme peut garder ma cape, dit Harry en aidant la femme à marcher vers l'homme qui recueillit son épouse dans ses bras.

L'homme inclina la tête en signe de remerciement vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et s'éloigna avec sa femme, qui ne pouvait comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son esprit restait diffus dans sa peine comme cette nuit de novembre. Les trois infirmiers retournèrent vers la gare en silence. Tout le long du chemin, Pansy n'avait prononcé aucun mot mais le clignement nerveux de ses yeux laissa voir ce qu'elle ressentait, tout au moins pour Harry.

« Elle prétend être trop dure pour s'apitoyer devant ces tragédies » pensa Harry « mais je la connais suffisamment bien pour remarquer qu'elle est aussi bouleversée que moi et Julienne. Ce regard dans ses yeux… Je me le rappelle très bien.. Elle bouge de la même façon, ses yeux clignent nerveusement comme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et qu'elle luttait pour cacher ce genre de démonstration. Après tout, ton cœur ne peut pas rester de glace devant un tel désastre, ma vieille Pansy ».

Les trois infirmiers rejoignirent le groupe. Une heure plus tard, les camions arrivèrent et toute l'équipe médicale poursuivit son voyage jusqu'au front. Julienne resta muette le restant du trajet, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de la nuit froide. Harry voulut dire quelque chose pour la faire réagir mais il comprit que son amie avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité, c'est pourquoi il la laissa seule avec ses propres pensées, tandis qu'il essayait de dormir un peu. Dans quelques heures, ils arriveraient à destination.

Au cours des premiers jours de novembre, la seconde division du Régiment Nord-Américain s'entraînait non loin de cambrai dans le Nord de la France. Ils ignoraient encore le lieu où ils seraient assignés pour entrer en action. Leurs ordres étaient simples, s'entraîner, s'adapter aux conditions climatiques et reconnaître le terrain autant que possible. Malgré le fait que les Américains se furent rapidement mobilisés, aient pris en compte que c'était un régiment entier qui avait traversé l'Atlantique, de nombreux mois s'écouleraient avant que ces troupes soient envoyées sur des positions stratégiques, et soient prêtes pour aider les alliés. Le général John J. Pershing, commandant en chef de la FEA, avait pour ordres du Président Wilson : attendre et être prêt le moment venu.

Entre temps, cette attente était difficile à supporter pour les jeunes soldats, certains étant anxieux d'avoir à affronter le vrai combat, tandis que d'autres plus naïfs et plus réalistes, gardaient leur peur secrète de devoir y faire face un jour ou l'autre. L'espoir d'un futur incertain, peut-être sa propre mort, est une charge accablante pour l'âme humaine.

La division avait pris possession d'une surface boisée. Chaque régiment et bataillon avaient été assignés à un secteur où les hommes pouvaient travailler et attendre, coordonnant leurs actions avec celles des autres bataillons et restant en permanence en contact. Le matin, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il tonne, les soldats s'entraînaient pendant des heures. L'après-midi, ils s'occupaient du campement.

Ainsi, les troupes restaient occupées dans leur routine, mais les nuits... Ah ! Les nuits étaient réservées à se reposer ou à oublier la cruelle réalité que chaque homme vivait loin de sa famille. Les soldats se divertissaient le mieux possible. Certains se retrouvaient autour du feu et se rencontraient des histoires, jouaient aux cartes, partageaient les nouvelles qu'ils recevaient d'Amérique, se demandaient comment la FEA allait percer les arrières des Allemands, ou bien se concentraient sur leur sujet préféré, c'est à dire, les femmes.

-J'ai rencontré la fille la plus jolie que j'ai jamais vue dix jours à peine avant de venir en France, dit un des simples soldats assis autour du feu. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu tenter ma chance avec elle. Mais je le ferai dès que je serai de retour à la maison.

-Elle sera alors mariée et mère de trois enfants, se moqua un deuxième soldat avec un sourire malicieux. Il vaut mieux que tu trouves une française quand tu auras ta première permission, conclut-il.

-Bien sûr que je le ferai, pouffa de rire le premier soldat. C'est ce à quoi je pense depuis que nous sommes arrivés, mais il me semble peu probable que cela se passe prochainement.

-Je crois que je vais oublier ce que c'est que de sentir une femme entre mes bras avant que cette guerre ne se termine, opina une troisième voix.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit une quatrième voix plus jeune poussant les trois autres hommes à se regardés avec amusement devant le commentaire du jeune garçon.

-Allons gamin ! fit le premier soldat. Tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler car tu n'as jamais tenu une femme dans tes bras, termina l'homme tandis que le reste du groupe ricanait.

A une certaine distance, un autre homme les observait en silence. Son visage et la partie supérieure de son corps se trouvaient partiellement dans l'obscurité. La lumière et l'ombre dansant dans le feu reflétaient des formes mystérieuses sur ses bottes lustrées ainsi que dans ses grands et profonds yeux, uniques points brillants sur sa sombre figure. L'homme se tenait tranquillement assis contre un tronc d'arbre sec, la tête et les épaules posées contre une pile de caisses bois remplies de munitions. Bien qu'il fut visiblement en train de les regarder discuter et blaguer, il semblait que son esprit n'était pas concentré sur la conversation, mais plutôt qu'il rêvait sans que l'on put dire si ses pensées étaient agréables ou tristes, car le visage de l'homme ne révélait aucun type d'émotions.

Un autre homme sortit d'une tente proche. Sa seule présence suffit pour que tous les autres, y compris le rêveur solitaire dans l'obscurité, se mettent debout et saluent leur officier qui avait surgi inopinément pour se mêler au peuple. Le Capitaine Duncan Jackson avait environ 40 ans, une mâchoire carrée et un grand nez qui était la marque de sa personnalité. Il regardait le monde de ses yeux sombres et pénétrants et maintenait le contrôle sur chaque homme de son bataillon sans perdre un détail. Ses épaules larges occupaient l'espace où qu'il se trouvât et personne n'osait demandait qui était en charge.

-Messieurs, commença Jackson, Le tenant Harris s'est montré réellement pathétique en jouant aux échecs, et pour être franc, je trouve son jeu particulièrement ennuyeux. Je suis choqué de vaincre ses faibles mouvements, conclut en jetant un œil sur chacun des hommes qu'il dirigeait. C'est pourquoi, je me suis demandé, poursuivit Jackson, si l'un d'entre vous pense être un meilleur opposant pour moi, j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous m'en fassiez part, termina-t-il sèchement.

Pendant un bref instant, les simples soldats s'observèrent les uns les autres totalement confus devant la proposition habituelle. Il est peu commun dans le cercle militaire où la hiérarchie est un sujet si important, parfois une question de vie ou de mort, qu'un officier de haut rang se rabaisse à parler avec les hommes d'une moindre catégorie dans l'armée, encore moins qu'il en vienne à leur demander de partager un moment de divertissement.

-Je peux vous vaincre, Monsieur, dit une voix profonde que les simples soldats assis autour du feu eurent peine à reconnaître, mais qu'une seconde plus tard, ils attribuèrent à l'homme assis dans l'ombre.

Jackson observa l'homme avec un œil amusé et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Ne croyez-vous pas sergent que ce que vous venez de dire est une affirmation un peu trop prétentieuse ? demanda le Capitaine sans pouvoir retenir un sourire empreint de dédain.

-Mettez-moi à l'épreuve Monsieur, dit le jeune sergent sans montrer le moindre signe de peur ou d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Jeune homme, il vaut mieux que vous sachiez bien jouer sinon vous n'aurez pas de permission avant que vous ayez atteint votre 70ème année, l'avertit le capitaine.

Jackson n'en dit pas plus, ni même attendit une réponse du jeune homme. Il se contenta de lui faire signe de la main d'entrer dans sa tente pour commencer à jouer.

-Je croyais qu'une souris lui avait avalé la langue, commenta un des soldats quand le capitaine et le sergent furent entrés sous la tente, c'est je crois la première fois que je l'entends parler.

-Eh bien maintenant nous savons qu'il n'est pas muet et qu'il joue aux échecs. Quant à nous ? demanda le deuxième soldat, nous allons jouer au poker, proposa-t-il avec exclamation alors que les quatre autres se plongeaient dans le jeu en gardant le silence pendant un moment.

Quand le jeune sergent entra dans la tente, la première chose que ses yeux troublés purent voir, fut un grand damier d'échecs avec des pièces en ivoire finement sculptées. Il put reconnaître le délicat travail des artisans hindous et il réalisa que le capitaine Jackson était un homme qui avait voyagé et connu une grande partie du monde. Il se dit que c'était bien car les hommes qui ont voyagé ont souvent des conversations intéressantes, ce qui est essentiel quand on joue aux échecs. Bien qu'il ne fut pas disposé à parler beaucoup, il trouvait agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui fut digne d'être écouté.

« N'importe quoi mérite d'être écouté à côté des ces obscénités qu'ils racontent dehors » se dit le jeune homme. « En y pensant bien, presque n'importe quoi pourrait être mieux que cette irrémédiable misère que j'ai en moi ».

-Un cigare ? proposa Jackson en approchant un paquet de cigare du jeune sergent.

\- Non merci, je ne fume pas, Monsieur, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Dommage, dit le capitaine en serrant ses larges épaules. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je fume car j'aime cela quand je joue.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'aime plus cette odeur maintenant, ayant été auparavant un fumeur invétéré, mais je peux le supporter Monsieur, répondit le tranquillement sergent.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? s'enquit Jackson en fronçant le front avec curiosité.

-Faire quoi, Monsieur ? demanda frileusement le sergent.

\- Pour laisser tomber le cigare, bien sûr !

Durant une seconde, une étrange lumière passa dans les yeux du jeune homme puis disparut si rapidement que Jackson ne la remarqua pas. Le sergent se leva et baissa la tête comme s'il luttait contre ses pensées, puis après ce bref mouvement il fixa son regard absent vers l'officier et lui répondit simplement.

-J'ai trouvé mieux à faire, je crois, donna-t-il comme réponse sur le ton caractéristique des gens qui veulent faire comprendre que ce sujet est à éviter.

Les deux hommes s'assirent autour de la table sur laquelle reposait l'échiquier blanc et noir et commencèrent à jouer. Comme le jeune sergent le pensait, le capitaine Jackson n'était pas un homme comme les autres et avait une conversation vivace, laquelle n'avait pas besoin d'être stimulée. L'homme parlait énormément sur l'actuelle situation de l'armée, des possibles mesures stratégiques qui pourraient être prises et des réactions très probables qu'ils devraient attendre de l'ennemi.

Cependant, à mesure que le jeu avançait, Jackson se montrait moins loquace en voyant que son opposant était vraiment habile et difficile à vaincre. Le capitaine avait déjà perdu plus de pièces que de coutume, et cela le rendait dangereusement incommode face au silence du jeune homme qui ne disait rien mais jouait comme un diable.

-Dites-moi sergent, commença le capitaine Jackson en essayant de distraire le joueur. Comment vous sentez-vous en tant que soldat ? Je suis sur que c'est une expérience impressionnante pour un homme qui d'habitude fait quelque chose de différent pour gagner sa vie.

-Je m'y fais Monsieur, fut l'unique réponse de jeune homme tandis qu'il faisait un autre mouvement qui effraya profondément Jackson.

« Son accent... est très rare » pensa Jackson qui était passionné par les langues. En fait, dans sa jeunesse, il avait été tellement attiré par les langues qu'il avait pensé suivre des études de Linguistique à l'université de Harvard, mais son père, étant un officier de haut rang de l'armée américaine, ne lui avait laissé comme option que d'aller à l'académie militaire de West Point.

Cependant, Jackson avait continué à étudier l'anglais pour son propre compte et était plus spécialement fasciné devant le sujet incroyablement compliqué de la phonétique. Il avait une sorte d'obsession pour l'immense variété d'accents dans l'anglais parlé et était fier de sa capacité à reconnaître l'origine d'une personne seulement en écoutant sa façon de parler.

« Je pourrais presque dire qu'il est britannique » poursuivit Jackson « mais sonnent parfois de légères inflexions américaines. Américaines, oui, mais de quelle région des États-Unis. Je n'en sais rien. Il faut vraiment que je le fasse parler un peu plus pour m'en assurer ».

-Votre foyer ne vous manque pas, sergent ? tenta de nouveau Jackson après avoir réalisé son propre mouvement.

Le jeune sergent, se frottant légèrement le menton de la main gauche, regarda les yeux marron du Capitaine Jackson. Il y avait une expression rigide de tricheur sur le visage du jeune homme, ou peut-être bien aucune expression lisible. La lampe de kérosène sur la table derrière les deux hommes éclairaient les traits délicats du sergent. Ses lèvres étaient exquisément dessinées en parfaite adéquation avec un nez droit et fin à l'air arrogant. Une paire de sourcils blonds épais assombrissait ses yeux mystérieux.

-Chaque homme est toujours en quête d'un lieu que l'on appelle foyer, Monsieur, répondit-il si froidement que cela gela le sang de Jackson, mais certains ne le trouvent jamais, termina-t-il en faisant un nouveau mouvement sur l'échiquier. Le roi Jackson se trouvait alors dans une position dangereuse.

Jackson regarda l'échiquier en essayant de cacher ses craintes. S'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, le petit jeune risquait de remporter la partie !

-Vous avez raison, poursuivit Jackson en s'appuyant le dos contre la chaise pliante. Mais je suppose qu'un homme avec autant d'allure que vous, sergent, n'a aucun problème pour trouver une place dans le cœur des femmes, ajouta-t-il dans une ultime tentative désespérée pour distraire le jeune joueur.

« Le sujet des femmes marche à tous les coups » se dit Jackson.

-Peut-être vais-je vous surprendre, mais l'apparence ne permet en rien d'atteindre le bonheur, s'il existe vraiment, Monsieur, affirma le jeune sergent avec sérieux. C'est alors, une lueur de satisfaction dans ses profonds yeux bleu, le premier signe d'émotion de la nuit qu'il se permettait de révéler, qu'il dit finalement :

-Échec et mat, Monsieur.

Près du front, le terrain était accidenté et boueux. La pluie automnale n'avait cessé de tomber depuis qu ils étaient montés dans le camion. La région était devenue un vrai marécage suite aux blessures que les nombreuses batailles laissaient au sol associées à la pluie impitoyable. Le voyage qui ne devait avoir duré que quelques heures leur avait paru durer des siècles à cause de la médiocrité du chemin.

Ce fut en milieu de nuit que le camion passa la frontière, l'équipe médicale se trouvait encore en territoire belge. Cela ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps d'arriver en entendant le bruit des canons et des bombes. Ils étaient vraiment proches de la ligne de feu sur laquelle les régiments anglais et allemands combattaient pour conquérir Passendale, une petite ville près de Ypres.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut au son des mitraillettes au loin. C est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la frousse, mais l'instant suivant, une force puissante venant du plus profond de son être avait fait disparaître son appréhension. « Je suis ici pour accomplir mon travail, et je n'échouerai pas » se dit-il en ajustant son pardessus, unique vêtement de protection qu'il lui restait après avoir donné sa cape à la femme d'Arras.

Le camion s'arrêta devant une longue file de tentes blanches que la poussière et la boue avaient rendues grises. Toutes sortes de voix et de cris emplissaient l'air froid de la nuit tandis que les gouttes de pluie ne cessaient de tomber. Le groupe était en train de descendre du camion quand homme vêtu comme un chirurgien, la blouse couverte de sang, s'approcha d'eux en respirant lourdement.

-Grâce à Dieu vous êtes arrivés ! dit le vieux docteur avec un accent britannique, nous avons besoin de votre aide immédiatement. Deux chirurgiens et quatre infirmiers s'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous et suivez-moi, les suppliait l'homme qui s'en était déjà retourné vers les tentes.

Duval, en charge du groupe, donna ses ordres tout en derrière son nerveux collègue.

-Girard, Parkinson, Potter, Bousseniers et Smith, venez avec moi ! Cria-t-il. Les autres dépêchez-vous à décharger l'équipement.

Le petit groupe courut vers la tente, s'ôtant les manteaux et les capes en chemin, et revêtant les blouses de chirurgie qui se trouvaient empilées dans une grosse caisse habituellement placée à l'entrée de la tente. Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier le spectacle auquel il allait assister :

Placées en lignes, trois salles d'opération improvisées à l'intérieur desquelles des médecins et des infirmières visiblement épuisés tentaient d'opérer dans les pires conditions qu'ait pu jamais voir Harry. Des bandages sales retournés faits de coton et de laine se trouvaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, tandis que d'un autre côté on pouvait voir une cuvette métallique débordante d'une eau rouge de sang. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé par de pâles lanternes que les infirmières soutenaient en même temps qu'elles faisaient passer les instruments aux médecins.

On entendait de part et d'autres des cris plaintifs. Parfois, on percevait dans toute la confusion, les cris hystériques d'un docteur essayant de sauver une vie.

-L'éther, où est l'éther, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je ne peux opérer cet homme sans anesthésie ! disait une voix avec désespoir tandis que plus loin un homme sans jambes pleurait dans d'horribles hurlements.

-Tuez-moi, je vous en supplie, je ne peux supporter la douleur ! suppliait-il sur un ton effrayant.

Harry se figea un instant. Tout ce en quoi il croyait semblait s'être effondré en une fraction de seconde. « Mon Dieu » pensa-t-il « Où es-tu Seigneur ? » mais une voix intérieure lui répondit chaleureusement. « Je suis là et c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici pour faire quelque chose pour moi ».

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Dans une extraordinaire démonstration de force et de volonté, il se débarrassa de ses craintes et commença à travailler avec une efficacité et une maîtrise de lui-même impressionnantes. Un cas de cinq blessures de balles près du pancréas, deux amputations, deux cas d'intoxication au gaz moutarde, un de bombe au phosphore, trois jambes cassées et quatre cas de brûlures profondes causées par l'explosion de boulets de canon.

De temps en temps, Pansy observait Harry en espérant surprendre le moindre signe d'erreur ou de fatigue, mais le jeune homme continuait à travailler sans fléchir, tout concentré sur la tâche à effectuer. Ce ne fut que vers le 3 novembre, après que le sinistre défilé des blessés se réduise, qu'Harry et ses compagnons, tous épuisés et étourdis, terminèrent leur garde et furent remplacés pour pouvoir se reposer une douzaine d'heures. Ils avaient travaillé plus de 24 heures sans s'arrêter.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise abandonnée à l'extérieur de la tente, sans remarquer la bruine permanente qui tombait sur son visage. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tout en désordre sous le filet qu'il utilisait pour maintenir ses cheveux lorsqu'il était en chirurgie. Son tablier était recouvert de sang et une douleur aiguë à la tête commençait à se faire ressentir. Il n'avait mangé que quelques morceaux de pain et bu qu'un peu de thé pendant tout ce temps. Pansy se rapprocha silencieusement et se tint à côté de lui pendant un moment. Une fois de plus, les iris de ses yeux remuaient rapidement comme si une bataille intérieure se livrait dans son esprit.

-Je me suis trompée Harry, dit-elle avec calme après avoir longuement résisté. Tu es à la hauteur du travail, admit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner sous la pluie matinale.

Harry en resta muet, il lui semblait avoir entendu une espèce de compliment venant de Pansy. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais la figure de Pansy, laquelle marchait vers la tente des infirmiers, lui fit réaliser que c'était vraiment un compliment de sa part qu'il avait reçu. Il était dommage qu'il fut trop fatigué pour apprécier pleinement cette petite victoire sur sa continuelle lutte personnelle pour gagner la confiance de Pansy.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois jours qu'Harry put prendre le temps de parler avec Julienne. Depuis son départ, les choses s'étaient déroulées tellement rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire autre chose que travailler. Harry s'inquiétait du changement d'humeur de son amie depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la pauvre femme bouleversée à Arras. L'incident avait impressionné Julienne avec intensité affectant son comportement les jours suivants.

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Harry entra dans la tente qu'il partageait avec deux autres infirmières. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Julienne assise distraitement sur son lit. Ses yeux fixaient un reliquaire qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches ondulées sur ses épaules. Ses yeux couleur d'ambre restaient cloués sur l'objet qui contenait à l'intérieur une photo d'un homme avec des yeux sombres tristes et un sourire franc sur les lèvres. C'était le mari de Julienne.

Harry s'approcha de Julienne silencieusement comme s'il ne voulait pas interrompre l'intimité de ce moment. Cependant, il remarqua que les épaules de Julienne s'agitaient légèrement avec des sanglots étouffés. Harry se plaça à côté de Julienne et la serra tendrement contre lui, tout comme la jeune femme l'avait fait avec lui à Paris, la nuit où Seamus avait essayé de l'embrasser. Julienne leva ses yeux couleur de miel vers le visage de son collègue.

-Oh Harry ! dit-elle finalement, depuis cette nuit à Arras, je n'arrête pas de penser à mon époux, tu sais, lui qui voulait tant que nous ayons un bébé.

-Tu auras autant de bébés que tu veux quand cette stupide guerre sera finie, Julienne, répondit Harry pour tranquilliser son amie.

-Tu ne comprends pas Harry, fit Julienne en sanglotant. Je... Je... ne peux avoir d'enfants... Mon utérus est trop étroit... La médecine ne peut rien faire pour moi... conclut-elle et sa voix se perdit dans un pleur amer.

Ce fut alors le tour d'Harry de se trouver incapable de prononcer un mot, ne sachant simplement quoi répondre devant une peine si profonde. Bien qu'il fut conscient de l'existence de problèmes similaires, il n'avait qu'une seule fois vu ce genre de cas dans sa carrière d'infirmier. C'était toujours triste de voir l'angoisse et la frustration de ces couples qui voulaient voir se réaliser leur rêve de créer un famille mais qui finissaient par découvrir leur impossibilité à y parvenir. Parfois, cela se terminait par un divorce, ce qui était terrible à cette époque, bien que cela le reste actuellement, dû à l'atroce douleur à laquelle doivent faire face les cœurs humains qui luttent devant un échec sentimental.

-Là, là…,murmura Harry sur un ton fraternel. J'ai été un orphelin qui n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir une maman. Je suis sûr que j'aurais été heureux d'avoir une mère comme toi et un père comme ton époux. Peut-être penserez-vous à adopter un enfant ?

-Gérald me l'a proposé, fit Julienne timidement. Mais je n'ai pas voulu à ce moment là... Maintenant, je n'en sais rien.

-Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, dit Harry en souriant doucement. Prie seulement pour que cette guerre s'achève rapidement. Quand ton mari sera de retour, tous deux pourrez reconsidérer la question, mais si tu te laisses dominer par la dépression aujourd'hui, tu vas devenir toute maigre et toute pâle. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu te remues mon amie.

-Merci Harry, dit la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras avec gratitude.

Tandis que Julienne le serrait contre elle, une autre pensée perturbatrice s'agita dans l'âme d'Harry : « A-t-elle déjà un enfant avec lui ? ... Un enfant de lui ! ... » La piqûre de la jalousie était encore si forte au fond de son cœur qu'il se détesta de ne pouvoir contrôler ses impulsions personnelles.

Le 10 novembre, l'armée canadienne, venue pour soutenir les Britanniques à Passendale, parvint finalement à affaiblir les défenses allemandes et traverser la ligne ennemie. L'infanterie canadienne réclama la ville, ou ce qu'il en restait, majoritairement des ruines. L'offensive des alliés fut partiellement un succès et les allemands furent obligés de reculer d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Une petite victoire si l'on se référait aux 250 000 pertes humaines qu'avait coûté cette bataille. Comme les hostilités s'étaient arrêtées à la fin du mois de novembre sur cette partie du front occidental, le personnel de l'hôpital ambulant fut réduit et le surplus de médecins et infirmiers fut envoyé sur un nouveau champ de bataille : Cambrai.

Harry et son équipe furent envoyés sur ce nouveau site. A un douzaine de kilomètres au sud, la seconde division des États-Unis s'entraînait sur un terrain plus sécurisé, loin des tranchées où les anglais luttaient contre les allemands. La seconde division d'infanterie attendait, sans le savoir, le moment de son héroïque destin, lequel ne se présenterait qu'au printemps suivant.

L'hôpital ambulant où Harry travaillait se situait à moins de deux kilomètres de la tranchée de réserve. Afin de protéger les troupes des attaques permanentes et mortelles des mitraillettes ennemies ainsi que du feu de l'artillerie, les deux rivaux avaient construit une série de tranchées dans lesquelles les soldats luttaient et surveillaient jour et nuit. Chaque coté possédait au moins quatre tranchées principales, oscillant entre 1.8 et 2.5 mètres de profondeur. Sur la tranchée de feu, les troupes en garde résistaient à l'ennemi ou prenaient la tête de l'offensive selon les cas.

Derrière la ligne de feu, se trouvaient trois autres tranchées. La tranchée de renfort pour aider la tranchée de feu et défendre la position en cas que la première fut prise par l'ennemi. La tranchée de soutien était la seconde, dans laquelle les soldats de garde vivaient dans des trous ou des petites cavernes creusées dans la tranchée, et pour finir, la tranchée de réserve où arrivaient les provisions, les troupes fraîches et les munitions pour être ensuite envoyées sur les trois tranchées à travers un réseau de communication, plus précisément des tunnels entre les tranchées.

Un peu plus loin de la tranchée de feu s'étendait une barrière de fils barbelés. Si un homme venait à passer cette barrière, il arrivait sur la « terre de personne », un territoire entre les deux armées ennemies, où la mort arrivait facilement car on était exposé ouvertement au feu et loin de tout soin médical.

Quand l'ennemi s'aventurait à sortir de la tranchée et à attaquer, c'était souvent une question de chance pour chaque homme. Parfois, la force de la triple entente remportait la bataille et prenait les tranchées de l'opposant, d'autres fois c'étaient les alliés qui gagnaient et les allemands devaient reculer de quelques kilomètres. De cette façon, chacune des parties ennemies gagnait et perdait du terrain dans une lutte qui durait depuis plus de trois ans sans aucun résultat sinon la cause d'incontestables tragédies.

Si quelqu'un était blessé sur les tranchées, ses compagnons l'amenaient sur la tranchée de réserve à travers les tunnels de communication. Les équipes de premiers auxiliaires, majoritairement composées d'internes et d'assistants militaires - en somme des jeunes chargés d'apporter les provisions et les munitions - aidaient dans cette tâche. Plus tard, les blessés étaient envoyés vers l'hôpital ambulant en arrière-garde. Cependant, quand la bataille redoublait de danger, il fallait une équipe médicale complète sur la tranchée de réserve, tant le nombre de blessés augmentait. C'était une tâche très angoissante car le danger dans les tranchées était imminent. A n'importe quel moment pouvait apparaître l'ennemi, surgissant avec surprise avec ses bombes, gaz ou mitraillettes.

La bataille de Cambrai fut extraordinairement sanglante et tragique. Le 25 novembre, la lutte devint plus difficile encore. L'hôpital ambulant désigna une équipe chirurgicale pour travailler sur les tranchées. Trois personnes en faisaient partie : Marius Duval, Pansy Parkinson et Harry James Potter.

Duval protesta fermement, arguant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour être envoyés dans de telles missions. Malheureusement, ses demandes ne furent pas écoutées car c'était une question d'urgence et tout le personnel avait déjà été envoyé sur les tranchées. On avait besoin de plus d'assistant en chirurgie et autant Parkinson que Potter avaient été considérés comme les meilleurs qu'ils avaient.

Malgré le risque, Harry vit son nom sur la liste et se surprit à ne rien sentir face au devoir qu'il allait affronter, le plus dangereux qu'il ait eu à faire face dans toute sa carrière d'infirmier. Avec une sérénité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Harry posa une main sur sa poitrine. Sous son uniforme de Chambray, il pouvait sentir le crucifix que Molly Weasley lui avait donné.

« Je suis entre tes mains, Seigneur » pria-t-il, « j'irai où tu veux que j'aille. Cela ne peut être par hasard si Pansy m'accompagne ».

Le 28 novembre au matin, à 5:00, Harry fut envoyé sur la tranchée de réserve où les soldats Britanniques attendaient l'arrivée de la relève et essayaient de résister comme ils pouvaient.

Les heures dans la tranchée étaient longues et pesantes. De plus en plus de blessés étaient ramenés chaque jour. Si Harry savait combien les conditions de travail étaient difficiles dans un hôpital ambulant, celles dans les tranchées étaient indescriptibles. L'endroit était sombre et étroit.

« Comment veulent-ils que l'on soit efficace quand tout ici est dans l'obscurité? » se demandait-il, bien qu'il n'eut d'autre option que de continuer à travailler en silence sous les yeux des soldats britanniques et les cris désespérés des blessés.

La nuit du 30 novembre connut alors un terrible incident :

Harry, Duval et Pansy travaillaient dans un secteur de la tranchée de réserve quand un soldat arriva d'un tunnel de communication en haletant avec précipitation.

-S'il vous plaît docteur, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque, il y a eu une explosion dans l'un des tunnels de communication, 5 hommes sont touchés, nous avons besoin de votre aide, mon jeune frère y est aussi..

Duval se tint pensif un instant car il y avait déjà suffisamment de risque à vivre dans cette tranchée de réserve pour devoir s'aventurer dans le tunnel de communication, encore plus près de la tranchée de feu. Le bon docteur craignait aussi pour Harry et Pansy si quelque chose lui arrivait… C'est alors qu'une petite main tapa son épaule.

-Nous devons y aller, docteur Duval, dit Harry doucement.

-C'est vrai Harry, nous sommes ici pour sauver des vies, opina Pansy, soutenant pour la première fois les paroles d'Harry, nous irons avec vous docteur.

Encouragé par le courage des deux jeunes gens, Duval prit ses instruments et courut derrière le soldat suivi des deux infirmiers.

La tranchée de communication était particulièrement sombre et silencieuse. Harry pouvait entendre son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il courait derrière Pansy. Un instant il pensa qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre, seul le silence et le battement persistent de son cœur à travers le noir tunnel. Uniquement la lanterne de Duval dans la main. Uniquement les lacets blancs du tablier de Pansy flottant dans l'air. Ils marchèrent et marchèrent le long de couloirs interminables, les sons de la ligne de feu se rapprochant à chaque pas. Duval sentit que d'horribles ondes de peur commençaient à envahir son esprit. Ils arrivaient trop près de la tranchée frontale.

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du lieu de l'explosion, on pouvait entendre les cris horribles des hommes appelant à l'aide. Quelques hommes qui avaient survécu tentaient de retirer les poutres qui étaient tombées sur les blessés. Il y avait un homme que l'on avait tiré sur le côté. L'explosion lui avait brûlé l'épaule et cassé l'épine dorsale. Il demanda de l'aide dans des cris plaintifs tandis que sa bouche dégoulinait de sang. Harry remarqua que l'homme portait un kilt et lui dit calmement à l'oreille.

-Tout va bien se passer monsieur. Nous sommes avec vous. Vous allez aller bien, dit-il en faisant une pause pendant une seconde. Tout d'un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Vous connaissez cette petite place au centre d'Édimbourg ? demanda-t-il en essayant de lui donner un souvenir agréable au moment ultime de sa vie.

-Vous connaissez Édimbourg Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en oubliant un instant sa terrible agonie.

-Oui monsieur, murmura-t-il. J'y ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie.

-Je vous crois, mon épouse est de là-bas… Il y a une vue magnifique sur les montagnes depuis cette place, répondit l'homme en luttant contre les terribles râles qui assaillaient son corps.

-Maintenant fermez les yeux et pensez au ciel bleu et aux prés d'un vert intense, dit-il tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il prit les mains de l'homme.

-Je peux les voir clairement, murmura-t-il. Rose, ma Rose, dit-il en dernier tandis que sa tête s'inclinait déjà sans vie. Il était mort.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait fait une prière avant d'aller s'occuper d'un autre corps qui semblait sans vie lui aussi, mais la situation le força à dire sa prière tout en s'occupant d'un autre blessé. Il pourrait toujours pleurer sur les horreurs auxquelles il assistait un autre moment, mais il devait pour l'instant rester concentré.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais été en Écosse, dit Duval tout en travaillant frénétiquement sur un homme dont la jambe saignait à flots.

-Seulement une fois, marmonna-t-il.

Le bruit des détonations se faisait de plus en plus fort. Parfois, il semblait à Harry que ses oreilles explosaient. « Même si je vis 100 ans, jamais je n'oublierai cette nuit » se dit-il tandis que ses mains s'agitaient rapidement. Dix mètres plus loin Pansy s'occupait d'un homme qui avait perdu son bras gauche dans la détonation. Il leva la tête et c'est alors qu'il aperçut une lumière soudaine dans le ciel nocturne. Une autre détonation… La tranchée lui tombant dessus tout d'un coup… Une montagne de terre sur lui… Une douleur à la jambe… l'obscurité absolue…

Duval avait lui aussi vu la lumière et l'unique chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à ce moment là dans son esprit confus fut à la sécurité du jeune homme qui travaillait à ses côtés. Tout se passa en une seconde. Avant qu'Harry ait faire quoi que ce soit, Duval tombait sur lui, criant des mots en français qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

-A terre ! Harry, à terre ! parvint-il à dire en anglais avant qu'il n'entende la détonation à quelques mètres où il se trouvait.

Harry sentit combien le grand corps de l'homme couvrait le sien en tombant lourdement au sol. Il n' y avait plus que le silence. Un silence mortel sur le front occidental. Cela dura un moment. Combien de temps ? Il ne le saurait jamais, mais après une fraction imprécise de temps, une minute, une heure, ou peut-être une seconde, il ouvrit les yeux mais ne put rien voir d'autre que l'obscurité, ni entendre autre chose que le silence. C'est alors qu'il sentit un poids oppressant sur son corps.

Il essaya de se dégager de cette chose qui l'aplatissait au sol boueux de la tranchée. C'était virtuellement impossible car ce qu'il y avait sur lui était trop grand pour qu'il puisse le pousser.

-Mon Dieu ! se dit-il. Je suis coincé !

Soudain, quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit que le poids sur son corps remuait tandis qu'une plainte terrible s'échappait d'une gorge masculine. Harry ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il était recouvert du corps de Duval.

-Docteur Duval ! cria-t-il désespérément quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-DOCTEUR DUVAL ! vociféra-t-il dans le silence.

-Mon garçon, blagua une voix faible à côté de lui.

Harry bougea nerveusement dans l'obscurité, palpant à l'aveuglette la boue jusqu'à ce que ses mains trouvent Duval gisant à ses côtés.

-Docteur Duval ?

-Oui très cher. Je suis là mais pas pour très longtemps, dit-il dans un faible éclat de rire.

Harry prit une lanterne et parvint à l'allumer. Grâce à la lumière, il put voir enfin l'homme à côté de lui. Le sang sortait à grands flots de son épaule. Harry avait vu de nombreux hommes mortellement blessés depuis ces six mois qu'il était en France, mais la vue de Marius Duval saignant sans qu'on puisse rien y faire dans cette obscure tranchée dépassait sa résistance professionnelle.

« Mon Dieu ! Pensa-t-il. Il est en train de mourir ! Il est en train de mourir pour m'avoir protégée avec son corps »

Heureusement la lumière était encore trop faible sinon Duval aurait remarqué la pâleur du visage d'Harry. Cependant, il parvint à retenir ses larmes en faisant un effort surnaturel, lui consacrant l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il s'était aperçu que c'étaient les derniers moments sur terre de cet homme merveilleux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour dire au revoir au médecin le plus enthousiaste et bon qu'il ait connu dans sa vie.

-Harry, dit-il d'une voix faible, prends la chaîne autour de mon cou, elle contient mon alliance ainsi que l'alliance de mon épouse. Je veux que tu les gardes.

-Docteur Duval, murmura-t-il. Cela doit être votre trésor, si vous me le donnez maintenant, vous le regretterez ensuite quand nous serons sortis d'ici, dit-il en niant l'évidence.

L'homme rit avec difficulté.

-On ne t'as jamais dit…que tu n'es… que tu n'es pas un bon menteur, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux et sourit tristement.

-Je crains qu'on me l'ait déjà dit, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux du bon médecin sourirent d'amusement. Pas même devant sa propre mort il ne perdait le sens de l'humour. Mais après un bref instant, il redevint sérieux.

-Mon garçon, commença-t-il à dire. Écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu dois sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible. Mais s'il te plaît prends les anneaux avec toi, conserve les en souvenir, acceptes les comme un présent de ce vieux bonhomme que je suis.

-Je vous promets de les garder précieusement, Dr. Duval, tout comme votre fils l'aurait fait, dit-il finalement en prenant les deux alliances en or sur la chaîne que portait au cou Duval. Je ne sais si un jour je me marierai, mais je conserverai ces anneaux avec amour.

-Mets-les mon fils, tu pourrais les perdre en chemin jusqu'à l'arrière-garde.

Harry mit les bagues à l'annulaire de sa main gauche et se surprit à découvrir qu'elles lui allaient parfaitement. Il regarda de nouveau le docteur. L'ombre de la mort commençait à danser dans ses yeux. Il la connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir souvent vu faire les jours précédents.

Puis il expira.

Une timide larme roula sur la joue d'Harry tandis qu'il fermait les yeux de l'homme qu'il avait appris à admirer et respecter au cours des mois précédents.

« Pourquoi les gens bons que je connais doivent mourir ainsi ? » se demanda-t-il mais il dut chasser ces pensées car il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces amères considérations. Le son de détonations au loin le firent réaliser qu'il était seul ici et qu'il devait courir pour sauver sa vie. Il lui semblait que tous les autres dans la tranchée étaient morts.

Il se fit sur lui-même une inspection. Il allait parfaitement bien. Quelques égratignures au genou. Il se leva, posa un dernier regard sur le cadavre de Duval et la lanterne à une main, essaya d'équilibrer sa vision pour trouver le chemin de la sortie. C'est alors qu'il entendit un gémissement. Une voix féminine se plaignant de douleur.

-Pansy ! Fit Harry. Mon Dieu, tu es vivante !

Harry essaya de se déplacer en direction de la voix, buttant de temps en temps contre un cadavre ou contre un morceau de bois sur son chemin. Il faisait si noir !

-PANSY ! S'écria-t-il. C'est moi Harry, tiens bon, je vais te rejoindre.

Finalement, après d'interminables minutes de recherche, Harry put voir l'endroit où se trouvait Pansy. Elle était assise dans la boue, avait perdu ses lunettes et sa coiffe. Sa jambe saignait gravement. Apparemment l'explosion ne l'avait pas atteinte mais de nombreux morceaux de bois et de métal étaient tombés sur sa jambe. Harry vit que c'était une fracture ouverte.

-Pansy, glapit Harry en courant vers elle. Oh Pansy, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais nous sortir d'ici, laisse-moi t'aider, et en disant cela, Harry essaya de localiser la trousse de secours que Pansy avait avec elle au moment de l'explosion.

-Tu es fou Harry ! dit Pansy dans un souffle. Tu n'y arriveras jamais si tu me prends avec toi. Va t'en, cours pour ta vie. Laisse-moi ici. De tout façon, je ne manquerai à personne.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché par la tristesse qu'il percevait à travers les paroles de Pansy mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire n'allait le faire changer d'opinion. Il allait sortir Pansy de cette maudite tranchée, bien que cette dernière ne voulut pas être sauvée.

-Je ne tiendrai pas compte des bêtises que tu viens de dire Pansy, dit Harry avec fermeté tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément la pharmacie égarée. Juste derrière une mitrailleuse, il trouva finalement la caisse blanche et courut vers elle comme une personne perdue dans le désert qui apercevrait un oasis.

« Il faut que j'empêche le sang de couler, pensa-t-il. Elle n'a visiblement pas bien vu sa blessure, mais elle doit quand même savoir combien elle est mauvaise. Je dois la distraire. »

-Pansy, fit-il en essayant d'entamer la conversation. Tu te rappelles comme Madame Pomfresh nous enseignait à mettre les garrots ? Tu te rappelles que nous devions le faire sur nous même et que je devais te le faire ?

-Oui, je crois que je m'en rappelle, répondit Pansy faiblement. Je me rappelle que tu le faisais très mal, dit-elle et pour la première fois depuis des mois Harry crut voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire sur le visage de Pansy.

-Bon, alors, poursuivit Harry en souriant. J'espère m'être amélioré avec le temps car maintenant, je vais faire la même chose et ensuite je poserai une atèle à ta jambe.

Harry bougea ses mains rapidement tout en parlant. Parfois, le ciel nocturne s'illuminait d'une détonation provenant de la « terre de personne ». Harry était conscient qu'une autre explosion pouvait arriver à tout moment.

-Bien Pansy, je crois que je viens de battre le record de Madame Pomfresh, dit-il quand il eut terminé son travail.

-Peut-être, murmura Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas commun de voir Pansy si silencieuse » pensa Harry, mais étant données les circonstances et tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, Harry remercia le ciel que la jeune femme fut encore en vie.

« Ce fut le plus difficile » se dit Harry « Maintenant, il me faut trouver les forces pour la sortir d'ici. Oh Dieu, aide-moi ! »

Pansy se trouvait presque inconsciente mais elle put quand même sentir Harry mettre son bras autour de son propre cou.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda Pansy. Jamais nous n'y arriverons. Laisse-moi ici ! cria-t-elle.

-NON, NON JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS ! répliqua Harry avec le même ton. Si tu meurs, je meurs, si tu vis, je vis ! Nous sommes une équipe et je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici, folle que tu es! Et maintenant tais-toi, essaye de coopérer et pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que je te dis !

Pansy était stupéfaite de voir la réaction d'Harry. Depuis toutes ces années où elle le connaissait, jamais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'il puisse se mettre ainsi en colère. Pas même dans ses plus fous rêves, Pansy aurait pensé qu'Harry put risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne, de cette manière si obstinée et courageuse. Sans pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit, Pansy Parkinson se contenta de suivre les ordres d'Harry.

Harry aida Pansy à se tenir sur l'unique jambe qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour le moment. Cette dernière posa son bras autour des épaules et du cou d'Harry et ensemble, ils commencèrent leur long trajet vers l'arrière-garde, le long des couloirs obscurs de la tranchée de communication, guidées seulement par le sens de l'orientation inné d'Harry et une faible lanterne. Harry commença à chercher dans les profondeurs de son âme pour trouver le courage nécessaire en ce moment d'angoisse.

« Il fait si sombre » pensa-t-il « je ne sais pas vraiment vers où nous nous dirigeons. Seigneur, guide mes pas. »

Harry se rappela que quand il était enfant, Molly Weasley lui avait enseignée les différentes parties des Saintes Écritures. La bonne dame lui avait dit que ces parties iraient avec lui où qu'il soit.

« Je dirai au Seigneur: mon espoir et mon royaume, commença à prier Harry. En mon Dieu, je croirai. Et il me libérera du chasseur, de la peste destructrice »

Une autre détonation pas très loin retentit.

« Avec ses plumes, il te couvrira, et sous ses ailes tu seras à l'abri, protégé sous le bouclier de sa vérité »

Les lumières des explosions dans le ciel, un bruit sourd depuis un des coins du tunnel…

« Tu n'auras pas peur de l'effrayante nuit, ni de la flèche qui vole le jour. Ni de la pestilence qui marche dans l'obscurité, ni de la mortalité qui détruit en cours de journée ».

Des cadavres abandonnés dans un coin de la tranchée…

« Tomberont par dizaines de milliers à tes côtés sans t'atteindre… »

Il faisait très sombre et très froid. Pansy était vraiment très lourde…

« Alors il t'enverra ses anges, pour qu'ils te protègent sur ton chemin. »

Était-ce bien une lumière au fond du tunnel ?

« Car tu as posé en moi ta volonté, moi aussi je la délivrerai. Je mettrai sur les hauteurs, parce que tu as reconnu mon nom. »

-A L'AIDE ! hurla Harry. J'ai besoin d'aide pour mon amie !

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Au milieu de la plus absolue des obscurités, Harry réalisa que Pansy s'endormait contre son gré. Dans la tranchée où Duval était mort, Harry avait donné à Pansy un tranquillisant pour supporter la douleur de la fracture, et il commençait à faire effet.

-Oh Mon Dieu ! disait Harry. Que vais-je faire si elle ne peut pas bouger ? Je n'ai plus assez de force pour pouvoir la porter.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit une faible lueur bougeant dans le couloir obscur.

-S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! cria-t-il avec empressement. Aidez moi à sauver mon amie !

Personne, personne, seul le silence répondit.

-S'il vous plaît, au secours ! cria-t-il de nouveau, ses espoirs paraissant s'évanouir en lui.

La pâle lumière commença à se déplacer vers lui, bondissant de temps à autre comme si on la soutenait et qu'on courait en même temps. Tout de suite après, Harry entendit le bruit de pas masculins sur le sol du côté de la tranchée. Finalement, une voix répondit :

-Tenez bon, j'arrive ! dit un homme avec la voix gutturale de quelqu'un qui a dépassé la quarantaine.

Peu à peu, l'obscurité environnante permit qu'une douce lumière de lanterne vienne déchirer sa cape noire. Harry vit un homme énorme avec une tête arrondie qui courrait vers lui.

\- Que faites vous ici, jeune homme ? demanda l'homme encore abasourdi tandis qu'il l'aidait avec Pansy qui était complètement endormie.

-Nous sommes des infirmiers, monsieur, répondit Harry, essoufflé. Nous étions en train de soigner des blessés dans le tunnel, mais une explosion est venue tuer tout le monde, sauf mon amie et moi, mais elle est blessée, comme vous pouvez le voir.

-C'est exact, fit l'homme en essayant de soulever Pansy.

-Faites attention ! le supplia Harry avec inquiétude, elle a une sévère fracture à la jambe.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, dit l'homme avec un sourire qu'Harry pouvait à peine apercevoir dans la pénombre. Un vieux soldat comme moi sait très bien comment manipuler un blessé, homme ou femme. Tenez simplement la lanterne.

Harry aida l'homme avec la lumière, bien qu'il fut préoccupé par la jambe de Pansy. Il était conscient des conditions infectées du lieu, ainsi que des désastreuses conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur la jambe de Pansy, si elle continuait à être exposée ainsi. Il fallait qu'on la sorte de cet endroit et lui donner les soins médicaux aussi vite que possible.

L'homme demanda à Harry de le suivre tout en brandissant la lanterne pour éclairer le chemin de retour vers la tranchée de réserve. C'est ainsi, qu'ils entreprirent leur route le long des sinistres couloirs, tandis que l'artillerie grondait de nouveau au loin.

On ne sait combien de temps ils marchèrent ainsi. Les années qui suivirent, Harry se posa la même question, mais il finissait toujours par conclure que son état de nervosité à ce moment là avait permis à sa mémoire de conserver intacts ces instants. Ils continuèrent de la même manière pendant presque un siècle, l'homme courant avec Pansy inconsciente dans ses bras, et Harry courant derrière eux, avec une faible lampe à la main droite.

Ensemble, ils avançaient dans la tranchée de communications pour atteindre une aire plus éclairée. Ainsi, l'obscurité absolue se rendit à la lumière artificielle des mains des hommes. Un autre soldat les vit et courut les aider. Ils étaient finalement parvenus à la tranchée de réserve !

Le terrain était pratiquement devenu un marécage. Les Alliés et la Triple Entente avaient lutté, à feu ouvert, fait exploser, sauter, creuser les tranchées et couvert les champs de mines, tout sous la continuelle pluie automnale, jusqu'à ce que le sol ne fut plus qu'un amas de boue. Des deux côtés, on était exténué mais la lutte pour Cambrai continuait. Les homme tuant d'autres hommes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus auparavant, assassinant de gens qu'ils ne détestaient pas, sans aucune raison, pour rien, pour aucune autre raison que l'ambition de quelques chefs, qui restaient sains et saufs dans leurs confortables domaines, car les politiques savent bien comment rester éloignés des enfers qu'ils ont créés, tandis que des milliers d'autres hommes maintenaient le jeu fou de la guerre en s'entre tuant.

Au cours de la dernière semaine de novembre, l'arme secrète que les Britanniques attendaient arriva enfin. C'était une flottille complète de véhicules menaçants qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus auparavant. C'étaient d'énormes monstres blindés, armés de canons et de mitraillettes qui se déplaçaient au moyen de chenilles. Dans la bataille de Cambrai, l'homme orchestrait le premier assaut massif avec des tanks de guerre pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Près de 400 de ces machines horribles furent utilisées par les britanniques pour attaquer l'ennemi et le faire reculer d'une dizaine de kilomètres sur la ligne de feu allemande. Le 3 décembre, la bataille de Cambrai se termina avec des résultats positifs pour la cause Alliée.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry assista au tragique spectacle de ces hommes du camp ennemi qui avaient été capturés en tant que prisonniers. Une longue file de jeunes allemands, nombreux de moins 20 ans, marcheraient le long du campement britannique jusqu'à la gare où ils étaient envoyés en arrière-garde. La peur et la haine pouvait se deviner sur leurs visages, sachant qu'ils devraient affronter un destin qui pourrait être pire que la mort elle-même, c'est à dire, le destin incertain d'un prisonnier de guerre.

L'esprit d'Harry s'efforçait sans résultat à comprendre ces choses, tant son cœur était vide de cette méchanceté. Pourquoi appelle-t-on la guerre ce type d'orgie belliqueuse ? Quel pouvoir dément gagnaient les hommes dans de tels jours sombres en se détruisant, se blessant et se tuant l'un l'autre ? Comment la nature humaine pouvait-elle descendre si bas, jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'enfer ?

Cependant, il avait un léger sentiment, parfois égoïste, qui maintenait son âme lumineuse et forte face à la douleur et la destruction.

« Au moins, se disait-il secrètement, ceux que j'aime sont loin et saufs… Sirius, Ron, Neville, eux sont restés chez eux et poursuivent leurs vies sans avoir à affronter ces horreurs… Au moins, grâce à Dieu, IL va bien, IL est loin et sauf. »

Rapidement, son petit espoir éclatait en milliers d'étoiles contre le tourbillon de la guerre. L'hiver approchait. Au cours des premières semaines de décembre, il continua à neiger pendant des jours.

Harry et Pansy étaient sortis de la tranchée sans rien de nouveau et étaient retournés à l'hôpital itinérant. L'armée britannique avait reçu les ordres de retarder l'offensive et de maintenir les positions récemment acquises jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts américains, qui était prévue pour le printemps prochain. Par conséquent, le personnel médical s'était résigné à rester sur place ou à porter assistance dans d'autres sites le long du front occidental où l'on avait plus besoin d'infirmiers et de médecins expérimentés.

Comme Pansy était blessée, elle avait reçu l'ordre de retourner à Paris avec Julienne, qui souffrait d'une toux qui menaçait de se transformer en pneumonie si elle ne recevait pas les soins appropriés et si elle ne prenait pas un peu de repos dans un endroit un peu plus chaud. Harry s'inquiétait pour ses deux amies, spécialement pour Pansy car elle avait récemment senti une odeur caractéristique dans sa blessure. Le fantôme de la gangrène lui apparut immédiatement, mais il ne dit rien à personne, craignant que l'on veuille procéder à une amputation. Au lieu de cela, il commença à irriguer la blessure avec de l'acide dakrin sans l'autorisation du docteur et sous les yeux étonnés de Pansy.

-Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Pansy le matin où Harry pratiquait l'irrigation sur sa jambe pour la première fois. Son visage reflétait la panique car elle savait parfaitement les raisons possibles qu'avait Harry pour agir ainsi.

Harry regarda Pansy d'un air fraternel. Depuis les terribles moments qu'ils avaient vécus dans la tranchée, Pansy avait radicalement changé. Quand elle s'était réveillée et retrouvée de nouveau à l'hôpital itinérant, allongée dans un lit pliant, elle avait crié le nom d'Harry, l'appelant avec anxiété. Une paire de bras chaleureux s'était emparée d'elle.

-Je suis là Pansy, avait dit Harry. Tout est fini, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant.

Pansy s'était jetée au cou d'Harry en pleurant bruyamment. Le jeune brun étonné de la réaction de sa compagne, mais toujours sensible à la douleur humaine, l'avait accueilli chaleureusement.

-Oh Harry ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée là-bas ? demanda Pansy en pleurant convulsivement. Je n'aurais manqué à personne sur ce monde.

Harry qui avait constaté le peu d'estime de Pansy, saisit doucement son amie de façon à lui faire face, et regardant dans ses yeux plein de larmes, il lui dit sur un ton affectueux mais ferme :

-Écoute bien Pansy, commençait-il. Je sais que tu as eu une enfance difficile, et que ta famille n'a pas su t'apporter soutien et sécurité. Personne ne peut la juger pour cela, mais tu dois bien comprendre, que ceux qui ont voulu te faire croire que tu n'étais pas intéressante, se sont trompés.

Pansy ouvrit en grand ses yeux sombres, ayant du mal à croire les paroles d'Harry.

-Pansy, tout au long des années je me suis lamentée sur notre mauvaise entente à Poudlard, poursuivit Harry en prenant les mains de Pansy dans les siennes. Je ne t'ai pas comprise alors, peut-être n'étais-je pas préparé à cohabiter avec quelqu'un comme toi. Cependant, tout le temps où nous avons étudié ensemble, j'ai commencé à éprouver une grande admiration envers toi, Pansy. Tu devrais être fière de la femme forte et courageuse que tu es.

-Harry ! fit Pansy avec stupéfaction sans pouvoir prononcer d'autres mots.

-Je… Je… bégayait Harry, sans savoir comment avouer sa propre admiration pour le courage et la compétence de Pansy. Je voulais être comme toi… dit-il finalement.

-Comme moi ? s'enquit Pansy, confuse. Mais c'est moi qui étais jalouse de toi pour ta popularité et ton charisme !

Ce fut le tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Pansy put sentir une quelconque admiration envers lui. Il avait toujours cru que Pansy le considérait comme une infirmier stupide et maladroit.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent fixement, troublées, pendant un moment. Harry regarda le regard sombre de Pansy qui renvoyait le sien vers les pupilles émeraude du jeune brun, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne sache que faire. C'est alors qu'après un long silence, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je voulais tant que tu m'acceptes comme ami, dit Harry tout en serrant la jeune brune contre lui. Quand tu es partie de Poudlard, je me suis senti frustré de ne pas avoir pu atteindre ton cœur, Pansy.

-J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de l'amitié d'un garçon aussi populaire et enthousiaste que toi, avoua Pansy de son côté. J'essayais de nier que ta gentillesse m'affectait tout comme elle touchait ton entourage, Harry.

-Nous avons été bêtes, alors, répondit Harry, en faisant face à son ancienne camarade de classe, mais cette fois, Pansy, poursuivit-il avec un éclatant sourire, nous pouvons recommencer et être amis. Cela te dit ?

Pansy opina et le serra de nouveau contre elle, prononçant les seuls mots qui leur manquaient à tous deux.

-Merci Harry… pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-De rien, Pansy, de rien, fut l'unique réponse d'Harry.

Depuis ce jour, Harry et Pansy entamèrent une relation amicale, beaucoup plus ouverte et sincère, bien qu'Harry ne put la comparer avec aucune autre relation d'amitié qu'il pouvait avoir avec d'autres personnes. Pansy était Pansy, et elle était en lutte permanente pour contenir ses sentiments cachés au fond d'elle. Mais maintenant elle osait être agréable et même gentille avec Harry, et au fur et à mesure, elle se surprenait à confier à Harry ses idées et ses craintes, comme le jour où Harry avait commencé le traitement d'irrigation.

Le jeune brun était en train de regarder Pansy avec la même expression préoccupée et attachante qu'il adressait à ses patients qui avaient des problèmes, ce qui rendit Pansy encore plus nerveuse.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un de ces patients à qui tu peux mentir.

-Je ne te mentirai pas, Pansy, répondit Harry avec sérieux. Il y a une faible possibilité de gangrène, Pansy, mais je ne l'ai pas dit au docteur car j'ai mes raisons.

-Quelles raisons ? s'enquit Pansy, nerveuse.

-Tu sais bien que l'hôpital prépare son déménagement, expliqua Harry. Il serait alors impossible de t'opérer, sauf cas extrêmes. Si je parle au docteur de ton problème, il ne pourra rien faire pour toi, et peut-être m'empêcherait-il de te faire une irrigation. Je veux essayer… car je crois qu'il existe un moyen, le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, ayant du mal à achever sa phrase, qu'il existe un moyen pour t'éviter l'amputation.

Pansy pâlit. Elle revoyait les insupportables scènes d'amputation auxquelles elle avait assisté. L'idée de devenir une invalide la terrifiait.

-Je vais irriguer ta blessure, murmura Harry sur le ton plus réconfortant qu'il pouvait employer, remarquant son amie pétrifiée de peur, je le ferai toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que tu partes à Paris demain, je demanderai alors à Julienne de continuer à le faire au cours du voyage, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives là-bas. Une fois que tu auras vu Seamus, il décidera de ce qui est mieux pour toi. Je suis sûr que ta blessure ira bien et qu'elle sera propre quand tu arriveras à Paris, dit-il finalement en souriant gentiment.

Pansy n'était pas très sure des effets d'un traitement par irrigation sur un probable cas de gangrène, mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à croire que la vie pouvait être autre chose qu'un dur labeur, elle ne voulait pas refuser l'unique possibilité qu'elle avait de garder sa jambe. C'est pourquoi, elle donna son accord pour l'expérimentation et promit de ne pas en parler au docteur.

-O.K. Harry, dit-elle, je serai muette comme une tombe.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un entra dans la tente et Harry pensa une seconde que c'était le docteur et qu'il allait découvrir ce qu'il faisait sans son autorisation. Heureusement, ce n'était que Julienne tenant une enveloppe.

-Harry, fit Julienne. Il y a une lettre de l'hôpital pour toi. On dirait que ce sont des ordres du directeur de l'hôpital, conclut-elle en remettant la lettre au tampon officiel de l'armée.

Harry prit le message et ouvrit rapidement la lettre, lit les quelques lignes avec des yeux alarmés.

-De mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Julienne curieuse et inquiète.

Harry leva les yeux et observa ses amies, d'un air confus et troublé.

-Allons, Harry ! fit Pansy, elle aussi intriguée.

-Ils me renvoient à Paris ! répondit Harry en ouvrant les bras dans un geste d'incompréhension. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois renvoyé là-bas, ajouta-t-il. Ce matin, on me disait que l'on prévoyait de m'envoyer à Verdun pour secourir un hôpital itinérant , et maintenant ils m'ordonnent de retourner à Paris. Je n'y comprends rien !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Harry ? fit Julienne en souriant. Ne vois-tu pas que cela signifie que tu feras la route avec nous, loin de cette vie agitée ? fit-elle sur un ton gai.

-Oui, les filles, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange, admit le jeune brun en regardant ses amies, mais c'est si bizarre. Je me demande ce que cela peut vouloir dire?

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant d'oublier l'étrangeté de la situation, tandis qu'il irriguait la blessure de Pansy. Julienne resta près de lui pour observer ce qu'il faisait, et converser avec Pansy pour qu'elle oublie un peu la douleur que le traitement procurait. Cela aidait aussi Harry à oublier ses propres suspicions sur les nouveaux ordres qu'il avait reçus, ordres qui allaient changer du tout au tout sa vie.

Le capitaine Jackson était de nouveau dans une pénible situation. L'ennemi n'était pas seulement en train de le vaincre sur le champ de bataille blanc et noir, mais aussi sur le plan de la guerre linguistique qu'ils soutenaient. Depuis la nuit où Jackson avait invité le jeune sergent aux yeux gris à jouer avec lui, il avait répété la rencontre « amicale » de nombreuses fois.

Mais le jeu entre les deux hommes était devenu plus qu'un passe-temps pour tuer les longues nuits d'automne. C'était devenu une sorte de défi que l'homme mûr qui persistait à conquérir deux objectifs très difficiles. Le premier était de vaincre le meilleur joueur d'échecs qu'il avait connu dans toute sa vie, et l'autre était de découvrir l'origine d'un personnage aussi énigmatique.

La première fois que Jackson avait écouté la façon de parler du jeune sergent, il avait presque pu dire qu'il était britannique, mais la fois suivante, son accent avait changé d'une façon étonnamment convaincante que Jackson se mit à douter de sa mémoire et de ses connaissances phonétiques. La seconde fois où ils jouèrent, le peu de phrases prononcées par le jeune homme avait été dites avec un accent du sud, si clair et distinct, qu'il lui avait semblé avoir été transporté sur la terre de Dixie (la zone sud est des États-Unis).

La fois suivante, les intonations des paroles du sergent prirent une rythmique chantante que Jackson identifia comme l'accent typique des paysans gallois. C'est alors que Jackson se rendit compte que le jeune homme se jouait de lui, et dans un accord tacite, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent en devinettes dans lesquelles Jackson était en train de se perdre.

Le but du jeu était de découvrir l'origine du jeune homme sans la lui demander directement, découvrir tous ces détails sur sa vie qu'il ne semblait pas disposer à partager. Il venait à l'esprit de Jackson différentes questions, mais il y en avait trois plus précisément qui l'intriguaient.

Une était sur l'origine de cet homme, l'autre était sur le genre d'occupation ce dernier devait avoir en Amérique, puisque Jackson savait que le jeune homme s'était engagé volontairement dans l'armée, et la troisième de ses interrogations, peut être la plus inquiétante entre toutes, était si Jackson n'avait pas déjà vu la tête de cet homme quelque part, sans pouvoir se rappeler le lieu. Jackson avait employé différents moyens pour faire perdre au jeune homme son self-control et le faire parler, mais aucun de ses trucs n'y était parvenu malgré tous ses efforts.

-Quelque chose à boire ? lui avait une nouvelle fois offert Jackson.

-Non, merci Monsieur, je ne bois pas, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme.

-Comment ça ? La réputation d'un homme se bâtit par son aptitude à boire, suggéra Jackson avec un sourire sardonique.

-Alors ma réputation doit être en miettes, Monsieur. Mais j'insiste, je ne bois pas, et c'est avec cette sèche affirmation que le jeune homme ferma la parenthèse sur l'alcool avec un silence déterminé.

Pour un soldat commun et courant, la compagnie d'un homme qui ne fumait pas, ne buvait pas ou ne parlait pas des femmes, pouvait être un véritable boulet. Mais au contraire, pour le bien élevé Duncan Jackson, tous ces rares attributs étaient des raisons pour accroître sa curiosité et renouveler son intérêt à découvrir le mystère qui se cachait derrière les pupilles grises qui regardaient l'échiquier en la fixant d'une façon inhumaine et insensible.

« Je dois faire quelque chose qui lui fasse baisser la garde qu'il maintient sur lui même » pensa Jackson « Je dois faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? »

Au cours de ces nuits, tandis que les yeux de Jackson erraient à travers les détails de sa tente sous la faible lumière des lanternes, sa vue aperçut un objet brillant à la main gauche du sergent. C'était un anneau d'or avec une émeraude solitaire qui défiait la beauté du printemps avec ses scintillements verts. Le joyau était de forme simple et masculine qui accentuait de plus belle la brillance de la pierre sous la timide lumière de la lampe de kérosène.

Jackson se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas repéré plus tôt la présence d'un objet aussi beau au doigt de son opposant, mais après la première impression, il commença à déduire de choses à ce propos. Il était clair pour Jackson que l'homme qui était en face de lui n'était pas comme les autres, par le langage qu'il utilisait, les manières et les gestes qui prouvaient sa bonne éducation. Et maintenant, le détail de l'anneau, un bijou de valeur, lui disait que ce jeune homme là ne devait pas mourir de faim auparavant.

-C'est une bien belle bague que vous avez là, fit Jackson avec insouciance. Je suppose que c'est une émeraude.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à son annulaire et une soudaine étincelle traversa ses yeux, si rapidement que Jackson ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il se contenta alors de répondre :

-C'en est une.

-Vous me permettez de la regarder, sergent ? demanda Jackson sans abandonner le sujet et espérant qu'il pourrait ainsi l'attirer vers de nouvelles pistes et comprendre la tête brûlée qu'il avait en face de lui.

Le jeune homme ôta sa bague et la remit à son supérieur, laissant entrevoir sa contrariété devant l'insistance du capitaine. Jackson prit la bague et exposa la pierre à la lumière de la lampe laquelle se matérialisait en de milliers de rayons entre les éblouissantes facettes vertes.

-Elle est vraiment très belle ! commenta Jackson visiblement impressionné par la perfection du bijou.

Tandis que Duncan admirait le joyau, le jeune sergent se prit à s'évader momentanément, dans le temps et l'espace, bien loin de cette partie du monde où ils se trouvaient.

« La lumière explosant de milliers de rayons verts sur les prés » pensait-il « verts étaient les bois, les feuilles fraîches du pâturage d'été. Vert profond, la mousse sur les murs humides, vert sombre les montagnes, vert tendre la vallée. En ce temps là, mes espoirs étaient jeunes et neufs, l'amour remplissait mon cœur d'étincelles vertes tout autour…Connaîtrais-je une nouvelles fois cette jouissance ? Même la plus riche des émeraudes fait pâle figure devant les siennes… Rien ne pourrait me tromper… La lumière verte de ces yeux m'est interdite à jamais… »

-La voici, sergent, fit la voix du capitaine Jackson, interrompant le cours des pensées du jeune homme.

Jackson tendit la main pour rendre le bijou à son propriétaire. Une seconde avant, il avait pu lire des révélations intéressantes dans l'expression du visage du sergent, mais tandis qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le joyau, le sergent avait retrouvé sa posture habituelle qui cachait ses émotions, tant il était entraîné dans l'art de simuler.

Le jeune homme remit la bague à son doigt puis les deux hommes s'affrontèrent de nouveau au jeu. L'un d'entre eux essayant de trouver un moyen de découvrir la devinette, l'autre faisant l'expérience d'un mélange de sentiments étranges. Il s'amusait avec Jackson et s'attristait de lui-même.

« Jackson n'est pas un mauvais joueur » pensait le jeune homme « mais il est tellement occupé à chercher d'où je viens qu'il manque de concentration, commet des erreurs élémentaires et finit par perdre… Son obsession pour la langue est très curieuse, au moins c'est quelque chose que nous partageons. Depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer ce double jeu, je suis arrivé à m'en dégoûter. Cependant, mon cœur jamais ne se repose, comme si le poids de mes remords fut chaque fois plus lourd avec le temps. »

Le sergent sentit une douleur soudaine à la poitrine qui lui fit poser sa main sur son thorax. Jackson remarqua le geste, lequel s'accompagnait d'un léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Vous allez bien, sergent ? demanda Jackson, intrigué.

-Ça va, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme tout en faisant un nouveau mouvement sur l'échiquier qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Jackson, lui faisant oublier tout le reste.

« Quelle est donc cette douleur de nouveau , pensa l'homme aux yeux gris. « Elle est partie puis revenue depuis que je suis arrivé en France. Pourquoi cela empire-t-il cette nuit ? »

Les deux hommes continuèrent à jouer en silence, tandis que la première neige de l'année recouvrait les bois alentours d'un épais drap blanc.

L'hôpital itinérant se déplaçait dans un ordre chaotique. Les trains arrivaient presque toutes les heures, emportant les blessés vers les grands hôpitaux vers le sud, transportant le personnel médical à Verdun, ou chargeant et déchargeant le matériel. Seule la moitié des gens qui travaillaient à l'hôpital durant le mois de novembre restaient de garde à Cambrai en cas d'urgence, au cas où les Allemands décidaient de contre-attaquer, mais cette éventualité semblait peu probable.

En peu de jours, les alliés se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. En décembre, les Allemands orchestrèrent une contre-attaque dans un furieux élan de courage et l'armée britannique perdit presque tout le terrain qu'elle avait gagné avec son convoi de tanks de guerre. C'est ainsi que les trains commencèrent à ramener de plus en plus de personnel, non seulement médical, mais aussi militaire. Quelques troupes françaises arrivèrent pour soutenir les britanniques. Les routes étaient congestionnées et quelques blessés qui devaient être envoyés à Paris devaient être transportés par camions, lesquels roulaient très lentement, mais vues les circonstances, ils représentaient l'unique option restante dans ce cas d'urgence.

Harry, Julienne, et Pansy furent envoyés en arrière dans un de ces camions par la froide matinée du 15 décembre. Harry avait souhaité rester à Cambrai mais malgré ses protestations contre les ordres qu'ils avait reçus, ses supérieurs insistèrent si énergiquement qu'il dut obéir. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi on le faisait rentrer alors qu'il était en parfaite santé et qu'il avait montré en de nombreuses occasions qu'il était suffisamment capable de faire un travail pénible dans un hôpital ambulant.

Il savait qu'avec la contre-attaque inattendue des Allemands que l'hôpital manquait de bras, c'est pourquoi il était absurde de l'envoyer à Paris. Cependant, une partie de lui était heureuse de savoir qu'il voyagerait avec Pansy, et de ce fait il pourrait continuer le traitement d'irrigation tout le long du voyage et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la capitale.

Les trois infirmiers ainsi que cinq hommes blessés quittèrent Cambrai très tôt dans la matinée. Un vieux soldat avait été assigné à conduire le camion jusqu'à Paris aussi vite que possible. Le voyage était considéré comme dangereux car il avait neigé copieusement les jours précédents, c'est pourquoi on avait pensé qu'il serait préférable de rouler sans s'arrêter afin d'éviter de nouvelles complications du climat.

Julienne voyageait sur le siège passager avec le vieux chauffeur tandis qu'Harry et tous les blessés étaient à l'arrière du camion, lequel malheureusement n'avait pas été conçu pour transporter autant de personnes. Harry essayait de son mieux de s'occuper de tous et de les distraire avec sa conversion animée; après tout, la traversée allait être longue et inconfortable, étant données les conditions de transport.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ, quand une légère couche de neige commença à tomber. Harry regardait danser dans l'air les petites mottes de neige dans des mouvements gracieux, et sentit une peur inexplicable. Ils devaient se dépêcher d'arriver à Paris.

-C'est une vue enchanteresse, tu ne trouves pas, Pansy ? demanda Harry pour alléger ses noires pensées.

-Tu trouverais de la beauté dans une vieille casserole percée, Harry ! dit Pansy avec un petit sourire.

-Allons, Pansy ! répliqua Harry en regardant le paysage à travers l'étroite fenêtre de la porte arrière du camion, cet endroit, la neige sur les grands pins, les bois et le silences, tout ceci me rappelle Poudlard. Harry ferma les yeux pour revoir l'école tant aimé de son adolescence et une douce chaleur envahit son cœur pendant quelques secondes. « Je suis si loin de chez moi » pensa-t-il. Une timide douleur traversa alors son cœur, et Harry se demanda ce que cela pouvait être.

Le voyage se poursuivit sous la neige qui commençait à tomber plus violemment. Dans l'après-midi, ce qui avait commencé comme une légère gelée se changea en un puissant blizzard. Harry était en train de rêver qu'il irriguait la blessure de Pansy, quand un coup violent le réveilla brutalement. Il ouvrait à peine les yeux, qu'un cri de femme en provenance de la cabine du conducteur le fit se redresser et ouvrir la porte en suivant. Le camion s'était arrêté et la voix était celle de Julienne qui appelait à l'aide.

Harry sauta du camion et ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Il courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la cabine du chauffeur, en faisant des enjambées aussi vite que possible. Dans la cabine, Julienne essayait désespérément d'aider le conducteur qui était affaissé sur le volant.

-Que se passe-t-il, Julienne ? fit Harry en ouvrant la porte de la cabine, mais la condition de l'homme paraissait suffisamment claire pour lui. Il avait une crise cardiaque.

Sans rien dire de plus, Harry et Julienne commencèrent à faire leur possible pour aider le pauvre inconscient. Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de ranimer l'homme dans un frénétique effort pour lui sauver la vie. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté dans ce coin gelé du monde. Tout à coup, les sons disparurent comme si Harry se trouvait coincé dans une bulle, il n'entendait pas les paroles de Julienne, ni le son de sa propre respiration. Il n'y avait rien à part le silence et la vitale nécessité de sauver une vie.

-Harry ! fit une voix lointaine. Harry !

Il ne répondit pas et continua à appuyer sur la poitrine de l'homme.

-HARRY ! dit une autre fois Julienne en saisissant Harry par l'épaule. C'est fini, Harry.

Les bruits revinrent alors aux oreilles du jeune homme. Le vent, la voix de Julienne, Pansy criant depuis le camion.

-Il est parti, Harry, murmura doucement Julienne.

Harry regarda sa collègue sans savoir quoi ressentir, que ce soit de la frustration de n'avoir pas pu sauver le pauvre homme, ou du désespoir pour avoir été abandonnés à la dérive au milieu de bois gelés, encore à des milles de distance de Paris. Julienne lut les pensées de Harry dans ses yeux inquiets.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui reflétait sa peur.

-Je… Je crois je peux conduire, répondit Harry en essayant de garder son calme bien qu'il fut très énervé. Je crois que je pourrais essayer de conduire le camion… Mais nous devons d'abord décider de ce que nous allons faire du corps, Julie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? cria Pansy de derrière le camion.

Harry abandonna une seconde Julienne et alla parler à Pansy pour la calmer. Pansy essayait de sortir quand Harry sauta dans le camion, les autres patients s'étaient eux aussi réveillés et lui lançaient des regards inquiets.

-Harry, pourquoi nous sommes nous arrêtés ? demanda Pansy très préoccupée.

-C'est juste le caporal Martin qui s'est trouvé mal, Pansy, mentit Harry qui ne voulait pas alarmer les blessés. Pansy, reste ici et Julienne sera près toi dans une minute. Cela vous va ?

Pas très convaincue, Pansy accepta l'explication de Harry, d'un côté parce que elle souhaitait toujours croire ce qui était le mieux, mais aussi pour ne pas alarmer les patients avec ses doutes.

Après une brève discussion sur ce sujet, Harry et Julienne décidèrent de laisser le corps sur le bas côté du chemin, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de pelle pour lui creuser une tombe, ni le temps pour l'enterrer. Le blizzard s'accentuait chaque fois un peu plus et il n'était pas conseillé pour la santé de Julienne, de rester plus longtemps sous le froid glacial. Après avoir dit une prière sur le corps du défunt, Julienne monta à l'arrière du camion, et Harry prit la place du conducteur.

Il regarda la carte et essaya de deviner où ils se trouvaient, la route étant pratiquement invisible sous la neige. En ce temps là, les trains étaient encore un moyen de transport plus populaire que les autos, et les routes n'étaient pas en si bon état qu'aujourd'hui. De plus, la guerre avait balayé tant de choses dans sa folle dévastation, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun panneau de signalisation qu'Harry aurait pu suivre. Une nouvelle fois, il lui fallait obéir à ses instincts.

Le jeune homme respira profondément tout en tournant la clé du camion pour démarrer le moteur. En vérité, Harry n'avait jamais conduit mais il avait tant de fois vu Ron le faire qu'il se sentait confiant. Harry appuya sur l'accélérateur et le camion commença à se déplacer.

« Très bien, Mon Dieu » se dit Harry tout en conduisant avec crainte « si je nous ai sortis de cette tranchée, Pansy et moi, je ne nous laisserai pas mourir ici sous la neige ! »

Le camion avança pendant quelques heures, tandis que la neige et le vent augmentaient sans aucune pitié. Le rythme du lent mouvement, comme une berceuse silencieuse, fit s'endormir les passagers du camion. Seule Julienne restait éveillée, dérangée par sa toux continuelle et ses multiples soucis, sachant qu'Harry était dans la cabine du conducteur à essayer de trouver un chemin pour sortir de ces bois gelés. Plus que jamais le lieu resplendissait de beauté sous la neige, mais il apportait aussi des dangers mortels. L'après midi se termina alors les ombres du soir commencèrent à tomber sur le vaste horizon.

Il était sept heures du soir, ce même jour, le 15 décembre, que Julienne jamais n'oublierait, surtout quand le camion s'arrêta définitivement. Dans l'obscurité, à l'intérieur du camion, Julienne entendit comment Harry s'efforçait à redémarrer le moteur, une, deux…, trois fois…, de nombreuses fois. Julienne pensa un instant qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, mais le bruit de la porte arrière du camion qui s'ouvrait la ramena à la triste réalité.

-Julie, fit une petite voix, Julie ?

Julienne se rapprocha de la porte pour voir Harry qui se tenait à l'extérieur. Le blizzard s'était arrêté mais la couche de neige était incroyablement épaisse. Harry, debout au milieu de nulle part, avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, regarda Julienne avec une expression que cette dernière n'avait jamais vu sur aucune autre personne en ce monde auparavant.

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda Julienne bien qu'elle sut la réponse.

-Le camion ne nous amènera pas à Paris, Julie, fit Harry d'un ton inhabituellement mort.

-Harry ! murmura Julienne, sans oser en demander plus.

Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de Julienne, rapprochant la distance de leurs visages, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.

-Julie, écoute-moi bien, murmura lentement Harry, articulant chacun de ses mots. Ce camion est mort et coincé dans la neige, nous ne pourrons aller nulle part avec lui, et si nous passons la nuit ici, nous mourrons de froid. Il est clair qu'il nous faut de l'aide, et la seule personne qui peut essayer d'en chercher est moi, c'est pourquoi ne dis rien. Retourne juste au camion, occupe-toi des autres, et prie, seulement prie !

-Harry ! fit Julienne sans savoir quoi dire ni faire.

-Fais ce que je te dis, Julie, répliqua Harry en saisissant les épaules de Julienne. Allez ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix résolue. Ferme cette porte !

S'asseyant comme une petite fille surprise devant la colère de son père, Julienne obéit à la voix d'Harry, bouche bée face au courage de son collègue. Par l'étroite fenêtre, Julienne vit la silhouette d'Harry dans son manteau noir, disparaître dans le bois. La jeune femme fit le signe de croix et murmura.

« Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux, que votre nom soit sanctifié, que votre règne vienne… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! se dit Harry tandis qu'il marchait à grandes enjambées dans la neige. L'année prochaine, quand cette guerre sera terminée, je demanderai à Molly qu'elle prépare ma tarte aux fruits préférée pour que je la mange seul. Oh Dieu qu'il fait froid ! Ron se battait toujours avec moi pour la tarte, ce garçon entêté. Y aura-t-il Sirius et Hermione pour cette occasion ? Cela vaut mieux… Je ne veux pas les entendre parler d'affaires ou d'études quand je rentrerai… Je veux leur dire combien je les aime, leur dire la chance que j'ai de les avoir comme amis… Quand je reviendrai… S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, si vous m'avez attirée ici, et je sais que vous l'avez fait, laissez moi vivre pour trouver de l'aide… il fait sombre de nouveau, ce blizzard, mais je dois vivre… pour eux… Seigneur, sept personnes là bas, dans ce camion, m'attendent… Ce n'est pas pour moi que je dois rester vivant. »

Harry se déplaçait rapidement, comme ses jambes le lui permettaient. Luttant mentalement pour maintenir son esprit en éveil, parlant avec Dieu de temps en temps, et essayant désespérément d'évoquer ses meilleurs souvenirs pour avoir des forces. Il savait qu'il lui fallait continuer à marcher, éveillé, concentré et vivant. Les bons souvenirs étaient l'unique chaleur dont il disposait au milieu de la solitude de ce bois sur le sol gelé d'Europe.

« Ces bois, ils ressemblent tant à ceux de Poudlard, continuait-il, levant les yeux pour regarder les énormes sapins, témoins muets de sa marche suicidaire, rien que la liberté du vent soufflant sur mon visage, alors que je me tiens sous le feuillage d'un arbre, la chaude brise de mai… Où peut-il être maintenant ?… Harry s'arrêta, honteux de ses propres pensées. Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse cesser de penser à toi ?… Cette douleur dans la poitrine… Quand j'arriverai à Paris, j'irai voir un médecin. »

Duncan Jackson avait dit à ses hommes qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il jouait, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une véritable urgence. On attendait patiemment que l'hiver passe avant d'entrer en action, et on ne s'attendait à aucune sorte d'urgence ce soir là. L'homme regarda le calendrier sur son bureau.

-15 décembre, fit-il en grognant, nous ne sommes pas encore en hiver, mais il fait incroyablement froid dehors. Je crois que nous accumulons toute la neige du monde cette nuit.

L'homme assis en face de Jackson ne répondit pas à ses observations. Jackson se baissa légèrement sur l'échiquier, regardant avec une muette concentration les pièces de marbre. Après avoir considéré toutes les possibilités, il déplaça un pion et regarda le visage de son opposant dans une faible tentative pour lire sa réaction. Il savait déjà que rien ne transparaissait sur le visage du jeune homme. C'est alors que Jackson leva les yeux vers le soldat Stewart qui venait d'entrer dans la tente.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur, dit l'homme timidement, je crains qu'il y ait une urgence.

Jackson dévora le pauvre homme d'un regard furibond jusqu'à ce que le soldat Stewart devienne tout rouge.

-Une urgence, soldat, réplique Jackson. Il vaut mieux que cela en soit une pour vous, sinon je vous enverrai travailler jusqu'à ce que vous y laissiez la peau !

-Monsieur, bafouilla l'homme, c'est vraiment une urgence.

-Alors, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit avant que je perde patience ! hurla Jackson, furieux.

Le soldat Jackson regarda autour de lui, son sergent se tenait assis devant l'échiquier, si concentré qu'il semblait en oublier la présence de Jackson et de Stewart. De l'entrée, Stewart ne pouvait voir que le dos du jeune homme dans l'obscurité du lieu. Pendant une seconde, le soldat crut qu'il était fait de pierre pour ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le soldat s'efforçait de trouver les mots adéquats pour expliquer à son chef de quoi il s'agissait, alors que le sergent restait indifférent.

-Monsieur, commença Stewart. Il y a… Il y a un…, un homme infirmier dans le campement, dit-il finalement.

Les yeux de Jackson se contractèrent sur Stewart au point qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser.

-Ce fut une bonne tentative soldat, fit Jackson ironique, maintenant dis moi ce qui se passe vraiment.

-C'est la vérité, monsieur, fit Stewart, blessé, il y a un homme dehors, un infirmier, il demande de l'aide.

-Nous sommes dans un coin perdu soldat, à des kilomètres d'un quelconque village habité ! cria Jackson. Et vous venez me dire que quelqu'un dehors demande de l'aide, alors que le blizzard s'abat sur nous ?

-Je…, je…, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, monsieur, répondit Stewart en baissant les yeux sans pouvoir soutenir le regard de Jackson, l'homme est là, dehors.

-Faites-le entrer, dit Jackson, circonspect.

Indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui, le jeune sergent ne bougea pas de sa chaise quand le soldat Stewart dit qu'il y avait un homme infirmier dans le campement. Il ne dit mot, ni ne fit un quelconque mouvement quand l'homme entra finalement dans la tente. Il semblait que cet événement particulier et inhabituel ne l'impressionnait pas.

Ses yeux gris fixaient l'échiquier blanc et noir tandis qu'il luttait mentalement pour se concentrer sur le jeu. L'étrange douleur à la poitrine était plus forte que jamais, et pouvoir contrôler les deux choses, comme la douleur et le jeu, étaient déjà suffisantes pour concentrer son attention hors de la réalité. De son côté, Jackson était étonné devant l'expression absorbée sur le visage du jeune homme et sa formidable distraction. A ce moment là entra l'homme vêtu de son uniforme d'infirmier.

-Mon Dieu, mon garçon ! fit Jackson, oubliant pour une fois depuis des mois le jeune sergent, en voyant le jeune homme vêtue d'un large par-dessus, lequel était trempé jusqu'aux hanches. Que faites-vous, ici, par tous les cieux !

-Je suis Harry James Potter, assistant chirurgicale de la Force d'Expédition Nord-Américaine, monsieur, fit le jeune homme. Je suis en mission pour transporter du personnel médical et militaire blessé, jusqu'à Paris mais notre chauffeur est mort en chemin et le moteur du camion dans lequel nous voyagions est mort lui aussi, peut être à cause du froid. J'ai laissé mes compagnons, tous étant malades, dans le camion, pour chercher de l'aide.

Si le capitaine Jackson avait jeté un œil sur le jeune sergent à ce moment là, il aurait remarqué comme son visage avait été transfiguré juste après que l'homme ait prononcé les premiers mots. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent tout grand, son cœur s'arrêta, le pion qu'il tenait sursauta dans sa main et tomba sans vie sur l'échiquier. Son visage exprimait maintenant un tumulte incontestable d'émotions qui courraient sauvagement, étincelant et explosant comme un volcan en furie.

Jackson regarda le jeune homme, sans vraiment croire ce qu'il lui racontait.

-Comment puis-je savoir que ce que vous dites est vrai, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous pouvez en être certain, monsieur, dit le jeune sergent en se levant et se retournant pour faire face au jeune infirmier. Je connais ce jeune homme et je peux vous garantir qu'il dit la vérité, conclut-il.

Devant les yeux étonnés d'Harry, se tenait un homme grand, de taille fine et aux larges épaules, le cheveu blond presque blanc, coupé court. Son visage se composait d'un nez fin, de lèvres sensuelles, d'une mâchoire forte et d'une paire d'yeux profonds et intensément gris, cachés sous d'épais sourcils blonds. Aux premières intonations de sa voix profonde et douce, il avait reconnut son propriétaire bien avant qu'il se fut mis debout pour lui faire face. Devant lui, dans un impeccable uniforme vert de l'armée des États-Unis et chaussé de bottes noires, se trouvait Draco Malfoy.

« C'est lui » pensa Harry anéantie.

« C'est lui» se dit Draco aussi incrédule.

Si on avait pu mesurer la rapidité de pensées que les esprits humains peuvent produire en une seconde, ou le degré d'intensité des sentiments que nous pouvons exprimer en un soupir; alors Harry et Draco avaient atteint les niveaux les plus hauts de ce bref instant, tandis que le capitaine Jackson s'étonnait des évènements qui se déroulaient devant lui.

« C'est toi ! Pensa Draco, étourdi et enivré par sa présence. Ce n'est pas une illusion, cette fois ! C'est vraiment toi, le même qu'autrefois… mais non, tu n'es pas le même… Tu es encore plus beaux que la dernière fois, plus attirant. C'est à peine si je peux me retenir de te prendre dans mes bras ici et maintenant ! Tes cheveux. Oh Mon Dieu ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils puissent être domptés un jour ! Tes yeux sont plus verts, comme une paire de minuscules aquarium, tes lèvres, des pétales de rose. Sorcellerie ! Elles sont encore plus enchanteresses… »

« C'est toi ! se dit Harry, surpris, intoxiqué rien qu'à le voir. Tu es plus grand ! Tu as pris du poids aussi, depuis la dernière fois.. Cette fois là, tu étais si pâle et amaigri que mon cœur s'en tordait de douleur… Mais aujourd'hui… Tes épaules paraissent plus larges, tes bras plus forts, chaque centimètres de toi est plus viril que dans mes souvenirs… Tu es si élégant dans cet uniforme, mon amour. J'ai eu si peur là dehors, Draco ! Tellement peur que je voudrais courir vers toi maintenant pour que tu me serres dans tes bras ! Mais… Mais je ne peux même pas bouger. »

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Harry aurait voulu être élégant pour une telle rencontre….Mais malheureusement, la réalité était bien différente.

A la place de l'une des jolies tenues qu'il possédait, Harry était vêtu de son uniforme bleu de tous les jours, d'un pantalon droit qui lui tombait sur les chevilles et d'un gilet noir. Ses bottes de cuir blanches ainsi que son gilet étaient trempés, victimes de la longue marche dans la neige.

«Je dois faire peine à voir » pensa-t-il. Et il aurait été effrayé s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de Draco. Aux yeux du jeune homme, il était la représentation la plus fascinante de la beauté qu'il avait vue de toute sa vie.

-Alors sergent, dit le capitaine Jackson pour rompre le silence. Maintenant que vous ne prononcez plus que quelques mots, je vous serais reconnaissant de dire la vérité à propos de ce jeune homme. Par conséquent nous devons trouver un moyen de l'aider ainsi que tous les blessés qu'il a dû quitter.

Draco hocha la tête silencieusement mais ne put faire entendre une réponse audible car son attention s'était soudainement portée sur les vêtements de Harry. Il était trempé et il tremblait.

« Mon dieu, il est mort de froid » pensa-t-il.

-Je pense que nous devrions d'abord donner des vêtements secs à ce jeune homme, monsieur, suggéra Draco d'une voix qui reflétait sa contrariété. Il s'empara de son manteau posé sur une chaise et avança brusquement vers Harry.

-Apportez-lui des vêtements secs puis une fois qu'il sera prêt, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire pour les blessés, dit Jackson. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à cette délicate attention dispensée par l'homme qu'il croyait sans cœur et qui s'approchait à présent du jeune homme pour déposer son manteau sur ses épaules.

-Je vais vous indiquer l'endroit où vous pouvez vous changer, Harry, dit-il doucement en inclinant sa tête vers la sienne.

Confus de la proximité de Draco, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que le jeune homme le prit par l'épaule d'un bras possessif pour l'emmener vers une autre tente. Dehors, loin du chauffage portable du Capitaine Jackson, Harry eut la sensation que la température était encore plus basse qu'avant. La neige tombait toujours avec persistance et Draco resserra son étreinte autour des épaules d'Harry pour le protéger du vent froid bien que cela ne s'imposait pas. Ils sentaient tous deux une telle chaleur à l'intérieur que les rafales glaciales n'étaient pas aussi fortes que le battement de leur cœur ; la peine intérieure avait mystérieusement disparue.

Draco emmena Harry vers une grande tente. A l'intérieur, une dizaine de soldats se levèrent immédiatement lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent, en partie parce qu'un officier était apparu mais aussi à cause de la présence inattendue d'un étranger dans le camp. Les hommes se regardèrent avec incrédulité, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Draco inclina simplement la tête vers ses hommes en dirigeant ses pas vers un coin de la tente pour prendre une chemise, une paire de chaussettes et un pantalon dans un sac à dos. Il hésita une seconde mais se ravisa à la vue des pieds de Harry. Il prit également une paire de bottes noires qui traînait là, sous un des lits pliants.

-Je sais que c'est trop grand, dit-il un peu embarrassé. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Ça ira, répondit Harry s'adressant à lui pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- On va te laisser seul, dit le jeune homme en essayant désespérément de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Puis, il se retourna pour constater les visages étonnés des soldats derrière lui.

-Tout le monde dehors ! ordonna-t-il clairement en quittant la tente avant eux, mais en attendant à l'extérieur pour vérifier si tout le monde s'exécutait et laissait le jeune homme seul.

Harry regarda fixement les vêtements que Draco avait laissés pour lui sur le lit de camp. Il commença à se déshabiller avec une nervosité incompréhensible…Ce n'était pas sous le coup de la froide nuit, ou le grand danger qu'il avait affronté durant sa marche sans but précis dans la forêt enneigée. Ce n'était même pas la situation précaire dans laquelle les blessés et leurs amis avaient été laissés…Cette nervosité était d'un autre genre et Harry savait très bien quelle en était la cause. C'était une sensation unique dans son cœur, une plaisante difficulté, une contraction des muscles, le rythme fou de son pouls. Une sensation qu'un seul homme sur terre pouvait lui faire éprouver. Et maintenant il devait se déshabiller pour porter ses vêtements.

Il resta un instant immobile, tenant la chemise de Draco contre son torse nu et laissant son essence d'écorce d'orange envahir ses narines…Mais la seconde suivante, l'image de Pansy et Julienne tourmenta ses pensées et il dû interrompre les divagations de son cœur comme il commençait à enfiler l'uniforme. Alors, les effluves enivrantes d'écorce d'orange enflammèrent sa peau et Harry eut la sensation que le jeune homme le soulevait comme il l'avait fait dans le passé.

-Bonté divine, Harry ! Gronda-t-il alors qu'il enfilait une paire de bottes trop grandes pour ses petits pieds, ressaisis toi…rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi de ta position, de sa position !

Cette dernière pensée baigna son âme comme une douche gelée sur le cœur.

A l'extérieur de la tente, une autre flamme brûlait d'un éclat désespéré. Gardant cet endroit comme un sanctuaire, Draco attendait à l'entrée. Les battements de son cœur défiaient les lois médicales en galopant dans une course infernale. Même si cela semblait impossible, il était presque sûr de pouvoir entendre chaque vêtement tomber sur le sol alors qu'Harry se déshabillait dans la tente. Était-ce seulement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours cruels ? Le léger bruit était une torture lente, douce et agaçante à la fois. L'esprit de Draco avait laissé de côté les pensées concernant Harry, le fait est qu'il se trouvait près de lui après si longtemps.

Plus rien sur la planète ne comptait pour lui comme si les obstacles immenses qui les avaient séparés avaient été effacés en un instant, il était pris de vertige, encore enivré de ses retrouvailles avec lui. L'idée que, d'un simple coup d'œil, il pouvait se délecter d'une vision céleste, le séduisait. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry apparaisse vêtue de son uniforme et de son manteau.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il en évitant son regard.

Il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé en lui comme si il avait creusé une tranchée pour les séparer pendant qu'il se changeait. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la tente de Jackson en combattant leurs démons personnels, sans savoir qu'ils partageaient les mêmes tourments.

Jackson avait décidé qu'étant donné les conditions climatiques, la meilleure chose à faire était de rapatrier les blessés au camp pour qu'ils se réchauffent jusqu'à ce que le temps leur permette de continuer leur marche vers Paris. Alors, il ordonna immédiatement à Draco d'affréter deux camions pour retrouver les gens abandonnés. Évidemment, Harry dut se joindre à l'équipe de sauvetage pour leur montrer le chemin.

Pendant le court trajet, Draco avait les yeux rivés sur Harry sous le clair de lune. Il se sentit terriblement chanceux de ne pas être celui qui conduisait le camion ; de ce fait, il pouvait apprécier les délices d'une promenade mentale sur tous les traits de son visage. Il pensait qu'il avait pratiquement oublié l'immense plaisir d'admirer ce petit nez retroussé, ces grands yeux verts entourés de longs cils noirs, ces lèvres qui accablaient son cœur à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Il était euphorique. C'était un sentiment étranger à son âme emprisonnée par des ombres pendant presque sept ans.

Soudain, les furtifs rayons de la lune se reflétèrent sur une surface brillante, ce qui le tira de son rêve inconscient. C'était un scintillement sur la main gauche d'Harry qui montrait du doigt la route au conducteur, un anneau doré qui répandait son éclat lumineux dans la nuit noire. L'amère vérité- ou plutôt ce que Draco pensait être la vérité- le gifla, le forçant à admettre sa stupidité.

« Des anneaux à son troisième doigt, des alliances ! » se dit-il. « Avais-tu oublié, crétin ? Il est marié, il est défendu de l'approcher. Comment as-tu pu ignorer aussi facilement ce petit détail ! Cœur stupide qui bat sauvagement et qui rêve tout le jour de lèvres qui ne lui appartiennent pas ! »

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry pour mettre un terme à sa torture mentale. Tu as pâli tout d'un coup, ajouta-t-il avec une grande inquiétude.

-Je vais bien, grommela le jeune homme en tournant la tête pour masquer son trouble.

A partir de ce moment, Harry sentit que Draco avait érigé son propre mur contre celui qu'il avait lui-même construit en sortant de la tente avec ses vêtements. De plus, il devait l'admettre, les frontières qu'il avait établi étaient précaires et étaient presque tombées sous la persistance du regard de Draco pendant le voyage.

« C'est mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il tristement, je ne pourrais supporter son regard sans exprimer ce que je ressens tôt ou tard. »

Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes de plus pour finalement apercevoir le camion sur la surface enneigée. Dès que leur camion s'arrêta, Harry en bondit le premier pour courir avec acharnement vers ses amis.

La portière arrière du camion abandonné s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme avec une cape noire qui courait vers Harry en criant son nom. Les deux infirmiers se tombèrent joyeusement dans les bras à mi-parcours.

-J'ai pensé que je ne te reverrai plus mon ami, dit Julienne, trop excitée pour parler en anglais.

-Tes prières ont été plus fortes que tes pensées, répondit Harry en riant.

Harry observait les deux infirmiers avec délice malgré l'aigreur provoquée par la présence de l'alliance sur la main d'Harry.

« Tout le monde aime mon Harry » se dit-il mais une voix intérieure le reprit « il n'est pas à toi, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Oui je sais, répondit-il à cette voix, mais…à cette femme… ! »

Un poison violent emplit le cœur de Draco d'une passion obscure, inattendue. Pour la première fois de la soirée ses yeux s'étaient ouverts pour voir la réalité brutale dont il était témoin et ses traits dramatiques. Son esprit perspicace avait enfin réalisé que l'homme qu'il aimait était là, au milieu du tourbillon mortel de la guerre, alors qu'il pensait qu'il se trouvait à des kilomètres, en sûreté.

Il avait marché au crépuscule dans le froid piquant, risquant sa vie, et même pire, il revenait du front ! Il travaillait près des tirs ennemis ! Draco était possédé d'un mélange de folle jalousie et d'indignation le mettant de mauvaise humeur et il expulsa sa colère en intimant des ordres à ses soldats avec une incroyable grossièreté qui étonna Harry et Julienne.

Grâce à la soudaine manifestation d'énergie de Draco, les soldats ne tardèrent pas pour transporter les blessés au camp où ils furent auscultés par le médecin de la troupe qui donna sa totale approbation au traitement qu'Harry dispensait à Pansy. Le brun ressentit un grand soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le diagnostic du professeur qui lui assura que Pansy guérirait sans qu'une amputation soit nécessaire.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans une tente convenablement chauffée, et après que tout le monde se soit endormi, se laissant aller après les émotions fortes du voyage, Harry sortit de la tente, espérant que le crépuscule glacial l'aiderait à faire taire le tumulte de son esprit. Comment pouvait-il dormir avec les vêtements de Draco sur lui ? Néanmoins, il n'osa pas se changer pour revêtir son propre uniforme… ressentant à contrecœur la douce sensation de sa présence, malgré les principes qui l'empêchaient d'éprouver ce genre d'émotion pour un homme qu'il supposait marié.

Les timides rayons du soleil levant caressaient de leur chaleur les joues de Harry et les marquaient de rougeurs pourpres.

La lumière violette se teint en nuances roses et dorées sur la couverture blanche entre le feuillage des arbres. Le vent entre les branches semblait répéter le nom qu'il voulait oublier, l'attirant par ses sifflements. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. A l'intérieur, sa gorge commença à souffrir d'une irritation peu plaisante, preuve indéniable du rhume qu'il avait attrapé durant sa marche dans la forêt. Ensuite, comme s'il avait été secoué par un séisme intérieur, son cœur sentit une présence familière derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Draco, une inquiétude inexplicable dans la voix.

Malgré sa grande frayeur, Harry tourna la tête face au regard le plus glacial qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qui sous la lueur taquine de l'aube, virait du gris au bleu puis redevenait gris avec une froideur irisée. Il se souvint cette expression dans son regard auparavant, longtemps auparavant…Draco était soudainement furieux et il ne pouvait comprendre la raison de son bouleversement.

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je suis sorti pour voir le lever du soleil, répondit-il en baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard intense.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, laissa-t-il échapper avec acrimonie.

Cette fois ci son ton le blessa. Harry était là, combattant le désir insupportable qu'il éprouvait de se jeter à son cou et crier son amour pour lui, et lui le traitait comme un criminel. Son cœur fut blessé plus que jamais. Mais Harry avait affronté tellement de difficultés par le passé que sa personnalité avait développé une sorte de réaction d'auto défense qui se mettait en place automatiquement. C'est ce mécanisme qui s'activa immédiatement et lui donna le courage de répondre avec une force égale aux provocations de Draco.

\- Quel genre de réponse attends-tu alors ? répondit-il brusquement.

Cette fois c'était à Draco de ressentir cette peine persistante dans sa poitrine. Toutefois, il était déterminé à trouver la réponse dont il avait besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry, à la guerre, si loin de chez toi ? Tu trouves que c'est un endroit pour l'unique héritier de la grande famille des Black ? Ne pouvais-tu pas rester chez toi ? Lâcha-t-il avec une violente inflexion.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te montrer si arriéré, Draco, répondit Harry visiblement en colère.

Harry était si en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas la lueur de tristesse qui traversa l'œil du jeune homme. Au lieu de ça, il continuait de tenir un discours de rebelle.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes au 20ème siècle. Les hommes infirmiers ont prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de réaliser n'importe quel travail aussi bien que les femmes, si peu qu'ils aient reçu une formation et laisse-moi te dire que je suis un infirmier efficace avant d'être un héritier ! dit-il en une pluie d'arguments.

Draco reçu chaque mot comme une douche froide. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ce qu'il se demandait, ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir de toute urgence c'était la raison pour laquelle la femme qu'Harry avait épousé l'avait autorisé à venir en France comme infirmier de guerre pour risquer sa précieuse vie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! cria-t-il désespérément et il regretta sa réponse pleine de colère.

-Ah vraiment ? Demanda Harry ironiquement. Quelle autre raison aurais tu de me demander des explications pour justifier de ma présence ici Draco?

Draco détourna son visage, contrarié. Un geste qu'Harry eut du mal à comprendre.

-Je pourrais peut-être te poser la même question, continua-t-il, exposant cette fois ci ses propres craintes quant à la sécurité de Draco. Que fais-tu ici Draco ? Pour l'amour de dieu ! Tu n'es pas un soldat, tu…tu es un comédien, un artiste ! Pourquoi risquerais-tu ta vie dans ce combat dénué de sens ? Ce n'est pas ta place non plus.

-C'est différent, répondit Draco atteint lui aussi dans sa fierté d'homme. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour défendre notre pays. C'est une question d'honneur que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

-Une question d'honneur ! Notre pays ! dit-il avec un rire méprisant. Des bêtises ! Ce n'est pas une question de patriotisme, c'est simplement un diabolique et stupide cauchemar créé dans l'unique but de satisfaire les ambitions des politiciens et des hommes d'affaires sans scrupules ! dit Harry avec véhémence en haussant le ton, le visage rouge d'indignation, des jeunes hommes naïfs comme toi, enrôlés dans cette folie juste pour sacrifier le plus précieux des trésors, la vie, la donnant à ces maudits riches !

-Je vois que ça te tient à cœur, c'est viscéral, répondit Draco d'un air moqueur. A ce moment sa combativité était déjà prise au piège de la joute verbale et refusait de renoncer à l'excitation que cela procurait

-Alors toi aussi tu soutiens cette folie comme tu l'appelles puisque tu es ici.

Il avait oublié à quel point les disputes avec Harry pouvaient être agréables. Il avait toujours été le seul avec qui il pouvait se quereller et apprécier le sentiment que cela procurait. C'était comme un jeu, un flirt qu'il trouvait presque érotique.

-Même un aveugle verrait la différence ! rétorqua-t-il avec la même ferveur. Tu me demandes ce que je fais ici, et bien, je vais t'expliquer comme si tu avais cinq ans, puisque tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre. Je suis ici parce que JE SUIS INFIRMIER. J'ai reçu une formation pour assister les médecins. Je suis ici dans le but de réparer ce que ces armes de malheur font aux hommes. Je suis ici pour sauver des vies, alors que toi tu es ici pour tuer et je ne vois aucun honneur là-dedans !

Ses joues avaient rougi, ses yeux verts brillaient comme des sabres à la lumière du petit jour. A cet instant, Draco l'aima encore plus, écrasé par la manifestation naturelle de son esprit farouche. C'était l'homme qui l'enchantait depuis ses années à l'école !

Son regard changea brusquement et l'expression moqueuse laissa place à une tendresse intime qu'Harry connaissait bien. Même s'il avait été blessé de le voir si emporté quelques minutes auparavant il devait reconnaître qu'il était plus facile de faire face à sa colère. Sa tendresse en revanche était difficile à supporter. Il baissa les yeux et recula, pétrifié pendant un instant mais le charme se rompit en un millier de lueurs multicolores et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retourner à la tente en courant, fuyant cette force intense qui comme un aimant, l'avait poussée dans les bras du jeune homme.

Un endroit qu'il croyait interdit !

Draco le regarda s'éloigner, encore paralysé par le pouvoir irrésistible de sa voix. Le jeune homme populaire et doux de Poudlard s'était transformé en un homme splendide et rebel, avec des idéaux qui pouvaient heurter mais aussi le rendre absolument séduisant à ses yeux.

« Bon dieu regretta-t-il, c'est l'homme que j'ai bêtement perdu ! Un homme de cette trempe ! »

Son esprit s'envola vers le passé, vers une autre époque, une autre vie, un autre destin ; un couple lointain. Il était au volant de sa voiture dans les rues de New York, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent de l'été. Le regard distraitement perdu dans la circulation tandis qu'une silhouette tranquille assise à ses côtés posait sur lui un regard adorateur. Cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son dos en d'impeccables mèches soyeuses était habillée avec goût d'une fourrure et d'une robe de mousseline qui se mariait idéalement avec ses yeux turquoise. C'était sa fiancée, Astoria Greengrass.

Sur le siège arrière, lorsqu'elle n'était pas distraite par les lumières de la ville ou par le quartier chic qu'ils traversaient, Madame Greengrass regardait son futur beau-fils avec de temps à autre un air méfiant. La conversation s'était arrêtée laissant place à un silence inconfortable qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Draco.

-Regarde cette belle maison Astoria, fit remarquer Madame Greengrass en pointant un doigt désinvolte en direction d'une immense résidence qui apparaissait derrière un grand jardin.

-C'est justement l'endroit où nous allons, dit sèchement Draco en tournant le volant pour se diriger vers la demeure. Ils se garèrent derrière une longue file d'automobiles en face de la résidence d'où s'échappaient le son d'un orchestre, des voix et des rires. La fête à laquelle ils avaient été invités battait son plein.

Draco descendit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour prendre le fauteuil roulant d'Astoria. Il effectuait chacun de ses mouvements tels un automate, l'esprit absent, le cœur paralysé. Sa vie tout entière s'était transformée en une liste sans fin de rendez-vous, d'obligations sociales, de répétitions, de représentations, de longues nuit dans une salle d'attente d'hôpital, de vide…Encore l'une de ces interminables soirées dans laquelle son esprit ferait une barrière à la contrariété que les babillements inutiles d'Astoria lui causaient, en s'enfermant dans son monde intérieur.

Le son du fauteuil roulant annonça l'arrivée de l'un des plus célèbres couples de Broadway. Le spectacle commençait et Draco devait une fois de plus jouer le rôle qu'il avait choisi. Ils savaient les gens inquiets de les voir ensemble depuis qu'Astoria était restée plus d'un mois à l'hôpital lors d'un des fréquents séjours dû à sa santé fragile. Maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux, tout le monde attendait son apparition au bras de l'acteur arrogant.

Cette soirée chez Mr Charles Spencer, un banquier renommé et passionné par Shakespeare, n'était en aucun cas différente des autres soirées auxquelles Draco assistait ; ennuyante, frivole et pleine d'intrigues qui rendaient Draco malade. Astoria aurait pu se mêler à la foule et discuter avec d'autres femmes mais elle restait plantée à côté de Draco et quand le jeune homme la laissait pour aller discuter avec Mr Hathaway et d'autres acteurs de sa troupe, elle lui jetait des regards à distance.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient ensemble et la conversation glissa vers un sujet inattendu : Les femmes devraient elle avoir le droit de vote ?

-Je pense que cela ne nous concerne pas du tout dit une femme maigre à lunettes. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt pour la politique. Alors pourquoi devrions-nous voter ?

-Eh bien Madame, l'Histoire a prouvé que les femmes peuvent s'impliquer avec succès dans la vie politique fit remarquer Mr Hathaway qui sirotait lentement son cognac. Prenez Elizabeth première et la Reine Victoria par exemple.

-Ce sont des cas exceptionnels dû au hasard dit une autre femme du groupe. Mais la plupart des femmes sont totalement ignorantes en ce qui concerne la situation politique, nous ne pourrions prendre part à une décision aussi importante que celle de choisir le président des États-Unis d'Amérique. Par exemple, je ne connais même pas la différence entre les partis Républicain et démocrate.

-Toutes les femmes ne sont pas ainsi suggéra avec un sourire narquois une jeune femme au long nez et à l'air élégant. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont concernées par les affaires de ce pays et revendiquent le droit de s'exprimer en choisissant nos dirigeants, tout comme les hommes.

-C'est l'une des plus grosses sottises que je n'ai jamais entendu, si les femmes ici présentes excusent ma franchise dit Mr Spencer, l'hôte de la soirée. Si nous permettons cette absurdité, le monde s'écroulera tôt ou tard. Où irons-nous ensuite ? Les femmes choisiront leur travail, refuseront de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Imaginez des femmes avocats, ingénieurs, et qui sait, nous pourrions très bien avoir une femme à la Maison Blanche.

-Serait-ce si mal ? demanda Draco en prenant part à la conversation pour la première fois, trouvant séduisante l'idée de choquer cet auditoire. Cela ne s'est encore jamais produit mais avoir une présence féminine dans le bureau ovale pourrait avoir quelque chose de séduisant.

Astoria lui lança un regard foudroyant, lui reprochant des yeux la hardiesse de son intervention qui défiait les idées de leur hôte.

-Eh bien, Mr Malfoy, laissez-moi vous dire que je m'oppose farouchement à une telle aberration, répondit le vieil homme visiblement irrité. Les femmes sont censées être gracieuse pour illuminer la vie des hommes. Leur monde ne devrait être rempli que d'occupations douces et féminines comme l'art, la charité, les travaux ménagers et l'éducation des enfants.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr Spencer dit Madame Greengrass avec un sourire pincé. C'est pourquoi j'encourage ma Astoria à devenir actrice et malgré les dires de certaines personnes, je pense que cette profession est honorable et en accord avec la nature des femmes. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'art, vous voyez.

-C'est exact, Madame dit Mr Spencer, en sachant très bien qu'il mentait poliment en prétendant qu'il considérait cette carrière comme honorable alors qu'en fait, comme la plupart des hauts membres de la société, il n'était pas disposé à la considérer comme telle.

-Je ne suis pas contre le travail pour les femmes mais il y a certaines situations extrêmes qu'il m'est difficile à accepter. Durant mon dernier voyage d'affaires, j'ai rencontré une très riche et excellente famille qui souffrait d'une réelle tragédie. Une des femmes de cette famille, une véritable bête noire, avait poussé l'indécence au point de vivre seule dans son appartement et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, insistait pour travailler et payer ainsi elle-même ses factures alors que sa famille était l'une des plus aisées du pays !

-Je ne vois rien de choquant là-dedans, fit remarquer Draco une fois de plus malgré Astoria qui lui pressait discrètement la main.

-Je vois que vous avez tendance à être libéral, Mr Malfoy, répondit le vieux banquier et, s'adressant à Astoria qui était demeurée silencieuse depuis que la conversation avait pris cette tournure : Et qu'en pense votre fiancée ? Aimeriez-vous voter Mademoiselle Greengrass ?

-Je ne suis pas très intéressée par tout ça Mr Spencer, répondit Astoria d'un ton timide en baissant les yeux. Je pense que nous pouvons laissez ces questions aux mains des hommes. Plutôt que de nous exposer au mépris des gens, de nous enchaîner à des réverbères ou de défiler devant la maison blanche, nous devrions consacrer notre vie à notre famille et à notre mari. Nous pouvons leur laisser la pensée.

-C'est la façon dont parle une vraie femme, Mademoiselle Greengrass, dit Spencer avec un sourire approbateur. Oui, vous avez choisi la femme parfaite Malfoy, vraiment.

Draco acquiesça. « Oui c'est sur pensa-t-il, la fille la plus ouverte que j'ai pu trouver. »

Draco revint au présent, aux paysages enneigés de la France, et dans le froid glacial de ce matin de Décembre, il comprit avec la clarté la plus absolue qu'il aimait tout chez Harry même la plus infime partie de son âme. Il l'aimait de la même force qui l'avait fait rejeter l'ennui et les manières conventionnelles d'Astoria. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était l'homme de sa vie ? Il ne se l'était jamais pardonné.

Harry entra dans la tente à la hâte. Il se rua sur sa valise qui était restée sur un lit de camp vide. Il ouvrit nerveusement le bagage pour en sortir un uniforme bleu et sa dernière paire de bottes. Avec la même violence dans ses gestes il ôta l'uniforme vert qu'il portait sans se soucier que ses patients dormaient dans la même tente et pouvaient se réveiller à tout moment. Cependant, il n'y eut que Julienne qui fut réveillée par les bruits d'énervement et la discussion qu'Harry avait avec lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que JE fais ici? Qu'est-ce que TU fais ici, crétin ? Se demanda Harry à haute voix. Une question d'honneur, ah! Quel idiot!

Julienne vit avec étonnement que les doigts d'Harry tremblaient comme il essayait de boutonner son uniforme et de lacer ses bottes. Une plainte incompréhensible adressée à son interlocuteur fictif accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Mais lorsqu'il fût habillé, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les vêtements de Draco étalés sur le lit. Il s'asseya brusquement sur ce lit et prit la chemise dans ses mains et y plongea son visage en restant dans la même position, immobile pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il enleva finalement le vêtement de son visage, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

Le groupe resta un peu plus de deux jours dans le camp Américain. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était caché dans la tente réservée aux blessés pour prendre soin de la jambe de Pansy, et combattre désespérément son désir de revoir Draco. Mais comme il était sûr qu'il était préférable pour son honneur et son cœur brisé de rester éloigné de lui, il résista à la tentation.

De son côté, Draco essaya par différents moyens de le revoir mais après que Julienne lui ait rendu son uniforme et ses bottes, il crut qu'Harry était toujours en colère contre lui et par conséquent n'osa pas lui rendre visite dans la tente qu'il partageait avec ses patients. Une seule de ces manifestations de rejet envers lui avait été assez douloureuse pour lui.

Trois jours après l'arrivée inopinée de Harry dans le camp, le Capitaine Jackson ordonna d'affréter un camion pour envoyer l'équipe médicale à Paris. Le temps était un peu plus doux et il n'était pas prudent de perdre encore plus de temps. Jackson décida que depuis que le camion ambulance avait été totalement détruit, il était nécessaire de s'en fournir un autre ainsi qu'un chauffeur qui pourrait en même temps conduire et escorter les infirmiers pendant leurs déplacements.

A la consternation de Harry, l'homme qui avait été chargé de les emmener à Paris n'était autre que Draco. Ce choix n'était pas fortuit. Draco en personne avait demandé l'affectation à cette tâche et Jackson n'avait pas refusé cette faveur car il était particulièrement amusé par le changement radical de comportement du jeune homme. Il était évidemment trop vieux pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui était évident.

Au matin du 18 décembre, les blessés furent transportés à l'arrière du camion mais la question était de savoir laquelle des deux infirmiers s'assoiraient à côté du chauffeur. Cependant, l'état de Julienne ne laissa pas le choix à Harry. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas bien non plus. En fait son rhume avait dégénéré en grippe et il était en train de subir les effets d'une température anormale. La toux de Julienne ne s'était pas arrangée et comme il y avait un petit chauffage à l'arrière du camion, le docteur lui avait conseillé de s'y installer.

Tout cela fit que Harry et Draco durent faire le voyage l'un à côté de l'autre pour le reste de la journée. Cette seule idée les fit frissonner mais pour différentes raisons.

Au début c'était affreusement difficile de supporter le silence entre eux deux. Mais Harry savait qu'entamer une conversation pouvait les mener à une situation plus dangereuse encore. La dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était que Draco parle de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait épousé Astoria, ou même pire, quand ils avaient eu leur premier enfant. Alors, bien qu'il fût terriblement curieux à propos de la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'enrôler dans l'armée, il garda les lèvres closes et se contenta de fixer l'horizon.

Draco, au contraire, voulait lui demander chaque détail, même ceux qui l'auraient sûrement blessé, et spécialement la question qui le préoccupait et qui n'avait pas encore été élucidée. Malheureusement, après qu'il eut finalement rassemblé toutes ses forces pour briser le silence, il se tourna vers Harry qui s'était endormi.

Draco s'offrit alors le luxe d'arrêter un moment le camion pour se régaler à la vue de l'homme qui le hantait depuis qu'il était adolescent. Ses cheveux légèrement en désordre et ses grands cils noirs faisaient apparaître une légère ombre sur ses joues. Draco pensa à cet iris vert et profond que recouvraient ses paupières et en conclut que l'émeraude de sa bague n'était qu'une pâle imitation des yeux irisés de Harry. Il avait rêvé si longtemps de regarder dans ces piscines pâles pour désaltérer la soif de son cœur mais maintenant qu'il était si proche de lui il ne pouvait partager les sentiments qui inondaient son âme.

Harry avait la tête posée sur son manteau noir au-dessus de la vitre du camion et il avait les bras croisés comme si il s'enlaçait lui-même. Draco pencha son torse doucement, ne prêtant pas attention aux centaines de cloches qui commençaient à sonner dans sa tête, comme un avertissement à ses mouvements audacieux. Il était assez proche pour voir une délicate veine bleue qui traversait sans heurt le cou du jeune homme, assez proche pour inhaler le parfum qu'il connaissait, assez proche aussi pour frotter son manteau de laine contre son épaule.

Il leva mêmes ses mains pour chercher une sensation, très douce, vers ses joues pourpres. Mais avant que ses doigts n'atteignent la peau douce, sa voix intérieure cria plus fort que son désir et il avorta la caresse qui resta virtuelle.

« Ce n'est pas honorable » se condamna-t-il et il remit le contact pour reprendre le chemin de Paris. S'il avait osé toucher les joues d'Harry, il aurait su que la fièvre commençait à monter dans le corps du jeune infirmier.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla, ressentant une soif incroyable ainsi qu'une irritation dans ses yeux. Les bois étaient loin derrières et avaient laissé place à une vaste plaine. Le soleil commençait à briller au-dessus de leur tête dans un ciel blanc. L'atmosphère était si calme et irrésistiblement belle qu'Harry oublia sa colère et reprit des forces pour parler au jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Quand penses-tu que l'on arrivera à Paris, Draco ? demanda-t-il doucement en ignorant l'effet de ses paroles.

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Une armée de papillons batifolait dans son estomac.

-Nous y serons ce soir, réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque. Es-tu anxieux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

-En fait oui, répondit-il en regardant à travers la vitre alors que le paysage enneigé commençait à refléter l'éclat du soleil. Je suis inquiet pour Julienne, elle a besoin de médicaments et de repos pour sa toux et le plus vite sera le mieux.

-Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour les autres hein ? dit-il en souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Harry baissa les yeux timidement, en partie à cause des paroles de Draco mais aussi parce qu'il savait que les sourires de Draco étaient des joyaux rares qu'il n'offrait qu'aux êtres les plus chers à son cœur.

-Je me souviens encore à quel point tu prenais soin de tes amis, ajouta Draco osant parler de leur passé. La fille loufoque et excentrique avec ses grands yeux et ses lunettes.

-Luna n'est pas loufoque, dit Harry en défendant son amie et sachant très bien que Draco jouait avec lui. Cette fois ci le jeu était plaisant pour lui. Elle est maintenant une jeune femme distinguée et charmante !

-Et je devine qu'Hermione est très sophistiquée elle aussi, dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point elle a grandi et a mûri, Monsieur j'ai confiance en moi, répondit-il en sourcillant.

-Waouhhhhh ! Siffla-t-il en feignant l'étonnement. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas perdu son Dandy non plus. Au fait, comment va-t-il ? demanda Draco avec un léger changement de ton. Aux tréfonds de son âme, il avait toujours gardé envers Ron un sentiment de méfiance qui ne s'était pas éteint avec les années et l'éloignement.

-Il fait son droit maintenant répondit Harry fièrement. Il sera diplômé l'année prochaine.

-J'ai appris la mort de son frère dans le journal il y a quelques années. Le ton de sa voix était plus grave à présent. Cela m'a désolé.

-Oui en effet, répondit Harry d'une voix triste que Draco n'aimait pas. Pour cette raison il se dépêcha d'amener un autre sujet de conversation.

-J'ai aussi lu quelque chose sur Sirius dans le journal, ajouta-t-il doucement. Cela m'a fait un choc de réaliser que l'homme que j'avais rencontré était en fait l'héritier de la famille Black.

-Pour moi aussi ça a été un choc. Répondit Harry avec un gloussement. Mais je me suis fait à l'idée maintenant. Hé ! dit-il dans un souffle. Tu à l'air d'en avoir appris pas mal sur notre famille dans les journaux.

-Eh bien pas exactement, marmotta Draco soudain attristé. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais…En fait c'était il y a quelques années ; je ne lis plus les journaux maintenant.

-C'est drôle, moi non plus je ne lis plus les journaux, dit Harry distraitement, un peu perturbé par la certitude qu'il avait une bonne raison d'éviter n'importe quel journal ou magazine, toujours effrayé à l'idée de découvrir des articles concernant son interlocuteur et la femme qu'il pensait être son épouse.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Draco dans un murmure qui caressa ses oreilles d'une douce brise. Je veux dire comment se sont passées ces années Harry ?

-Je vais bien Draco, vraiment bien.

Il mentait. Et la conversation s'arrêta un instant car il n'osa pas lui retourner la question.

Le camion prit un virage et au détour de ce dernier, ils purent voir au loin, une étendue d'eau coulant doucement dans un courant énorme. C'était la Seine, un signe évidant qu'ils arrivaient près de Paris.

Le coucher de soleil en était à son plus bel instant. Le rose, le jaune, le violet, le orange et les lumières couleur pêche du soir coloraient le paysage blanc et le doux visage de Harry d'accents multicolores. A l'horizon, le ciel bleu, presque en feu à cause de l'adieu du soleil se mêlait aux profondeurs bleutées de la Seine.

Les deux passagers furent piégés par la magie du moment. Un enlèvement qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient vécus des moments similaires dans le passé, et pendant un instant ils crurent qu'ils partageaient encore les sentiments d'antan.

« C'est d'une beauté incroyable » pensa Draco et par un étrange tour de magie, ses pensées volèrent vers les oreilles d'Harry dans l'air hivernal.

-Oui c'est vraiment beau, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Le cœur de Draco se souleva lorsqu'il réalisa que dans une expérience psychique Harry avait atteint ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte. Cela leur était arrivé auparavant ou du moins il le croyait. C'était un soir en Écosse. Il avait pratiquement oublié ce moment mais à présent c'était très clair.

« Le regard fidèle, le sourire parfait, les mots précis », pensa Draco. « Pourquoi tout est parfait lorsque je suis avec lui. Ressent-il la même chose ? Ressent-il la même chose lorsqu'il est avec moi ? » Son âme jouait encore un jeu cruel avec lui le repoussant dans le trou noir qu'il voulait éviter. Le soleil disparut finalement à l'horizon mais les lumières lointaines de Paris le remplacèrent. Harry et Draco se regardèrent lorsqu'ils virent le scintillement des lumières de la ville. Ils savaient que le moment des adieux se rapprochait. Est-ce que cette fois ci ce serait pour toujours ?

Le cœur de Draco battait si fort qu'il eut peur qu'Harry s'en aperçoive. Mais avec un regard plein de ruse jeté en sa direction il comprit qu'il était trop absorbé par ses propres pensées pour prêter attention aux battements de son cœur. « Demande lui maintenant ! Cria une voix intérieure. Fais le maintenant ou bien tu ne sauras jamais…et tu dois savoir ».

-Harry, demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix tremblante. Je… je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir été aussi impoli l'autre matin. Je crois que je n'ai simplement pas réussi à dire ce que je voulais vraiment dire.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, comme hébétée par les paroles de Draco. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait fut que Draco présente des excuses pour son comportement. Ce n'était pas inhérent à la nature arrogante du Draco qu'il connaissait.

-Ce n'est pas grave Draco, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas été tendre non plus.

-Harry, je ne voulais pas dire que les hommes infirmiers étaient incapables de se rendre utiles dans cette guerre, continua-t-il le cœur tremblant. Je me demandais juste….s'il te plaît ne le prend pas mal…je me demandais comment ta femme t'avait-elle laissé venir en France, je veux dire si j'étais à sa place…

-MA FEMME ? ! s'exclama Harry, choqué et ne laissant pas Draco finir sa phrase. Où est ce que tu es allé chercher cette idée ? Je ne suis pas marié !

Draco arrêta le camion brusquement en donnant un coup de frein de toutes ses forces.

-Tu n'es pas marié ! dit-il avec une fureur naissante dans les yeux. S'il te plaît Harry ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu penses que je suis trop stupide pour ne pas remarquer les bagues à tes doigts ? Draco avait saisi la main d'Harry, l'attirant dangereusement près de lui. Pourrais-tu, me dire ce que ces alliances signifient ? dit-il en laissant éclater sa frustration.

Harry réalisa soudainement que Draco avait remarqué les anneaux que le Docteur Duval lui avait donnés avant sa mort. Pour une raison ou une autre, le jeune homme avait supposé que c'était ses propres bagues. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était les raisons de son bouleversement. Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage…quand était ce?

-Draco tu as tort, se dépêcha-t-il de lui faire comprendre. Ces anneaux ne sont pas à moi, un homme respectable qui est mort dans mes bras au front me les a données, dit-il en enlevant les bagues. Regarde l'inscription à l'intérieur!

Draco, toujours prudent, prit l'anneau qu'Harry lui tendait et regarda les lettres et les numéros gravés:

« Marius et Lucille. 14 Avril 1893 »

Il sentit que sa tête tournait affreusement lorsqu'il retira ses yeux du bijou.

-Comment cela se fait ? demanda-t-il abasourdi. J'étais certain que tu étais marié depuis plus de trois ans, je l'ai lu! Dit-il en rendant la bague.

-Tu dis que tu l'as lu? Demanda Harry étonné. Comment ça?

-Je…Je… bégayai Draco, j'ai lu dans les journaux que tu étais sur le point de te marier. Il était simplement dit que Monsieur Harry James Potter était fiancé avec une millionnaire et qu'il se marierait sûrement bientôt. Son nom n'était pas mentionné. Ensuite quand je t'ai vu porter ces bagues j'en ai déduis que tu étais marié.

-Eh bien c'était une erreur, de toute évidence, car je n'ai été fiancé… Il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Attends une minute, je crois savoir où tu es allé chercher cette idée, dit-il en claquant des doigts. Il eut un petit rire stupide, laissant Draco dans la plus grande des confusions.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? Demanda Draco contrarié.

-Draco, tu te souviens de Lavande Brown ? Demanda-t-il.

-Malheureusement, répondit-il, déjà ennuyé par la simple mention du nom de la jeune femme.

-Eh bien tu vas trouver ça très amusement. Dit-il en ricanant. Peux-tu imaginer qu'elle a eu la stupide idée de tomber amoureuse de moi au lieu d'un autre! Son rire éclata.

De toutes les émotions qui traversèrent le visage de Draco, aucune ne reflétait l'amusement. Imaginer Lavande courir après Harry n'avait rien d'amusant pour lui.

-Cela nous indique qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide que je le croyais autrefois, fit remarquer Draco sans faire attention au compliment implicite dans ses paroles. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne trouve pas ça très drôle.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle non plus lorsque c'est arrivé et spécialement lorsque sa famille a essayé de me forcer à ce mariage arrangé. Est-ce que tu imagines ? dit-il plus sérieusement.

-Tu veux dire que cette putain d'allumeuse à essayer de poser ses mains sur toi ? demanda Draco visiblement en colère.

Harry vit à nouveau un éclair de fureur dans le regard du jeune homme et se souvint ainsi du moment où il avait vu pour la première fois cette expression dans ses yeux.

-Eh bien ils n'ont jamais réussi à accomplir leurs plans, répondit Harry pour calmer la situation. Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un me force à faire une chose que je refusais. Mais ils ont réussi à publier un article dans les journaux locaux à propos de ces soi-disant fiançailles. C'est probablement l'article que tu as lu, conclut-il. Je n'ai jamais été fiancé ou marié à quelqu'un, je peux te le jurer, et ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi grossier devant moi, Monsieur Malfoy, riposta-t-il.

Draco le regarda, encore trop étonné pour s'excuser d'avoir appelé Lavande « putain d'allumeuse » dans son anglais vulgaire.

En vérité, le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler à cet instant précis et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était attaché à personne ! Il était libre ! Après toutes ces années, il était encore disponible ! A cet instant, Draco ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

-Draco ! dit Harry pour la troisième fois.

-Oui ? répondit-il finalement.

-Nous devrions continuer notre route, suggéra-t-il, vraiment déboussolé par le comportement lunatique de Draco.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » se demanda Harry. « Il a toujours été imprévisible, mais là c'en est trop ! Il est causant et joueur un moment, ensuite il est vexé, et finalement il ne réalise même pas que je suis là. Je ne sais pas jusque où mon cœur tiendra dans ces conditions. »

Draco redémarra le camion et ils continuèrent leur chemin sous le ciel nocturne parisien. Une fois de plus, un profond silence accompagné d'une grande tristesse les envahirent. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux que la fin de leur voyage ensemble approchait. Une fois dans la ville, Harry commença à indiquer à Draco la route vers l'hôpital et d'une manière ou d'une autre l'enthousiasme pour trouver le chemin détendit l'atmosphère. Harry sentit sa tête tourner, la fièvre envahit son corps mais la responsabilité qu'il portait sur ses épaules le garda éveillé et vigilant.

Il était déterminé à ramener ses patients et amis dans un endroit en sécurité et aussitôt qu'ils pourraient se reposer sur des lits chauds et doux avec des d'autres infirmières et des docteurs pour s'occuper d'eux, il pourrait prendre tout le repos dont il avait besoin.

-Prends cette rue maintenant, dit-il. Nous y serons à pas d'heure.

Ils prirent une large rue et passèrent devant un parc tranquille ; c'était celui où Harry et Seamus avait eu leur dernière conversation avant qu'il ne parte pour le front. Finalement, deux blocs de maisons plus tard, ils aperçurent le grand bâtiment qu'ils cherchaient. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux car son Odyssée touchait à sa fin ou terriblement blessé par la séparation à laquelle il allait être confronté.

Ils garèrent le camion et pendant que Draco descendait pour aller prévenir les passagers qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination, Harry courut vers l'hôpital pour chercher de l'aide pour transporter les blessés. Après ce moment, tout se passa dans l'urgence et la confusion. Draco se sentait presque inutile parmi l'armée d'infirmiers et d'infirmières qui apparurent de nulle part pour emmener les patients du camion. Parmi la confusion, il put voir Harry appuyé sur le camion comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

-Est ce que ça va Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais bien, dit-il dans un murmure, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il allait avoir la force de prononcer les mots qu'il devait dire. J'ai…J'ai vraiment apprécié ton aide dans tout ça Draco,…

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en sentant les larmes qui commençait à couler sur son visage.

Harry continua avec une voix fatiguée :

-J'espère vraiment que cette guerre…va se terminer rapidement et que tu…tu…pourras rentrer chez toi…auprès de…ta femme, Astoria. Il était incapable de cacher sa tristesse.

-Ma femme Astoria ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Harry, je n'ai jamais été marié à Astoria. Elle est morte il y a un an ! dit-il simplement.

-Morte ? Réussit à dire Harry avant que sa tête ne tombe et qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans les bras de Draco.

-HARRY ! HARRY ! Il appela son nom désespérément et le souleva dans ses bras.

Draco se mit à courir avec un Harry évanoui dans ses bras en direction de l'hôpital. Il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler à l'aide car il fut abordé par un jeune docteur qui se pressa pour aller à leur rencontre dans le hall.

-Harry ! cria le docteur avec une joie mêlée d'angoisse dans la voix. Mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ? Se demanda-t-il sans même regarder Draco. En une seconde il avait attrapé le jeune infirmier dans les bras du jeune homme qui malgré sa répugnance dut le laisser aux bons soins du docteur sachant qu'il ne pouvait être d'aucun secours.

L'homme en blouse blanche disparut dans le labyrinthe blanc de l'hôpital avec Harry dans ses bras et Draco resta dans le couloir, le cœur agité, ne sachant que faire.

Draco était dans la salle d'attente depuis environ une heure quand un visage familier apparut en face de lui. Draco reconnut une des infirmières qui avait voyagé avec Harry, celle qui lui avait rendu ses vêtements. C'était Julienne.

-Tout ira bien sergent, dit-elle timidement. Il est encore fiévreux mais il est fort et il recevra tous les soins nécessaires. Il a passé du temps dans la neige et ce n'est pas bon du tout.

-Je comprends, dit Draco d'une voix rauque. Vous pensez… que je peux le voir…je veux dire le revoir avant de partir ?

Julienne ne put refuser, se sentant émue par le regard grave du jeune homme. Elle le regarda avec un sourire de sympathie

-Bien sûr sergent, répondit elle. Je suppose que vous devez rejoindre votre bataillon au plus vite.

-C'est exact Madame, déclara Draco. Je partirai dès que j'aurai vu Monsieur Potter.

-Alors suivez-moi, dit-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les immenses couloirs, le silence le plus total régnait tout autour, mais de temps à autre un gémissement d'homme venait briser la quiétude de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir étroit qui menait au dortoir des infirmiers. Julienne s'arrêta et pointa un doigt vers une porte pour indiquer où se trouvait Harry.

-Il doit sûrement dormir à cause du médicament que le docteur a donné, mais vous pouvez rester avec lui aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, dit gentiment Julienne. Maintenant si vous le permettez je dois soumettre un rapport sur nos blessés. Il acquiesça puis elle disparut dans les couloirs.

Draco s'approcha de la porte et se rendit compte qu'elle était entrouverte. Il pouvait percevoir une voix d'homme qui venait de la chambre. Il parlait en français. Draco poussa doucement la porte et vit clairement une scène qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Le même jeune docteur qui avait pris soin d'Harry, le veillait en tenant la main du brun endormi.

-Mon amour, murmura l'homme avec tendresse. Tu iras bien, je vais te soigner avec cœur et tu souriras à nouveau comme toujours.

Draco souhaita ne pas avoir compris ces mots et ne pas avoir vu l'amour pur dans les yeux de l'homme, qui n'était autre que Seamus. Mais son père lui avait fait suivre des cours de français pendant de longues années et son cœur savait reconnaître ce sentiment dérangeant lorsqu'un rival potentiel apparaît pour être capable de comprendre ce qui se passait en face de lui.

Draco frappa à la porte pour signifier à Seamus sa présence. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et pendant une seconde ils purent clairement lire le message inscrit dans leur regard.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, dit Draco avec son regard le plus froid. J'aimerais savoir comment va Monsieur Potter.

Seamus sentit sa peau frissonner quand la voix grave de Draco se noya dans ses oreilles. Soudain, l'homme arrogant en face de lui semblait être la plus vile des créatures de la terre, quelqu'un qu'il devait garder éloigné de Harry, advienne que pourra.

-Tout ira bien, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Il est aux mains de professionnels, monsieur, termina-t-il en barrant l'entrée à Draco.

-Je vois, murmura Draco à Seamus avec un franc mépris. J'espère que vous faites bien votre boulot ici parce que ce jeune homme mérite ce qu'il y a de meilleur, et plus particulièrement après les épreuves qu'il a traversées.

-Soyez en sûr, répondit Seamus en fermant la porte.

Draco ressentit l'irrésistible envie de pousser cet homme qui lui refusait le droit d'être aux côtés de Harry quelques minutes avant son départ. Mais sa voix intérieure lui fit réaliser que même si un jour il avait eu des droits envers Harry, il était très probable que l'homme en face de lui possédait à présent de tels privilèges.

« Je ne suis fiancé avec personne » avait dit Harry pendant le voyage mais il n'avait jamais mentionné les mots 'rendez-vous', 'sortir' ou même 'aimer'. Pourquoi un homme s'adresserait de cette façon à un autre homme ?

Est-ce que cet homme représentait quelque chose pour Harry ? Cette question martela la tête de Draco de battements si impitoyables qu'il lui était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il se contenta de tourner les talons pour reprendre son chemin vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir sans fin, Julienne accourut vers lui. Elle l'appela :

-Monsieur, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Très bien soigné, je pense, madame, dit-il tristement.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle comprenant que Seamus était avec Harry lorsque Draco était entré dans la chambre.

-M'accorderiez-vous une faveur Madame ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mélancolique.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Quand il se réveillera, dites-lui…il s'arrêta, hésitant. Après réflexion, ne lui dites rien.

Elle acquiesça et il reprit son chemin dans la froide nuit.

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une silhouette, recouverte par les ombres de la nuit, sortit de l'hôpital. Même dans l'épais brouillard et malgré la distance, il était clair pour quiconque que c'était un homme qui marchait d'un pas décidé bien que pressé et nerveux. Au fur et à mesure que l'image se précisait, on pouvait voir que l'homme était grand et que sa démarche avait une allure arrogante. Chacun de ces grands pas laissait transparaître sa contrariété. Une meilleure observation aurait pu faire remarquer que le visage de l'homme était empreint d'un profond chagrin, qui plus est, de la colère au plus profond de son regard.

Cet homme était nul autre que Draco lui-même, se déplaçant énergiquement vers le camion stationné à quelques mètres de là, puis d'un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit la porte du camion, sauta à la place du conducteur et démarra la machine, roulant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme si le vent glacial qui soufflait sur son visage ne pouvait effacer l'agitation de son âme.

Le camion dévorait les rues à vive allure tandis que le conducteur marmonnait une impressionnante liste d'insultes directement dédiée à toute la nationalité française, laquelle, en ce moment, lui paraissait comme étant la plus méprisable de toutes. Le visage de l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer lui apparut, égratignant sa fierté britannique au plus haut point.

À ce moment précis, il était absolument certain que la rivalité entre la France et l'Angleterre était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique sur terre, puisque personne n'aurait jamais pu être ami avec des voisins aussi détestables, qui osaient regarder un homme anglo-saxon avec tant d'affection.

-Un français! répétait-il. Parmi tous! Ne pouvait-il trouver n'importe quel autre homme en Amérique ?

Malgré ses mouvements enragés, les traces de souffrance et de colère gagnaient du terrain sur son cœur à mesure que le camion roulait à travers la ville et qui finalement le fit s'arrêter sur le Quai Célestin tout juste devant le Pont Marie, (Le Quai Célestin est une section du boulevard au-dessus de la Seine. De là, on peut facilement apercevoir la très célèbre Cathédrale Notre-Dame).

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le volant du camion, démontrant ainsi tout son épuisement. Il blottit son visage dans ses bras et resta en silence un moment. Lorsqu'il se releva, d'épaisses traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues hâlées.

Il s'abattit sur son siège en soupirant de frustration, et finit par ouvrir la porte et affronter la brise glaciale qui balayait l'ancienne rivière. Il sortit et d'un air fatigué se dirigea vers le pont, fixant à l'horizon la Cathédrale Notre-Dame. Ses pensées allaient et revenaient dans sa tête, resserrant leurs serres sur de vieilles blessures qui n'avaient jamais guéri.

Comment puis-je continuer à vivre cette pitoyable existence? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur n'arrête-t-il pas de battre puisqu'il qu'il doit supporter tant d'amertume? Tout n'est qu'une immense nuit noire... depuis cette nuit. Combien misérable une simple décision peut rendre un homme! Je pourrais vivre éternellement mais cela ne serait pas suffisant pour faire disparaître ma culpabilité.

Même en revoyant, encore et encore, la séquence des évènements et mes pensées de cette nuit, je ne peux toujours pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi ai-je perdu courage? Pourquoi suis-je resté là, totalement paralysé, alors que mon bonheur s'en allait pour toujours? Pourquoi me suis-je condamné pour le reste de ma vie?

Après cela, ce fut l'enfer. Je suis resté avec Astoria un bref moment, je ne sais combien de temps exactement, mes pensées étaient tellement troubles. Je me souviens que lorsque je suis finalement rentré à la maison il était minuit passé. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière car de toute façon même si toutes les lumières du monde s'étaient allumés, mon cœur lui serait resté dans le noir.

Je me suis assis sur une chaise, celle même où Harry s'était assis précédemment, m'imaginant qu'il était toujours là avec moi... Si tout s'était déroulé comme je l'avais prévu des mois auparavant, il aurait été là à mes côté... Mais il semble que ces choses ne peuvent jamais se produire pour un homme comme moi. Je suis condamné, depuis le jour de ma naissance, à être seul.

Je me souviens de la chaleur de mes larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues alors, m'envahissant de leur goût salé. J'ai pleuré, sangloté, frappé et détruit des objets. J'ai même essayé de brûler ses lettres, mais lorsque j'ai enflammé la première, je me suis empressé de la sauver des flammes affamées. J'avais laissé tomber son amour, mais je n'allais pas renoncer à mes souvenirs de lui. Au moins ces derniers m'appartenaient toujours.

Cette obstination de mon cœur, totalement opposée à la mesure la plus raisonnable que mon être me dictait, avait sûrement fait que les choses furent plus difficiles avec Astoria au cours des jours qui suivirent. Chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, je ne pensais qu'à la personne que j'avais aimé... celui que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours.

Tout en Astoria me semblait sans éclat comparé aux souvenirs éblouissants que j'avais tant chéris. Les sourires de Astoria étaient timides, tandis que les siens étaient toujours étincelants et sincères. Les conversations de Astoria étaient douces et calmes, les siennes vivantes et éclatantes. La beauté d'Astoria était douce et tranquille comme le matin, mais cela n'éveillait pas mon amour... ni ma passion. Sa beauté à lui... sa beauté est intoxicante. J'avais continué à avoir ces beaux rêves dans lesquels il était mien, pour me réveiller ensuite avec une frustration encore plus grande.

C'était pendant une de ces nuits, après avoir fait un de ces rêves qui se terminaient toujours en cauchemars, que j'avais commencé à boire. Au début, l'alcool apaisait ma souffrance le temps d'un éphémère moment. Après, cela a amplifié ma misère. Malheureusement, là, c'était déjà trop tard et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

C'était à ce moment-là, que j'ai quitté New-York. En allant voir Astoria, avant mon départ, je voulais lui dire que je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse de mariage, mais à l'instant où je me suis trouvé face à elle, je n'ai pu lui confesser ce que cachait mon cœur. Je lui ai menti et me suis menti à moi-même encore une fois. Je lui ai seulement prétexté que je partais pour un long voyage et elle ne m'a même pas demandé combien de temps j'allais être parti.

Elle m'a regardé avec adoration et tristesse, avec un sourire stoïque en dépit de la souffrance qui était claire dans ses yeux. Ses paroles n'ont fait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité d'une façon que je ne pourrai oublier: « Je t'attendrai », avait-elle dit sans même réaliser combien cette simple affirmation pourrait blesser ma conscience jusqu'au jour de ma chute.

Dans combien de temps, je me le demande! Combien bas allais-je encore tomber? Chaque fois que je me remémore ces jours, passés à me laisser entraîner dans mes plus noires pensées, je me sens terriblement honteux. Je vois mon enfer personnel, dans lequel j'étais victime, trompé et dégoûté. J'avais sombré profondément avant d'avoir atteint le fond de mon propre abîme.

Que s'était-il passé avec mes rêves? Ma créativité? À l'énergie qui m'avait fait quitter Londres, rempli d'espoir et de plans d'avenir? Où était passé cette douce chaleur que mon âme et mon être expérimentaient lorsque je récitais les merveilleuses phrases de Shakespeare? Où était cette poésie si sublime alors? Avait-elle perdu sa brillance ? Tout semblait sans but, infructueux et triste... Exceller sur scène ? Pourquoi ? Pour le mérite ? Cela n'avait aucune valeur...

J'avais atteint un extrême dans lequel je ne me reconnaissais plus, travaillant dans un théâtre indécent, me mêlant avec des acteurs de cinquième classe, récitant mes textes sans même les ressentir vraiment. Comment pouvais-je faire semblant de ressentir les sentiments des autres alors qu'il était évident que les miens criaient leur souffrance si fort en moi? Le chagrin, causé par la séparation de celui que mon âme désirait, était trop fort pour laisser de la place à tout autre sentiment, factice ou réel.

J'avais travaillé avec cette pitoyable troupe quelques mois, buvant de plus en plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce que je ne pusse que performer sur scène dans un état d'ivresse avancé. J'avais dû être assez triste à voir...Après tout je n'avais que 22 ans à cette époque.

C'était à ce moment que j'ai eu cette vision. Nous étions arrivés à Chicago quelques jours auparavant, j'étais tout énervé à l'idée d'être dans même ville que lui. Dès que je suis arrivé à la gare, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à ce jour où nous avions désespérément essayé de nous voir mais sans succès. Si j'avais réussi à le voir le nuit précédente, j'aurais peut-être plus que le souvenir de quelques baisers...Mais c'est mieux ainsi car je ne mérite même pas les souvenir que j'ai déjà. Comment aurais-je pu vivre si j'avais eu la chance d'avoir plus? Si les âmes, condamnées à l'enfer, avaient pu voir la splendeur du paradis, leurs tourments auraient été encore pires lors de leur descente vers les flammes éternelles.

Me sentir si près et en même temps si loin de lui m'avait rendu encore plus misérable. J'avais été tenté de le voir, de lui parler...Mais comment aurais-je pu faire une chose pareille? Je n'aurais pu supporter sa souffrance en me voyant ainsi...si bas et honteux. S'il avait gardé des souvenirs de moi, je voulais qu'ils soient propres et dignes.

Ces considérations avaient maintenu mon esprit tellement bas que je buvais encore plus durant ces jours-là. Je voulais m'endormir, m'endormir éternellement...et ne jamais me réveiller...Mais il y avait toujours la possibilité d'avoir des rêves. Et j'avais le mien.

J'étais sur la scène, je n'oublierai jamais comment c'était, mon texte était perdu aux oubliettes, ma voix bredouillait, l'actrice qui jouait avec moi ne parlait pas assez fort et je ne pouvais entendre ses mots à cause de mon ébriété, aussi la foule poussait des cris d'hostilité envers ma piètre performance. À ce moment, au milieu des moqueries tout autour j'ai aperçu son visage !

Pendant une seconde, je n'ai même pas pu bouger ou pensé à respirer. Il était là, mon ange aux cheveux noirs ! Mon cœur s'est arrêté devant l'éclat de sa beauté au milieu de la noirceur de l'endroit. De quoi es-tu fait Harry, pour que ta simple présence illumine mon cœur trop plein en une fraction seconde? Quelle corde de mon âme as-tu joué avec tant d'habileté pour que je puisse être à la hauteur?

Comme par magie l'alcool avait capitulé devant ma volonté, j'avais pu dire mon texte de la façon dont il méritait d'être exprimé. J'étais redevenu moi-même et le sentiment qui s'en dégageait était absolument agréable ! La foule avait dû le ressentir car elle avait arrêté ses rugissements et s'était mise à écouter mes mots et ne portait plus attention à la scène indigne, à la grosse et vieille femme qui était supposé être ma partenaire ou aux costumes peu convenables que nous portions alors.

Comme je finissais de jouer ma partie ce public si rude s'était mis à m'applaudir et je m'inclinais et les saluais pour les remercier de leurs éloges. Lorsque j'avais relevé les yeux, je l'avais cherché parmi la foule, mais la vision avait disparue, cependant, l'effet de sa présence était toujours présent. C'est alors que j'ai été frappé par la réalité, j'avais enfin vu, grâce à la lumière qu'il m'avait apporté, combien bas j'étais tombé.

Que faisais-je de ma vie? Pourquoi m'avait-il regardé si attentivement, si intensément? Ce regard, était-ce du désappointement ou de la tristesse? Je ne pouvais supporter ni l'un ni l'autre venant de sa part. J'avais ressenti combien je le faisais souffrir en me comportant de la sorte, il m'avait déjà aimé, cela je le savais, il aurait certainement été attristé par ma condition ou encore pire même, peut-être aurait-il eu honte de moi.

Je me suis regardé dans un miroir et fus horrifié par mon propre reflet, j'étais devenu encore pire que mon père, lui que je méprisais tant. « L'amour n'en est plus lorsqu'il s'éloigne de l'essentiel ». Je connaissais ces lignes si bien depuis le début de ma carrière, mais la connaissance de Shakespeare n'avait pu m'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Mon père avait trahi ce principe en épousant une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, et en faisant il avait condamné ma mère à la solitude éternelle. J'avais condamné mon père pour toute cette misère mais au fond j'avais seulement répété ses mêmes erreurs.

Avais-je bien fait de laisser partir l'homme que j'aimais en lui causant tant de peine? Étais-ce plus noble d'avoir fait souffrir Astoria dû à mon absence et à mon silence? Je n'étais qu'un misérable lâche incapable de se décider, pris au milieu d'un dilemme entre l'homme que j'aimais et la femme à qui je devais la vie.

Mon cœur avait résisté à ce que mon être avait dicté et dans cette bataille mon âme s'était perdue, aucun ne gagnait ou ne perdait. Cependant, de retour à New-York, cette nuit, j'avais pris une décision, j'avais choisi mon devoir plutôt que l'amour ! Ainsi, je n'avais rien prouvé de mieux à cet homme que je détestais profondément. J'avais suivi le même exemple.

J'avais imaginé rendre Harry heureux mais je ne lui avais causé que de la souffrance, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez eu avant de me rencontrer. Peut-être que Ron avait raison après tout et il aurait dû me tuer de ses mains lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. J'avais été tellement idiot et ce qui était le plus dommage c'est que je ne pouvais retourner en arrière.

Six mois avaient alors passé depuis notre séparation, mais ce temps m'était apparu comme si six siècles s'étaient écoulés. C'était beaucoup trop long. Je m'étais alors dit qu'il était simplement trop tard. Durant les mois qui suivirent, j'avais travaillé très fort et avec succès à faire un vrai fou de ma personne...Je n'étais plus l'homme qu'il méritait, plus maintenant.

De retour dans ce vide théâtre ambulant, je m'étais assis, me sentant totalement indigne. À ce moment, le fardeau de mes regrets m'avait encore fait choisir mes responsabilités au lieu de mon amour. Si je ne pouvais mériter l'amour d'Harry, alors j'allais au moins consacrer ma vie à rendre Astoria heureuse...Dans ce cas j'aurais fait quelque chose d'honorable de mon absurde existence. Absurde car j'avais le cœur rempli d'amour et de passion pour une personne que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

J'avais décidé de repartir à zéro, de mettre le passé de côté, ni cigarettes ni alcool ne toucheraient plus jamais mes lèvres, au moins je pouvais me donner un peu de dignité. Ainsi, lorsque je retournais à New-York, je suppliais M. Hathaway de me donner une nouvelle chance dans sa compagnie, et demandais à Astoria de me pardonner. Je les avais conquis tous les deux assez aisément.

Malgré mes efforts, l'amour qui était resté gravé dans mon cœur ne s'était pas envolé avec le commencement de ma nouvelle vie. Ironiquement, l'amour que je ressentais et que je ressens toujours pour Harry était devenu un amour encore plus profond, presque une obsession contre laquelle je ne peux me battre. J'avais alors décidé que je devais apprendre à vivre avec un tel sentiment, comme je l'avais fait pour l'alcool, en acceptant mon problème et en retenant mes envies. Par conséquent, j'avais seulement déguisé mon amour pour Harry et avais commencé à jouer le meilleur rôle de ma carrière.

Comme si mon absence de la scène avait été une excellente stratégie commerciale pour promouvoir mon talent, cela commençait à porter fruit. Le théâtre affichait salle comble tous les soirs où j'y jouais, une tonne de nouveaux contrats de travail m'étaient proposés à travers le pays et M. Hathaway étais plus que satisfait des excellents profits que nous obtenions. Nous avions osé expérimenter différents genres de rôles et essayé quelques pièces d'Oscar Wilde et de Bernard Shaw. Ce fût un immense succès.

Mon enthousiasme face à tous mes nouveaux rôles occupait la majeure partie de mon temps et prenait presque toutes mes énergies, je divisais le peu qu'il restait entre Astoria et le nouveau projet que je venais de commencer: La construction de la maison où Astoria et moi allions habiter lorsque nous allions être mariés, soit dans l'année qui suivait comme nous l'avions décidé.

Je menais toujours une double vie, d'un côté une façade sociale, l'image publique de Draco Malfoy, et de l'autre ma vraie personnalité dont je cachais l'existence au monde entier, j'avais investi efforts et argents pour créer un endroit qui serait le foyer secret de mes sentiments réels...un endroit rempli des traces qu'il avait laissés par son bref passage dans ma vie, sachant très bien que le constant rappel de mon amour frustré ne serait d'aucune aide pour apaiser mon cœur brisé. Quelque chose en moi refusait de l'oublier et avait besoin d'être nourri par son souvenir afin d'apaiser la peine de cette immense perte. Ce fut en ce temps que j'ai commencé à écrire.

Au tout début c'était une sorte de délivrance, mais avec le temps c'était devenu une habitude que j'aimais et l'idée d'écrire une pièce inspirée par l'homme que j'aimais assaillait mes pensées de façon inattendue. J'avais commencé ce projet, travaillant sur ce dernier lors des longues nuits où je souffrais d'insomnie qui tourmentaient ma vie et qui bientôt exigèrent toutes mes forces. Durant ces soirées solitaires, je divisais habituellement mon temps d'écriture entre les dialogues et les interminables lettres, remplies par mes désirs ardents et par mon amour sincère, dédié à l'homme qui, je savais, ne les lirait jamais.

Cette vie de charade avait continué presque trois ans, je n'avais pas atteint le bonheur, que je savais hors de portée, mais j'avais au moins trouvé une sorte d'équilibre afin de venir à bout de mon existence pour le reste de ma vie. Ma relation avec Astoria était stable et les plans pour le mariage avaient commencé à progresser. Évidemment, je faisais de mon mieux pour passer du temps avec elle car j'étais certain qu'il était de mon devoir de faire des efforts pour elle, après tout elle en avait fait pour moi. Pourtant, chaque fois que j'étais seul avec elle, mon esprit ne cessait de me faire des reproches face à l'incontrôlable rejet que mon cœur ressentait.

La partie « physique » était la pire de toutes. Le simple fait que nos mains se touchent semblait brûler ma peau de dégoût. Par conséquent, j'évitais d'accroître notre intimité au-delà de ce qui était socialement acceptable, il m'était très convenable que la société fusse assez euphémique pour condamner presque toute sorte de rapprochement physique entre les couple fiancés.

Un chaste baiser sur le front était pratiquement un protocole obligatoire, je pouvais sentir les frémissements d'Astoria sous mes doigts et cela me faisait sentir encore plus coupable dû à mon incapacité à lui rendre son amour. Au fond, je craignais le jour où je devrais faire face à mon devoir d'homme marié.

Néanmoins, ce jour n'arriva jamais. Vers la fin de l'année de 1915, durant les jours froids de décembre, la santé d'Astoria commença à dépérir. Une soudaine et inexpliquée faiblesse enclencha la triste histoire de ses adieux à la vie. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible et n'avait plus d'intérêts pour rien, toujours entourée de docteurs qui ne pouvaient expliquer la cause de son étonnante détérioration physique.

Il prit 3 mois aux physiciens pour comprendre la nature de sa maladie, mais cette découverte n'était pas très encourageante. Astoria était atteinte de leucémie, ainsi était-elle condamnée à mourir tôt ou tard et la science médicale ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Nous n'avions seulement qu'à attendre ce jour fatidique.

La mère d'Astoria avait décidé que seule elle et moi allions connaître le douloureux secret de sa mort imminente, alors nous nous étions impliqués pour prendre soin d'elle pendant ses longs séjours à l'hôpital lorsque son corps avait besoin d'une autre transfusion afin de contrecarrer la perte grandissante des cellules de son sang. Le temps passait et la pauvre fille souffrait des continuels assauts d'une large liste d'infections dues à son sang contaminé. La pauvre Mme Greengrass était si misérable que je n'avais d'autres options que de comprendre sa souffrance. Je croyais l'avoir oublié durant cette période, juste à voir son immense peine.

Ma vie était alors divisée entre la scène et l'hôpital, de longues journées et de longues nuits d'une existence pathétique. C'est en ces temps, où les problèmes de santé d'Astoria commençaient à prendre place à l'intérieur des différents médias, que je reçus une nouvelle qui me frappa avec une cruauté impitoyable.

C'était une journée froide et les nuages gris étaient le signe imminent qu'une tempête menaçante se préparait. J'étais arrivé très tard dans la soirée après une longue journée passée à l'hôpital suivi par une fatigante répétition juste avant la première du lendemain. Effectivement, le jour suivant, je devais jouer Hamlet pour la première fois et les attentes des critiques et du public étaient très élevées. On disait que ce rôle allait être déterminant pour ma réputation, celle du plus important acteur de théâtre du pays.

Je vivais déjà dans la maison que j'avais fait construire et j'avais engagé quelques personnes pour s'en occuper. Alors, lorsque je suis arrivé cette nuit, Edward, le maître d'hôtel, m'attendait avec un dîner et le courrier du jour. J'avais regardé par hasard la petite pile de lettres et de factures sur le bureau de mon studio et une grande enveloppe jaune sans destinataire et sans timbre avait attiré mon attention. Je l'avais ouverte et y avais trouvé une note brève et écrite à la machine qui disait:

« _Cher M. Malfoy,_

 _Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous informer des évènements qui se produiront bientôt à Chicago. Comme vous pourrez le constater de vos yeux, il n'est plus utile de vivre dans le passé._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Un ancien ami. »_

Ne comprenant pas mais étant immédiatement intrigué par la mention de Chicago, je plongeais ma main dans l'enveloppe pour y trouver un autre message. Ce dernier avait fait grandir mes yeux de joie et de souffrance au même moment. C'était une note qui provenait d'un journal avec une photo qui avait immédiatement attiré mon attention. C'était lui, élégamment vêtu et sortant d'une voiture. Une femme, dont le visage n'était pas visible sur la photo, lui offrait sa main afin de l'aider à descendre.

J'avais seulement fixé la photo un moment sans regarder l'en-tête. Mes yeux dévoraient avec ardeur toutes les lignes de son visage sur la photo. Il était tout simplement d'une beauté extraordinaire et je m'étais demandé comment il pouvait si merveilleusement joindre la beauté et l'esprit noble que j'aimais tant en lui...Est-ce que la beauté, a encore plus de charme avec de l'honnêteté? Puis mes yeux s'étaient heurtés au message de l'en-tête, fracassant mon âme et tuant ce qui restait de mon pauvre cœur.

 _« Harry James Potter, un des plus importants héritiers de notre pays, va bientôt annoncer formellement ses fiançailles avec une distingué millionnaire de Chicago »_

Mon cœur avait cessé de battre un moment qui m'avait paru une éternité. Ces mots que j'avais lus pénétrèrent dans mon esprit de façon tourmentante avant même que je ne comprenne leur sens exact. Lorsque le coup finalement atteignit mon cœur, j'avais perdu la tête, brisé et fracassé tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin.

Tel un fou, je poussais et frappais tout ce qui se trouvait à travers la chambre. Le bruit des objets qui se brisaient ainsi que mes hurlements avaient dû faire terriblement peur à mes domestiques car tous les quatre étaient accouru au salon pour y découvrir leur patron devenu complètement fou de rage hurlant des mots à propos de trahison et d'abandon. Edward et le jardinier avaient essayé de m'arrêter pendant que la femme de ménage et le cuisinier m'avaient regardé de façon horrifiée.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin parvenus à me faire arrêter cette crise de destruction, j'étais resté là paralysé par ces deux hommes, incapable de comprendre leurs paroles. Je me souviens qu'après un bout de temps, j'avais commencé à ressentir le besoin de remplir mon corps d'alcool et je l'aurais fait si cette vision que j'avais eu à Chicago n'était pas réapparu dans ma tête. Réalisant le grand danger auquel je faisais face, j'avais demandé à mon maître d'hôtel de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de n'ouvrir la porte que le jour suivant, d'ici là, j'avais à quitter la maison pour me rendre au théâtre.

Le maître d'hôtel et le jardinier avaient été étonnés par ma demande et avaient surtout eu peur que je me blesse vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ils avaient hésité un moment mais comme j'avais insisté ils avaient finalement obéi à ma demande et m'avaient laissé seul à l'intérieur de ma chambre.

Là, j'avais continué mes attaques enragées jusqu'à ce que mes bras fussent fatigués de lancer des objets et jusqu'à ce que mes larmes aient trouvé le chemin de mes yeux. J'étais tombé sur le sol et des milliers d'arguments et de contre arguments tournoyaient dans ma tête.

D'un côté je me sentais trahi et offensé, alors une série de reproches m'étaient venu à l'idée: Comment a-t-il pu m'oublier si vite ? Est-ce que je représentais si peu à ses yeux pour qu'il m'ait trouvé une remplaçante si facilement ? Aime-t-il cette femme? L'aime-t-il autant qu'il m'avait déjà aimé...ou peut-être même plus ? Était-ce possible que je sois devenu pour lui un mauvais souvenir du passé ? Pense-t-il à moi chaque fois qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de cette femme ? Comment avait-il pu me faire cela!

D'un autre côté les mêmes reproches, tel l'effet d'un boomerang, m'avaient frappés en retour avec une tel force que j'avais réalisé que la seule personne à blâmer n'était nul autre que moi-même: M'attendais-je à ce qu'il reste seul seulement parce que nous nous étions séparés? N'était-il pas merveilleusement beau ? N'en valait-il pas la peine? De quel droit l'ai-je blâmé pour avoir trouvé un nouvel amour alors que moi je planifiais mon mariage avec une autre femme? N'étais-je pas celui qui avait perdu le courage de me battre pour l'amour que nous avions déjà partagé? Comment puis-je le blâmer d'être heureux? N'était-ce pas mon désir ?

Jamais auparavant la jalousie n'avait été si empoisonnante et tourmentante, à partir de là mes cauchemars seraient habité par d'affreuses visions de l'homme que j'aimais dans les bras d'une autre. Si je méritais une punition pour mes erreurs, celle-ci serait la plus convenable car c'était la plus douloureuse de toutes. Une partie de moi était morte cette nuit-là.

La soirée suivante, un tapage désespéré à ma porte me l'avait fait ouvrir après presque 20 heures d'isolation totale. Lorsque j'aperçus le visage de la personne qui frappait avec tant d'insistance à ma porte, j'y reconnus les traits inquiets de ma mère. Les domestiques, encore consternés par mon incompréhensible comportement de la veille, l'avaient appelée. Elle avait dû s'attendre à quelque chose de différent car lorsqu'elle me vit déjà vêtu de mon toxedo, son visage parut surpris. Elle s'était alarmée en voyant dans quel état se trouvait ma chambre et même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, elle osa me demander ce qui s'était passé. Je l'avais regardée froidement et lui avais seulement dit que je ne désirais pas en parler, que ce qui était important était que le spectacle devait continuer.

Et effectivement le spectacle avait eu lieu et avec succès. Je n'avais jamais si bien interprété Hamlet que ce soir-là, car plus que jamais, j'avais désiré mettre fin à mes jours. Mais je savais bien que je devais choisir la vie pour accomplir ma mission, tout comme le Prince du Danemark avait résolu son dilemme entre la vie et la mort. « Jamais auparavant la douleur n'avait été mieux décrite » disaient les critiques le jour suivant en faisant référence à ma performance, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que mon travail n'avait aucun mérite car j'avais seulement laissé mes propres sentiments révéler leur amertume au fur et à mesure que de disais mon texte.

J'avais promis de prendre soin d'Astoria jusqu'à la fin et je l'avais fait malgré le chagrin qui était présent en moi. Plus le temps passait et plus son hospitalisation devenait longue et difficile, Elle vivait des périodes de dépression profondes et seule ma présence aidait à diminuer ses souffrances. Son supplice était lent et pénible, elle perdait du poids et sa beauté se fanait, telles les toiles de De Vinci, et cette fois-ci n'était pas épargnée. Ce témoignage de la fin d'une vie, qui aurait pu être heureuse et productive, n'était qu'un horrible processus qui me rendait encore plus misérable et ténébreux.

Le souvenir de la nuit ou elle mourût, allait toujours me hanter. J'avais passé tout l'après-midi avec elle car c'était le jour de l'Action de Grâce et je ne travaillais pas. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'elle était malade et les médecins nous avaient dit, à sa mère et moi, que la fin approchait. Contrairement aux jours précédents elle était exceptionnellement joyeuse et avait même osé s'aventurer à faire des nouveaux plans pour le mariage qui, je le savais à ce moment-là, n'aurait jamais lieu.

Astoria m'avait tenu la main des heures en silence. Son pâle visage, dont les yeux étaient marqués de cernes noirs, auparavant beaux et lumineux abordaient maintenant une expression plus calme, que je pouvais voir malgré les ombres du soir. Soudainement elle avait ouvert les yeux, ils étaient remplis de peur. Elle m'avait regardé et avait essayé de me dire quelque chose avec sa faible voix, mais j'avais de la difficulté à la comprendre. J'avais approché mon oreille à ses lèvres et tel un tendre soupir, j'entendais ses derniers mots.

-Avant que je quitte, m'avait-elle dit. Je veux que tu m'accordes ton pardon.

Je l'avais regardé d'un air perplexe car je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle me demandait une telle chose, elle avait sûrement vu à quel point j'étais confus et s'était empressée à m'expliquer.

-Je t'ai fait du mal, m'avait-elle dit les yeux remplis de larmes. J'ai besoin que tu m'accordes ton pardon avant de faire face à celui qui va juger tous mes actes.

Elle tourna la tête et pointa la table de chevet près de son lit.

-Il y a une lettre qui t'est adressée à l'intérieur, avait-elle ajouté, j'avais alors vu une ombre mortelle traverser le bleu de ses yeux. Lis la quand je serai parti, mais maintenant dis-moi que tu me pardonnes. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, lui avais-je répondu en baissant les yeux.

-Si, il y a quelque chose, avait-elle insisté. Et tu le sais très bien.

Ces yeux étaient tellement déterminés et francs que j'avais compris qu'elle avait raison.

-Je te pardonne, avais-je finalement dit, après que j'eus prononcé ces mots elle ferma ses yeux et rendit l'âme, laissant seulement derrière un corps fragile et sans vie que sa mère et moi avons mis en terre avec une profonde tristesse.

Deux jours après ses funérailles, je lis sa lettre et j'y découvris l'enfer dans lequel elle avait vécu durant ces derniers mois. J'avais lu la lettre une seule fois mais elle est restée empreinte dans ma mémoire.

 _« Mon cher Draco,_

 _Comment puis-je exprimer ma grande gratitude face à ton immense bonté? Comment puis-je écrire la honte et la culpabilité qui habitent mon âme dû à la souffrance que je t'ai causée? Qui, je le sais bien, ne t'a apporté que de la tristesse. Et cette connaissance me condamne encore plus._

 _Maintenant que ma fin arrive et que je vois le jour de mon jugement venir à grands pas j'ai besoin de confesser mes péchés à celui que j'ai blessé. Mes fautes sont très grandes car je les ai commises en sachant que ce que je faisais était mal mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout arrêter et de corriger ma destinée._

 _Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas lorsque tu as décidé de me demander en mariage et je savais très bien que je faisais du mal à une troisième personne autant que je t'en faisais à toi. J'essayais de m'accrocher à toi, mon amour pour toi n'en était plus lorsqu'il s'est transformé en une égoïste obsession qui ne me permettait pas de te délivrer de la promesse que tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire en premier lieu._

 _Lorsque tu m'es revenu après ta longue absence, je me suis menti, essayant de me convaincre que tu avais finalement apprit à m'aimer. J'ai vécu un moment en croyant ce mensonge jusqu'à ce qu'un faux mouvement m'ait révélé la vérité que je refusais de voir._

 _Un soir où tu travaillais j'avais décidé d'aller voir pour la première fois la maison que tu nous avais fait construire. Avec l'aide de ton maître d'hôtel, je visitais toutes les pièces de la maison jusqu'à ce que j'en atteigne une qui était fermée à clef. Alors, Edward m'avait dit que c'était tes appartements et que tu avais donné l'ordre strict qu'ils soient toujours fermés à clef en ton absence. Malgré tes ordres j'ai insisté pour voir cet endroit et ai finalement convaincu ton si bienveillant domestique, qui finit par m'ouvrir et me laisser entrer pour que je puisse la visiter par moi-même. Si cela ne s'était pas produit je ne t'écrirais pas cette lettre en ce moment._

 _Me sentant si privilégiée de me trouver à l'intérieur de ton endroit le plus intime je regardais alors ton bureau et y découvrais des piles de textes que je n'avais jamais lus. Ils me ramenèrent à la réalité de la façon la plus cruelle qui existe. Ces textes étaient écrits avec une passion que je ne te connaissais pas, tous les mots reflétaient une sincère affection pour une autre personne que moi. À travers ces pages, je compris beaucoup de choses, je m'aperçus que ta maison était remplie des milliers de détails en sa mémoire que ton amour pour lui serait éternel. Dans cette histoire de rivalité, j'avais fini par être la vraie perdante, car même si tu étais près de moi ton cœur était avec lui et malgré tous mes efforts il en restait de même. Savoir cela fut ma plus dure punition car ma jalousie m'a tourmenté avec cette désagréable souffrance depuis._

 _Cette nuit-là, j'aurais dû prendre la décision de te délivrer de la promesse que tu m'avais faite. Mais mon cœur lâche refusa et ce que j'avais découvert grâce à mon indiscrétion ne faisait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité. Je le savais, je savais ce que je devais faire mais je refusais de le faire. Ceci est le péché que je confesse. Ceci est le péché qui empêche mon âme de trouver la paix._

 _Voici la peine que je porte, celle d'avoir pu faire quelque chose de noble pour toi mais de n'avoir malheureusement pas levé le petit doigt pour le faire. Même au moment où j'écris ces lignes je n'ose pas te laisser savoir que mon égoïsme n'est pas de l'amour mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne veux pas, par tous les moyens, trouver la force qu'il a démontré en te tournant le dos en cette nuit si froide. Il a prouvé qu'il était une meilleure personne que moi, pas surprenant que tu sois toujours tellement amoureux de lui._

 _S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie pardonne mon manque d'amour et mon excès d'égoïsme, pardonne moi et oublie la peine que j'ai causée._

 _Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est parce que je suis déjà morte. S'il te plaît_ _Draco, fais en sorte que mes erreurs causent le moins de dommage possible en retournant auprès de l'homme que tu aimes vraiment, maintenant que le Seigneur t'a délivré du fardeau que j'ai été pour toi. Je t'en supplie, sois heureux avec lui et oublie cette femme qui ne t'as aimé que jalousement._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Astoria. »_

Lorsque j'eus fini de lire ces lignes mon cœur se remplit d'une sensation de tristesse et d'inutilité. Après tout, j'avais échoué à la rendre heureuse et elle était décédée dans la souffrance. Il m'était soudainement apparu que mes sacrifices aient été vains et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, j'étais perdu et ma vie n'avait plus de but. Je ris sarcastiquement à son dernier souhait de me voir heureux auprès de Harry, l'illusoire et l'impossible rêve de passer ma vie auprès de l'homme que j'aimais, que je croyais à l'époque marié et éloigné à jamais.

Deux rêves j'avais eu dans ma vie, et les deux avéraient impossibles. Après avoir prouvé que je ne méritais pas et que j'étais incapable de rendre Harry heureux, j'avais été incapable d'aimer la femme qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Cette nouvelle révélation de mon échec m'aurait sûrement fait sombrer dans une autre dépression si ce même jour je n'avais pas reçu une visite qui m'avait forcé à faire face à une nouvelle épreuve.

J'étais toujours dans mes appartements lorsque Edward ouvrit la porte de façon craintive. Il travaillait pour moi depuis un an déjà et n'avait toujours pas appris à endurer mes furieuses explosions. Le pauvre homme était toujours terriblement apeuré depuis ma dernière crise de rage d'il y avait quelques mois, et depuis que e lui avais dit que je ne voulais être dérangé par personne, qui cela puisse être, j'imagine que cela avait dû être très dur pour lui de se décider et de m'interrompre à ce moment-là.

-Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, avait-il chuchoté, je sais que vous m'avez déjà prévenu de ne pas vous déranger, mais je crois qu'il y a une personne que vous aimeriez vraiment voir qui attend de l'autre côté.

-Je crois que vous devriez prendre des leçons d'anglais puisque vous semblez ne pas comprendre ce langage Edward, lui avais-je répondu d'un ton moqueur puisque cette interruption commençait à me fâcher.

-Il y a un homme de l'autre côté, Monsieur, insistait-il, il dit qu'il vient de la part de votre père qui est malade.

Ma première réaction avait été de crier « Je n'ai pas de père » envoyant au diable le messager de mon père et mon maître d'hôtel mais, une voix intérieure me fit arrêter et me raisonna à l'aide de deux arguments. J'étais resté là un moment, immobile, luttant contre moi-même.

Si mon père, malgré son orgueil, m'avait envoyé un messager après six années années de silence entre nous, ne devrais-je pas au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à dire? N'était-il pas mon père après tout? C'était les premières questions que je m'étais posées, celles qui m'ont empêché d'être plus arrogant.

Par la suite, je pensai à ma propre culpabilité. Avais-je le droit de juger cet homme, mon père, alors que je savais bien que je ne valais pas mieux? Donc, après avoir cédé à mes propres considérations je demandai à Edward de faire venir le visiteur dans mes appartements. Quelques secondes plus tard un homme d'âge moyen, grand et élégant, entrait dans la pièce. Je reconnus ses traits de caractères, ses cheveux courts et ses perpétuelles lunettes de ton or. C'était Marvin Stewart, l'avocat de mon père.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, mon Lord, m'avait-il dit cérémonieusement.

-Autant que je sache je ne suis le Lord de personne, M. Stewart, Lui répondis-je avec le sourire. C'est quand même bon de vous revoir. Je m'appelle Draco, et j'aimerais que vous vous adressiez à moi de cette façon.

-Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous satisfaire, mais je ne peux m'adresser à vous d'une autre manière, mon Lord, avait-il insisté.

-Bien, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, avais-je suggéré. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici par hasard, s'il vous plaît asseyez-vous.

L'homme s'assit sur une chaise tout près et d'un regard sérieux commença ses explications. Il me dit carrément que mon père était sérieusement souffrant, en fait, les médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus de quelques mois à vivre, peut-être moins. Apparemment, ses reins ne fonctionnaient pas bien et il n'y avait rien à faire. Lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort éminente, il avait voulu me voir pour une dernière fois, il avait ordonné à Stewart de venir en Amérique afin de me prévenir de sa situation. Mon père espérait que je puisse faire le voyage de retour en Angleterre avec Stewart.

-Je suis terriblement désolé de vous apporter cette triste nouvelle, surtout que maintenant vous êtes en deuil de votre fiancée, avait-il terminé sur le même ton de voix.

Si Marvin Stewart était venu me visiter deux ans auparavant alors que je croyais être mieux que je ne le fusse vraiment, je l'aurais sûrement renvoyé au Royaume-Uni sans même un mot de sympathie pour Lucius Malfoy. Mais comme mes propres erreurs m'avaient rendu un peu moins arrogant j'acceptais l'invitation de mon père, malgré le danger qui régnait en Europe en ce temps de guerre, alors que la marine marchande allemande menaçait le passage dans cette zone.

Ce voyage à Londres, précisément pendant ces journées d'hiver était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, je savais que cette saison n'allait pas m'aider à faire face à l'assaut de mes souvenirs qui ne cessaient de s'abattre sur moi depuis le tout début de la journée. Le luxueux bateau, le bon temps écourté, l'arrivée à Southampton, les rues où je m'étais promené avec lui, les vieux édifices aux airs sévères, tous ces sentiments de déjà vu faisaient en sorte que ma rencontre avec mon passé fût encore plus difficile et tourmentante.

Lorsque j'arrivai au manoir Malfoy, mon cœur battit encore plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'avais essayé tellement fort de me convaincre que je n'avais rien à faire de Lucius Malfoy, qu'il était difficile de réaliser que je pouvais encore avoir d'autres sentiments que la haine envers lui. Lorsque je le vis finalement étendu sur son lit, si maigre et si pâle, sans vigueur ni arrogance, l'éclat de ses yeux qui palissait, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une soudaine peine. L'homme que ma mère avait aimé était mourant.

-Lord Malfoy, dit Stewart lorsque nous entâmes dans la chambre, laquelle avait gardé son style de la Renaissance impeccablement disposée. Votre fils Draco, il est là.

Mon père ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se relever, mais comme il n'avait plus de force, le domestique qui était à ses côtés dut l'aider. Il plissa les yeux pour m'apercevoir dans l'obscurité de la chambre, mais l'éclairage était trop faible, et ordonna donc au domestique d'ouvrir les rideaux. Lorsque la lumière du jour pénétra dans la pièce, je découvris que mon père avait énormément vieilli durant les dernières années. Il était pourtant seulement à la fin de la cinquantaine, mais semblait avoir plus de soixante-dix ans.

Il me regarda finalement et je pus pu voir son visage se transformer et prendre une expression qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avoir.

-Laissez-moi seul avec mon fils, demanda-t-il et je remarquai que sa voix était toujours empreinte de ce mépris arrogant.

Lorsque tous les gens, incluant Stewart, nous eurent laissés seuls, il me fixa encore, il ne bougea pas, sans savoir trop quoi dire ou faire.

-Cela fait un bout de temps, Draco, commença-t-il.

-Oui, en effet, monsieur, répondis-je sèchement.

-Tu as grandi, continua-t-il faiblement. Tu dois avoir vingt-cinq ans maintenant.

-Je croyais que vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, monsieur, répliquai-je.

-Je me souviens de bien plus de choses que tu peux l'imaginer, mon fils, ajouta-t-il avec une soudaine étincelle dans ses yeux. J'ai aussi entendu bien des choses, je sais que tu obtiens beaucoup de succès dans les arts et spectacles, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, ce qui éveilla mon ancienne rancœur.

-Je ne suis pas aussi riche que vous, monsieur, mais je vis bien et je suis indépendant. Ce que j'ai est le fruit de mon travail, répondis-je fièrement avec un brin de reproche dans ma voix qu'il comprit clairement et que je regrettai lorsque ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

-Je comprends que je n'ai pas vraiment été un père pour toi Draco, dit-il en me frappant par sa soudaine franchise.

-Bien, je ne crois pas que je puisse juger cela, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Tu as changé, dit-il en me regardant, surpris par ma réaction, mais tu ressembles encore tellement à ta mère. Il resta silencieux un moment, hésitant. J'ai appris que tu es fiancé, reprit-il avec insouciance d'une voix encore plus faible.

-Oui, c'est vrai, monsieur, répondis-je, mais elle est décédée il y a quelques semaines.

Mon père fronça le sourcil en signe de surprise.

-Je suis triste de l'apprendre, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Ça va, monsieur. Je vais m'en remettre, répondis-je froidement.

Ma froide réponse ébranla un peu mon père, mais comme il était habitué à contrôler ses émotions, il comprit d'une certaine façon, ou avait cru comprendre mon insensibilité apparente.

-Assis toi, Draco, m'invita-t-il en me pointant un fauteuil de bois sur lequel était gravé l'emblème de la famille. Mes forces s'épuisent et il y a des choses que je dois te dire, finit-il en soupirant.

J'approchai alors la chaise près de son lit et faisais face à un homme bordé au milieu de couvertures de soie marine.

-Mon fils, commença-t-il, je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici...car, il s'arrêta et je vis qu'il avait de la difficulté à transformer ses pensées en paroles, ...car je sais que notre relation n'a jamais été comme elle aurait dû être, et...et je m'en sens responsable. Admit-il les yeux baissés. Je fus été étonné par ses paroles car je n'avais jamais imaginé pour l'entendre un jour parler ainsi.

-Père! Réussis-je seulement à dire. Je vous pardonne... Je ne vous juge pas père.

-Merci, Draco, dit-il, soulagé.

Je levai mon bras puis nous nous serrâmes la main un moment. Par la suite, nous demeurâmes en silence, pour la première fois de ma vie mon père et moi étions en paix avec nous-même et nous n'avions pas eu à parler pour nous sentir bien.

Le soleil se coucha et la chambre se recouvrit de nos ombres. Les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée éclairaient la pièce de leurs reflets timides. La respiration de mon père devenait plus lourde dans le silence de cette fin de journée. Seulement le bruit de ses poumons endommagés était perceptible. À ce moment, une question avait interrompu mes pensées.

-Père, dis-je, brisant le silence.

-Oui? dit-il épuisé.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais forcé à retourner en Angleterre...Je veux dire, vous auriez été en droit de le faire, je n'avais que seize ans et j'étais toujours sous votre garde.

-J'imagine qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit, répondit mon père avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Il ?

-Oui, ton ami d'école, celui dont tu étais tellement amoureux.

C'était le comble. Je me tournai vers l'âtre, incapable de cacher ma déroute. Finalement, tout dans ma vie tournait autour d'un seul nom.

-Harry…, dis-je dans un soupir.

-Oui, c'était bien son nom, fit remarquer mon père, tu sais mon fils, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus persuasif que ce jeune homme.

-Comment...comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? demandai-je avec hésitation.

-Bien, dit le vieille homme d'une faible voix, lorsque tu es parti je me suis rendu à Poudlard pour parler avec le directeur...il...il avait appelé ce garçon, ce Harry...pour le questionner à ton sujet, car il croyait qu'Harry aurait pu savoir où tu étais allé.

-Il ne le savait pas, dis-je immédiatement avec la même ardeur que j'aurais eu si j'avais su alors que mon père avait impliqué Harry dans notre conflit familial.

-C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pu me dire ou tu te trouvais...mais...il m'avait demandé avec tant d'insistance de te laisser ta liberté...je...je ne sais pas...je n'ai pas pu résister à sa demande...C'est épatant combien ce petit homme peut être persuasif. Après tout, suivre les suggestions de ce jeune homme m'apparaît être une des meilleures choses que j'ai faite, conclut-il d'une voix encore plus faible.

-Harry! Répétai-je distraitement, perdu dans mes souvenirs. À chaque tournant de mon existence, j'ai toujours fini par savoir que tu étais relié à meilleures choses qui me soient arrivé, Harry Potter.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que tu l'as revu? s'aventura mon père à demander. Peut-être que mon expression à ce moment laissa transparaître plus que je ne pensais.

-Oui. Dis-je sans pouvoir cacher ma mélancolie.

Encore une fois, un long silence entre nous régna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les ombres se mélangeaient avec les vives flammes du foyer, projetant des formes fantomatiques sur le vieux mur. Mon père s'endormit et je restais à ses côtés des heures durant. J'avais vu à l'intérieur de ses yeux la même ombre mortelle qu'Astoria avait le jour de sa mort. De cette façon, je savais que la fin de mon père était proche et comme je n'avais jamais été près de lui dans sa vie, je ressentais le besoin de rester près de lui pour sa mort.

Après un moment qui m'avait semblé incroyablement long, mon père se réveilla, affichant un regard rempli de douleur. À sa demande, une équipe de médecins et d'infirmières pénétrèrent dans la chambre pour essayer en vain de maintenir en vie un homme que Dieu avait déjà rappelé à ses côtés. Tous ces gens ne pouvaient plus que donner des médicaments à mon père afin de le garder somnolant, et des antidouleurs afin que ses derniers moments soient les moins difficiles possibles. Au moment où ils quittèrent la pièce me laissant seul avec lui, celui-ci me lança le regard le plus sincère qu'il ne m'ait jamais envoyé.

-Merci, Draco...d'être là, marmonna-t-il, je voudrais que ta vie soit meilleure que la mienne, mon fils.

-Je vais bien...papa, mentis-je.

-Je sais..., toussota-t-il, je sais que tu me mens...car tu ne m'as jamais appelé papa... Il sourit tristement et je souris en retour. Par la suite son visage devint sérieux et avec beaucoup de difficulté il s'adressa à moi:

-Mon fils, ne trahis pas tes propres sentiments, laisse-toi guider par ton cœur et surtout...pour l'amour de Dieu...ne commets pas le même péché que moi...de n'avoir jamais été heureux. Il s'était alors arrêté un bref moment, n'étant plus certain s'il allait continuer.

Finalement, il décida de dire ce qu'il retenait. Des paroles que je n'oublierai jamais.

-Tu ne me juge pas, et par St. George, je suis le dernier homme qui pourrait te juger, mon fils...mais il est clair pour moi qu'il y a une passion à l'intérieur de ton cœur que tu...tu...ne peux combattre...ne le fais pas...écoute la voix de ton cœur...et retrouve ton ami d'école, termina-t-il, s'abandonnant à l'effet des puissants médicaments qui l'avaient forcé à s'endormir et à rêver à jamais.

Durant son sommeil, il appela ma mère à trois ou quatre reprises puis finalement, au lever du jour, mon père mourut paix à l'intérieur de son sommeil en tenant ma main. Je ne pus jamais lui dire que je n'allais pas être en mesure de retrouver « mon ami d'école » car il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment.

Après le décès de mon père, je fis face à la difficile procédure légale de la division de sa fortune, aux responsabilités politiques et aux demandes de privilèges aristocratiques. Si Stewart n'avait pas été un avocat honorable et efficace, je n'aurais jamais été capable de me débrouiller avec les conflits extrêmement complexes qui m'attendaient.

C'est ainsi que, du jour au lendemain, j'étais en possession d'une modeste fortune, du titre de Compte et de la villa à Édimbourg, une propriété que mon père avait insisté afin qu'elle m'appartienne, car comme il l'avait établi clairement dans son testament, j'avais été conçu là-bas et il croyait que cela me donnait le droit d'avoir ces terres et la maison pour moi seul.

Ma première réaction avait été de décliner tous ces privilèges et possessions. Mais Stewart m'avait convaincu que je devais les garder car cela aurait rendu mon père heureux. L'avocat m'avait garanti que je n'aurais pas à faire partie du Parlement si je n'en avais pas envie, l'argent serait facilement transféré à ma banque en Amérique et que je pouvais garder la maison sous ses soins et l'utiliser comme résidence d'été pour d'éventuelles vacances.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit paraissait très sensé mais je m'étais obstiné un peu avec l'idée de garder la villa. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir faire face aux souvenirs présents à l'intérieur de ses murs. Pour cette raison, et avant que je ne prenne une décision, je m'étais rendu en Écosse afin de me mettre à l'épreuve, à savoir si je pouvais résister à la rencontre avec mon passé, mais aussi avec l'intention secrète de me donner un peu de temps pour penser et pour réorganiser ma vie après le décès d'Astoria.

J'avais espéré que l'ancienne demeure aurait toujours gardé à l'intérieur de ses murs un peu de cette magie que Harry répandait partout où il allait.

En ces jours, là-bas, je décidai, puisque Astoria était décédée et qu'il m'était impossible d'être avec l'homme que j'aimais, que je ne me marierais avec personne. À la place, j'aurais à me trouver un nouveau but afin de donner un sens à ma vie, quelque chose dont je pourrais être fier. Suite à ses jours à Édimbourg, je décidai d'accepter le posthume cadeau de mon père et de laisser Stewart s'occuper de la Villa.

Le but que je recherchais m'attendait à mon retour en Amérique. Quelques mois après la mort de mon père, les États-Unis entrèrent en guerre et, dans un élan romanesque, j'avais ressenti le besoin de m'engager dans l'armée. Jamais je ne m'étais douté que cela m'aurait amené à revoir Harry.

Alors... je devais le revoir. Je devais constater qu'il était vraiment sorti de son cocon d'enfant pour devenir un homme étonnant. Je devais vivre avec lui cette intimité spirituelle pendant ce bref instant à l'intérieur du camion. Je devais le voir s'évanouir dans mes bras une autre fois et goûter à la douce chaleur de son corps inconscient. J'avais découvert que j'avais l'opportunité de reconquérir son amour, mais je n'avais pas réalisé lorsqu'il était encore temps, que quelqu'un agissait de façon à nous séparer une fois de plus.

Finalement, je devais vivre afin de rencontrer l'homme qui prendrait peut-être une place que je ne m'appartenais plus. Maintenant mes cauchemars auront un visage et je ne peux même pas me permettre de le détester car je n'avais pas prouvé en être plus digne.

-Oh, Harry, Harry..! J'avais pensé que le temps aurait éteint ce feu en moi, mais il se trouve que je sens ces flammes s'accroître et que je ne peux contrôler mon cœur. Les années ont passé et je ne peux te considérer seulement comme étant un tendre souvenir de mon adolescence, je ne peux penser à toi comme à un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je suis toujours amoureux comme au tout premier jour et encore plus, mais cet amour consume sans espoir mon cœur. Pourquoi, Harry, dis le moi...Pourquoi suis-je plus fidèle que j'ai l'intention d'être?

L'horloge sonna minuit et comme si le jeune homme s'était réveillé d'un long sommeil, ou avait été délivré d'un mauvais sort, il se leva soudainement et fit route vers le camion. Il restait encore une longue journée avant qu'il ne puisse retourner à l'endroit dans la forêt où son peloton attendait. Il lança un dernier regard aux lignes floues et gothiques de la cathédrale de Notre-Dame en cette nuit brumeuse et fit ses adieux à celle qu'il aimait.

Au bout d'un moment le camion disparut dans le brouillard, l'homme à l'intérieur ignorait à ce moment qu'à son retour au camp il allait rencontrer un nouveau docteur qui jouerait un rôle important dans sa vie.

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Harry s'agita nerveusement sous les couvertures. Ses mèches brunes tombaient sur son oreiller de manières désordonnées, tandis que ses mains étreignaient l'épaisse écharpe qui le protégeait du froid matinal. Sa garde-malade comprit que le dormeur avait un cauchemar. Il était en train de vivre cette horrible expérience : avoir besoin de crier, sans que sa voix ne lui obéisse.

-DRACO ! Finit par hurler le jeune homme, redressant brutalement le buste pour se retrouver assis sur le lit.

-Harry, Harry ! Tout va bien ! dit Pansy, essayant de calmer son ami.

Harry ouvrit ses grands yeux verts sur la petite chambre aux murs gris clair, la fenêtre étroite à peine couverte par des rideaux de coton blanc, et Pansy Parkinson assise dans une chaise roulante à ses côtés. Il se rappela soudain ce qui était arrivé, la nuit où ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues dont la fièvre avait fait pâlir l'éclat habituel.

-Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Fut sa première phrase cohérente.

-Tu veux dire Draco ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui, répondit Harry, qui en disait plus avec ses yeux attristés qu'avec sa réponse monosyllabique.

-Il est parti la nuit où nous sommes arrivés, Harry, commença Pansy, sympathisant avec la souffrance visible de son ami. Je crains qu'il n'ait eu des ordres stricts pour revenir immédiatement au camp.

-Je vois, dit Harry, déçu, en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le lit. Il roula sur lui-même et resta silencieux quelques minutes, le visage enfoui dans les oreillers.

« Une fois de plus, il s'en va et je ne peux même pas lui dire au revoir », pensa-t-il, sentant les larmes remplir à nouveau ses yeux. « Il faut que j'arrive à contrôler ça. Il faut que j'arrive à le contrôler ! » Se dit-il.

-Combien de temps suis-je resté au lit, Pansy ? demanda-t-il après avoir passé un moment à tenter de refouler ses pensées mélancoliques.

-Presque 36 heures, répondit Pansy avec sa précision habituelle. Tu as été plus malade que nous ne le pensions au début, mais il semble que tu doives survivre… que ça nous plaise ou non, acheva-t-elle, tentant de dissiper la douleur d'Harry par sa plaisanterie.

-Très drôle ! Riposta le jeune brun avec une grimace sarcastique. Il faudra plus qu'une petite fièvre pour vous débarrasser de moi, Mademoiselle Parkinson.

-Là, tu as raison, approuva Pansy, ajoutant d'un ton plus sérieux : « une tranchée et une forêt pleine de neige n'y ont pas suffi non plus… » Pansy baissa les yeux, ses mains cherchant celles d'Harry. Je dois te dire encore merci, mon ami, acheva-t-elle, serrant étroitement la main du jeune homme.

Harry adressa à Pansy l'un de ses sourires lumineux et, au lieu de répondre par des mots, jeta ses bras autour du cou de la jeune brune et la serra tendrement contre lui. Il avait décidé de ranger ses pensées tristes dans le fond de son esprit, comme il en avait déjà l'habitude, et occupa l'heure suivante à bavarder avec son amie, tout en dévorant un copieux petit déjeuner sous les yeux stupéfaits de Pansy.

La jeune brune n'avait jamais vu un convalescent capable de manger autant en un seul repas. Néanmoins, Pansy n'était pas totalement trompée par l'apparente gaieté d'Harry. Elle savait que son ancien condisciple n'allait pas bien, et croyait avoir trouvé la véritable cause de la tristesse réprimée de Harry.

Pansy dit à Harry que, comme tous les deux étaient malades, les médecins avaient décidé de les laisser dans la même chambre. Julienne logeait dans la chambre voisine, et allait si bien qu'elle avait repris le travail le jour même. Pansy, par contre, serait hors service pendant trois ou quatre mois à cause de sa fracture. Heureusement, sa blessure n'était plus un problème. Désormais, seul un repos convenable pouvait aider la jeune fille à se remettre.

La conversation des deux infirmiers continua avec vivacité. Harry s'informa de chacun des patients qu'ils avaient ramenés du front, de Julienne, de Seamus et de tous ses amis de l'hôpital. Il fut réellement surpris lorsque Pansy lui dit que le directeur s'était personnellement très intéressé à son rétablissement. Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas vraiment naturel, pour un homme aussi occupé et important, de s'inquiéter à cause d'un petit infirmier comme lui. Bien sûr, il ignorait à quel point la famille Black avaient le bras long.

Après le repas, Harry essaya pour la première fois de se lever, appuyé sur une chaise et en dépit des objections de Pansy. La jeune brune craignait qu'Harry ne se trouve mal, tant il était encore faible. De son point de vue professionnel, il n'était pas raisonnable de tenter ce simple mouvement sans que personne ne puisse soutenir Harry au cas où il s'évanouirait. Mais le jeune homme, comme à l'accoutumée, ne prêta pas attention aux remontrances de son amie. Après quelques échecs, Harry parvint à tenir sur ses pieds et, d'un pas lent, marcha vers la fenêtre. Il y resta un moment, regardant l'endroit où Draco avait garé le camion cette nuit-là. Un soupir silencieux s'échappa de sa poitrine.

Draco avait-il dit qu'Astoria était morte, ou était-ce son imagination ? Harry essaya de s'en souvenir. Il ferma les yeux et la scène se déroula de nouveau dans son esprit.

« Ma femme, Astoria ? Harry, je n'ai jamais été marié à Astoria. Elle est morte il y a un an ! » Avait-il dit. Sa voix profonde, pleine d'étonnement, résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Harry. Oui, il était sûr que c'étaient les derniers mots qu'il avait entendus de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Pansy depuis sa chaise roulante, interrompant les pensées de Harry. Je t'en prie, Harry, viens te recoucher !

Harry s'éveilla de ses réflexions et, du même pas hésitant, revint au lit.

-Tu vois, Pansy ? dit-il triomphalement en atteignant le lit. La prochaine fois, je grimperai à un arbre.

-Tu es tellement bête ! rétorqua Pansy avec une irritation feinte.

Un large sourire révélait en même temps son amusement. Personne au monde ne pouvait la faire rire comme Harry. Elle se dit qu'elle avait été vraiment stupide dans le passé, à essayer de garder ses distances avec lui. Mais elle savait maintenant que leur nouvelle amitié durerait éternellement. Mais quelque chose la tracassait… quelque chose qui pourrait un jour séparer la jeune brune de son nouvel ami.

-Harry…? dit Pansy avec hésitation, alors qu'il avait déjà repris sa place sous les couvertures, puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous sommes amis, répondit nonchalamment Harry.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas… je t'en prie, ne le prends pas mal… marmonna Pansy, hésitant encore.

-Allez, Pansy, vide ton sac ! S'impatienta Harry.

-Humm… Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Draco, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, autre chose que de l'amitié ?

Harry regarda Pansy, stupéfait de la question et de l'étonnante perspicacité de son amie. Harry eut un soupir et un sourire triste.

-Eh bien, apparemment tu es bien plus perspicace que j'aurais pu le croire, dit mélancoliquement Harry.

-Je comprends, continua Pansy sans regarder Harry dans les yeux, je pense que ça t'a fait un choc de le revoir dans de telles circonstances.

Harry porta la main droite à son menton et le frotta doucement, comme s'il se demandait jusqu'à quel point il pouvait parler de ses sentiments.

-Eh bien, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à le voir après tout ce temps, dit-il à voix basse.

-Toi et lui… enfin… murmura Pansy, sans savoir si ses questions n'allaient pas trop loin.

-S'il y avait une histoire entre nous, tu veux dire… termina abruptement Harry. Oui, tu as raison, Pansy, nous étions, disons… très proches émotionnellement, à une époque.

-Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie privée, Harry, s'excusa Pansy, qui se sentait un peu coupable. C'est juste que j'étais presque sûre qu'il y ait plus entre vous. Je me souviens de cette soirée à Poudlard… J'étais furieuse que tu sois parti alors que tu étais en retenue, et je devais te surveiller ! Et quand je t'ai retrouvé tu étais encore avec lui ! Peut-être que je me sentais aussi un peu jalouse, qu'un si beau garçon s'intéresse à toi…Puis-je te demander ce qui est arrivé entre vous deux ?

-Oh, Pansy ! Soupira désespérément Harry, pour certaines raisons, ça n'a pas marché. Il s'est fiancé à quelqu'un d'autre, à une femme, tu vois ?

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Pansy. J'avais l'impression qu'il était fou de toi. Mais s'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas, voilà tout.

Harry regarda son amie, totalement stupéfait de son commentaire. Même s'il avait profondément souffert des tristes évènements qui l'avaient séparée de Draco, il n'avait jamais songé à l'en juger coupable. Il avait toujours pensé que tous deux avaient été, simplement, victimes des circonstances.

-Tu vois, Pansy, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. De plus, finalement il n'a pas épousé l'autre fille. Je crains qu'elle ne soit morte, conclut Harry.

-Et tu ressens encore quelque chose pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pansy, furieuse que Harry aime quelqu'un qui, du point de vue de la jeune brune, ne méritait pas une telle bénédiction.

Harry baissa les yeux et serra les couvertures dans ses mains.

-Je le pense, Pansy, mais je crois que ce n'est pas payé de retour. Les choses changent avec le temps, tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui je compte tellement pour lui, acheva-t-il. Pansy étreignit silencieusement son ami, se maudissant d'avoir rouvert de vieilles blessures dans son cœur.

OoOoO

Il y a des dates dans nos vies qui nous marquent de souvenirs ineffaçables. Nous pouvons tenter de les ignorer tout au long de l'année, mais lorsqu'elles approchent, elles nous contraignent à nous rappeler les évènements qui les ont rendues si mémorables. Parfois, nous voudrions ne plus pouvoir nous en souvenir, parfois nous aimerions fermer les yeux et oublier. Et puis, une page de calendrier nous frappe au visage, et nous ne pouvons plus éviter les réminiscences qui nous assaillent à l'arrivée de chaque anniversaire.

Une fois de plus, l'hôpital Saint-Jacques avait un nouveau directeur. Le major Vouillard avait été affecté après l'envoi de Louis de Salle sur le front occidental. Au début, tout le monde s'était demandé la raison d'un changement si soudain. Après tout, de Salle avait dirigé l'hôpital pendant moins de deux mois, et il était rare qu'un directeur reste si peu de temps. Toutefois, comme personne ne pouvait comprendre les motifs qui avaient inspiré la désignation de Vouillard, le sujet fut vite oublié. On l'interpréta partiellement comme l'une des nombreuses bizarreries qui advenaient en temps de guerre.

Pour apaiser les tensions survenues au cours de ces journées, Vouillard décida d'organiser une fête qui servirait différents propos, faisant d'une pierre plusieurs coups. La réception lui ferait faire la connaissance du personnel dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse, détendrait l'ambiance alourdie par les récents changements, et lui permettrait de remettre au petit héro américain la médaille qu'il avait reçue. Le prétexte utilisé par Vouillard pour organiser la fête était fort simple : la nuit du Nouvel An.

OoOoO

Passer les fêtes au milieu de nulle part, loin de chez soi, en attendant peut-être sa propre mort, n'est pas une perspective très attirante. Néanmoins, la Seconde Division Américaine devait s'accommoder de cette triste réalité. Pour célébrer l'occasion, il restait aux hommes une bouteille de vin à bon marché, et la compagnie de quelques prêtres envoyés par le gouvernement pour encourager les troupes. Pour Draco Malfoy, qui ne buvait pas et n'était pas un croyant fervent, le cadeau de Noël envoyé par le gouvernement ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Pire : les fêtes de fin d'année n'étaient pas un évènement qu'il attendait avec impatience, à cause des tristes souvenirs qui le hantaient durant cette période.

OoOoO

-Tu es magnifique ce soir! dit Seamus à Harry qui l'accompagnait. Le vert est décidément ta couleur. Tu le savais ?

-C'est ce que dit mon amie Hermione, répondit Harry en souriant doucement. Il avait choisi, un costume sombre assortie d'une chemise verte pale, sur laquelle reposait élégamment nouée une cravate vert sombre. En fait, c'était la seule tenue habillée qu'il ait pris, la nuit où il s'était presque enfui de son appartement. Pour cette occasion particulière, Julienne avait insisté pour aider Harry à s'habiller.

-Eh bien, ton amie Hermione doit avoir bon goût, commenta Seamus avec un sourire. Le jeune docteur était au septième ciel depuis qu'Harry avait accepté de l'accompagner à la fête, et il était décidé à profiter de la soirée autant que possible.

Seamus avait tenu sa promesse de soigner le jeune brun, et il était fier de voir le rapide rétablissement de son patient favori. Néanmoins, quelque chose inquiétait et déroutait encore le jeune homme. C'était ce regard absent dans les yeux de Harry, comme si par moments son esprit s'envolait, dans des pays lointains qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. A quoi pensait Harry lorsque ses yeux se perdaient dans le néant ?

OoOoO

-Vous ne buvez pas avec nous, sergent ? demanda un prêtre entre deux âges, à la barbe brune. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas notre meilleur vin, mais c'est la nuit du Nouvel An.

-Excusez-moi, Mon Père, répondit Draco avec un sourire poli, je ne prends jamais de boisson alcoolisée.

-Oh, vraiment? dit le prêtre, l'air étonné. C'est plutôt remarquable chez un soldat. Mais je dois admettre que c'est aussi une habitude saine.

-Je buvais beaucoup autrefois, avoua Draco, quelque peu ému par la sympathie naturelle que le prêtre lui inspirait. Pour une quelconque raison, ce barbu aux yeux d'un noir sombre le mettait en confiance. Je ne pouvais pas le contrôler, vous voyez, alors j'ai complètement arrêté.

-Bonne décision, sergent, répondit le prêtre d'un ton amical, mais vous pourriez peut-être partager une tasse de thé chaud avec nous ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste, mais accepta l'invitation.

OoOoO

La grande salle, les médecins et les infirmiers habillés pour l'occasion, les discours, la cérémonie, le bal, le toast, tout semblait voilé d'un brouillard épais aux yeux d'Harry.

Malgré ses efforts pour profiter de la soirée, son esprit ne lui obéissait pas. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : la date.

31 décembre. 31 décembre. 31 décembre.

Cette date battait à ses tempes en un martèlement obsédant.

OoOoO

Les hommes autour de lui, le froid de l'hiver, le prêtre à son côté, les plaisanteries des soldats, les rires… tout était brouillé, irréel, aux yeux de Draco. Quoiqu'il eût essayé de ne pas y penser, il savait qu'il perdait encore la partie : ses souvenirs prenaient possession de son esprit.

31 décembre. 31 décembre. 31 décembre.

La date résonnait dans son cœur, et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

OoOoO

« Le 31 décembre, » pensa Harry, « c'était il y a huit ans. Il faisait froid dehors et j'avais bu trop de champagne. »

OoOoO

« Le 31 décembre, » pensa Draco, « il y avait du brouillard. C'était en 1909, je me sentais terriblement seul, trahi, abandonné… »

OoOoO

« Il pleurait quand je l'ai rejoint » se dit Harry. « Il était tellement beau !

OoOoO

« Il portait un costume aux couleurs du groupe dont il faisait partie à Poudlard » se souvint Draco. « Il était si beau cette nuit-là ! »

OoOoO

Tout le personnel médical leva son verre.

-Au général Foch, et à la victoire sur l'Allemagne ! dit le major Vouillard d'une voix solennelle. Aussitôt après, il ajouta d'un ton plus joyeux : Bonne année pour tous!

Dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune infirmier de porta son toast personnel.

« Bonne année, Draco ! » murmura Harry en levant son verre.

OoOoO

-Au président Wilson, et aux batailles à venir ! rugit le capitaine Jackson, bonne année pour tous !

« Bonne année, Harry » pensa Draco en levant sa tasse.

L'horloge annonça l'arrivée du Nouvel An. 1918 était entré dans l'histoire. Dans différentes parties du monde, nos amis saluaient l'année qui allait dramatiquement changer leur vie.

OoOoO

1918 allait être l'année de grandes victoires assombries par d'effroyables crises. Les Alliés avaient combattu depuis plus de trois ans en Europe, au nord de l'Afrique, en Palestine, en Mésopotamie, et dans la Mer du Nord. Durant toute cette période, des milliers et des milliers de vies précieuses avaient été perdues dans les deux camps; néanmoins, il semblait que les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué malgré les sacrifices. Cependant, au début de l'année, la scène semblait un peu plus favorable aux Puissances Centrales pour certaines raisons.

Tout d'abord, depuis 1917, différents conflits économiques et sociaux avaient conduit à la guerre civile en Russie, qui avait été un des pays de l'Alliance. Cet événement avait entraîné l'abdication du Tsar Nicolas II, et l'établissement d'un pouvoir provisoire qui avait continué la propagande pendant quelques mois jusqu'à ce que le parti bolchevique prenne le pouvoir. La forte opposition de ce parti à la participation de la Russie dans la guerre, avait été l'une des causes de leur popularité.

De plus, après leur victoire en Octobre 1917, les nouveaux leaders demandèrent au gouvernement allemand l'armistice. Le 15 Décembre, la Russie, l'Allemagne et l'Autriche signèrent l'armistice qui marquait la fin des hostilités sur le front Est. Avec cet événement, la France, le Royaume-Uni, l'Italie et les États-Unis perdaient un important allié.

Avec le retrait de la Russie et de la Roumanie en 1917, les Allemands avaient un avantage. Les troupes qui avaient été assignées au front russe étaient vigoureuses et prêtes à entrer en action. De telles circonstances leur donnait un avantage numérique de dix pour-cent sur les armées britanniques, françaises et américaines postées en France.

D'un autre côté, les forces françaises étaient exténuées après trois ans de combat dans une guerre offensive, l'enthousiasme des troupes s'était émoussé, et la plupart des hommes étaient d'ailleurs trop jeunes ou trop vieux pour résister aux Allemands si ces derniers décidaient d'organiser une attaque d'envergure.

Les Britanniques, de leur côté, souffraient d'une pénurie de renforts et le Premier Ministre, David Lloyd George, avait ordonné la réduction du nombre de bataillons par division. Comme pour l'armée française, les hommes qui étaient disponibles dans le camp britannique étaient pour la plupart des recrues inexpérimentées.

Finalement, les Américains n'avaient pas réussi à rassembler toutes leurs forces depuis leur entrée en guerre l'année précédente. Au début de l'année 1918, seulement six divisions étaient arrivées en France, mais deux d'entre elles n'étaient pas encore entrées en action et les quatre autres avaient juste donné un coup de main dans certains secteurs, loin de la ligne de combat.

Cependant, les Allemands savaient que l'arrivée de nouvelles troupes américaines étaient imminentes, et que si les Puissances centrales ne commençaient pas une offensive agressive et intelligente les premiers mois de l'année, ils pourraient finir par perdre le front Ouest avec l'arrivée de ces renforts américains.

Ainsi, l'offensive allemande commença le 21 Mars au niveau d'Arras. Le principal objectif était d'ouvrir une brèche entre les armées britanniques et françaises, ce qui pourrait séparer les Alliés et forcer les Britanniques à se replier vers la Mer du Nord. Pour cette attaque massive, les Allemands avaient décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle tactique basée sur un bref mais intense bombardement, suivi par une attaque frontale de l'artillerie et terminé par l'infanterie qui utiliserait des mitrailleuses comme principales armes.

Les Allemands gagnèrent du terrain, firent 70 000 prisonniers et tuèrent pratiquement 200 000 hommes dans le camp des Alliés. Cependant, la bataille avait été considérée comme un échec stratégique, car le principal but, à savoir séparer les armées françaises et britanniques avait avorté.

L'année précédente, Ferdinand Foch avait été désigné comme chef des troupes françaises, bien que le Général Pétain ait son mot à dire dans les décisions, de même que le Maréchal Haig pour les forces britanniques. La vigoureuse offensive allemande déployée à Arras força les Alliés à ne désigner qu'un seul chef qui coordonnerait les mouvements des deux armées. Haig et Pétain s'accordèrent pour désigner Foch comme l'homme de la situation. Ainsi Foch prit ses nouvelles fonctions le 3 Avril, et depuis, il dirigeait les forces alliées du front Ouest avec détermination et agressivité.

En dépit de ces mesures, les Allemands ne cessèrent leurs offensives, et du 9 au 29 Avril, ils attaquèrent Armentières, une ville située dans le département du Nord, à la frontière belge. Le résultat obtenu par le Commandant allemand Éric Von Ludendorff fut le même qu'à Arras: un succès tactique qui affaiblit les forces alliées, mais une erreur stratégique car les Britanniques réussirent à stopper l'avancée allemande.

Que se passait-il avec le corps expéditionnaire américain pendant tout le temps où les forces françaises et britanniques essayaient de résister aux attaques allemandes? Les Américains restés à l'arrière s'entraînaient ou aidaient à des tâches mineures, attendant d'affronter leurs destins. Petit à petit, l'échéance se rapprochait.

En ce début du mois d'Avril, Armand Graubner était au service des troupes américaines depuis 4 mois. Il avait été désigné par les autorités ecclésiastiques pour rester avec les Américains dans le but de les aider à l'arrière, de leur donner un soutien spirituel, de les confesser, et d'administrer l'extrême onction si nécessaire.

Être un prêtre catholique travaillant dans une armée où la plupart de ses membres était protestants n'était pas une tâche facile, mais le Père Graubner était un individu si charismatique, qu'il gagna la sympathie de tous les hommes du bataillon, et même celle du pasteur protestant qui travaillait avec lui, ce dernier devenant un ami intime.

Graubner avait dans les quarante-cinq ans, mince et grand comme un pin, avec une barbe brune fournie, le visage illuminé par des yeux sombres et vifs; et même si les prêtres sont supposés être des gens sérieux, il, était l'homme le moins conventionnel de la Terre. Mais, ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses contradictions de sa personnalité: en effet, Armand Graubner était un homme de paradoxes.

Bien qu'Armand ait grandi dans un pays protestant, sa mère s'était fait un devoir de l'éduquer dans la foi catholique, suivant ses traditions françaises. Cependant, son père ne manquait pas une occasion pour remplir la tête de fils de toutes les idées marxistes et rebelles qu'il pouvait trouver. Comme conséquence de cette éducation très hétérodoxe, à l'âge de 15 ans, Armand était athée et totalement sceptique.

Quand il termina son éducation de base, le jeune Graubner s 'en fut à Paris étudier à la Sorbonne. Une fois là-bas, seul et loin de l'influence parentale, le jeune homme investit son temps dans des fêtes sans lendemain, des soirées, et toutes sortes de passe-temps. 3 ans après son arrivée en France, il était devenu un joueur invétéré, et un play-boy qui se battait pour un oui ou pour un non.

Cependant, contre toute attente, Armand changea son comportement d'une façon telle que ses amis en restèrent pantois. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre le nouvel Armand, le jeune homme quittait Paris et se dirigeait vers Rome pour entrer au séminaire. 6 ans plus tard, il entrait dans les ordres et devenait prêtre en 1889.

Malgré la nouvelle direction que sa vie avait prise, Armand était toujours un mutin à l'intérieur du cœur d'une des religions les plus orthodoxes au monde. Sa foi était sincère et passionnée, mais ses idées étaient considérées avec méfiance par les autorités ecclésiastiques. La littérature d'avant-garde que le père d'Armand partageait avec son fils durant son enfance et sa jeunesse avait laissé des traces dans le prêtre qu'il était devenu. Ainsi, ses sermons étaient dangereusement empoisonnés par des constats explosifs contre l'oppression, la propriété privée, l'exploitation des ouvriers et toutes sortes « d'étranges idées ».

Pour cette raison, le Père Graubner était toujours envoyé dans les missions les plus bizarres, loin des grandes villes; mais cela ne l'affectait pas guère car il était davantage concerné par les échanges humains et n'ambitionnait pas d'embrasser une carrière brillante dans le Vatican. Ainsi, il était satisfait de ses ordres de travailler dans un camp américain, et essayait de faire son boulot avec son style très hétérodoxe.

Le Capitaine Duncan Jackson avait trouvé dans le Père Graubner un nouvel adversaire pour ses soirées d'échecs, bien qu'il invitât toujours Draco, jouant avec le jeune homme et discutant avec l'homme de Dieu, ou vice versa. Cependant, quand Draco ne prenait part au jeu, Jackson et Graubner devaient faire la majeure partie de la conversation, car le jeune homme était revenu de son court voyage à Paris plus mélancolique et moins causant qu'avant.

-Londres Angleterre puis Manhattan États-Unis, furent les premiers mots que Jackson adressa à Draco quand ce dernier arriva au camp.

-Je vous demande pardon, monsieur? répondit Draco avec son air absent.

-Je veux dire que j'ai finalement découvert votre origine, rétorqua l'homme avec une pointe de fierté. Vous devez être né à Londres, vous avez ces inflexions britanniques quand vous prononcez vos consommes qui me font penser que vous avez séjourné assez longtemps en Angleterre et il y a cet accent new-yorkais de grande classe, mais mêlé à cela. Est-ce que je me trompe?

-Non, monsieur, vous avez entièrement raison, répondit Draco, qui avait perdu tout intérêt dans ce jeu, depuis qu'un certain jeune homme brun était réapparue dans sa vie.

-Mais, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que vous faisiez pour vivre, admit l'homme le plus âgé.

-Je suis acteur, monsieur, dit le jeune homme franchement sans noter le choc que cela causa à Jackson. Je vis à New-York, et travaille comme acteur à Broadway. Il n'y a aucun mystère à cela. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'aimerais changer de vêtements.

-Oui, oui, vous pouvez disposer Malfoy, lança Jackson très déçu et contrarié. Il voulait découvrir par lui-même la dernière pièce du puzzle, mais le jeune homme avait abîmé son passe-temps avec sa soudaine honnêteté. Maintenant, il devait trouver un nouveau jeu pour tuer le temps.

Puis, le Père Graubner était arrivé pour offrir au Capitaine Jackson ce dont il avait besoin: un bon perdant aux échecs et un excellent bavard.

-Qu'avez-vous dans cette boîte, mon Père? demanda un caporal au prêtre, un soir alors que tous les soldats étaient rassemblés autour du feu.

-C'est un souvenir de mes année passées en Espagne, répondit Graubner tandis que ses yeux brillaient avec la lumière des flammes. C'est une guitare.

-Vraiment? s'enquit l'homme avec grand intérêt. Et vous savez en jouer?

-Bien sûr, caporal, gloussa le prêtre tandis que ses mains déverrouillaient l'étui de la guitare.

-Jouez donc quelque chose pour nous, mon père, demanda un soldat assis près du feu.

-Oui, c'est une sacrée bonne idée, lança un autre soldat, jouez quelque chose de rythmé.

L'homme barbu prit l'instrument dans ses mains et avec aisance, joua une mélodie joyeuse que la troupe entière apprécia énormément. Quand il eut finit, les hommes applaudirent des deux mains, enchantés par la musique ainsi que par la sympathie du prêtre.

-C'était vraiment bien, mon Père, congratula un jeune soldat, peut-être encore adolescent. Vous devriez jouer avec le sergent Malfoy un de ces jours.

-Si le cœur lui en dit, rétorqua d'un ton railleur le premier caporal, levant les yeux au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin de son incrédulité.

-Vous voulez dire que le sergent Malfoy joue aussi d'un instrument?

-Oui, en effet , répondit le même caporal, mais il n'a jamais joué pour nous comme vous l'avez fait. Cet homme est un vrai hibou. Fréquemment, il ne dort pas la nuit, et je l'ai déjà aperçu, quand j'étais de garde, se réveiller la nuit et jouer de l'harmonica pendant des heures.

-Je vois, répondit le serviteur de Dieu.

-Un gars bizarre que ce Malfoy, conclut un des soldats.

-Oui, vraiment très bizarre, acquiescèrent les deux autres hommes.

OoOoO

Harry travaillait dans l'équipe de nuit. Un grand nombre d'hommes souffrant de terribles brûlures étaient arrivés du Nord, où les Allemands avaient attaqué Armentières. Il lui était impossible de trouver un moment de répit quand tout autour de lui n'était que gémissements et hurlements de douleur. Harry n'avait pas le temps d'entendre le chagrin de son propre cœur.

Avec son énergie caractéristique, le jeune homme se dévouait à ses patients, souhaitant toujours illuminer leurs heures avec un sourire, un mot de réconfort, ou tout simplement en leur prêtant une oreille attentive pour ceux qui éprouvaient le besoin de se confier.

Non loin de là, une paire d'yeux dorés regardait Harry avec attention, attendant toujours un signe qui pourrait ouvrir la porte du cœur de l'infirmier. Mais la porte était fermée et la clé perdue quelque part dans l'arrière du front Ouest.

-Harry, chuchota Seamus en lui faisant un signe de la main. Pourrais-tu venir ici ?

-Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry, en s'approchant de l'endroit où Seamus se tenait, près d'un lit.

Le jeune homme découvrit la plaie qu'il examinait et montra les renseignements à l'infirmier qui se tenait à ses côtés. Cependant, le médecin s'éclipsa devant l'homme de chair qu'il était, et pendant un moment, Seamus oublia le pauvre blessé allongé sur le lit, tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient sur les mèches brunes qui s'étaient échappées de la résille qui maintenait les cheveux d'Harry. Puis son regard parcourut la nuque halée, s'interrogeant sur le goût de cette peau, et il termina son audacieuse promenade près du col de son uniforme blanc.

-Seamus ? répéta Harry pour la deuxième fois.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il abruptement, se réveillant de sa rêverie. Euh, oui. Vois-tu cet endroit? demanda-t-il en désignant la plaie du doigt.

Les yeux d'Harry comprirent immédiatement le sens des paroles de Seamus au moment où il inspecta les blessures du patient et qu'il sentit cette odeur particulière. Une ombre assombrit son regard immédiatement.

-Que vas-tu faire? Hasarda-t-il finalement, craignant d'avance la réponse.

-Je voudrais que tu irrigues cette plaie pendant 24 heures, déclara le jeune homme en souriant tendrement, en même temps qu'il respirait le doux parfum que l'infirmier portait. Si ça a marché aussi bien sur Pansy, je pense que nous devrions accorder une seconde chance à ces blessures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, Seamus ! S'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix entrecoupée, et spontanément, il enlaça son ami, oubliant que l'homme lui faisant face n'était pas taillé dans du marbre. Ça n'avait été qu'une étreinte furtive, qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Bien après, il s'éloigna sans noter la confusion inscrite sur le visage du docteur. Cela avait été la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait reçu depuis des mois, et il était trop content pour réaliser ce que son geste avait provoqué chez l'homme.

-Merci de me faire confiance! s'écria-t-il, le visage rayonnant de joie. Que puis-je faire pour te remercier?

-Refais juste ce que tu viens de faire, répondit-il dans un murmure.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, déjà distrait par le bandage de la plaie du patient endormi.

-Je disais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour me remercier, mentit Seamus. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois contrôler mes autres patients dans la chambre d'à côté, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête.

L'infirmier agita la main et, un moment plus tard, il était de nouveau absorbé par son travail. Un petit bruit comme le son d'une minuscule clochette se fit entendre à l'intérieur de sa poche, ce qui lui fit bouger la main et agripper la montre qu'il transportait toujours sur lui.

« Il est midi, songea-t-il quand il souleva le couvercle de sa montre. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, une tristesse subite envahit son cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'étonna-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, protégez-le! dit-il en se signant. »

OoOoO

Les peines que nous cachons tout au fond de nos âmes, parfois se rebellent et refont surface dans la réalité. Durant la journée, l'esprit emploie sa force dans de multiples tâches, mais quand tombe le soir, et que nous sommes dégagés de tous les détails insignifiants de la vie courante, les sentiments reprennent le dessus. Si nous faisons partie de cette catégorie de gens bienheureux qui vivent en paix avec eux-mêmes, un sommeil tranquille ne tarde pas à nous visiter. Cependant, pour la majorité des gens, la détente qui vient chaque nuit est la malheureuse opportunité qui pousse notre esprit tourmenté dans les méandres de l'insomnie.

C'était le cas pour Draco depuis son enfance. Il connaissait bien le goût de ces nuits interminables, au cours desquelles ses plus tristes pensées venaient le hanter, et éloigner le repos nécessaire. Les images de son père distant, de ses jours solitaires au collège, de sa mère absente, troublaient son esprit dans ses jeunes années. Plus tard, son insomnie avait pris un tour plus inattendu, et à la place de ces ressentiments habituels, son esprit se tourmentait au sujet de différentes nuances de vert que les yeux qu'un garçon pouvait avoir. Mais même ces préoccupations plaisantes étaient devenues pénibles au cours des années.

Le jeune homme regarda la lune d'Avril au-dessus de sa tête et un profond soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il était minuit et seul le tranquille murmure des deux soldats qui montaient la garde, bavardant à distance, pouvait être entendu dans le camp. Il s'assit sur un camion tandis que sa main droite fouillait dans sa poche. C'était une chaude nuit étoilé.

« Aurai-je un jour la chance de pouvoir dormir toute une nuit d'un tranquille sommeil ? » songea-t-il en commençant à jouer de l'harmonica. Le son de pas fermes derrière lui se perdit avec les notes tristes de sa mélodie. Ces moments de solitude, quand ses lèvres caressaient la surface argentée pour obtenir des notes de l'instrument, qui était l'objet en sa possession le plus cher, étaient les seuls instants de paix de sa vie agitée. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière note qu'il remarqua la présence de l'homme à ses côtés.

-Vous avez des difficultés à dormir la nuit, sergent ? demanda le Père Graubner, en cherchant une place pour s'asseoir sur le camion sec.

-Apparemment, rétorqua Draco, qui n'avait pas envie de commencer la conversation.

-Cela m'est aussi arrivé, mais dans une autre vie, gloussa-t-il.

-Une autre vie ? interrogea le jeune homme déconcerté.

-Oui, sergent, répondit l'ecclésiastique. L'histoire de ma vie est divisée en deux parties distinctes, avant et après le vieil Armand. Voulez-vous entendre mon histoire ?

-Allez-y mon Père, ces nuits sont trop longues et une histoire est toujours un bon remède, répondit le jeune homme légèrement intéressé. Ce Français avec un nom allemand avait toujours intrigué Draco.

-Quand j'avais à peu près votre âge, sergent, commença le prêtre, je quittais mon Allemagne natale et venais étudier à Paris, mais au lieu de le faire, j'employais mon temps dans les passe-temps les moins recommandables que je pouvais trouver. Vous devez connaître: les femmes, les hommes, le jeu, les mauvaises fréquentations que j'appelais mes amis. J'avais perdu la foi de mon enfance, et la vie en elle-même me décevait. Rien de ce que je pouvais trouver ne me satisfaisait, pas même l'amour d'un garçon que je n'ai pas su apprécié.

-Est-ce que vous l'aimiez? Osa demander Draco, les yeux brillant dans la nuit tranquille.

-Je ne pense pas, sergent, répondit l'homme avec des yeux tristes, il me supplia plusieurs fois de quitter ma folle vie, mais j'étais trop fier pour reconnaître mes erreurs. Je ne voulais pas m'humilier devant quelqu'un, et je l'ai quitté. J'ai malheureusement brisé son cœur et il ne le méritait pas.

-J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire auparavant, commenta Draco d'un air absent.

-En effet, c'est malheureusement une histoire que beaucoup trop d'hommes ont répété à travers les siècles, sergent, soupira l'homme. Je continuais ma vie après cela, et je ne me suis même pas intéressé à son mariage avec une autre femme. J'étais trop occupé à faire ce que je voulais pour regretter quoique ce soit.

-Et comment avez-vous fini par devenir prêtre? demanda Draco déjà captivé par l'histoire de Graubner.

-Une nuit où je jouais aux cartes dans un bar, j'ai engagé une partie avec quelqu'un qui était un mauvais perdant. A la fin, il me défia et j'acceptais le duel.

-Un vrai duel ?

-Oui, sergent, un vrai et stupide duel. C'était chose courante en ce temps-là, mais j'ai failli mourir, reprit le prêtre avec un ton sérieux. Heureusement, le Seigneur me donna une seconde chance, et je survécus. Je peux vous assurer qu'avoir été aussi près de l'autre monde me fit réaliser toutes mes folies mieux que les sermons de mon père.

-C'est ce qui vous a fait entrer dans les ordres, alors, demanda Draco.

-C'est exact. C'était l'expérience la plus traumatisante de ma vie. J'ai regardé au tréfonds de mon âme, comme en cet instant où j'avais frôlé la mort, et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu. Ainsi, quand j'eus réalisé que ma vie était loin d'être finie, je promis à Celui qui m'avait permis de rester vivant de me consacrer à Son service. Et je n'ai jamais regretté cette décision, à aucun moment de ma vie, c'est ce que j'appelle ma seconde vie, finit l'homme avec un sourire dissimulé derrière sa barbe.

-Êtes-vous vraiment satisfait de cette vie, mon Père? interrogea Draco, pas totalement convaincu par cette déclaration.

-Pourquoi en doutez-vous, sergent ? demanda Graubner.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à l'image que je me fais d'un prêtre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas vexé, mais c'est ce que je pense. Observa Draco sans prendre de gants.

L'ecclésiastique éclata de rire au commentaire du jeune home.

-Eh bien, jeune homme, commença Graubner tordu de rire. Pourriez-vous, tout d'abord me dire, quelle est votre conception de la prêtrise, s'il vous plaît?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire légèrement.

-Voyez-vous, mon Père, déclara Draco, j'ai passé toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence dans un pensionnat catholique.

-Oh, vraiment? interrompit le prêtre, abasourdi. Ça a dû être une expérience traumatisante! constata l'homme en souriant et Draco lui rendit son sourire, amusé par ce paradoxe: un prêtre qui avait une si mauvaise opinion de l'éducation catholique.

-Cela illustre parfaitement ma pensée, mon Père, continua Draco. Vous n'êtes pas censé dire qu'étudier dans une école catholique est traumatisante!

-Pourquoi, ça ne l'était pas ? demanda le vieil homme en levant ses yeux bruns.

-En effet, oui, admit Draco. C'était traumatisant... sauf pour une chose. Mais je ne veux pas en parler, marmonna-t-il, mais avec un regain de violence, il continua. Néanmoins, vous n'auriez certainement pas aimé les prêtres et les religieuses de cette école. Je me rappelle de l'autre jour, où vous avez refusé de confesser le lieutenant Harris quand il vous l'a demandé. Est-ce qu'un prêtre n'est pas censé le faire à chaque fois qu'un fidèle le lui demande?

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer le problème, sergent, répondit l'homme. Je ne crois pas que l'acte de confession doit se dérouler entre deux parfaits inconnus. Je préfère construire une amitié avec les gens et ensuite les aider dans leurs problèmes.

-Je ne pense pas que vos supérieurs voient cette position d'un très bon œil, fit remarquer Draco.

-Non, ils n'apprécient pas, mais je ne leur prête pas beaucoup d'attention, reconnut le prêtre avec un petit sourire narquois, c'est pourquoi je suis ici avec vous, parlant au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis qu'au Vatican, ils dorment dans leurs draps de soie.

-Vous êtes un rebelle, mon Père, fit Draco avec un sourire.

-Certaines personnes le disent, sergent, acquiesça l'homme en regardant le ciel étoilé.

OoOoO

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, un matin précédant le suivant, au-dessus de l'impassible Seine. La neige avait fondu, rendant les armes sous l'action du soleil printanier, et dans les jardins des Tuileries, les fleurs commençaient à s'épanouir, comme si dans le Nord, il n'y avait ni la guerre, ni la détresse. Dans les longues avenues de Paris, les marchands ambulants vendaient ces petits lys blancs en forme de minuscules clochettes qui exaltaient un doux parfum, et que les Parisiens appelaient muguets. Suivant une vieille tradition printanière, les gens offraient à leurs semblables des muguets emballés dans des feuilles brillantes de papier Cellophane, en signe d'amitié. Cependant, l'apparent optimisme était frêle, obscurci par le spectre de la guerre, et la menace d'une puissante offensive allemande. Est-ce que les Alliés seraient capables de résister à la poussée de l'ennemi et de les garder éloignés de la plus belle ville du monde ?

Chaque semaine, les journaux publiaient une liste qu'un grand nombre de pair d'yeux consultaient avec une anxiété mêlée de peur. Quantité d'yeux féminins balayaient la liste avec attention et parfois, après la consultation, leurs bouches laissaient échapper un soupir de soulagement. Quelque fois, la scène n'était pas aussi heureuse. Julienne était une de ces femmes qui se précipitaient vers le kiosque de journaux tous les vendredis matins pour consulter désespérément la liste, priant toujours intérieurement, et espérant ne jamais trouver le nom de son mari inclus dans le compte-rendu des blessés.

En ce matin d'Avril, Julienne prit le papier avec des mains tremblantes et une fois de plus, remercia le Seigneur pour ne pas avoir trouvé le nom de Gérard dans la liste. Bien après, elle tourna vivement les pages pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles sur les mouvements des Alliés. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau : les Britanniques résistaient toujours à Armentières. La brune plia le journal et retourna à l'hôpital.

Elle se faufila à travers les couloirs d'un pas absent jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry et de Pansy. La porte était entrebâillée et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de saluer ses amis.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant. Ça va ?

-Oui, ça va, répondit Harry.

Pansy, qui était déjà remise de sa fracture, était de garde, donc le jeune homme était seul dans la chambre. Les yeux de Julienne furent immédiatement attirés par les deux nouveautés de la modeste chambre. L'une d'elle était un énorme bouquet de muguets qu'elle avait déjà vu, et l'autre était un paquet reposant sur le lit d'Harry.

Harry reconnut l'étincelle de la curiosité féminine dans les yeux de son amie, et sourit, amusée par la situation.

-Ceci vient de Seamus, fit Harry avec un soupir de résignation, désignant les fleurs qui emplissaient la pièce de leurs flagrantes.

-Et la boîte est… ? interrogea Julienne avec les yeux pétillants.

-D'Amérique ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer la nuit sombre. Elle vient de Chicago. Tu veux voir ce que c'est ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Julienne en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'Harry.

Le jeune homme ouvrit le paquet avec des doigts tremblants, déchirant le papier brun qui recouvrait la boîte blanche rectangulaire. Sur le haut de la boîte était collée une note manuscrite où Harry reconnut l'écriture élégante de Molly Weasley. L'infirmier lut à haute voix le contenu de la lettre pour que Julienne ait connaissance des nouvelles.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Ton anniversaire arrive bientôt, et Arthur et moi-même voulions t'offrir quelque chose de spécial pour tes 26 ans. Tu nous as donné tant de joie depuis le tout premier jour où tu es entrée dans notre humble demeure, que nous ne pouvions laisser passer cette occasion sans te faire savoir que malgré les distances, nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi._

 _Peut-être trouveras-tu ce présent quelque peu inhabituel, mais Arthur a insisté, et j'ai appris à suivre ses intuitions, qui se sont souvent révélées exactes. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nos bourses, car c'est notre chère Hermione qui l'a payé ; nous ne sommes que les deux âmes conspiratrices qui ont sorti cette idée._

 _Nous espérons que tu apprécieras ce cadeau et que tu auras un merveilleux anniversaire._

 _Avec tout notre amour,_

 _Molly Weasley. »_

Immédiatement, les deux infirmiers s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la boîte et tous les deux suffoquèrent à l'unisson à, la vue d'un costume éblouissant. Il était bleu sombre, presque noir. Dans la boîte se trouvait également une cravate élégante de couleur grise ainsi qu'une chemise d'un blanc impeccable.

-Il est magnifique, haleta Julienne, béate d'admiration, car elle n'était pas aussi habituée que Harry à voir des vêtements aussi élégants... Au contraire, l'infirmier était intrigué par l'idée d'Arthur.

-Pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé ceci ? s'interrogea-t-il encore déconcerté.

-Pour te rendre heureux, bien sûr, répondit Julienne. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il fait ressortir tes yeux ?

-Mais quand vais-je avoir la chance de porter ces choses ici? Dans un hôpital de campagne? Se moqua-t-il, et les deux infirmiers rigolèrent à cette idée.

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

La surprise a toujours été la meilleure des attaques, et le général Ludendorff le savait bien. Il décida d'attaquer un point que les Alliés avaient négligé, « le Chemin des Dames », une route qui longe la rivière Aisne entre les villes de Soissons et de Rouen. Même quand l'American Intelligence Service (le service de renseignement américain) avertit Foch de cette possibilité, ce dernier ne prêta pas attention à une telle information. Quand les armées britannique et française réalisèrent enfin que les Allemands attaquaient réellement « le Chemin des Dames », ils essayèrent de déplacer leurs troupes de leur position dans le Nord, mais il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas arriver à temps.

Le 27 Mai, les Allemands attaquèrent sans retenue, utilisant une offensive puissante dans laquelle 17 divisions au front et 13 divisions à l'arrière prenaient part. L'objectif était de distraire les Alliés et de forcer leurs soldats à traverser l'Aisne. Ainsi, quand les Alliés seraient mobilisés dans le Sud, les Puissances centrales pourraient commencer une offensive dans les Flandres. Avec cette stratégie, Ludendorff pensait que vaincre l'armée britannique affaiblie serait un jeu d'enfant.

Cependant l'offensive sur le « Chemin des Dames » avait été un succès tel que Ludendorff fut enivré par le sentiment de la victoire et changea ses plans. Il décida de continuer dans la même direction au lieu de revenir vers le Nord, et ainsi, les troupes allemandes marchèrent en direction de Paris. En trois jours, les Puissances centrales avaient atteint la rivière Marnes à 37 miles de la capitale de France.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'armée française demanda au Général Commandant de l'American Expeditionary Force, John J. Pershing de lui envoyer des renforts. Ainsi, dans une mission quasi suicidaire, les Seconde et Troisième divisions se déplacèrent vers le Sud, voyageant en train ou en camion, pour faire face à l'armée allemande dans l'héroïque Deuxième Bataille de la Marne.

Le Capitaine Duncan Jackson déjeunait quand il reçut les ordres. Après une longue année où ils attendaient d'entrer en action, ils avaient enfin reçu l'ordre de se mobiliser.

Cependant, l'instinct de Jackson le prévint que ce déplacement inattendu serait dangereux. Il avait imaginé que la Seconde division serait envoyée à Verdun dans le but de soutenir l'armée française, mais se déplacer vers le Sud lui semblait illogique, à moins que lui et ses hommes ne soient utilisés comme un dernier espoir dans une tentative désespérée pour stopper les Allemands.

Si c'était ainsi, cela signifiait qu'ils allient être seuls. L'AEF contre l'aigle allemand et rien d'autre. Jackson était un soldat et il avait appris à obéir aux ordres, pas à les discuter. Par conséquent, il obéit comme il avait appris à le faire au Point Ouest, mais il savait que ce serait une mission où beaucoup de ses hommes, peut-être lui-même ne sortiraient pas vivants.

En son for intérieur, quand le père Graubner apprit le destin qui attendait la Seconde division, il ressentit une mauvaise douleur dans sa poitrine. L'homme craignait pour son cœur, néanmoins, quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il avait une mission à remplir à la rivière Marne, et il ne dit un mot à propos de ses problèmes. Néanmoins, le soupçonneux docteur Norton suivait ses mouvements avec attention.

Pour Draco Malfoy, les nouvelles n'étaient ni surprenantes, ni inquiétantes. Il était parti en France pour trouver un sens à sa vie, et si dans sa quête, il devait mourir, il s'en moquait. Ceux qui croient qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre, souvent méprisent le don de la vie. Il aurait pensé autrement s'il avait su qu'un jeune homme à Paris tremblait quand il apprit que l'armée américaine avait été envoyée pour stopper l'ennemi.

-Avez-vous déjà été au cœur d'une bataille, mon Père ?, demanda le soldat Peterson durant le voyage menant à Château Thierry. L'homme n'avait que 18 ans et semblait désireux de voir une vraie bataille.

-Oui, jeune homme, répondit Graubner avec un soupir.

-Où, exactement ? Questionna Peterson avec des yeux brillants et visiblement intéressé.

-En Italie, il y a sept ans, dans la guerre contre les Turcs et aussi en Afrique. Plus tard, j'ai travaillé dans différents secteurs du front Ouest depuis le début de la guerre, répondit l'homme sans grand enthousiasme.

-Comment c'était, mon Père ? interrogea le jeune Peterson.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te renseignes à propos de quelque chose que tu vas vivre, Peterson ? demanda une troisième voix. Laisse le destin venir à toi. Il sera ponctuel au rendez-vous qu'il t'a fixé, de toute façon, finit Draco, se levant pour dégourdir ses jambes, marchant le long du petit espace qu'ils avaient laissé dans le wagon.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux gris vers le ciel qui pouvait être aperçu à travers la fenêtre du train. La saison lui importait peu. Que ce soit les nuits enneigées ou les matins éblouissants du printemps comme celui-ci, un jour, un son, ou un sourire étaient suffisants pour inciter sa mémoire à jouer avec lui de rudes jeux où il perdait toujours.

Mais, il y a des souvenirs trop douloureux à se remémorer, et par conséquent, nous les combattons de toutes nos forces. Quand il fut sur le point d'admettre la défaite de son combat mental, une grande main toucha son épaule.

-Merci de m'avoir évité de raconter une histoire que je n'avais pas trop envie de livrer, déclara le père Graubner avec un soupir.

-De rien, mon Père, répondit Draco reconnaissant, car le prêtre l'avait sauvé des pensées qui le trahissaient. J'ai réalisé que les choses que vous pouviez nous révéler n'étaient pas une histoire adéquate pour ceux qui vont entrer en action. Nous ne voulons pas effrayer notre jeune Peterson, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous parlez comme si vous étiez beaucoup plus vieux que lui, souligna Graubner.

-Bien, je ne suis certes pas beaucoup plus âgé, rétorqua Draco en haussant les épaules. J'ai 26 ans.

-Ainsi, sergent, s'enquit le prêtre, puis-je savoir ce qui obscurcit votre vie alors que votre jeunesse devrait être une raison suffisante pour l'éclairer?

La question prit Draco au dépourvu. Cependant, il sentit immédiatement que sa vie privée était envahie, donc il réagit sur la défensive, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Chaque homme a ses propres tourments, qu'importe leur âge, mais les miens ne vous regardent pas, mon Père, riposta-t-il avec un regard dur.

Graubner était prêtre depuis près de 30 ans, ainsi la réponse impolie de Draco n'était pas suffisante pour le faire renoncer aussi facilement.

-Je suis désolé de m'être introduit dans vos problèmes personnels que vous voulez apparemment garder pour vous-même, sergent, s'excusa l'homme le plus âgé. Cependant, si vous éprouvez le besoin de vous confier, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, termina l'homme, laissant Draco seul avec ses pensées.

OoOoO

Le célèbre écrivain Jean de la Fontaine est né à Château Thierry, une petite ville près de la Marne et de la Seine, non loin de Paris. Dans cette zone, au cœur de la région de la Champagne, entourée par un célèbre château du XIIème siècle ainsi que par d'anciennes forêts, l'armée américaine rencontra son destin.

La Seconde division arriva à Château Thierry à minuit, le 31 Mai. Aussitôt que les hommes eurent quitté le train, ils ne connurent aucune minute de répit. Ce fut à ce moment que Draco remercia Dieu pour tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à s'entraîner. S'il n'avait pas connu cette opportunité avant, il n'aurait pas été capable d'affronter le rythme frénétique de la construction des barricades, et lui et ses compagnons n'auraient pu faire face au creusement des tranchées le long de la route menant de Château Thierry à Paris. Avec une efficacité étonnante, le décor fut planté le 2 Juin.

Les Allemands avaient attaqué un autre secteur dans le but de traverser la Marne, mais la Troisième division les avait arrêté à plusieurs reprises le 1, 2 et 3 Juin. Comme ils avaient échoué dans leur attaque, Ludendorff décidait de se diriger à l'Ouest de Château Thierry. Les Allemands ignoraient que la Seconde division les attendait.

La soirée du 3 Juin fut longue et stressante. Comme un mauvais présage, le jeune soldat Peterson tomba subitement malade. Une soudaine douleur à l'abdomen suivie de vomissements et de fièvre l'attaqua violemment. Le docteur Norton diagnostiqua une péritonite, et malgré tous les soins prodigués par le médecin pour aider le jeune homme, Peterson mourut dans les bras du Père Graubner au coucher du soleil.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, marmonna Graubner en s'asseyant à côté de Draco dans la tranchée de réserve après l'enterrement rapide de Peterson.

-Moi non plus, mon père, répondit Draco d'une voix voilée. Ce gosse était si plein de vie et d'enthousiasme. Vous vous rappelez combien il était anxieux de voir une bataille? Il voulait aussi avoir la chance de voir Paris. Il n'a réalisé aucun de ces vœux.

-Oui, sergent, la vie nous semble très souvent injuste, observa le vieil homme. Les jeunes gens et les personnes amoureuses de la vie meurent tandis que...

-Ceux qui méritent de mourir restent en vie, acheva Draco avec une pointe d'amertume.

Graubner regarda le jeune homme avec étonnement. Il hésita une seconde, ne sachant pas s'il devait le questionner une nouvelle fois ou laisser échapper cette nouvelle occasion. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous ne méritez pas de vivre, sergent ? s'étonna-t-il.

Si Draco n'avait pas été choqué par la mort de Peterson, fatigué par deux jours de creusement et naturellement effrayé par le danger imminent qu'il était sur le point d'affronter, il aurait sûrement répondu sèchement une fois de plus. Mais garder ses propres secrets lui semblaient superflus si il devait mourir le lendemain matin. Le jeune homme leva les bras pour les mettre derrière sa nuque, et à voix basse répondit simplement:

-Oh, mon Père, ça concerne un homme.

-Allez-y, mon fils, je n'ai rien à faire à part vous écouter, répondit le prêtre, et avec une oreille attentive, écouta l'histoire de Draco dans les moindres détails.

Avec la narration descriptive de Draco, il fit la connaissance des divers personnages et événements de la vie du jeune homme. Il identifia la mère abandonnée, le père manipulé par ses propres ambitions, l'enfant solitaire qui en grandissant était devenu un adolescent rebelle, l'amour inoubliable, le tour du destin, la culpabilité, les intrigues, la fatalité, et la dernière rencontre. Durant les quelques heures de l'histoire, Graubner comprit les raisons qui avaient conduit l'homme en face de lui à devenir un type aussi mélancolique, mais il vit un meilleur et plus clair panorama que Draco était incapable de voir.

Quand Draco eut fini son histoire, il baissa la tête dans l'obscurité de la tranchée, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

-Maintenant, mon Père, déclara le jeune homme, ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai bousillé ma vie de mes propres mains ?

Graubner se gratta la nuque et leva son sourcil gauche, cherchant une réponse appropriée à une telle question.

-Bien, sergent, commença-t-il, je pense que vous avez fait des erreurs, mais de là à ruiner une vie, il y a une grande différence! déclara-t-il devant un Draco étonné.

-Soyez honnête, mon Père! Je sais que je suis une vraie honte! S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

-Êtes-vous intéressé par mon opinion, ou voulez-vous juste que je répète ce que vous pensez? interrogea le prêtre d'une voix ferme.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

-Donc, vous devrez m'écouter pensant quelques instants, et j'espère que vous ne m'interromprez pas pendant que je parlerai, mon fils, répondit l'homme avec un sérieux inhabituel. Draco hocha la tête pour signifier son consentement.

-Tout d'abord, commença l'homme le plus âgé, je dois vous dire que la décision que vous aviez prise, à savoir offrir le mariage à une femme que vous n'aimiez pas, était certainement une grosse erreur. Le mariage est un acte sacré, et seul l'amour devrait conduire deux personnes à s'engager. Aucun sacrifice que cette jeune fille aurait pu faire pour vous ne justifie cette décision qui vous fait entrer dans les liens du mariage de manière aussi blâmable, ceci est contraire aux principes de base de cette union.

-Je sais que je peux vous sembler dur, et peut-être pas en osmose avec les paroles de mes collègues, mais je pense sincèrement que ces idées auxquelles vous êtes attaché, à savoir ce qu'on appelle " devoir " et " honneur ", ne sont que les rebuts idéologiques dont nous avons hérité du siècle dernier. J'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons nous en débarrasser et développer, dans une certaine mesure, une meilleure moralité fondée sur la compassion, l'amour et la compréhension mutuelle.

-Je n'ai jamais été marié, mais je travaille pour un maître encore plus exigeant que le mariage, depuis près de 30 ans. Et ma fierté a lutté de toutes ses forces durant toutes ces années. Néanmoins, j'ai accepté cette souffrance de mon plein gré, parce que j'aime mon maître et que ce dernier m'aime en retour d'un plus grand amour. Le mariage est une chose similaire. Auriez-vous été capable d'honorer votre femme, d'abandonner votre égoïsme, et de vaincre vos démons pour une femme que vous n'aimiez pas? Un vrai mariage n'est pas un masque de théâtre que vous pouvez enlever en coulisse juste après la représentation! Le mariage est un mode de vie. Il n'y avait aucune chance que tous les deux vous puissiez réussir cette tâche, surtout quand votre esprit essayait d'oublier ce que votre cœur rechignait à abandonner.

-Cependant, je ne peux vous rejeter toute la responsabilité. Il est clair que votre fiancée et sa mère ont aussi leur part de culpabilité. La souffrance dans laquelle votre fiancée vivait était juste le résultat de ses propres erreurs. Au moins, je suis content qu'à la fin, elle reconnaisse ses erreurs, pour le salut de son âme. D'un autre côté, j'ai bien peur que dans cette histoire, ce ne soit votre ancien petit ami qui ait payé les pots cassés.

-Maintenant, mon fils, j'espère que vous comprenez que l'erreur est humaine. Nous en faisons tous, et il serait prétentieux de croire que nous pouvons être épargnés d'une telle peine. Nous prenons des décisions, certaines d'entre elles s'avèrent être judicieuses, d'autres pas. Nous savourons les bénéfices de nos décisions heureuses, et souffrons des conséquences de celles qui sont malheureuses. Mais même quand ces conséquences nous blessent, nous devons avancer, nous devons progresser et nous pardonner nos erreurs. Oui! Nous sommes censés en tirer des leçons et en sortir grandis, car Dieu n'a pas créé les hommes pour que ces derniers passent leur vie dans d'amères regrets.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez été assez hautain pour vous juger aussi sévèrement? Le Dieu auquel je crois pardonne chacun de nos pêchés avant notre naissance, mon fils, comment osez-vous ne pas vous pardonner? C'est la pire des hérésies! Remuez-vous, remuez-vous et conquérez le reste de votre vie avec courage! Comme un homme!

-De plus, à mon avis, la vie est en train de vous offrir une précieuse opportunité, et vous êtes si stupide, pardonnez-moi ma franchise, que vous ne le réalisez même pas!

-J'aimerais voir les choses comme vous, mon Père. Mais pour moi, tout est perdu ! Insista Draco, encore sous le choc des paroles du prêtre.

-C'est parce que vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux! répondit l'homme le plus âgé avec véhémence. Cet homme que vous aimez, n'est ni marié, ni fiancé. Qu'attendez-vous, mon enfant, pour l'amour du Ciel!

-Mais..., marmonna Draco.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, répliqua Graubner. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur d'affronter des milliers de médecins pour avoir votre ami, alors que vous êtes prêts à affronter les Allemands demain matin!

-Pensez-vous sincèrement...

-Mon fils, en amour, comme à la guerre... . Les mots de Graubner furent soudain coupés par un cri jailli de l'obscurité.

-ILS SONT LA! L'ENNEMI EST LA! TOUT LE MONDE EN POSITION! criait un soldat en courant à travers les tranchées de réserve, répandant la nouvelle.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, sachant que le moment était venu. Draco tendit sa main, et Graubner la serra étroitement.

-Mon Père, merci pour votre compréhension, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. C'est dommage que je ne vous ai pas rencontré avant, déclara-t-il avec un ton triste, et après une brève pause, il ajouta: Maintenant, je dois rejoindre le poste qui m'a été affecté dans la tranchée de combat, conclut-il et, lâchant la main de Graubner, il s'éloigna.

-DRACOOO ! cria le prêtre, employant le nom du jeune homme pour la première fois, avant que le visage de ce dernier ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité de la tranchée de communication.

Malfoy s'arrêta et tourna la tête lentement pour apercevoir Graubner au loin.

-Combattez pour arrêter cette insanité, et mourez au besoin si vous êtes convaincu de défendre une juste cause, mais ne cherchez pas la mort pour fuir la bataille de la vie. Rappelez-vous que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

Draco hocha la tête et salua le prêtre en portant sa main droite à sa tempe. Bien après, sans un mot, le jeune homme se retourna et disparut dans l'obscurité, courant vers l'avant avec d'autres hommes.

OoOoO

Au matin du 4 Juin, une nouvelle équipe médicale fut désignée pour travailler dans l'antenne chirurgicale, et Pansy Parkinson fut désignée pour prendre part à la mission. Harry lut et relut la liste, essayant de trouver son propre nom, mais il n'avait pas été inclus. Le groupe fut assigné à Château Thierry, et Harry savait que là-bas, l'armée américaine avait déjà commencé le combat depuis la veille. Incapable de penser clairement, le jeune homme fonça dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en direction du bureau du directeur.

-Je voudrais voir le Major Vouillard, dit-il d'un ton bourru au secrétaire, dans le bureau de réception.

-Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais Monsieur le Directeur ne peut pas vous recevoir maintenant, répondit l'homme à l'uniforme de sergent.

-J'ai dit que je voulais le voir et je le ferai! répondit-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte et en entrant dans le bureau avant que le sergent l'eut arrêté.

Vouillard consultait quelques papiers quand il fut interrompu abruptement par l'entrée inopportune du jeune brun. L'homme reconnut immédiatement Harry à travers ses lunettes.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, s'excusa Harry en inclinant la tête, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler d'un important problème.

Vouillard fit un signe de la main à son assistant inquiet qui avait suivi Harry jusqu'au bureau, et qui essayait de trouver une explication ; mais il fut interrompu par le geste de Vouillard. L'homme comprit et laissa tout simplement Vouillard seul avec le jeune homme.

-Allez-y, Monsieur Potter, invita l'homme en mettant ses papiers de côté. Et puis, prenez un siège, offrit-il.

-Je préfère rester debout, monsieur, répondit Harry. Je suis ici, parce que j'ai vu qu'une nouvelle équipe médicale sera envoyée à Château Thierry cet après-midi, et même si je n'ai pas été inclus, j'aimerais me porter volontaire, monsieur…

-L'équipe est complète, interrompit Vouillard d'un ton catégorique. Vous êtes un infirmier du bloc opératoire efficace, et avec le champ de bataille qui est à proximité, nous aurons besoin de mains qualifiées ici autant que dans l'antenne chirurgicale.

-Mais, monsieur, insista-t-il, soutenu par un besoin viscéralement ancré dans son cœur, je pense que je pourrais être plus utile là-bas.

-Monsieur Potter, répondit Vouillard sèchement, je pense que je vous ai déjà expliqué les raisons du maintien de votre présence ici. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, j'aimerais que vous sortiez pour continuer votre boulot et me laisser finir le mien.

Harry baissa la tête, mais une force intérieure lui donna encore du courage pour un dernier essai.

-Monsieur, je dois insister, j'aimerais être affecté à…

-Monsieur Potter ! Cria l'homme visiblement contrarié cette fois, c'est l'armée et nous devons suivre les ordres de nos supérieurs, nous ne devons jamais les discuter. J'ai mes ordres, et vous les vôtres. Vous pouvez disposer ! Finit-il.

Harry suffoqua d'indignation, mais voyant l'inutilité d'un troisième essai, il sortit de la pièce silencieusement. Quand il eut quitté la pièce, Vouillard leva les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas être muté car je ne sais pas prendre soin d'un petit garçon américain qui semble être si important pour le Général Foch, pensa-t-il. « Oh Monsieur Black ! Si j'avais fils comme le vôtre, je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir fier ou trembler de peur. »

OoOoO

4 Juin. Le bombardement des Allemands ne dura pas longtemps ; ces derniers étaient prêts à tout pour continuer leur route jusqu'à Paris, donc un combat au corps à corps semblait inévitable. La marine, l'armée de l'air, l'artillerie ont toujours été les armes qui ouvraient le chemin de la conquête, mais c'est seulement à travers l'infanterie qu'un terrain peut être revendiqué.

Il n'existe aucune expérience qui puisse être comparée à l'horreur et à la honte de voir ces hommes tuer leur prochain sans aucune autre raison que leur incapacité à résoudre leurs problèmes dans une voie plus raisonnable. Il n'y a rien qui puisse rivaliser avec le mugissement des canons déchirant la tranquillité du matin, avec la chaleur des coups de feu tirés par des milliers de fusils et qui envahissent l'air printanier, avec les flammes dévorantes de chaque explosion qui consument sans pitié la peau fragile des hommes, avec l'impact meurtrier de balles pénétrant dans la chair de ceux qui sont des frères, des maris, des amants, des fils chéris. Aucun esprit humain ne peut supporter cette vue apocalyptique sans en trembler de tous ses membres.

Mais pour Draco Malfoy, le pire dans cette vie cauchemardesque était la prise de conscience de ce pouvoir meurtrier dans ses mains. Ces mêmes mains qui pouvaient créer et travailler honnêtement, et aider,… et caresser la douce joue d'un homme endormi…, pouvaient aussi être les détentrices criminelles d'une mitrailleuse qui détruisait des hommes comme lui, en face de ses yeux, étant donné que son visage pouvait sentir le sang chaud de ses ennemis souiller sa figure et son uniforme. Rien au monde ne peut préparer un homme à une telle tragédie.

Au milieu de la bataille, tandis qu'il suivait automatiquement ses instincts, son esprit menait une autre bataille essayant de trouver un sens dans cette « insanité », comme le Père Graubner l'avait qualifiée. Il s'était engagé pour faire de sa vie quelque chose d'utile, mais en cet instant, pendant quelques petites secondes, il s'interrogea sur le sens d'une telle aberration. Il lutta quelques temps, mais après, comme si un rayon de lumière avait surgi dans sa tête, il trouva une raison de continuer ce combat : l'homme qu'il aimait se trouvait à 37 miles de sa position, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il laisse quelqu'un mettre sa précieuse vie en danger. C'était la raison qu'il cherchait, le fondement de l'essence primitive de la guerre. Peut-être était-ce une justification contestable, mais pour lui, c'était suffisant pour rester vivant et rendre coup pour coup.

La bataille faisait rage depuis des heures, et Draco en avait perdu le compte. Les Allemands combattaient avec acharnement, mais à présent ils semblaient fatigués. Cependant, l'artillerie causait des ennuis dans bien des secteurs. De par sa position, terré derrière un énorme arbre, au bord de la route, Jackson pouvait voir qu'un groupe d'Allemands avait réussi à apporter deux canons et les plaçait dans une maison abandonnée. Le bombardement posait des problèmes et empêchait l'avancée de Jackson et de ses hommes.

-J'ai besoin d'un petit groupe de volontaires pour atteindre ce point et tuer ces bâtards avec leurs maudits canons avant qu'ils ne nous tuent nous, demanda-t-il.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit le soldat Newman, un homme qui avait la trentaine.

-Et sur moi, renchérit Draco.

Bientôt trois autres hommes se portèrent volontaires. Jackson expliqua ses ordres à ces cinq de ses hommes.

-Deux d'entre nous allons ouvrir le feu depuis la forêt, mais en nous déplaçant toujours à travers les arbres, ainsi ils ne sauront pas combien nous sommes. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres vont faire le tour de l'aile gauche et vont essayer de s'approcher des ruines d'assez près pour les griller avec les grenades. Ai-je été assez clair ? interrogea-t-il.

-Clair comme du cristal, monsieur, déclara Newman. Le reste des hommes hochèrent simplement la tête.

Jackson et un caporal restèrent dans la forêt et ouvrirent le feu, tandis que Malfoy, Newman, le soldat Carson et le caporal Lewis essayaient de courir, jouant presque à cache-cache derrière chaque chose susceptible de les protéger des coups de feu. L'idée était assez risquée, ils savaient que cela pourrait être la dernière chose qu'ils feraient, mais ils pouvaient aussi mourir plus tard s'ils ne stoppaient pas les canons.

-Penses-tu que nous y arriverons, Newman? demanda Carson en haletant.

-Je n'en sais rien, mon ami, répondit l'homme avec un sourire moqueur, mais j'ai trois enfants et une femme qui m'attendent à la maison. Je dois vivre pour eux.

Les quatre hommes se déplaçaient lentement mais constamment. Ils sautaient de l'abri d'un rocher à un arbre, et puis passaient à un autre rocher. Il semblait que le bruit que Jackson et l'autre homme faisaient distrayait les Allemands. Cependant, ils devaient se dépêcher car tôt ou tard, les boulets de canons toucheraient les deux hommes dans la forêt. Ils continuaient à se mouvoir, quand tout à coup, un des soldats allemands repéra le mouvement maladroit de Lewis et le cribla de balles.

Les trois autres hommes réussirent à se cacher à temps. Malheureusement, le soldat allemand était déjà sur ses gardes et gardait un œil sur l'horizon. Draco fit un signe à ses hommes. Ils ne pourraient s'approcher davantage, donc il était temps de lancer les grenades. Le premier à essayer était Carson, car il était le plus près. Le jeune homme tremblait pratiquement comme une feuille, et quand vint son tour de préparer la grenade, ses mouvements furent trop lents, tandis que ceux du soldat allemand furent rapides, et ce dernier le tua avant que Carson ne réalise ce qui s'était passé.

Seuls Malfoy et Newman étaient encore vivants. Un seul soldat avait déjà tué deux des leurs, tandis que les autres Allemands étaient occupés à faire fonctionner les canons. Il y avait trop de bruit aux alentours. Avant de pouvoir esquisser un mouvement, ils devaient se débarrasser de ce soldat. Une fois de plus, Draco envoya un message avec ses yeux, que Newman comprit aisément. Newman s'approcha de Draco pour recevoir les ordres.

-Un de nous doit le distraire, murmura Draco. L'autre devra être assez rapide pour tirer sur ce foutu fils de pute avant qu'il puisse bouger le petit doigt. Avec tout le bruit qu'il y a, les autres ne devraient pas s'en apercevoir.

-Je serais celui qui court, monsieur, suggéra Newman.

-Non, tu es meilleur tireur que moi, objecta Draco, de plus, je n'ai pas une femme et trois enfants.

Newman se contenta de sourire et de saluer son supérieur, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Avec un mouvement rapide, Draco se rendit visible, et le soldat allemand chargea contre lui. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq fois, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mal, le tir rapide de Newman avait atteint sa cible dans le front du jeune Allemand.

-C'est pour toi, Carson, murmura l'homme.

Par la même occasion, ils ne perdirent pas de temps, utilisant les grenades en leur possession et en les lançant de toutes leurs forces contre la barricade improvisée des Allemands. L'explosion fut réussie, et bientôt une grosse colonne de feu de feu consuma les ruines et les hommes à l'intérieur.

Newman et Malfoy s'assirent un instant, regardant les flammes et écoutant les cris qui s'affaiblissaient des hommes qui mouraient dans la maison enflammée.

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour un de mes enfants voit ou entend une scène comme celle-ci, déclara Newman en frottant son front noirci de la main gauche.

Draco hocha la tête en silence. Les cris provenant de la maison perçaient ses tympans et transperçaient son âme. Est-ce que ces hommes avaient été heureux? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à leurs familles maintenant qu'ils étaient morts? Pendant un instant, il se demanda si dans des conditions aussi dangereuses, il n'était pas préférable de ne pas avoir de famille au sujet de laquelle s'inquiéter. S'il devait mourir, il pourrait le faire librement, et il pensa même que sa vie n'avait pas été un total échec après tout. Tout à coup, il surprit son esprit lorsqu'il erra dans les recoins dorés de sa mémoire.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur peloton, et continuèrent leur avancée sous les canons des Allemands. En dépit du vacarme général, de la vue atroce des hommes mutilés, ou du besoin constant de tuer, les battements désespérés du cœur de Draco semblaient réduire leurs vitesses plongeant le jeune homme dans une tranquillité paradoxale, un état de paix inhabituel.

« Non, tout n'est pas si mauvais, pensa-t-il. J'ai de merveilleux souvenirs à chérir. »

Une fois encore le sang de son adversaire souilla ses lèvres, mais il ne le sentit pas, car au loin, des voix emplirent l'air ramenant les fantômes du passé en des séquences désordonnées.

 _« Comment vas-tu? Je veux dire comment se sont passées ces dernières années, Harry ? »_

 _« Je vais bien, Draco, vraiment bien. »_

 _« C'est d'une beauté incroyable. »_

 _« Oui, c'est vraiment beau. »_

 _« Eh bien, c'était une erreur de toute évidence, car je n'ai jamais été fiancé.. »_

 _« J'espère vraiment... que cette guerre... va se terminer bientôt, et que tu... tu pourras rentrer chez toi... auprès de ta femme, Astoria. »_

 _« Ma femme Astoria ? Harry, je n'ai jamais été marié à Astoria. Elle est morte il y a un an. »_

 _« Elle est morte. »_

 _« Même un homme aveugle verrait la différence! Tu me demandes ce que je fais ici, et bien, je vais te l'expliquer comme si tu avais cinq ans, puisque tu ne sembles ne pas comprendre. Je suis ici parce que JE SUIS INFRIMIER, j'ai reçu une formation pour assister les médecins. Je suis ici dans le but de réparer ce que ces armes de malheur font aux hommes. Je suis ici pour sauver des vies, alors que toi, tu es ici pour tuer, et je ne vois aucun honneur là-dedans. »_

Draco commença à sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps, tandis que le lieutenant Harris, qui était à côté de lui, regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux effrayés.

-Malfoy ! Vous êtes blessé !

Puis, tout devint encore plus confus. Le son des canons devenant moins fréquent au fur et à mesure que les Allemands se retiraient, les cris des soldats américains se congratulant les uns les autres pour l'imminente victoire après deux jours de combat soutenu, la voix du capitaine Jackson à ses côtés, et le ciel se déplaçant rapidement tandis qu'il était déplacé en civière à travers la tranchée de réserve.

« Oui, j'ai eu une bonne vie, après tout, continua-t-il dans ses pensées. J'ai été touché par un ange au parfum de roses et de fraises sauvages, avec des yeux qui défient les émeraudes, avec des lèvres qui ont le goût du paradis et auxquelles j'ai volé le tout premier baiser. Un jour, j'ai eu une chanson à jouer dans mon cœur, et c'était un ton doux et chaleureux. Une chanson pour lui. Un jour, je suis parti à la guerre, et j'ai contribué à garder mon ange en vie. Oui, c'était une bonne vie, après tout. »

Graubner se rapprocha de la tranchée, et saisit la main de Draco dans la sienne, en faisant une tranquille prière.

-Regardez ce que cette stupide guerre a fait à ce gosse! s'écria l'homme, indigné.

-Oh, mon Père! S'exclama Newman qui était à côté de Graubner, j'étais avec lui quand il s'est fait tirer dessus, mais je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Et dire qu'il a combattu des heures après cela! J'aurais dû noter que le soldat allemand était prêt à faire feu quand tandis que le sergent essayait de distraire son attention, regretta l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous blâmer, mon fils, répondit Graubner. Ces choses arrivent souvent dans les combats. Il n'a même pas dû remarquer qu'il avait été blessé.

-Quand est-ce que le docteur arrive? demanda Newman, désespéré.

-Cela prendra du temps, mon ami, il y a trop d'hommes blessés, et trop peu de médecins et d'infirmiers, commenta Graubner, résigné. Mais, regardez ! Il semble qu'il se réveille !

-Père Graubner ? Questionna Draco d'une voix affaiblie.

-Oui, mon garçon, répondit ce dernier chaleureusement. Ne parle pas trop, tu vas te rétablir, mon fils, mais tu dois rester tranquille pour le moment, le rassura-t-il.

-Mon Père, murmura Draco. Vous aviez raison. Les choses ... les choses ne sont pas si mauvaises... Je...

-Ne te force pas, Draco, dit le prêtre.

-Quel dommage que..., continua le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas réalisé cela avant. Mais, c'était une bonne vie malgré tout... il y a une chanson dans mon cœur, finit-il avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

OoOoO

Il y avait un énorme poids sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait difficilement respirer. Il y avait une musique de fond, comme une triste mélodie qui lui causait un étrange mélange de peur et d'anxiété. Il avait besoin de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. il avait besoin de crier, mais c'était impossible. Il songea que la peine subite de son cœur ne pouvait pas être plus déchirante. Cela lui faisait profondément mal et il ne pouvait hurler.

Puis, il sentit une ombre l'entourer. Il était effrayé et courait désespérément pour sauver sa vie, mais avant qu'il ait pu s'enfuir, une main froide attrapa son poignet, et finalement, il hurla.

-AAAAAHH, cria Harry, en se réveillant de son cauchemar. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes et son cœur ne l'avait jamais fait aussi mal. Il était seul dans la chambre, depuis que Pansy était partie au front. Ses sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

-DRACO, DRACO, DRACO ! cria-t-il farouchement. Oh, mon Dieu! Que lui est-il arrivé?

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit, enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux tandis que ses bras enlaçaient ses jambes en une étreinte nerveuse. Il pleura et pleura sans vraiment en connaître la raison tandis que la musique de son cauchemar résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles dans la solitude de minuit.

 **A suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

La journée avait été frénétique pour Pansy Parkinson, mais elle était déjà habituée au dur travail de l'hôpital de campagne. Des milliers de blessés avaient été soignés durant les deux jours qu'avait duré la bataille. Néanmoins, il y en avait encore plus qui attendaient leur tour, en luttant pour survivre.

Pansy était épuisée, mais elle avait une dernière tâche à accomplir avant la fin de son service : elle devait étiqueter 150 patients qui figuraient sur une liste de cas urgents et délicats. Dès que le train arriverait, ces hommes seraient envoyés dans différents hôpitaux à Château-Thierry et Paris. La brune prit la boîte à étiquettes et un carnet contenant la liste des patients qui partiraient l'après-midi même.

C'était un travail de routine, mais Pansy était consciente de l'importance de cette tâche pourtant simple. Une erreur pouvait avoir des conséquences mortelles si le patient était envoyé dans le mauvais hôpital.

La jeune femme commença à travailler avec son efficacité habituelle. Elle ne regardait pas directement les hommes dans les yeux, se contentant de voir rapidement le nom inscrit sur l'étiquette, et les détails du rapport médical. Dans de telles situations, une infirmière ne pouvait se permettre de sympathiser avec les patients, sinon elle ne résisterait pas à l'expérience…

Enfin, un infirmier peut-être, que Pansy connaissait bien, pouvait supporter l'épuisement émotionnel que l'on éprouvait en étant proche de ses patients, surtout quand il en mourait à chaque seconde. Mais Pansy n'était pas une telle héroïne médicale, et elle préférait rester à l'abri de sa façon d'agir, impersonnelle et froide. En dépit de ses sévères principes, elle ne pouvait éviter un pincement au cœur de temps en temps, en s'approchant d'un patient dont elle réalisait que le cas était désespéré. Il était très rare qu'elle lève les yeux pour regarder dans ceux du patient.

Elle s'approcha d'un soldat qui avait reçu trois balles. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour noter que l'homme ne survivrait probablement pas. L'une des balles était passée entre les côtes, et avait dû s'approcher du cœur. Elle avait vu souvent ce genre de cas ne pas atteindre l'hôpital à temps. Le patient mourait tout simplement en route.

C'est alors que, comme si elle avait été poussée par une force étrange, elle leva les yeux et vit l'homme. Pansy n'oubliait jamais un visage, et, bien que l'homme soit défiguré par la poussière, la boue et le sang qui le recouvraient, elle le reconnut immédiatement.

« Mon Dieu » pensa-t-elle, « mon pauvre Harry ! Que la vie est cruelle envers toi ! »

Pansy vérifia le nom du patient et l'hôpital où il avait été affecté. « Draco .L Malfoy, Hôpital Saint-Honoré » disait l'étiquette. Pansy était l'infirmière la plus efficace du monde. Elle connaissait son travail et ne discutait jamais le jugement de ses supérieurs, mais, ce jour-là, malgré tous ses principes professionnels et moraux, Pansy Parkinson fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire : elle changea l'étiquette et y écrivit « Hôpital Saint-Jacques. »

« Il ne mérite peut-être pas cette chance » pensa Pansy, « mais je suis sûre qu'Harry oui. » Et elle continua son travail avec une vitesse calculée. « J'ai encore 76 patients à pointer » se dit-elle.

OoOoO

Si Pansy travaillait dur et constamment à l'hôpital de campagne, Harry, pour être à Paris, n'en était pas moins occupé que son ancienne collègue. On recevait de nouveaux patients à chaque instant, et les salles d'opération n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le nombre d'interventions qu'il fallait réaliser à la chaîne. Harry aidait le chirurgien depuis près de cinq heures, et ce n'était que le début d'une longue garde de douze heures, peut-être plus.

-Harry, il y a un nouveau patient à côté, ordonna Seamus, ses yeux dorés irrités par la fatigue du travail difficile qu'il accomplissait. Trois balles, une près du poumon droit, la deuxième près du cœur et la troisième dans la jambe droite. J'ai besoin que tu le laves et que tu le prépares pour l'opération tout de suite, on pourrait le perdre si on n'extrait pas ces balles bientôt.

-D'accord, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme. Il se détourna immédiatement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où gisait le patient. Depuis le matin, Harry avait agi comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Ses mouvements étaient machinaux, son sourire pâle, ses yeux voilés, mais tout le monde était si occupé que son humeur inhabituelle passait inaperçue dans le tourbillon frénétique de la journée.

Il ne pouvait se libérer de l'horrible sensation que lui avait laissée le cauchemar de la nuit précédente. C'était une sorte de vide indicible, une horreur silencieuse dans son âme, mais il savait que son devoir ne pouvait attendre qu'il se sente mieux. Il continuait donc à travailler comme d'habitude, tout en luttant pour contrôler ses inexplicables peurs.

Harry entra dans la chambre où un corps inconscient l'attendait. Il prit un plateau chargé d'eau et de savon dans une main, une paire de ciseaux dans l'autre, et les posa sur une table près du lit. Puis il se tourna, et comprit en une fraction de seconde la raison de son cauchemar. Ce qui se passa dans le cœur d'Harry, en ce bref moment, dépassait ses pires craintes.

Il y avait un an qu'il travaillait comme infirmier militaire, et durant ce temps il avait supporté avec stoïcisme les visions les plus sanglantes de corps mutilés et brûlés, mais, en dépit de l'horreur qu'il avait côtoyée, ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé une seule fois. Mais lorsqu'Harry découvrit que l'homme inconscient, au torse ensanglanté, était Draco Malfoy, il crut que le monde entier s'écroulait.

Harry pensa s'évanouir, pendant qu'une voix intérieure lui disait : «Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! » Il porta sa main à sa bouche et sentit les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues. En lui, la douleur poignante perçait son cœur avec la pire force qu'il n'ait jamais enduré.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça! » se dit-il, reculant et posant les ciseaux sur la table. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un autre mouvement, une rude voix féminine résonna dans sa mémoire : «Maintenant, tu es un infirmier ! Souviens-toi de ça! » dit la voie de Madame Pomfresh dans la mémoire d'Harry. « Il y a un travail à faire ! Ne me fais pas penser que j'ai perdu mon temps en te donnant des cours ! Maintenant, prends ces ciseaux et prépare cet homme pour l'opération ! »

Comme si la vieille dame avait vraiment été derrière lui, Harry opina en silence. Avec des mains étonnamment fermes, il prit les ciseaux et commença à découper l'uniforme du jeune homme. Il versa des larmes muettes lorsque ses doigts retirèrent les lambeaux de vêtements, dévoilant les blessures sur le torse du jeune homme. Il le déshabilla rapidement et, lorsqu'il fut nu, continua sa tâche silencieuse, nettoyant la crasse et le sang séché sur sa peau déjà brûlante de fièvre.

Si Draco n'avait pas été inconscient et gravement blessé, la situation aurait été extrêmement embarrassante pour lui, mais Harry avait vu trop d'hommes mourir sur la table d'opération pour des blessures moins impressionnantes que celles de Draco, et son cœur ne laissait pas de place à d'autres sentiments qu'à une immense peur. Comme le lui avait ordonné la voix de Madame Pomfresh, en ce moment il cessait d'être un homme, pour être seulement un infirmier ayant un objectif unique et désespéré : sauver une vie.

-Je vous en prie, Seigneur, je vous en prie ! Implora Harry en continuant à préparer son précieux patient, « Ne le prenez pas ! Pas lui, je vous en prie ! Tant pis si je meurs de solitude, tant pis si je dois passer toute ma vie loin de lui. Je ne me plaindrai pas s'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, je promets que je ne penserai pas à moi, je veux juste qu'il aille bien. S'il est vivant, c'est assez pour moi. » Pensa-t-il, et ses yeux d'émeraude tremblèrent derrière leurs larmes.

Harry couvrit le corps de Draco, ne laissant exposée que la partie où opérerait Seamus. Puis il essuya ses larmes avec un profond soupir. « J'ai un travail à faire » se répéta-t-il en préparant les instruments.

L'opération fut longue et dramatique. Par moments, Seamus pensait que le patient ne résisterait pas, tant il avait perdu de sang. Mais, en dépit de son propre pessimisme, le jeune docteur continuait de lutter pour sauver la vie de l'homme, sans savoir qu'il sauvait son propre rival des griffes de la mort.

La première balle avait traversé l'épaule du jeune homme et s'était arrêtée juste au-dessus du poumon droit. Heureusement, l'organe était intact et, même si le muscle était endommagé et s'il fallut longtemps pour extraire la balle, Seamus pensa que le patient avait de bonnes chances de se remettre après une longue convalescence. Toutefois, la deuxième balle avait traversé le côté gauche de la cage thoracique, et elle était trop proche du cœur. Lorsque Seamus réalisa qu'il lui faudrait aller chercher la balle dans une zone aussi délicate, ses jambes tremblèrent, mais une main douce sur son épaule le rassura avec une force inattendue.

-Tu peux le faire! Chuchota Harry, il faut qu'on extraie cette balle, ou il sera mort demain matin !

Seamus lui adressa un signe de tête et replongea ses doigts dans la poitrine du patient. Cette fois, son instrument trouva l'objet métallique et le retira. Ses deux infirmiers soupirèrent de soulagement. La troisième blessure était la moins problématique : la balle avait seulement entamé la jambe droite et, après quelques points de suture, le problème fut résolu.

Laissant les balles reposer innocemment sur un plateau métallique, le jeune docteur se hâtait de nettoyer la zone et de refermer la blessure en quelques points de suture. Bien que l'opération eût parfaitement réussi, cela ne garantissait pas la vie du patient. S'il survivait à la fièvre qui l'assaillirait certainement durant les prochaines heures, alors seulement le jeune docteur pourrait risquer un diagnostic positif. Il y avait aussi le problème des infections à venir, et le rythme cardiaque était quelque peu irrégulier. En d'autres termes, le cas était encore trop délicat.

-Harry ?

Seamus appela le jeune infirmier au moment où il quittait la salle d'opération, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui cette nuit, et jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré des effets de l'anesthésie. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu es très fatigué et tout, mais je crois qu'il pourrait avoir une crise cette nuit, et je préfère que quelqu'un le surveille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Seamus, dit-il doucement, je m'occuperai bien de lui, conclut-il avec son premier vrai sourire de la journée. Si Seamus avait connu le sens réel des mots du jeune homme, il aurait peut-être regretté sa demande. Harry nota la prescription de Seamus, et remercia silencieusement Dieu pour lui avoir donné la chance d'être auprès de Draco en un tel moment.

Pendant qu'il écrivait sur son dossier, Seamus s'arrêta pour regarder le visage du patient. Un moment, quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait déjà vu cet homme, mais il ne se souvint pas où. Incapable de dire précisément où il avait rencontré le patient, il sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter, laissant Harry avec Draco endormi.

Harry était assis sur une chaise près du lit de Draco. Les ombres de la nuit couvraient la salle silencieuse, et seuls les rayons de la lune, filtrant timidement à travers les vitres, perçaient la complète obscurité de l'endroit. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, et sa respiration semblait assez régulière. Harry observa son profil délicat, dessiné par la lumière argentée de la lune, et, pour la première fois de la soirée, son cœur bondit en lui : l'infirmier froid qu'il avait été dans la salle d'opération avait fini par céder, redevenant l'homme amoureux qu'il était en réalité.

Néanmoins, Harry savait que la beauté de Draco, si attirante qu'elle soit, n'était pas la vraie cause de son trouble persistant. Il avait toujours été entouré d'hommes attirants, mais seul ce jeune homme arrogant, qui luttait pour sa vie sur ce lit d'hôpital, s'était détaché du lot et avait volé son cœur avec son caractère particulièrement noble et rebelle, et sa douceur cachée. Car Harry savait qu'en dépit de sa façade insolente, Draco pouvait être incroyablement tendre et attentionné, quand il se sentait assez en confiance pour révéler ses vrais sentiments.

« Il a toujours tellement peur qu'on le blesse » pensa-t-il, sa main saisissant celle de Draco qui reposait, immobile, sur le drap blanc.

-Je t'en prie, Draco, bats-toi pour ta vie, tu as encore tellement à donner. J'ai toujours imaginé un avenir tellement brillant pour toi. Je t'en prie, Draco ! Vis pour le conquérir ! Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, pendant qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses rêves de partager avec lui un tel avenir, et, même s'il savait que les raisons qui les avaient autrefois séparés n'existaient plus, Harry pensait que ces rêves n'auraient jamais une chance de renaître.

Là, dans le dortoir endormi, ses doigts caressant doucement la main robuste du jeune homme, il pensait qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de ce Draco devenu adulte qui dormait auprès de lui. Quels projets avait-il ? Y avait-il une femme ou un homme dans ses pensées ? Etait-il amoureux d'une heureuse fille dont il ignorait le nom ? Harry pensa que rien de tout cela n'importait, car il savait qu'au fond de son cœur, il serait toujours son Draco, et la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment en ce moment était qu'il passe la nuit pour continuer sa vie. S'il n'était pas destiné à faire partie de cette vie, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la priorité essentielle : le bonheur du jeune homme.

Dans sa poche, la montre émit son léger carillon, et le jeune homme sut qu'il était temps de prendre la température et de faire une autre piqûre au patient. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue nuit. La fièvre commença après minuit. Harry leva les yeux du livre qu'il avait en mains lorsque ses oreilles attentives entendirent son cher patient s'agiter légèrement dans son sommeil.

Il alla aussitôt chercher un plateau avec de l'eau froide et une serviette à mettre sur son front. A cette époque, où la pénicilline n'existait pas, les infections qui provoquaient une forte fièvre ne pouvaient être contrôlées facilement. Ce que la science médicale pouvait faire en pareil cas était réduire la fièvre avec des analgésiques, surtout des variantes de l'aspirine, et parfois utiliser la quinine pour certaines infections et maladies, comme la malaria. Cela mis à part, il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse faire.

Harry commença à désespérer lorsque après deux heures la fièvre ne sembla pas baisser, mais au contraire devint plus forte. Draco commençait à suer abondamment. Il remplaça l'eau par de la glace et s'assit à son côté, priant intérieurement. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix du jeune homme.

« La fièvre le fait délirer » pensa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de dire ? » Le jeune homme approcha son oreille de Draco, et son cœur explosa en mille lumières lorsqu'il comprit qu'il prononçait son nom. Les larmes remplirent aussitôt ses yeux, sans qu'il sache s'il devait se sentir triste ou heureux.

Il ne put que tenir fermement sa main et murmurer dans l'oreille du jeune homme les mots les plus tendres que ses lèvres puissent former.

-Draco, Draco, murmura-t-il, c'est moi, Harry. N'aie pas peur, mon amour, je suis avec toi. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, bats-toi contre cette fièvre ! Bats-toi pour ta vie ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. J'ai perdu trop de gens que j'aimais. Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas revivre cette horreur ! Continua-t-il en étreignant sa main et en caressant son front avec un cube de glace.

Il resta ainsi longtemps, continuant à lui parler doucement dans l'obscurité de la chambre, jusqu'à ce que son rêve devienne serein et tranquille. Peu à peu, la fièvre baissa, et Harry retira le sac de glace. Avec ses soins les plus tendres, il ôta les vêtements mouillés et essuya soigneusement son corps. Les premiers rayons de l'aube commençaient à déchirer le manteau noir de la nuit lorsqu'Harry se rassit sur sa chaise. Avant de plonger ses yeux dans le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table voisine, il jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme endormi. « Tout ira bien… mon amour » pensa-t-il avant de continuer sa lecture.

oOoOo

Il pouvait sentir cette essence emplissant l'air qu'il respirait. C'était un parfum doux, envahissant ses narines de sa note enivrante. Il connaissait très bien ce parfum : il y avait goûté longtemps auparavant, lorsque la vie était plus claire et insouciante. « Ce rêve est certainement le meilleur que j'aie fait depuis des années, » pensa-t-il. « C'est comme s'il était vraiment auprès de moi. Mon Dieu, je ne veux pas me réveiller. »

Draco s'efforça de garder les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit léger de métal sonnant contre du métal le force à les ouvrir. Il ne savait pas que le rêve commencerait au moment où ses yeux reverraient la lumière. Près de lui, une silhouette en blouse bleue était debout, le dos tourné. Une main tenait un flacon de cristal et remplissait une seringue hypodermique. C'était un homme. Il était encore sous l'effet de puissants analgésiques, et ses sens étaient un peu engourdis.

Néanmoins, il aurait reconnu la ligne de ce dos et la courbe douce de ces hanches dans le brouillard le plus épais. De plus, le parfum qui l'avait éveillé n'avait pas disparu avec le rêve. Il était là ! Le jeune homme se retourna, tenant la seringue à deux mains. Ses profonds yeux d'émeraude restèrent un moment fixés sur l'instrument, puis ses iris verts descendirent, jusqu'à rencontrer deux yeux gris qui le regardaient avec une immense surprise.

-Draco, hoqueta-t-il, submergé par une émotion intense, tu es réveillé ! Harry s'agenouilla auprès du lit, offrant à Draco l'un des sourires clairs et particuliers qu'il n'avait que pour lui. Sa main chercha instinctivement celle du jeune homme, et il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Draco! répéta-t-il, retenant ses larmes.

-Est-ce vraiment toi ? Haleta-t-il, sans être encore sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Pouffa-t-il.

Puis Draco essaya de s'asseoir, mais une douleur aiguë le fit immédiatement renoncer.

-Non, ne fais pas ça ! dit-il vivement, en le tenant doucement par les épaules. Tu as subi une triple opération cette nuit. Tu ne vas pas devoir quitter ce lit pendant un moment. Le jeune homme sentit la peau de son épaule brûler sous le toucher d'Harry, mais la sensation était si incroyablement agréable qu'il mit aussitôt l'une de ses mains sur les siennes, renvoyant à la Harry les mêmes vagues de chaleur.

Harry se rejeta immédiatement en arrière, choqué par la sensation.

-S'il te plaît, Draco, dit-il, essayant d'apaiser le tumulte qu'il avait éveillé dans son cœur. Promets-moi que tu vas coopérer avec nous pour te rétablir.

-Je vais si mal que ça ? demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.

-Tu as reçu trois balles, répondit l'infirmier de sa voix la plus professionnelle, en dépit des violents battements de son cœur, tu as eu vraiment de la chance qu'aucune n'ait touché un organe vital, mais les blessures sont profondes, et il te faudra longtemps avant de pouvoir bouger et te débrouiller par toi-même. Et maintenant, laisse-moi te faire cette piqûre. Ça te va ? Acheva Harry, prenant la seringue qu'il avait laissé sur un plateau métallique, posé sur la table.

Harry eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour prendre le bras du jeune homme et lui faire la piqûre, le pouls constant même si ses jambes tremblaient, sans savoir s'il allait rester ou s'enfuir. De son côté, Draco était complètement assommé par cette vérité écrasante : il était à ses côtés, il sentait ses mains sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore croire en son bonheur, même s'il voyait Harry de ses yeux. Draco était déjà habitué à affronter de malheureux retournements du destin, mais la coïncidence heureuse qui lui avait ramené Harry était un tel coup de chance qu'il ne pouvait croire en sa réalité.

« Je dois être mort, ceci est le paradis », pensa-t-il une seconde. Puis un bref coup d'aiguille lui fit réaliser qu'il était encore au nombre des mortels. « Je crois que je suis vivant après tout, » se dit-il, « et… c'est la chance de ma vie ». Ce fut sa dernière pensée, avant que le puissant analgésique ne le fasse s'endormir une fois de plus.

Harry attendit l'arrivée de Seamus pour l'informer personnellement de la réaction de son patient. Il serait resté auprès de Draco si le docteur n'avait vivement insisté pour qu'il aille se reposer. Le jeune homme quitta la salle à contrecœur, mais, à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers sa chambre, il sentait que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il se jeta sur le lit étroit et, après le plus profond des soupirs, les larmes commencèrent à rouler librement sur son visage, laissant une sensation rafraîchissante sur la peau. Cette fois, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de désespoir ou d'angoisse.

Son cœur n'avait de place que pour deux sentiments agréables : une immense gratitude envers le Ciel pour avoir préservé la vie de Draco, et le trouble délicieux qui avait saisi son cœur depuis le moment où son patient avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Harry porta la main que Draco avait touchée à sa joue humide, et, fermant les yeux, il sourit en rêvant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il avait presque oublié cette douce chaleur qui naissait dans son cœur, envahissait lentement chacune de ses pores jusqu'à le remplir des pieds à la tête. Au milieu de cette exquise sensation, le jeune homme glissa dans le plus délicieux des sommeils.

Ce n'est que lorsque des coups frappés lentement à la porte éveillèrent Harry.

-Entre, dit-il en bâillant, sachant que le visiteur qui frappait ne pouvait être que Julienne. Lorsque son aînée entra dans la chambre, elle trouva Harry s'étirant, souriant, les joues et les lèvres couvertes d'une légère rougeur et le visage illuminé d'un éclat joyeux. Julienne n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme avec une telle expression, et s'en sentit extrêmement curieuse.

-On dirait que tu as fait de beaux rêves, insinua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Non, je n'ai pas rêvé du tout, dit Harry en souriant et se levant d'un air énergique, mais la nuit dernière, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de merveilleux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Julienne, se demandant si Seamus avait quelque chose à voir avec l'éblouissant sourire d'Harry. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, le dos tourné à Julienne.

-D'abord, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place. J'ai passé les heures les plus horribles de ma vie, commença-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux, mais ce matin, le soleil m'a réchauffé, et j'ai compris que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, conclut-il en se retournant vers Julienne.

-Harry, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ça avec des mots simples ? demanda Julienne, qui ne comprenait rien au langage poétique d'Harry.

-Oh, Julie, dit Harry d'un ton heureux, en s'asseyant à côté de son amie et lui prenant la main, il est ici ! La nuit dernière, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir et j'ai eu tellement peur, mais aujourd'hui il a déjà surmonté la fièvre et il est conscient. Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt se remettre et…

-Attends une minute, Harry, interrompit la brune en fronçant les sourcils, qui c'est, IL ?

Alors seulement, Harry comprit qu'il parlait de Draco à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait vu que quelques fois, et qui peut-être ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Sans oublier que Julienne ignorait ce que le jeune homme signifiait pour lui – en tous cas, c'était ce qu'Harry pensait.

-Eh bien, bafouilla-t-il, je parlais de… de l'homme qui nous a escortés quand nous sommes revenus à Paris.

Une série d'indices isolés s'assemblèrent soudain dans la tête de Julienne, et elle comprit soudain ce que signifiait le visage d'Harry.

-Je vois, finit par dire la brune, l'homme sans cœur est de retour, conclut-elle en ouvrant les bras, laissant Harry stupéfait de son commentaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par homme sans cœur, Julie ? demanda-t-il.

La brune regarda son ami d'un air entendu, puis prit Harry par les épaules avec un sourire complice.

-Harry, commença-t-elle à expliquer, je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre que tu connaissais cet homme depuis plus longtemps que l'hiver dernier. Vous vous connaissez bien, et de plus, je suis sûre que c'est lui dont le souvenir t'a fait pleurer le soir où Seamus a essayé de t'embrasser. C'est l'homme sans cœur qui a brisé le tien il y a longtemps. Je me trompe ?

Harry resta un moment sans pouvoir parler, stupéfait de la perspicacité de Julienne, et sans savoir comment répondre à cette question directe.

-Non… ce n'est pas vrai, bafouilla-t-il, je veux dire, c'est lui… mais ce n'est pas…

Julienne, croisant les bras, lui adressa un sourire d'incrédulité.

-Harry ! riposta-t-elle.

-Eh bien, je veux dire, continua le brun, essayant de rassembler ses pensées, oui, je… je le connaissais… et, il hésita, je l'aimais… on avait des projets… puis on… on a rompu et tout ça…

-Tu vois pourquoi je dis qu'il n'a pas de cœur? Insista Julienne. Il faut être un abruti complet pour laisser partir un garçon comme toi.

-Oh, Julie, répondit Harry, tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça, mais la vérité est que nous avons dû rompre à cause des circonstances. Je ne vois pas ça comme si ç'avait été sa faute.

-Et comme tous les braves idiots du monde, répondit Julienne, tu es encore amoureux de lui. Non ?

Harry baissa les yeux, déformant sa bouche en une sorte de moue gracieuse. Il resta un moment sans parler.

-Oh, Julie ! Finit-il par s'exclamer, tu as tellement raison ! avoua-t-il, admettant sa défaite.

Le jeune infirmier résuma à son amie le passé qu'il avait partagé avec Draco, et les causes qui les avaient séparés. Julienne se sentit fortement émue par cette triste histoire, et, lorsque le brun eut fini son récit, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre, sanglota-t-elle, si c'était arrivé à Gérard et à moi, la femme que tu as devant toi en serait morte de chagrin.

-J'ai cru que ça allait m'arriver, dit Harry avec un regard attristé, mais après, le temps passe et tu t'aperçois que tu es toujours vivant. Les jours deviennent des mois, et un matin tu te retrouves en train de compter les années depuis la dernière fois où tu as été dans ses bras, continua-t-il mélancoliquement.

-Mais maintenant, il semble que la vie te donne une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas, Harry ? demanda Julienne, essayant de remonter le moral de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il éprouve pour moi… mais… Harry s'arrêta en hésitant. Eh bien, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il va guérir et que je peux l'y aider, conclut-il d'un air pensif.

-Harry ! dit Julienne en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que tu devrais penser plus souvent à toi-même. Profite de la situation, ajoute-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry.

-C'est toi qui le soignes. Tu vas avoir tellement d'occasions d'être avec lui, de lui parler, de passer du temps avec lui, et elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux, tu vas pouvoir devenir vraiment proche de lui. Tu sais comme le contact physique est nécessaire avec nos patients.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent largement lorsque la connexion se fit dans sa tête. Puis le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revint, et il imagina ce qu'il aurait ressenti si Draco avait été conscient au moment où il le préparait pour l'opération !

-La toilette! dit-il en pâlissant. Lorsqu'un patient ne pouvait se lever pour prendre un bain, les infirmières devaient le déshabiller et lui frotter le corps avec une éponge.

-Oui, c'est un bon exemple, répondit Julienne d'un ton naturel, il ne pourra pas se lever de ce lit avant quelques jours, et…

-JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA ! cria Harry, passant de la pâleur à une profonde rougeur.

-Allez, Harry, sourit Julienne, tu as fait ça des centaines de fois avec plein d'autres patients !

-NON, TU NE COMPRENDS PAS! hurla le brun. JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA AVEC LUI. C'EST DIFFÉRENT ! CE SERAIT TELLEMENT… TELLEMENT… EMBARRASSANT!

-Mais, Harry, sois raisonnable, rétorqua Julienne, tu es son infirmier, ce sera une partie de ton travail pendant les premiers jours de sa convalescence. Ne sois pas bête ! Acheva-t-elle, amusée par le visage horrifié d'Harry.

-Alors, je ne serais plus son infirmier ! conclut-il abruptement, en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Je trouverai une remplaçante ! Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire! Acheva le jeune homme, essayant de rassembler ses pensées en dépit de son anxiété soudaine. Il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution au problème. Mais il ne comptait pas sur les plans de Draco.

OoOoO

Plus tard dans la journée, Draco se réveilla pour découvrir qu'au lieu d'Harry, un homme de grande taille, en blouse blanche, se tenait à son chevet. Il écrivait sur un carnet d'un air absent, mais sentit bientôt la force des deux yeux qui le fixaient. Puis les yeux des deux hommes se rencontrèrent, le doré irisé heurtant le gris iridescent, et Seamus se rappela soudain qui était l'homme qu'il avait opéré la nuit précédente. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment inconfortable. Chacun était franchement contrarié par la présence de l'autre.

-Il semble que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, dit Draco, qui fut le premier à parler.

-Oui, en effet, répondit froidement Seamus.

-C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie ? demanda Draco avec difficulté.

-Eh bien, c'est moi votre médecin, oui, répondit Seamus, essayant de toute ses forces de se maîtriser pour agir en professionnel. Le jeune médecin était furieux de sa réaction : il ne trouvait aucun argument raisonnable pour justifier sa répulsion envers un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie, et pendant un bref moment.

-Je m'appelle Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main au patient. Draco accepta le geste, mais il lui fallut aussi un sérieux effort pour serrer la main à son interlocuteur.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit le jeune homme en regardant Seamus dans les yeux. J'ai une dette envers vous, Finnegan, admit Draco, en dépit de la méfiance que lui inspirait Seamus.

-Pas du tout, sergent, dit sèchement Finnegan, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de survivre à l'opération et à la fièvre. Maintenant, tout va dépendre de votre coopération. Il vous faudra rester au lit, bouger le moins possible et suivre un régime strict, récita Seamus, luttant contre son inexplicable répulsion.

-Je suis sûr d'être en de bonnes mains, murmura Draco.

-Merci, répondit Seamus, surpris de ce qu'il prenait pour un compliment.

-Je parlais de MON infirmier, dit Draco d'un ton venimeux.

-Je vois, répondit Seamus, profondément contrarié mais prêt à riposter, si vous parlez de Monsieur Potter, vous devez savoir qu'il n'est pas votre infirmier personnel. Il a beaucoup de responsabilités dans cet hôpital, et vous pourrez tout aussi bien être soigné par d'autres infirmières.

Draco sentit le choc de la réponse caustique de Seamus. « Va au diable, salopard de Français ! » pensa-t-il, « Si tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir. »

-Eh bien, en tous cas, je sais très bien entre les mains de qui je suis, répondit Draco, appuyant avec supériorité sur « très bien » et souriant d'un air crapuleux.

OoOoO

C'était un splendide matin de juin, et un soleil des plus clairs entrait par la fenêtre proche du lit de Draco. Sur la table de nuit, un petit vase contenant un lys accueillit le jeune homme lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour reconnaître les environs. Il était installé dans une grande salle qu'il partageait avec quinze autres patients, l'air était chargé d'une forte odeur d'antiseptique, et une femme en blanc prenait la température de son voisin. L'infirmière était incroyablement maigre et avait un long nez, des cheveux châtain clair noués en chignon, et deux yeux d'un bleu clair glacé.

Draco l'observa un instant d'un air attentif. Après examen, il jugea que la femme pouvait approcher de la quarantaine et était décidément et absolument laide. Elle lui rappelait une image du Magicien d'Oz, dans un volume superbement illustré qu'il avait lu étant enfant.

« Cette femme », se dit-il, « ressemble vraiment à la Méchante Sorcière de l'Est. » A cette pensée, il ne put éviter un fou-rire étouffé.

-Il est bon que vous sembliez être de si bonne humeur, dit la « Méchante Sorcière » avec un sourire pincé. Maintenant, puisqu'il semble que vous alliez bien, il est temps de changer ces bandages et de faire votre toilette, jeune homme, continua-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

Draco regarda la femme avec de grands yeux tandis que sa voix sonore pénétrait ses oreilles.

-Attendez une minute ! dit-il sans pouvoir cacher sa contrariété. Où est Harry ?

La femme ne fut pas surprise par la question de Draco. Il n'était pas le premier patient à insister pour être soigné par l'infirmier le plus aimé de l'hôpital. Elle prit donc la question du jeune homme à la légère et commença à préparer Draco pour le bain.

-J'ai posé une question, et j'aimerais bien recevoir une réponse ! dit le jeune homme. Et qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Mademoiselle ?! demanda-t-il, visiblement alarmé, quand la femme commença à le déshabiller. Comme elle ne prêtait pas attention à ses protestations, il la saisit par le poignet pour arrêter ses mouvements.

-Alors, vous allez être un enfant difficile, hein ? commenta moqueusement la femme, en se dégageant de la poigne de Draco par une soudaine torsion. Je connais bien le truc.

-Où est Harry ? demanda à nouveau Draco. Son humeur était déjà devenue massacrante.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment marchent les choses ici, fiston, dit la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine plate. Vous êtes dans cet hôpital pour vous remettre des blessures que vous avez reçues au front. Monsieur Potter a été affecté à une autre salle, et dorénavant c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous le matin. Et ma responsabilité consiste pour le moment à faire votre toilette à l'éponge. Alors, vous coopérez ou non ?

-Faire ma quoi ? hurla Draco, choqué à cette idée. Pas question, Madame ! Je peux prendre une douche moi-même, dites-moi juste où… Il essaya de se lever, mais, une fois de plus, une douleur aiguë traversa son corps, l'obligeant à se recoucher.

-Parfait, parfait ! rétorqua la femme. Continuez à bouger comme ça, et vos blessures vont s'ouvrir tellement que je vais devoir vous faire quelques points sans anesthésie. Et maintenant, arrêtez de faire et de dire des bêtises, et laissez-moi travailler.

La femme profita de la douleur que subissait Draco pour commencer le bain, pendant qu'un jeune homme très frustré maudissait silencieusement la Méchante Sorcière de l'Est, le damné docteur français qu'il croyait responsable de l'absence d'Harry, et tout le monde alentour.

OoOoO

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis que Draco s'était éveillé pour la première fois à l'hôpital Saint-Jacques. De tout ce temps, il n'avait pas vu Harry du tout. La Méchante Sorcière, qui s'appelait Nancy, continuait à s'occuper du jeune homme le matin ; Seamus le visitait régulièrement chaque après-midi, en évitant toujours les questions directes de Draco à propos d'Harry; une jeune infirmière frêle, nommée Françoise, s'occupait du jeune homme l'après-midi, et, le soir, une vieille dame prenait le relais.

Aucun signe d'Harry Potter. Néanmoins, le matin du sixième jour, Draco remarqua pour la première fois que le lys, dans le vase posé sur sa table de nuit, ne s'était pas fané. Sa mère avait une prédilection particulière pour ces fleurs, et il se souvenait de leur caractère éphémère. Le jeune homme se demanda comment la fleur avait pu rester fraîche et épanouie aussi longtemps. C'est alors qu'il remarqua nerveusement que les autres patients n'avaient pas de fleurs sur leurs tables de nuit.

Qui pouvait bien lui apporter cette fleur et s'assurer qu'il en ait toujours une fraîche pour éclairer sa journée ? Draco déduisit que quelqu'un remplaçait la fleur chaque nuit pendant qu'en dépit de ses insomnies habituelles, il dormait profondément sous l'effet des tranquillisants. Il décida donc que ce soir-là il ne prendrait pas les pilules offertes par la vieille infirmière, et resterait éveillé pour voir quelle main aimante lui apportait ce délicat présent. La seule idée qu'il pût s'agir d'Harry le faisait vibrer de joie.

La nuit finit par venir et, peu à peu, le bruit des patients bavardant d'un lit à l'autre commença à faiblir à mesure que les blessés s'endormaient. A minuit, la salle reposait dans un silence total. C'est alors que Draco entendit des pas approcher depuis l'entrée, et se diriger vers son lit. Les pas s'arrêtèrent soudain devant lui, et il put entendre un bruit léger de cristal et d'eau qui coulait. Une main tenait un lys frais et allait le placer dans le petit vase, quand elle fut interceptée par une autre main, beaucoup plus grande et forte.

-Je t'ai pris la main dans le sac, visiteur nocturne ! Chuchota Draco, en souriant, à un Harry très surpris.

-Draco ! S'étouffa l'infirmier, tu devrais être endormi.

-Comment serait-ce possible, si tu m'abandonnes toute la journée ? reprocha-t-il sans lâcher la main d'Harry.

-Je… je… ne t'ai pas abandonné, Draco, bégaya-t-il, tu te remets plutôt bien et je… j'avais d'autres obligations.

-Mais tu aurais pu passer dire un petit bonjour, non ? Se plaignit-il, tandis que son pouce commençait à caresser la main du brun.

En réalité, il en avait quelque peu voulu à Harry de son absence des jours précédents, mais qu'il soit venu le voir chaque soir pour mettre une fleur fraîche dans le vase signifiait tant, pour lui, qu'il avait déjà oublié son ressentiment. De plus, la peau d'Harry était si douce et chaude sous sa main qu'il ne pouvait être fâché contre lui.

-J'étais occupé, disons, s'excusa-t-il, et maintenant, Draco, tu peux lâcher ma main ? demanda-t-il nerveusement, anxieuse de couper le contact physique avec le jeune homme avant qu'il ne puisse remarquer les frissons qu'il envoyait dans tout son corps.

-Pas avant que tu ne me promettes de rester un peu pour parler, dit-il avec un regard des plus sérieux.

-Il est minuit passé, Draco ! répondit-il, scandalisé, tu devrais dormir !

-Je n'y arrive pas, et je me suis pas mal ennuyé ces derniers temps, insista-t-il sans relâcher son étreinte.

-D'accord, tu as gagné, céda-t-il en roulant des yeux, mais laisse-moi mettre la fleur dans le vase.

Le jeune homme lâcha à regret la main d'Harry et, en dépit de son soulagement, l'infirmier ressentit aussi un terrible froid lorsque sa peau ne sentit plus le contact de celle de Draco. Il plaça la fleur dans le vase, cherchant désespérément une excuse qu'il pourrait donner à Draco.

Comme il l'avait décidé le premier jour, Harry avait demandé d'être affecté à une autre salle, après que Julienne lui ait fait réaliser ce qu'il devrait affronter en s'occupant du jeune homme. Depuis, il avait regretté de ne plus voir Draco, mais, redoutant ses questions et ne sachant pas ce qu'il répondrait, il avait préféré ne pas s'approcher de lui. Malgré ses peurs, il avait décidé d'offrir une fleur chaque jour à Draco, afin qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose de beau près de lui pour éclairer les mornes journées de l'hôpital. Mais maintenant qu'il avait été pris sur le fait, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait se tirer d'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tout ce temps, qui puisse être plus important que t'occuper d'un vieil ami dans le besoin, plaisanta-t-il pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise voisine.

-Eh bien, des tas de choses, marmonna-t-il, j'ai été longtemps de service à la salle d'opération.

-Moi, au contraire, j'ai passé mon temps à te regretter et à m'ennuyer, se moqua-t-il doucement avec un regard intense.

-Mais tu as été en de bonnes mains, se défendit-il.

-Oh oui, pour sûr ! Grimaça Draco. « La Méchante Sorcière de l'Est, Mademoiselle Petites Mains Froides, et Ma Mère l'Oie, sans parler de ce pitoyable Français. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Draco ? demanda Harry sans comprendre, « La Méchante Sorcière de l'Est ? »

-Je parle de la « douce » Nancy, qui insiste pour me frotter la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge et enflée, se plaignit-il. Mon Dieu ! C'est la chose la plus horrible que j'aie jamais vue. Il devrait y avoir une loi pour interdire aux hôpitaux d'engager des infirmières aussi affreuses.

-Draco ! cria-t-il, visiblement contrariée, Nancy est une infirmière compétente, et tu ne devrais pas l'appeler d'un surnom aussi affreux. Vas-tu enfin apprendre à appeler les gens par leur vrai nom?

-Les vrais noms, ça m'ennuie, répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Oh, tu es insupportable ! riposta-t-il.

-Non, tu es injuste, mon cher, dit-il avec un regard étincelant, quelqu'un de vraiment insupportable à un degré impossible, c'est ton pitoyable Français.

-Et qui est-ce, puis-je le savoir ? S'étonna Harry.

-Qui d'autre, sinon ce déplorable docteur que je dois supporter, expliqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

-Draco ! dit Harry d'un ton de reproche, Seamus est un grand médecin, et au cas où tu n'y aurais pas pensé, il t'a sauvé la vie !

-Oh oui, oui je sais déjà ça, et je lui suis reconnaissant, affirme-t-il, mais je ne peux pas le supporter : je me doute que c'est lui qui a arrangé les choses pour que tu n'approches plus de moi !

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Harry d'un air incrédule. Où est-ce que tu as pris cette idée stupide ?

-Allez, Harry ! Tu penses que je suis bête au point de ne pas voir que cet idiot de Français est fou de toi ? répondit-il, commençant à perdre son sang-froid.

-Je ne te permets pas de parler de Seamus comme ça. Il n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne travaille plus dans cette salle. C'est moi qui ai demandé à changer ! Explosa Harry. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il était trop tard pour reculer. Les mots étaient déjà prononcés.

-Oh, vraiment !? dit Draco avec rancune. Alors, tu as décidé que j'étais une espèce de lèpre, et son altesse a préféré se tenir à l'écart.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Draco ! répondit Harry, déjà pris au piège de ses vieilles habitudes batailleuses.

-Bien sûr que si, je comprends, continua-t-il, mais je te le dis, Potter, tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi si facilement !

-C'est une menace ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de défi.

-Prends-le comme tu veux, mais tu entendras bientôt parler de moi ! dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Très bien, à toi de commencer ! Furieux, il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce. Harry s'arrêta juste après être sortie de la salle. Ses joues étaient rouges d'émotions contradictoires, et son cœur battait furieusement. Les paroles de Draco résonnaient à ses oreilles en un écho insistant.

-La Méchante Sorcière de l'Est ! murmura-t-il, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Où est-ce qu'il prend tous ces noms ? Et où est-ce qu'il a vu que Seamus était « fou » de moi… Serait-il possible que Draco… qu'il soit… jaloux !? Harry fit non de la tête, repoussant cette pensée, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Dans son lit, Draco regarda la fleur que le jeune homme avait laissé sur sa table. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'endormit en calculant ce qu'il ferait le lendemain matin.

OoOoO

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Docteur Colins ? demanda le major Vouillard, lorsque le médecin américain entra dans son bureau par un après-midi paisible. Vouillard venait d'apprendre qu'il y avait un cas d'urgence dans l'une des salles.

-Eh bien, Monsieur, commença l'homme en hésitant, j'ai peur qu'il y ait une sorte de… de...

-De quoi, Dr Colins ? s'impatienta Vouillard.

-Une mutinerie, marmonna Colins.

-Redites-moi ça ! demanda Vouillard, fronçant ses épais sourcils avec incrédulité.

-Une mutinerie, Monsieur, répéta Colins, la figure pâle, les patients, dans toute la salle, font une espèce de grève, ils refusent de suivre les prescriptions et ils ont même arrêté de manger.

De toute sa vie de soldat, Vouillard n'avait jamais entendu parler de personnel militaire se mettant en grève. Il s'assit sur sa chaise en se grattant la nuque.

-Pourriez-vous me dire de quoi ces patients se plaignent ? demanda Vouillard, après le temps nécessaire pour se remettre de son étonnement.

-Voyez-vous, Monsieur, commença Colins d'une petite voix, sans vraiment savoir comment expliquer ce qui se passait, en fait, en fait, ils réclament un certain infirmier.

-Quoi ? hurla Vouillard.

-Cet infirmier, continua Colins, il travaillait dans cette salle il y a quelque temps, puis il a été muté, et les patients veulent qu'il revienne.

-Et puis-je savoir qui est cet infirmier si populaire ? demanda Vouillard d'une voix irritée.

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur, dit le docteur.

Vouillard porta la main droite à son front en signe de frustration, et hocha la tête.

-Ce garçon va me rendre fou un de ces jours ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire avec les patients, Monsieur ? demanda Colins d'un ton craintif.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Colins ! dit Vouillard, en ouvrant les bras d'un geste nerveux. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour de telles bêtises, Monsieur Potter peut travailler n'importe où pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de danger. Renvoyez-le dans son ancienne salle, et que ces patients profitent à nouveau de sa charmante présence, mais s'il y a encore une de ces mutineries, je serai contraint de l'envoyer dans un autre hôpital !

Après une longue attente qui avait semblé éternelle à Draco Malfoy, une silhouette bleue apparut à l'entrée de la salle commune. Le lit de Draco était placé dans un coin, à l'extrémité de la vaste salle, éclairé par une large fenêtre. De sa position, il pouvait voir la silhouette masculine se déplacer lentement de lit en lit, saluant ses patients d'un sourire et leur offrant quelques mots de réconfort. Cette fois, le jeune homme se permit de jouir librement de la ravissante vision. Ses yeux dévoraient chaque pouce de sa silhouette harmonieuse, enveloppée dans un uniforme bleu. Son esprit jouait avec le souvenir d'un Harry de quinze ans, changeant de vêtements par un après-midi ensoleillé de mai.

Le jeune infirmier qu'il avait devant lui était tout de même encore plus beau et tentateur que le souvenir qu'il chérissait. Il bénit intérieurement la nature qui avait doté l'homme qu'il aimait d'une beauté aussi époustouflante. Depuis la nuit où il avait surpris Harry dans sa visite furtive, il revenait le matin pour changer le lys. Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour parler, car il était toujours pressé; il lui souriait et partait aussitôt. Il avait réfléchi longuement à ce qu'il dirait au brun la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait lui parler, mais, en le voyant s'approcher de son lit, il se perdit dans son admiration, et sa tête sembla ne pas répondre à ses ordres.

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas, lorsqu'il observa que plus d'un patient regardait l'infirmier avec un intérêt douteux. Mais il ne pouvait blâmer ses camarades, d'autant qu'il avait une dette envers eux pour l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apportée, lorsqu'il avait émis l'idée de faire revenir Harry dans la salle. Il n'avait pas été difficile à l'éloquent jeune homme d'entraîner les hommes à protester fermement, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmier revienne prendre le service du matin, à la place de la Méchante Sorcière.

La présence d'Harry dans la chambre n'était donc que le résultat d'une habile manipulation de la volonté des autres. Il pouvait se sentir fier de sa réussite, mais ce n'avait été que la première partie de son plan. La deuxième étape devait maintenant commencer : battre le « salopard de Français » était dans son esprit le prochain objectif. Puis Draco se rappela sa dernière rencontre avec Seamus, et son sang commença à bouillir, le mettant d'une humeur massacrante.

-Alors, vous avez finalement eu ce que vous vouliez, sergent, avait été la première phrase de Seamus, l'après-midi précédent, lors de sa visite quotidienne.

-Vous voyez que je fais confiance à nos processus démocratiques et au pouvoir de la volonté populaire. Vous êtes français, vous devriez comprendre ça, Monsieur Finnegan, avait répliqué Draco nonchalamment.

-Puis-je vous poser une question, sergent ? demanda Seamus, les yeux étincelants, tout en examinant les blessures de Draco, pensez-vous honnêtement que Monsieur Potter aura le temps et l'envie de supporter vos avances ridicules ?

-Très drôle, Monsieur Finnegan, grimaça Draco, mais je ne pouvais attendre moins, d'un homme qui ne voit pas qu'il a mis ses espoirs dans un rêve impossible, continua-t-il d'un ton caustique. Ouille ! Ça fait mal ! cria-t-il en sentant que Seamus le pinçait « accidentellement » à l'endroit où sa blessure était la plus douloureuse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Seamus, fixant les yeux durcis de Draco et montrant à son rival la même lueur menaçante.

-Ce que vous avez entendu, docteur, répondit Draco, je sais quelles sont vos intentions pour Harry.

-Qui ont toujours été honnêtes. Ce que je ne peux pas dire des vôtres, répliqua Seamus, surpris du défi direct que lui lançait son rival.

-Pour ce que j'en vois, vous cherchez juste à vous amuser un peu durant votre séjour dans cet hôpital. Alors, je vous avertis, Malfoy, n'essayez pas de faire le beau avec Monsieur Potter… Et depuis quand l'appelez-vous Harry ?

Cette dernière question fut l'indice qui amena un sourire de supériorité sur le visage de Draco.

« Voilà ce que je cherchais » pensa le blond.

-C'est une longue histoire, docteur, dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique, mais vous avez tort si vous pensez que je veux juste m'amuser avec Harry. Au contraire, c'est une très vieil ami à moi.

Les paroles de Draco eurent un goût empoisonné dans les oreilles de Seamus.

« Harry connaissait-il si bien cet homme ? » se demanda-t-il intérieurement, mais, en dépit de sa surprise, il eut le courage de répondre au regard insolent de Draco.

-Alors, j'espère que vous vous conduirez en bon ami, et que vous ne l'importunerez pas, dit-il froidement, à propos, à partir de demain vous allez pouvoir vous lever et vous déplacer en chaise roulante. Vous pourrez prendre une douche vous-même, furent les dernières paroles de Seamus avant qu'il ne laisse Draco seul.

Vraiment, rien que le souvenir d'une telle conversation donnait à Draco envie d'étrangler ce docteur, mais la magnifique vision qui s'approchait de son lit lui fit oublier sa colère, lorsque le brun finit par lui adresser un sourire.

-Bonjour, Draco ! dit-il doucement. Comme tu vois, tu as réussi ta petite révolution.

Le jeune homme regarda Harry, cherchant un signe de contrariété ou de ressentiment sur son visage, mais il ne put voir que l'expression lumineuse et naïve qui l'avait toujours charmé. Il avait imaginé qu'il serait furieux contre lui, après qu'il ait fait un tel scandale pour l'avoir comme infirmier, et il était préparé à une autre joute verbale avec le brun. Néanmoins, au lieu de sourcils froncés, il voyait deux yeux verts, clairs et attirants, regarder dans les siens.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu entendrais parler de moi, dit-il, reprenant confiance devant son attitude amicale, mais je pensais que tu serais fâché contre moi.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, dit-il en relisant le rapport médical, j'avais demandé à passer dans une autre salle parce qu'il y avait quelques cas intéressants là-bas, mentit-il, les yeux fixés sur le papier pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir sa nervosité, mais ces patients sont sortis de l'hôpital maintenant, alors je n'ai plus d'objection à travailler ici. En fait, je dois admettre que c'était, comme qui dirait… flatteur que tout le monde ait tellement envie que je revienne, acheva-t-il, posant le papier et se préparant à donner son remède à Draco.

En réalité, Harry redoutait moins de travailler avec Draco maintenant que le docteur l'avait autorisé à se déplacer. Il serait un peu plus indépendant, et il n'aurait pas à se trouver dans des situations trop embarrassantes avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'ordre de reprendre son ancien poste, Harry avait même été heureux de ce changement, car il lui permettrait de rester plus longtemps avec Draco.

« Après tout, » avait pensé Harry, se surprenant lui-même, « Julie a peut-être raison… et ce pourrait être… une nouvelle chance… » Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, en même temps, à Seamus.

-Je parie que TON docteur n'apprécie pas beaucoup cette idée, suggéra Draco d'un air rusé, en observant intensément chaque mouvement d'Harry.

-Oh, arrête avec ça, Draco ! rétorqua Harry, en essayant de rassembler assez de courage pour découvrir les bandages de Draco sous le regard pénétrant du jeune homme. Seamus n'est pas MON docteur, et il n'a pas de raison d'être fâché pour ça, répondit-il.

-Il est fou amoureux de toi. Tu as remarqué ? insista-t-il, en partie parce qu'il voulait voir la réaction du jeune homme à ce commentaire, mais aussi parce qu'il lui fallait continuer à parler pour cacher les émotions qui le troublaient, pendant que les mains d'Harry volaient sur sa peau, frottant légèrement son torse nu comme des papillons joueurs.

-Je ne pense pas que la vie privée de Seamus te concerne, Draco, dit-il, l'air sérieux, en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, mais détournant aussitôt le regard. Il redoutait trop les profondeurs liquides de ses yeux.

-C'est quelque chose qui m'intéresse, parce qu'il est mêlé à la tienne, murmura-t-il en piégeant une fois de plus la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

-Eh bien, ma vie privée ne devrait pas te concerner non plus, répondit-il sèchement, en libérant sa main de l'étreinte de Draco, mais en tous cas, tu devrais savoir que Seamus est seulement mon ami, et à partir de maintenant j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de lui. OK ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui était plutôt un ordre.

Draco se sentit satisfait des dernières paroles d'Harry. Il venait d'obtenir l'information qu'il cherchait. Il n'y avait donc rien de fixé, comme il l'avait imaginé par cette nuit d'hiver. Le père Graubner avait raison, après tout : « il y avait de l'espoir. » Il sentit qu'un doux sirop coulait dans sa bouche jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, il se serait certainement levé pour danser joyeusement. Puis, il se dit que c'était assez pousser son avantage pour le premier jour, et il céda aux paroles autoritaires d'Harry.

-OK, c'est promis, on ne parlera plus du Français, dit-il en levant la main droite.

-Il a un nom. Il s'appelle Seamus, répondit-il sévèrement.

-Très bien, on ne parlera plus de… lui, répondit Draco avec le plus innocent des sourires, sans accepter néanmoins d'appeler le jeune docteur par son vrai nom.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, sachant que Draco donnait des surnoms à tous les êtres humains qui passaient dans sa vie, et que cette mauvaise habitude était trop enracinée pour disparaître simplement parce qu'il le lui ordonnait. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas, car ce n'était qu'un des nombreux petits détails qu'il acceptait en lui avec la même tendresse qu'il acceptait ses qualités.

Il était tard, ce soir-là, lorsque Harry alla se coucher. La journée avait été dure, avec de longues heures dans la salle et encore du travail avec le chirurgien. Le jeune homme avait appris que Pansy reviendrait à Paris le lendemain, et ces nouvelles avaient ensoleillé sa journée. Le brun avait hâte de revoir sa vieille amie. De plus, la chambre avait l'air trop vide sans elle. Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre pour sentir la brise du soir. C'était une splendide nuit d'été, pleine d'étoiles.

De là-haut, les lumières clignotantes du firmament semblèrent saluer le jeune homme et jouer avec espièglerie dans le vert enfantin de ses yeux. Harry porta les deux mains à sa nuque et enfouit ses doigts dans sa crinière indomptable. La nuit était vraiment chaude. Peut-être trop chaude pour que son cœur apaise ses anxiétés après les émotions de la journée. Il ne pouvait oublier ni ces deux yeux clairs qui le regardaient d'une façon si attirante, ni le souvenir de ses propres mains sentant les muscles fermes de sa poitrine et de ses bras.

Il était impossible d'ignorer avec quelle insistance il cherchait un contact, et combien ses phrases étaient toujours imprégnées de tendresse. Etait-il possible qu'après toutes ces années, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Astoria, il ait encore des sentiments pour lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait juste s'amuser ?

« Il est célèbre, sa carrière est lancée, et il est terriblement beau, se dit-il, tellement de femmes doivent lui courir après sans arrêt, maintenant qu'elles savent qu'il est libre. Est-ce qu'il peut encore avoir des sentiments pour un simple infirmier qui a été son petit ami au collège ?… Et pourtant, il m'a appelé dans son délire… »

Harry baissa les yeux, et son regard tomba sur une lettre que quelqu'un avait laissée sur sa table de nuit. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Seamus sur l'enveloppe. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut son contenu:

 _« Mon cher Harry, M'honoreras-tu en acceptant cette humble invitation ? Je voudrais t'amener à la fête du 14 juillet. Il y aura des feux d'artifice et un bal. Je te le dis à l'avance, pour que tu puisses y réfléchir._

 _Toujours à toi, Seamus »_

Harry soupira et s'étendit sur son lit en se frottant le menton avec la lettre, se demandant ce qui se passait dans son cœur.

 **A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

De tous les beaux matins d'été qu'ai jamais connus la Terre, celui qui accueillit Draco Malfoy, en ce jour de juillet, semblait le plus merveilleux et le plus béni de l'histoire humaine. Il était assis à la fenêtre, regardant l'aube peindre le ciel de ses tons les plus charmants, en écoutant les voix intérieures de son cœur.

Il repassa dans son esprit les différentes émotions qu'il avait ressenties durant sa vie, et, après son analyse, conclut que ce qu'il éprouvait formait un mélange de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais vécu auparavant, quoiqu'une sensation de déjà vu remplît l'atmosphère.

« Toutes ces années à vivre dans les profondeurs du désespoir, » pensa-t-il, « et tout d'un coup je me retrouve à envisager la possibilité du bonheur. Est-ce que je me fais des illusions, ou est-ce que c'est réel ? »

Il se souvint de son enfance sombre, mais l'année où il rencontra Harry, les choses changèrent dramatiquement. Il était apparu au moment précis où il se sentait l'homme le plus malheureux du monde, pour lui montrer que quelqu'un pouvait encore tenir à lui. Il lui fallut quelque temps, mais peu à peu le fougueux jeune homme avait ouvert les serrures de son cœur, jusqu'à ce que toutes les portes soient largement ouvertes et qu'il se retrouve exposé à la lumière de l'amour.

Néanmoins, l'amour qu'il faisait grandir en lui était un sentiment nouveau. Quelque chose de différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'alors. C'était chaud et doux, mais il y avait aussi, au fond, de nouvelles inquiétudes qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées. Cela ne suffisait pas d'être à côté de lui et de lui parler : il y avait ce besoin urgent de remplir ses bras de lui, de sentir la peau soyeuse de ses mains chaque fois qu'il pourrait les emprisonner dans les siennes, et de boire à sa bouche les saveurs les plus douces.

A l'époque, il recherchait toujours le contact, mais il était tellement pénible que parfois il perdait patience. Mais il devait admettre que toute cette poursuite avait été vraiment délicieuse, et chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de ces jours, il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas pu être meilleurs.

Plus tard, la longue séparation survint, et les mois d'attente commencèrent. Mais ç'avait été un temps plein d'espérance, et chaque matin il se réveillait en pensant qu'un jour il pourrait le revoir. Avec les mois, cela l'étonnait qu'il ait été tellement certain qu'il se souviendrait de lui, et tiendrait à lui. L'attitude la plus logique aurait été de comprendre qu'Harry pourrait oublier son ancien camarade de classe, et le remplacer par un autre amour, mais, dans son cœur, il était en quelque sorte certains, qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui.

Quand enfin ils se revirent, et que leurs lettres échangèrent des promesses d'amour, il vécut une époque qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée auparavant. C'était en quelque sorte un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation. Il fut peut-être plus proche du bonheur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais cette bénédiction ne dura pas longtemps. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvée dans son enfance était insignifiante et futile, à côté de celle qu'il subit après l'accident d'Astoria.

Presque sept ans de la nuit la plus sombre, à monter et descendre sur de déprimantes montagnes russes. Les serrures de son cœur se fermèrent toutes à la fois, et il trouva une certaine stabilité dans toute cette tristesse. Dans cet état d'esprit, le cœur ne risquait aucun dommage, car il était mort. S'il était resté quelques vestiges de vie en lui, ils avaient disparu le jour où il apprit les présumées fiançailles d'Harry. Il ne pouvait plus être blessé en aucune façon.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'au jour où Harry réapparut dans sa vie. La dépression et les nuits d'insomnie revinrent, et le tinrent dans cette humeur pendant des mois. Finalement, un jour, il se réveilla dans une grande chambre blanche, et une fois de plus sa vie changea de façon inattendue. Tant de choses semblaient recommencer, mais en même temps tout était différent et nouveau.

En vérité, c'était un drôle de mélange. Il y avait la joie de l'avoir dans les parages tout la journée, comme à l'école, et aussi cette question continuelle : « il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas ? ». Il pouvait sentir à nouveau ce terrible désir de le serrer contre lui, il flottait à nouveau une douce atmosphère de flirt, et il y avait quantité de nouveaux espoirs. Comme dans le passé… Néanmoins, c'était très différent, et ces différences le faisaient cruellement souffrir.

Au contraire de sa première expérience, cette fois il y avait un rival qui pouvait tout réduire à néant. Le rival était plein de vie et de santé. Pire que tout, l'homme avait bien des avantages sur lui. Il n'était pas cloué sur un lit, il pouvait se déplacer et s'approcher d'Harry presque à tout moment, et le plus important était que Seamus n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Il n'était jamais arrivé de choses tristes entre Harry et le jeune docteur, le brun n'avait pas de reproches à lui faire. Par contre, Draco pensait que, s'il avait une chance avec Harry, il devrait d'abord obtenir son pardon. Mais trouver le courage d'exprimer un tel aveu était pour lui la plus difficile des choses.

Par-dessus tout, il lui fallait admettre que son anxiété naturelle pouvait le trahir à tout moment. Il avait désiré Harry si longtemps, et l'avoir toujours si près de lui était une tentation difficile à combattre. Les choses avaient toujours mal tourné pour lui quand il s'agissait d'amour. Les jours de collège avaient été un temps de découverte, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour céder complètement à ses penchants naturels.

Tous deux étaient trop jeunes alors, et Harry avait toujours été trop timide et fuyant. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement revus à New York, sa culpabilité avait été plus forte que ses désirs et il n'avait pas osé s'approcher, sachant que créer de nouveaux souvenirs ne ferait que rendre la séparation imminente encore pire. Et il avait raison : cette dernière étreinte, dans l'escalier de l'hôpital, lui faisait encore mal.

Mais il y avait encore cette force qui le poussait, et, à son grand désarroi, ses désirs étaient maintenant plus forts que jamais ! C'était la faute du jeune infirmier, il était si… si… diaboliquement beau ! Comment pouvait-on attendre qu'il se conduise en gentleman, chaque fois qu'un tel homme l'aidait à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil roulant et qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras ?

« Oh, Mon Dieu, comment la gloire peut-elle être si proche de l'enfer ! » se dit-il, fronçant les sourcils à cette simple idée.

Mais le matin était presque aussi beau que l'homme qui occupait son cœur, et la certitude qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes était une attente si douce, qu'il était sûr qu'aucun matin n'avait jamais été si magnifiquement beau. Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître lentement sur ses lèvres.

-C'est toujours un réconfort de voir le soleil réapparaître à l'horizon. Non ? dit une voix masculine derrière lui. Bonjour ! murmura-t-il, et ce fut comme si le monde avait arrêté sa ronde inexorable pour eux deux.

-Bonjour. Il lui rendit son sourire, se noyant dans un lac de vert.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il, l'attention attirée par cette infraction.

-Eh bien… Je… bafouilla Draco. Il n'était pas prêt à expliquer comment il avait quitté le lit et atteint la fenêtre.

-Allez, Draco, pouffa-t-il, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais commis un crime, mais tu devrais rester prudent dans tes mouvements. Et maintenant, viens ici, je vais t'aider à revenir dans ton lit, conclut-il, tendant la main vers lui.

Puis il se rapprocha de lui, et il étreignit ses épaules pour se retenir en essayant de se mettre debout sur une jambe. Cette routine leur avait donné un plaisir silencieux les jours précédents, depuis qu'Harry était revenu travailler dans la salle où il était affecté. Harry rougissait toujours légèrement, et son cœur battait plus vite, pendant ces brefs moments où il respirait son parfum de toutes ses forces.

Tous deux redécouvraient que leur chaleur mutuelle n'avait pas perdu son rayonnement réconfortant. L'enchantement durait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie, puis Draco devait le lâcher, n'ayant plus d'excuse pour la retenir dans ses bras. Mais, par ce bienheureux matin, ce fut différent. C'était peut-être l'effet de l'aube, ou la lumière qui se divisait en rayons dorés sur ses cheveux, ou simplement que quelquefois le cœur ne peut pas retenir ses cris. Cette fois-là, Draco le retint un moment, le tenant par les épaules. Il essaya de reculer, mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte, et Harry craignit qu'il n'entende le violent battement de son cœur.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux, espérant trouver, dans ces profondeurs d'émeraude, un signe qui lui donnerait le courage de révéler ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Mais le tumulte de ses propres peurs l'aveugla, empêchant son cerveau de comprendre les sentiments visibles dans le regard de l'infirmier.

-Un problème? demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir se détacher de ses bras.

-C'est juste que… marmonna-t-il

-Quoi ? S'étonna Harry à voix basse.

-Je pensais que… commença-t-il en se disant en lui-même : « … que je t'aime encore plus qu'avant… »

-Que…? Le brun le pressait de parler, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Que je me sens si bien, ce matin, que je pourrais même danser, répondit-il, n'avouant qu'une partie de ses pensées.

A ce commentaire, Harry sourit légèrement.

-Je pense que tu devras encore attendre pour ça, Draco, répondit-il

-Et…continua-t-il, goûtant la brise ensorcelante de son haleine, tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, quand j'irai bien, danseras-tu avec moi… ? Je veux dire, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, finit-il par demander d'un ton sérieux.

Harry baissa les yeux, craignant qu'ils ne puissent trahir le tumulte de son âme.

-Oui, Draco, bien sûr, murmura Harry, essayant d'échapper à son étreinte, mais Draco ne le lâcha pas encore.

-Promets-le-moi, demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard d'un gris pénétrant dans le sien.

-C'est promis, Draco, mais maintenant, laisse-moi aller chercher ton petit déjeuner. D'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord, dit-il en finissant par le lâcher.

A distance, une paire d'yeux dorés observait la scène, sans savoir s'il fallait se sentir le cœur brisé ou enragé.

« Maudit Américain ! » pensa-t-il, « Il a tellement de trucs dans sa manche! Et c'est si facile pour lui d'attirer son attention : c'est son patient ! Mais j'ai encore quelques choses à essayer, » se dit-il en ajustant sa cravate, se préparant à son travail quotidien.

La vieille femme de ménage, qui pendant son travail avait silencieusement observé les deux scènes de l'histoire, sourit avec la sagesse de son grand âge, en se disant :

« Le bel Américain, un; le gentil médecin, zéro. »

OoOoOo

L'hôpital Saint-Jacques se trouvait dans un vieux bâtiment du XVIe siècle, aux murs sévères et épais, aux longs corridors, avec un jardin intérieur entouré de colonnes doriques. Au centre du jardin se trouvait un cerisier qui fleurissait fidèlement chaque été, éclairant ce charmant endroit de sa présence fleurie et projetant des ombres rafraîchissantes sur les quelques bancs qui l'entouraient.

Cet après-midi-là, après son service, Harry s'assit sur un de ces bancs, complètement épuisé par sa routine fatigante, mais aussi trop nerveux pour aller dans sa chambre. La vue du feuillage blanchi de l'arbre avait un effet apaisant sur lui, et il avait pensé qu'il y trouverait un soulagement à ses anxiétés continuelles.

Il était assis sur un banc, les yeux fixés sur l'arbre devant lui. Il pensa un moment que ce serait une bonne idée d'y grimper, mais la petite taille du cerisier lui fit renoncer à son projet.

-Est-ce que j'interromps tes rêveries ? Demanda une voix masculine dans son dos. Harry la reconnut immédiatement.

-Pas du tout, dit-il en souriant à Seamus qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, sa blouse blanche négligemment posée sur son épaule. Lui aussi avait fini son service, et se préparait à partir. La douce lumière du crépuscule reflétait ses tons dorés sur ses mèches brunes, et mettait un éclat iridescent dans ses yeux or pâle.

-Puis-je te tenir compagnie un moment, alors ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Harry approuva de la tête, redoutant silencieusement cette nouvelle rencontre avec le jeune homme, qui était devenu plus audacieux dans ses avances depuis que Draco était là. Harry ne pouvait le blâmer. Il savait bien que Seamus percevait naturellement la forte influence que le jeune acteur avait sur lui, et qu'il était évidemment jaloux.

Seamus s'assit auprès d'Harry et regarda l'arbre un moment, sans savoir par où commencer.

-Harry, finit-il par dire, tu as pensé à mon invitation ?

Harry évita aussitôt le regard insistant de Seamus, en baissant les yeux. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à l'invitation du jeune docteur, tant son esprit avait été occupé par le danger constant que représentait la proximité de Draco.

-Je… Je, commença-t-il, je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai congé ce jour-là, dit-il, utilisant la première excuse qui vint à son esprit.

-Tu pourrais le prévoir, non ? suggéra Seamus avec un sourire de compréhension. Moi, je vais travailler double pendant trois jours pour avoir cette journée complète de congé, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, tu ne devrais pas te surmener autant, dit Harry, sachant par sa propre expérience combien le service double pouvait être difficile et fatigant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te rendes malade à cause de ça, ajouta-t-il, sincèrement inquiet pour la santé de son ami. Sa main toucha le bras de Seamus en un geste amical.

Seamus sentit le contact du jeune homme brûler son bras, et dut lutter durement pour résister au désir de le serrer contre lui.

-Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de tomber malade, dit-il d'un ton triste, peut-être que comme ça j'attirerais ton attention autant que Malfoy…

Harry fut surpris par le commentaire de Seamus, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre à son insinuation.

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? Continua-t-il.

-Oui ? répondit Harry, redoutant ce qui pourrait suivre.

-Est-ce vrai que Malfoy et toi êtes de vieux amis ? demanda-t-il, incapable de retenir ses doutes plus longtemps.

Harry regarda droit dans les yeux de Seamus, encore choqué qu'il sache cela, et se demandant évidemment d'où il le tenait.

-C'est Draco qui t'a dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Alors, il s'appelle Draco maintenant, hein ? Ironisa-t-il. Donc, il est évident qu'il disait la vérité.

-Eh bien, oui, répondit Harry, quelque peu contrarié par le ton de Seamus. On s'est rencontrés à l'école, quand on était adolescents. Ce n'est pas nouveau que je l'appelle Draco, finit-il par admettre.

Seamus regretta son commentaire mordant en comprenant la réaction d'Harry, et essaya aussitôt de s'excuser.

-Oh, Harry, commença-t-il, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ta vie. Excuse-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ait pu te blesser. C'est juste que je ne peux pas ignorer la façon dont il te regarde. Crois-moi, ses regards ne sont pas ceux d'un bon vieil ami.

L'infirmier fut choqué par la remarque de son ami. C'était une surprise complète que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait pu remarquer les attentions constantes de Draco.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter trop pour Draco, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, avec une inflexion triste, il est toujours comme ça, mais il ne fait que chercher une occasion de taquiner tous ceux qui passent. Il aime faire marcher les gens, et il doit te faire marcher toi aussi.

-Ses mauvaises habitudes ne m'intéressent pas, dit Seamus en fronçant les sourcils, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il te blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry regarda Seamus, avec sympathie pour les sentiments sincères que le jeune homme lui vouait. Néanmoins, il savait combien il était tard pour qu'on lui évite d'être blessé. Il n'avait pas connu d'autre état depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Draco.

-Merci Seamus, dit-il en se levant, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que Draco ne fait que s'amuser et prendre du bon temps pendant qu'il est à l'hôpital. Rien de sérieux dans tout ça, mais maintenant il faut que j'aille me reposer, tu devrais faire de même. Rentre chez toi, et profite de ta famille.

Il bondit du banc et rattrapa le jeune homme, saisissant son bras. Quelques secondes, il fut si près de lui qu'il pouvait même sentir le rythme agité de sa respiration.

-Harry, je t'en prie, implora-t-il d'une voix tremblante, dis-moi que tu penseras à aller au 14 juillet avec moi.

-J'y penserai, Seamus, répondit-il tout en essayant de se libérer de sa main. A demain.

-A demain, répondit Seamus en regardant le brun disparaître dans les corridors.

oOoOoO

Il était tard dans la soirée. Harry ne savait pas comment cela s'était fait, mais il se trouva soudain de retour dans le jardin de l'hôpital, assis sur le banc devant le cerisier. Il s'examina et découvrit avec une profonde horreur qu'il ne portait que son pantalon de nuit, révélant son torse nu.

-C'est une belle nuit. N'est-ce pas ? Murmura une voix masculine.

L'infirmier sursauta en entendant la voix de Seamus à côté de lui.

-Mais pas aussi belle que toi, osa-t-il dire, supprimant d'un seul mouvement l'espace qui les séparait.

-Seamus, marmonna-t-il, ne reconnaissant pas ces manières si audacieuses dans un homme habituellement réservé et paisible.

-Tu dois comprendre que la patience d'un homme a ses limites, murmura-t-il, tandis que ses mains touchaient les joues d'Harry, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, dit-il, et cette fois les réactions du brun ne furent pas aussi rapides que les mouvements de Seamus. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres du jeune homme étaient déjà sur les siennes, faisant pleuvoir des baisers doux et légers.

Harry tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte de Seamus, mais il répondit en le serrant encore plus fort. Il essaye même de le repousser violemment, mais son corps ne semblait pas répondre à ses ordres. Il était confus de ses réactions, il voulait fuir des bras du jeune homme, sentant que quelque chose allait mal, mais soudain, ses narines furent envahies par un léger parfum d'écorce d'orange, une chaleur familière enveloppa son corps, et une douce saveur de cannelle, qu'il ne pouvait oublier, envahit sa bouche, à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait en un échange plus intime, lorsque le jeune homme écarta ses lèvres pour explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Harry commença à ressentir un changement dans ses sentiments, et se surprit à goûter cette étreinte. D'un franc rejet, il était passé à une reddition totale. Le baiser qui n'avait été qu'une caresse légère sur sa bouche, une rencontre innocente et même timide de lèvres, était devenu une possession passionnée où l'homme qui le prenait buvait à son âme même. Soudain, tout ce qui avait été mal avait disparu, et tout semblait aller si bien !

Harry s'abandonna à l'étreinte et ses bras enlacèrent le cou du jeune homme, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le pressant plus fort contre son corps avec un désir brûlant. Harry avait si longtemps attendu ce baiser qui dura une éternité, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de l'homme quittent les siennes et qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux gris. A ce moment, il savait que les bras qui le serraient si étroitement n'étaient plus ceux de Seamus. Ce baiser passionné auquel il avait cédé instinctivement avait eu un goût différent, un goût qu'il connaissait bien.

-Tu vois, Harry, murmura Draco de sa voix de velours, après tout ce temps, tu es encore à moi, rien qu'à moi,… à moi, même dans tes rêves.

Harry se réveilla brusquement de son sommeil. Il avait du mal à respirer, et son cœur bouillonnant fonctionnait à une vitesse dangereuse, battant furieusement comme une machine incontrôlable. Tout son corps était couverts d'une abondante sueur, et ses cheveux étaient trempés et emmêlés dans un désordre total.

Il se leva de son lit, jetant un regard à sa compagne endormie, craignant de l'avoir éveillée de son sommeil paisible. Mais Pansy, qui dormait aussi paisiblement qu'un ange, ignorait tous des feux d'artifice qui explosaient, cette nuit-là, dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre, espérant que la brise nocturne étoufferait les flammes effrayantes que son rêve avait allumées en lui. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

« Mon Dieu » se dit-il en sentant l'air d'été sur sa peau, « C'était tellement réel ! C'était comme si Draco avait vraiment… » Mais il ne put poursuivre ses réflexions, « Allez, Harry, contrôle-toi, autrement tu ne pourras pas le regarder en face demain matin. » Et sur cette dernière pensée, il décida de prendre une douche pour évacuer son trouble.

Pendant que l'eau fraîche coulait sur le corps d'Harry, dessinant les lignes de sa silhouette, une autre âme luttait avec les démons de ses peurs cachées et de ses pesantes émotions. Néanmoins, la façon dont nos esprits révèlent leurs secrets durant les heures mystérieuses du sommeil change de ton et de nuance en fonction de multiples facteurs.

Ce qui, dans ses rêves, avait brûlé Harry d'un feu indicible n'était qu'une ombre pâle des images qui assaillaient l'esprit de Draco durant ses rares heures de sommeil. Hélas, le jeune homme était déjà habitué à ces rêves torturants, qui commençaient par le tromper maladivement avec une apparence de plaisir mais se terminaient toujours en poignants cauchemars.

Il se sentait submergé dans une douceur profonde et infiniment agréable. C'était comme s'il était baigné de vagues chaudes qui guérissaient magiquement les blessures de son cœur, et soudain il n'y eut ni passé ni futur, ni vérité ni mensonge, ni douleur, ni défaite seulement un présent bienheureux, où son âme vibrait en une cadence hypnotique, au rythme des mouvements de son corps.

Des étincelles dorées tout autour, des voix paisibles murmurant des sortilèges d'amour, un gémissement lointain s'attardant dans ses oreilles, et il sut alors qu'il existait un paradis sur terre. Ce fut pour entendre, une seconde plus tard, une voix adorée criant un nom qui n'était pas le sien.

Le nom se planta comme un poignard dans son cœur, et il fut de nouveau en enfer, se réveillant d'un rêve si parfait qui attendait cruellement le dernier instant pour libérer le poison du cauchemar. Draco se réveilla de son sommeil, maudissant son propre subconscient qui ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre une joie complète, même dans ses rêves. Il s'assit sur le lit et, de sa main gauche, tenta de se servir un verre d'eau au pichet posé sur la table de nuit.

Le liquide froid coula dans sa gorge, calmant sa respiration irrégulière, mais ne diminuant pas le goût amer du cauchemar dans lequel Harry criait le nom d'un autre homme.

« Salopard de Français, » pensa-t-il en se jetant sur l'oreiller, « il fallait qu'il démolisse le meilleur rêve que j'aie fait depuis des années ! Maintenant, je ne pourrai pas dormir de tout le reste de cette damnée nuit. »

Il leva les yeux et regarda la lune pâle derrière les nuages nocturnes.

« Oh, Harry ! » soupira-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu retombes amoureux de moi ? »

Parfois, les spectres qui tourmentent nos âmes durant la soirée disparaissent aux premiers rayons de l'aube, et devant la gloire du matin nos peurs laissent la place à de nouveaux espoirs. En dépit de sa nuit agitée, Draco vit la lumière de ce nouveau jour avec optimisme lorsqu'Harry apparut à l'entrée de la salle.

Sachant qu'il serait le dernier à recevoir l'attention de l'infirmier, il attendit silencieusement en regardant son rituel quotidien. Il saluait chaleureusement chaque patient, vérifiait le rapport médical, administrait les remèdes, changeait les couvertures du lit avec un soin extrême, prenait la température, et beaucoup d'autres petites tâches, agrémentant toujours son activité d'un sourire et de quelques joyeux mots de réconfort.

Harry connaissait tout sur la vie privée de ses patients, il leur demandait s'ils avaient reçu des nouvelles de leurs proches, les aidait à écrire une lettre s'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire eux-mêmes, ou écoutait attentivement les histoires que les patients leur racontaient avec enthousiasme.

Draco aurait pu regarder Harry pour l'éternité, constamment ravi de sa spontanéité naturelle, de l'étincelle qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux et de son inaltérable sourire.

« Plus je te vois, Harry, » pensa-t-il, « plus je me sens amoureux fou. »

Juste devant le lit de Draco se trouvait un nouveau patient. Un jeune homme à peu près de son âge, horriblement blessé par une grenade qui avait brûlé chaque pouce de sa peau, de la poitrine jusqu'en haut des jambes. Cela avait été un vrai miracle qu'il ait survécu à l'explosion, mais il aurait peut-être été mieux qu'il meure, tant sa souffrance semblait cruellement douloureuse.

Harry traitait le patient avec une douceur particulière, et il était évident que pour le malheureux jeune homme, le seul moment de joie dans ses tristes journées était celui où Harry venait le voir, ôtant les bandages avec le soin le plus tendre, lavant chaque blessure et les couvrant de pommade. A l'horrible vue de la peau brûlée, Draco ne put réprimer un choc, mais Harry resta impassible, ses mains travaillant diligemment, et sa voix ne cessa pas de parler pour distraire l'attention du patient.

Draco se sentait même un peu jaloux de voir son voisin si gentiment traité, mais c'était un sentiment léger et innocent, sachant bien que la bonté d'Harry était faite pour être partagée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas monopoliser un tel joyau, mais, en ce qui concernait Seamus… c'était quelque chose de totalement différent.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il quand l'infirmier s'approcha enfin de son lit.

Harry ravala sa nervosité. Mais, après avoir pris une seconde respiration, il finit par rassembler l'énergie qu'il lui fallait pour continuer son travail. Ce matin-là, il avait une bonne nouvelle pour le jeune acteur. Lentement, il retira les bandages sur l'épaule droite de Draco et toucha la peau autour de la cicatrice.

-Ça fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il en pressant doucement sur la zone.

-Comment une caresse pourrait-elle faire mal? demanda-t-il avec un regard espiègle.

-Sois sérieux, Draco ! Essaie de lever le bras, maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérative.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et suivit humblement le reste de ses instructions, mais sans perdre son sourire de diablotin.

\- Alors, quel est votre diagnostic, Doc ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'Harry eut terminé son inspection, souhaitant secrètement que le contact physique n'ait jamais fini.

-Ce n'est pas mon diagnostic, mais celui de Seamus, dit-il en regardant le rapport médical.

-Eh bien, alors, que dit ce respecté médecin ? demanda moqueusement Draco.

-Que tu peux commencer à utiliser les béquilles pour de brefs moments. Ça ne te fera pas mal à l'épaule, sauf si tu en abuses, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu veux dire que je peux laisser tomber le fauteuil roulant ? demanda le blond, visiblement heureux de cette idée.

-Oui, tu peux. En fait, si tu veux, cet après-midi, quand mon service sera fini, je pourrais t'emmener dans le jardin, pour que tu puisses essayer les béquilles. Tu as été coincé dans ces murs pendant plus d'un mois, il est temps que tu prennes un peu d'air frais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est la meilleure proposition qu'on m'ait faite depuis longtemps, répondit-il en souriant.

-Oui, il y a déjà longtemps que tu es là, dit Harry au moment où une idée lui venait à l'esprit, à propos, Draco, de tout ce temps tu n'as pas écrit une ligne à qui que ce soit. Tu n'écris de lettres à personne ? Et ta mère ?

C'était la première fois que Draco ne savait pas quoi dire, mais un vieux docteur qui examinait un des patients appela Harry, lui épargnant de donner des explications sur le sujet.

-Il faut que je m'en aille maintenant, dit Harry, mais je reviendrai cet après-midi. C'est OK ?

-Le rendez-vous est pris, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

OoOoOo

-Cet endroit est étonnamment beau, dit Draco en regardant le petit jardin, plein de jasmin, de pensées, de pétunias et de timides soucis, éclairé par les rayons dorés du crépuscule. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir un endroit comme celui-là dans un bâtiment aussi sinistre.

Harry qui lui tenait compagnie s'assit sur un banc de pierre, tandis qu'il contemplait les ombres douces que le cerisier projetait sur le sol pavé. L'après-midi était paisible et rafraîchissant. Les parfums mêlés des fleurs pénétraient les sens, entraînant l'esprit dans de plaisantes rêveries. Draco regarda les joues colorées de l'homme à ses côtés, et ne put s'empêcher de penser aux sensations secrètes qu'il avait goûtées en rêve, la nuit précédente… avant, bien sûr, que cela ne tourne au cauchemar.

Harry tourna la tête et, en une fraction de seconde, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils restèrent fixés au regard l'un de l'autre, prisonniers de leur éclat liquide. Ils se surprirent eux-mêmes par leur incapacité à arrêter ce courant électrique entre eux. Mais, au prix d'un grand effort, le brun finit par briser le charme en parlant.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on devrait commencer l'entraînement, dit-il en se levant et en prenant les béquilles qu'il avait laissées sur le banc. Il est temps de quitter ce fauteuil roulant, allez, je vais t'aider.

Draco prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour se lever sur un pied. Une minute après, il essayait les béquilles, pendant que l'infirmier le suivait un pas derrière.

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux avec ça, dit-il, goûtant cette nouvelle sensation d'indépendance.

-N'exagère pas, Draco ! le prévint-il en réalisant qu'il accélérait dangereusement. Calme-toi !

Mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas son avertissement et continua à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'une des béquilles se coince dans le sentier pavé et qu'il perde l'équilibre. Harry s'en aperçut et se précipita pour le tenir avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Quelle délicieuse excuse pour goûter une autre étreinte volée, » pensa Draco en sentant les bras d'Harry autour de sa taille, et ses mains saisirent aussitôt le corps ferme. Il fit reposer son poids sur le cerisier, attirant Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient littéralement emmêlés dans une situation très compromettante. Il pouvait respirer le doux parfum de ses cheveux quelques mèches brunes, poussées par la brise du soir, frottèrent son menton quand il baissa la tête.

-Nous avons déjà vécu ça, n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Harry se figea dans son étreinte, savourant la chaleur de Draco et l'irrésistible bonheur de ses bras autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui depuis très, très longtemps, et aurait voulu que le charme du pouvoir hypnotique qu'il avait sur lui dure éternellement. Le brun éprouvait un violent désir de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, mais pouvait-il se fier à lui et avouer ses sentiments ? Pouvait-il encore éprouver la même chose, ou tout cela était-il un jeu ? Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à décider à quel point il pouvait se fier à Draco pour le moment : des pas venant du corridor la forcèrent à quitter ses bras, craignant d'être surpris dans une telle position avec un de ses patients.

-S'il te plaît, Draco, parvint-il à dire après s'être arraché à son étreinte, essaie encore, mais cette fois sois plus prudent, demanda-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il approuva de la tête, en se maudissant de ne pas arriver à parler.

« Pourquoi tout cela est-il si difficile ? » pensa le blond en reprenant sa marche, « Comme si mes mâchoires étaient collées, et je ne peux pas trouver le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens. Oh, Mon Dieu, je me débrouille plus mal qu'un adolescent ! »

L'infirmier continua quelque temps à marcher derrière lui, mais il prit bientôt l'habitude d'avancer avec les béquilles, et Harry décida d'arrêter l'entraînement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de trop fatiguer le patient pour la première séance.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc de pierre pour observer les dernières lueurs du crépuscule qui coloraient le ciel estival, pendant qu'un pâle croissant de lune apparaissait au firmament, tout proche de l'étoile du soir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant des minutes sans nombre, sans savoir pourquoi le crépuscule avait un tel pouvoir sur eux quand ils étaient ensemble, comme si le lien magique qui les unissait pouvait être mieux révélé à ce moment du jour.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à d'autres crépuscules qu'ils avaient partagés dans le passé, et son esprit s'envola aussitôt vers l'inoubliable été qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, dans des conditions plus joyeuses et plus insouciantes, si différentes de celles qu'ils connaissaient désormais, avec le poids de leur maturité récemment acquise et la triste histoire des rencontres et séparations qu'ils avaient connues au fil des ans.

Par une de ces rares connections qui tissent la toile de nos mémoires, Harry se rappela la question à laquelle Draco n'avait pas répondu dans la matinée, et il décida que c'était le moment de la reposer.

-Draco, commença-t-il, rompant le silence.

-Heu ? marmonna-t-il, toujours pris dans une sorte de transe.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit à ta mère ? demanda-t-il brusquement, en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

Draco tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Il sentait qu'une telle question l'avait violemment arraché à ses plaisantes méditations. De tous les sujets qu'il aurait pu affronter, c'était celui auquel il avait le moins envie de faire face, et Harry était certainement la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait choisi pour en discuter, sachant bien que tôt ou tard il s'avouerait vaincu devant ses manières persuasives.

-Ça ne te concerne pas, dit-il en évitant ses yeux insistants, craignant qu'il ne finisse par franchir les limites de ses secrets les plus intimes s'il soutenait son regard plus longtemps.

OoOoOo

En dépit de sa répugnance, son cœur le forçait à se souvenir du problème irrésolu qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, à New York, l'année précédente.

Lorsque Draco était revenu en Amérique, après les funérailles de son père et les jours qu'il avait passés en Ecosse, sa mère l'avait invité à dîner avec elle un certain soir. La mère et le fils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Draco avait été occupé par Hamlet, la maladie d'Astoria et sa mort, et finalement son voyage en Angleterre, pendant que sa mère partait elle aussi en voyage.

La soirée s'était passée dans une atmosphère détendue. Ils n'avaient pas émis beaucoup de paroles, mais c'était ainsi que la mère et le fils communiquaient habituellement, en disant plus par leurs silences que par leurs mots. Néanmoins, Narcissa sentait dans ce dialogue tacite qu'en dépit de son calme apparent, l'âme de son fils était encore en deuil, comme elle l'avait été pendant des années.

Narcissa connaissait bien la source des souffrances de son enfant, mais ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il ne faisait rien pour se libérer d'un poids aussi lourd. Pendant longtemps, elle avait gardé son opinion pour elle, connaissant la tendance de son fils à cacher ses sentiments à tout le monde, même à elle. Mais, ce soir-là, elle percevait une telle tristesse en Draco qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de parler.

-Draco, avait-elle finalement risqué, puis-je te demander quelque chose, mon fils ?

-Oui, avait-il répondu tout en buvant son verre d'eau plate.

-Combien de temps prévois-tu de rester en deuil ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le costume noir de son fils.

-Je ne suis pas en deuil, mère, répondit-il en se levant de table, un peu effrayé que sa mère ose mentionner le sujet dont il n'avait pas envie de discuter, je porte du noir parce que j'aime ça.

Draco s'était assis sur le grand canapé du salon de sa mère, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas dans cette conversation, mais ses espoirs furent déçus.

-Alors, Draco, continua-t-elle, combien de temps vas-tu attendre avant de commencer à faire ta vie. Il est temps de laisser tous ces mauvais souvenirs à propos d'Astoria derrière toi. Tu ne penses pas ? Demanda-t-elle, posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur l'élégant canapé.

-Eh bien, j'ai de nouveaux projets, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il, sans regarder sa mère.

-Tes projets incluent-ils l'amour, mon fils ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Comme si on l'avait pincé sur une blessure douloureuse, Draco s'était levé et avait marché vers la fenêtre, sans pouvoir rester tranquille, pourchassé par l'inquiétude de sa mère.

-Non, mère, je n'inclus pas l'amour dans les plans, avait-il fini par dire mélancoliquement, en regardant d'un air absent à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre.

-Draco… Elle avait hésité, mais finalement rassemblé le courage d'exprimer ses pensées, As-tu jamais pensé aller le chercher… ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, avait-il répondu, tournant brusquement la tête pour adresser à sa mère un de ses regards menaçants.

Narcissa était habituellement une femme douce et paisible, mais elle avait terriblement lutté pour rassembler le courage de parler à son fils, et dès le départ elle avait projeté de mener la discussion jusqu'à sa fin.

-Si, Draco, tu sais très bien de qui je parle, dit-elle d'un ton énergique qu'elle utilisait rarement, tu le sais parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre personne à laquelle tu penses.

-Je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation, mère, la prévint-il, contrôlant encore son tempérament. Il ne voulait pas s'infliger la souffrance de raconter les fiançailles d'Harry, croyant, au fond de son cœur, que les chagrins que nous n'avouons pas font moins mal parce que nous agissons comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

-Mais je pense que nous devons parler maintenant, insista Narcissa.

-S'il te plaît, mère, je te prie de comprendre, répondit-il avec son dernier reste de patience.

-Comprendre ? Avait-elle demandé, stupéfaite. J'ai fait des efforts pour comprendre et respecter tes décisions dans le passé, quoique j'aie profondément souffert de te voir si malheureux. J'ai essayé de respecter ton stupide sens du devoir, j'ai même fait de mon mieux pour accepter tes fiançailles.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé Astoria, n'est-ce pas? avait-il dit, essayant désespérément de détourner la conversation.

-Non, c'est vrai, avait-elle répondu d'un air sérieux, je n'aurais jamais pu aimer quelqu'un qui te faisait souffrir ainsi, mon fils. Je ne suis pas une mère du genre possessif. Ce n'est pas maintenant, quand tu es déjà adulte, que je vais commencer à être jalouse. Si tu avais été amoureux d'Astoria, j'aurais soutenu et approuvé tes fiançailles avec elle, comme j'approuvais tes relations avec…

-Tais-toi ! cria-t-il, l'empêchant de prononcer le nom qui le tourmentait comme un couteau traversant son cœur. Ne dis jamais son nom. Jamais !

-Mais, Draco, insista-t-elle, ses traits délicats montrant sa confusion et sa douleur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te punis de cette façon, alors que tu pourrais prendre le train pour Chicago et aller chercher ton bonheur. Je sais qu'encore aujourd'hui, tu…

-ÇA SUFFIT, MERE ! hurla-t-il, son visage montrant une colère que sa mère n'avait pas vue depuis des années. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler parce que ça ne sert à rien de le faire. Le passé est mort, et maintenant il faut que je regarde devant moi, et dans mon avenir je ne vois que ceci, conclut-il en tirant de sa veste un papier qu'il tendit à sa mère.

Narcissa lut le papier sans en croire sa vue. Lorsqu'elle leva les deux étoiles grises qu'étaient ses yeux, ils étaient baignés de larmes, et sa main tremblante avait laissé le papier tomber par terre.

-Qu'as-tu fait, mon fils ? dit-elle avec un mélange de chagrin et de colère. Pourquoi cherches-tu la mort, alors que tu pourrais faire face à la vie, Draco ?

-Je me suis engagé pour défendre ce pays que j'ai adopté comme le mien et que c'est là que j'ai trouvé ma voie, dit-il avec véhémence, mais je vois que tu n'approuves pas mon patriotisme, comme il semble que tu n'approuves jamais mes décisions ! explosa-t-il.

-Comment pourrais-je approuver une telle folie ?! cria-t-elle avec désespoir. Comment oses-tu demander à une mère d'accepter que son fils unique aille à la guerre ! Tu es cruel, Draco, tellement cruel ! Conclut-elle, fondant en larmes amères.

-Alors, le monde serait peut-être meilleur si j'en disparaissais, avait-il aigrement répondu en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, cherchant les clés de la voiture dans sa poche.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda sa mère, presque en hurlant, quand elle comprit que le jeune homme s'en allait.

-Nous avons fini de dîner, et comme je pars la semaine prochaine, j'ai beaucoup d'affaires à régler avant !

-Attends un instant ! avait-elle crié, courant derrière le jeune homme et parvenant à saisir son bras. Pourquoi cours-tu à ta destruction, mon fils ?

-Parce que là-dedans, avait-il dit en désignant sa poitrine, je suis déjà mort, mère. Qui sait, cette guerre pourrait donner quelque sens à ma vie.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça, tu te trompes, Draco, tu te trompes tellement, dit-elle entre ses sanglots, tu cours dans la mauvaise direction. C'est vers Harry qu'il aurait fallu courir !

Le nom avait finalement été prononcé. Ces deux brèves syllabes pénétrèrent les oreilles de Draco, et la colère qu'il avait réprimée durant toute cette discussion finit par le submerger.

-JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE ! hurla-t-il en libérant son bras de l'étreinte de sa mère. Quand vas-tu apprendre à respecter mes décisions !? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale !

-J'ai le droit et l'obligation de t'avertir de tes erreurs, mon fils ! dit-elle en une dernière tentative de faire appel au bon sens de Draco.

-Tu as quelques années de retard, mère, répondit-il sarcastiquement, au revoir !

Et, sur ces derniers mots, il avait quitté la maison et sauté dans sa voiture, sourd aux prières de sa mère, aveuglé par sa propre douleur.

Se méprenant sur les motivations de sa mère, il avait quitté l'Amérique sans la revoir, sentant que même sa mère ne pouvait le comprendre et regrettant la seule âme qu'il ait rencontrée, qui l'ait touché comme aucune autre n'avait pu le faire. Mais, en ces jours, il croyait qu'Harry lui avait tourné le dos et avait épousé une autre femme. Le pire de tout était qu'il ne pouvait reprocher ce malheur à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. C'était lui qui l'avait laissé partir.

Draco n'avait pas écrit un seul mot à sa mère depuis qu'il était en France, et, pendant les premiers mois, il avait délibérément refusé de penser à la question. Mais, depuis qu'il avait revu Harry l'hiver précédent, il n'avait pu ignorer le souvenir de cette dernière dispute avec sa mère. Il ne pouvait oublier avec quelle insistance elle l'avait imploré d'aller chercher Harry, et il ne pouvait que se sentir terriblement stupide en comprenant que sa mère avait eu raison.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'avait jamais été versé dans l'art difficile des excuses, et n'avait donc pas trouvé le courage d'écrire une lettre exprimant ses regrets pour son comportement, reconnaissant ses erreurs. Et maintenant, la seule personne sur Terre qui ait le pouvoir de lui faire faire ce qu'il avait évité jusque-là, allait découvrir sa faute.

OoOoOo

-Draco, insista Harry, tu ne m'entends pas ?

-Heu, si, bafouilla-t-il lorsque la voix du brun le ramena au présent.

-Alors, réponds à ma question, dit nettement le jeune homme, plongeant en Draco la flamme verte de ses prunelles, pourquoi n'écris-tu pas à ta mère ?

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps, répondit-il sans penser à ce qu'il disait. Il comprit une seconde après combien son excuse avait été stupide.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot, Draco ! rétorqua Harry, visiblement contrarié. Tu es resté au lit plus d'un mois, et maintenant tu me dis que tu n'as pas eu le temps. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer depuis quand tu es devenu si ingrat et si méprisant envers ta mère ?

Les voix intérieures de Draco lui crièrent bruyamment: « Allez, cède, tu sais qu'il a raison ! », mais son orgueil se réveilla avec une force renouvelée, lui hurlant « Si tu cèdes maintenant, tu écriras la lettre ce soir même, et c'est quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, Harry, finit-il par répondre avec une grimace, tu continues à te mêler de la vie des autres, comme la première fois où je t'ai rencontré. Tu ne pourrais pas penser à tes propres affaires, au lieu de faire tout le temps la mouche du coche ?

-Oh, vraiment ? répondit-il, son sang commençant à bouillir dans ses veines. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé non plus, tu es toujours le même morveux maniéré et égocentrique qui traite sa mère comme si elle était de pierre. T'est-il venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait souffrir profondément, et craindre qu'il te soit arrivé le pire ?

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qui est arrivé entre ma mère et moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! Explosa-t-il. Et si je ne suis qu'un morveux maniéré, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as vu autrefois, dans un type pareil, qui m'a fait croire que tu tenais à moi ?

-C'est exactement ce que je me demande, Draco ! répondit le brun hargneusement en se levant du banc. Je pensais que tu aurais un peu mûri pendant tout ce temps, mais je vois que je me trompais. Très bien, si tu veux passer ta vie à repousser cette femme formidable qu'est ta mère, c'est ton affaire, imbécile ! Et, sur cette phrase définitive, Harry se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Tu vas me laisser ici ? Comment je reviens à mon lit ? Cria-t-il d'un ton bouleversé.

-Tu connais le chemin, finit-il par dire en disparaissant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme qui éprouvait la plus grande fureur de sa vie.

OoOoOo

« Comment peut-il être aussi idiot ?! » pensait Harry le lendemain matin en chipotant avec son petit déjeuner, sans véritable envie de le manger. « Après toutes ces années, il ne comprend pas encore quelle femme merveilleuse est sa mère. Si seulement il savait… mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne peux pas. »

L'esprit d'Harry s'envola trois ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait vu Draco travailler avec une troupe de théâtre itinérante, complètement ivre et fort loin du brillant acteur qu'il savait qu'il pouvait être. Le simple souvenir de l'incident faisait ressentir au jeune infirmier la plus profonde tristesse, et il aurait voulu retirer son esprit de ces souvenirs, mais la machine de son cœur était déjà lancée et n'obéirait pas à ses ordres.

Il ressentait à nouveau le désespoir sombre, l'impuissance, la frustration, et, oui, une sorte de défaite mêlée d'une incompréhensible culpabilité. Il avait vu de ses yeux ce que son cœur refusait de croire, la vision ironique d'un jeune homme à l'air pitoyablement ravagé et honteusement perdu dans l'alcoolisme. Ce n'était même pas l'ombre de l'extraordinaire acteur qu'il avait été dès l'âge de dix-sept ans.

L'incrédulité, le franc refus, furent suivis par un sentiment de déception, et, pendant un bref moment, il s'était senti trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il lui avait promis d'être heureux, il détruisait sa carrière et sa vie au fond d'une bouteille de whisky à bon marché. Comment osait-il ?!… Mais le ressentiment ne pouvait durer longtemps dans un cœur qui était plein d'amour, et ensuite il blâma leur destinée de les contraindre tous deux à un tel dilemme. Harry se demanda même s'il avait pris la bonne décision, à New York.

Néanmoins, le complexe mélange de sentiments ne s'arrêta pas là, comme un manège, il changea son chagrin en colère contre la foule qui le huait insolemment. Mais, quelques secondes après, le miracle survint et tout d'un coup il avait repris ses sens, jouant comme lui seul savait le faire. Cette incroyable performance de Draco lui avait donné le courage de se retirer et de quitter le théâtre, avant que ses forces ne soient réduites à rien et qu'il ne puisse pas résister à la tentation de lui parler après le spectacle.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une autre rencontre douce-amère, qui ne finirait qu'en une nouvelle séparation. Harry était positivement sûr que leur relation avait été un rêve dont tous deux s'étaient déjà réveillés. « Les rêves s'évanouissent et la dure réalité nous frappe au visage ». Telle avait été la dure leçon que la vie lui avait apprise, encore et encore, après chaque malheureux tournant du destin.

C'est alors qu'il avait vu Narcissa Malfoy. La pauvre femme avait quitté New York pour suivre son fils dans sa folle errance, espérant qu'elle pourrait trouver le moyen de le tirer de ce cauchemar où il s'était plongé. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé la force d'affronter le jeune homme, craignant un rejet immédiat et un refus total d'être aidé par quiconque. La femme pensait que si Draco découvrait que sa mère était consciente de sa chute, cela lui causerait encore plus de chagrin et de honte. Elle s'était donc contentée de le suivre et d'assister à son spectacle chaque soir, sans trouver le moyen d'aider son fils.

Mais, ce soir-là, les choses s'étaient passées différemment, et dans l'obscurité elle avait trouvé la raison du soudain changement de son fils, pendant la représentation. Là, debout dans la foule, se trouvait une silhouette aux mèches brunes indisciplinées qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Narcissa comprit immédiatement, ce qui s'était passé dans ce théâtre.

Harry se souvenait clairement de sa rencontre avec la mère de Draco, quelques minutes après la représentation. Il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit l'insistance avec laquelle Narcissa avait affirmé que Draco l'avait certainement vu, dans l'obscurité du théâtre. Elle pensait que c'était la présence du jeune homme qui avait inspiré le soudain changement de son fils, mais Harry n'avait pas accordé crédit à cette supposition.

-Même s'il ne vous a pas vu clairement, avait protesté la femme, il doit avoir compris à ce moment que la personne qu'il aime vraiment, c'est vous.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de verser secrètement quelques larmes sur son déjeuner, en se souvenant de ces mots prononcés par la mère de Draco. Comme il souhaitait qu'ils puissent être vrais, maintenant que la vie les avait réunis une fois de plus. Mais la réaction de Draco à sa question, la veille au soir, lui faisait croire qu'il ne représentait pas pour lui ce qu'il avait représenté autrefois.

« Oh, Mme Malfoy ! pensa-t-il tristement. En dépit des années, j'ai peur de ne pas mieux connaître Draco. Il est si gentil avec moi par moments, et l'instant d'après il devient une forteresse imprenable où je ne peux pas entrer. Et puis, ces traces d'amertume et de mélancolie au fond de ses yeux, quand il croit que je ne le regarde pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit si déroutant ! Si seulement je pouvais lui dire combien sa mère était inquiète cette fois-là, peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre combien elle doit souffrir profondément aujourd'hui, aussi… Mais je ne peux pas dire à Draco que je l'ai vu dans ce théâtre, il se sentirait embarrassé, peut-être qu'il aurait honte… Je ne peux pas utiliser cet argument ! »

L'infirmier posa la fourchette de côté, en un geste de frustration visible, mais, une seconde après, une ferme résolution prit forme dans son esprit.

« S'il n'écrit pas cette lettre, c'est moi qui le ferai! » se dit-il, se rappelant que la mère de Draco lui avait donné son adresse et qu'il l'avait gardée. Il l'avait sûrement dans le vieux carnet d'adresses qu'il emportait toujours avec lui.

« Et comment vais-je expliquer à la mère de Draco qu'il ne veut pas lui écrire ? Il va falloir que je mente alors… Oh, Draco, si seulement tu n'étais pas si pénible ! » Pensa-t-il en posant sa joue rosée dans sa paume gauche, une expression triste sur son beau visage.

-Pourquoi tant de tristesse ce matin ? Demanda une voix familière derrière lui.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir une paire d'iris dorée le regarder avec une profonde affection.

-Eh bien je pense quelquefois que notre travail est un peu décevant, mentit-il à Seamus.

Le jeune homme s'assit à la place vide à côté d'Harry, et posa sur la table le plateau portant son propre déjeuner.

-Parlons-en ! dit-il en gloussant. C'est pourquoi il faut trouver le temps de nous amuser et d'oublier, au moins un moment, les lourdes responsabilités que la médecine nous oblige à porter sur nos épaules. Tu ne penses pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Tu as raison ! admit-il avec des inflexions tristes dans sa voix.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon invitation ? demanda-t-il négligemment. Le 14 juillet est dans deux jours, et tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé.

Harry avait plusieurs fois pensé à l'invitation de Seamus, et éprouvait une sorte de répugnance à l'accepter. Dans le fond de son cœur, il savait que plus longtemps il laisserait durer cette relation incertaine avec le jeune docteur, plus ils se feraient de mal à la fin. Avant que Draco ne soit réapparu dans sa vie par cette nuit d'hiver, lorsque le destin l'avait amenée au camp américain, il avait imaginé que malgré son cœur brisé, il pourrait y avoir une lointaine possibilité de relation avec Seamus.

Mais, depuis cette nuit, il ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre qu'à Draco. Sa présence à l'hôpital lui rappelait chaque jour les sentiments éternels qu'il lui inspirait, preuve constante de son incapacité à aimer un autre homme. Néanmoins, il se sentait seul, et les sentiments confus qui explosaient en lui, quand il était près de Draco, quoique séduisants, ne faisaient pas beaucoup pour diminuer son angoisse. Au contraire, la compagnie de Seamus lui avait toujours apporté la paix. Peut-être que s'il partait, ne fût-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait remettre en ordre ses pensées et affronter le sujet difficile de Draco et de sa mère…

-Eh bien, Seamus, commença Harry en hésitant, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'accepter ton invitation…

-Vraiment ? dit le jeune homme, sans pouvoir cacher sa joie.

-Euh… en fait, oui, mais…

-Mais ?

-Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée si on prenait Pansy avec nous, parce que, tu vois…

-Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme stupéfait, l'incrédulité se dessinant sur ses traits.

-Eh bien, Harry s'efforçait d'expliquer ses motifs, Pansy a travaillé très dur ces derniers temps, elle a fait double service sans arrêt, et finalement elle va avoir congé le 14 juillet, comme moi, et elle m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle aimerait bien sortir. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu m'avais déjà invité et… bon… en quelque sorte… Je pensais qu'on… Je veux dire, Pansy et moi, on pourrait aller avec toi… Ça irait pour toi ?

Sortir avec Pansy Parkinson comme chaperon n'était pas exactement l'idée que Seamus se faisait d'un rendez-vous, et, bien sûr, il se sentait assez déçu par la suggestion d'Harry. D'un autre côté, s'il refusait de prendre Pansy avec eux, le rendez-vous tant attendu n'aurait jamais lieu, parce que si Harry suivait sa nature altruiste, il finirait par passer la journée avec la « pauvre Pansy qui restait toute seule » au lieu de sortir avec lui… et il y avait aussi l'éternel danger de la cour que Malfoy lui faisait constamment… Non ! C'était une excellente occasion d'attirer l'attention d'Harry, et de lui faire oublier l'horrible « ricain ».

-Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, finit par dire Seamus, une fois que son cerveau eut pesé toutes les considérations précitées, invite-la aussi, et si elle accepte nous partirons vers onze heures ou midi, pour manger quelque part au Quartier Latin, et puis nous irons à la foire pour commencer à nous amuser… Ça te va ?

-Ça me paraît génial, dit Harry, retrouvant son sourire en oubliant un moment ses inquiétudes sur Draco et sa mère.

Le docteur et l'infirmier quittèrent la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour continuer leur travail. Pendant le reste de la matinée, ils durent affronter à nouveau la tragédie quotidienne des blessures et de la mort, mais, au fonds de leurs cœurs, une autre turbulence que la folie de la guerre occupait leur attention. Néanmoins, les inquiétudes de Seamus et celles d'Harry étaient quelque peu différentes, les unes des autres.

OoOoOo

Le matin du 14 juillet fut ensoleillé et radieux, mais Draco ne pouvait apprécier sa beauté, de même qu'il ne pouvait se sentir à l'aise depuis sa dernière dispute avec Harry. Pendant quatre longs jours, ses rencontres avec le brun avaient été froides et distantes. Malgré sa gaieté habituelle, Harry lui avait à peine adressé quelques mots, et, comme il n'utilisait plus la chaise roulante, le contact physique entre eux avait été à peu près nul. Son corps avait soif d'un contact, si léger qu'il soit, de même que son âme avait besoin de revoir le sourire d'Harry. Malheureusement, il connaissait parfaitement le remède qui pourrait mettre fin à ses ennuis, mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu en écrivant une lettre et en s'excusant pour la muflerie dont il avait fait preuve, lors de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé dans le jardin.

L'arrogant jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de la lourdeur du prix que lui coûterait son orgueil, avant de voir Julienne travailler, ce matin-là, à la place d'Harry.

-Bonjour, M. Malfoy. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec son accent français musical.

-Où est Harry ? fut la première chose qu'il put dire en réponse au salut de Julienne, et elle ne put réfréner un léger sourire d'amusement devant la véhémence du jeune homme.

-Relaxez-vous, M. Malfoy, répondit-elle en pouffant, l'infirmier favori de tout le monde a tout simplement pris un jour de congé. Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, mais même des infirmiers dévoués comme Harry ont besoin de repos de temps en temps. Fit remarquer Julienne en lisant le rapport médical.

-Je vois, dit Draco, d'un ton si déçu qu'il émut la jeune femme jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur.

« S'il savait ce que Harry fait aujourd'hui, je crois que le pauvre fondrait en larmes ou entrerait en fureur. » pensa-t-elle en servant le petit déjeuner, « Mais à la réflexion, il l'a bien mérité en étant si têtu. » conclut-elle, se rappelant ce que Harry lui avait dit de sa dernière dispute avec Draco.

Julienne termina son travail avec le jeune aristocrate et continua sa routine quotidienne, laissant Draco à ses sombres pensées.

Draco essaya de se rendormir, mais ce fut en vain puis il tenta de lire le journal, pour suivre les mouvements des Alliés sur le front occidental, mais il ne put concentrer son attention sur la lecture finalement, il décida de se lever et de regarder par la fenêtre, pour voir s'il trouvait un sujet de distraction. Il devait vite découvrir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée non plus.

Quelques minutes après s'être assis à la fenêtre, il vit un jeune homme et une jeune femme vêtue de blanc sauter dans une voiture décapotable. Il put distinguer les mèches brunes dans le dos de la femme, mais l'ombre d'une branche ne lui permit pas de voir clairement celle de l'homme. Puis il vit un homme aux cheveux châtains sur le siège du conducteur, et il reconnut immédiatement Seamus, dans un costume beige impeccable. Un mauvais pressentiment le frappa au cœur, et il regarda de nouveau l'homme assis de dos. Cette fois, la lumière brilla sur sa tête lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Pansy. C'était Harry !

Tout d'un coup, la désagréable réalité s'imposa à l'esprit de Draco : Harry, son Harry, sortait le 14 juillet, la fête nationale la plus importante en France, avec l'insupportable Français !

Pris d'un accès de rage, il pressa de ses doigts nerveux le bouton qui appellerait l'infirmière de service. Une minute plus tard, Julienne était à ses côtés, demandant s'il avait des problèmes.

-Oui, M. Malfoy ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Dit-elle avec son habituelle douceur.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, comme si j'étais un enfant de six ans, commença-t-il, son agacement reflété dans chacune de ses paroles, ce qu'Harry fabrique en bas dans la voiture de Seamus Finnegan ? demanda-t-il en désignant la fenêtre.

Julienne ouvrit largement ses yeux marron clair, riant intérieurement de la réaction de Draco. « Mon Dieu, » se dit-elle, « il est tellement jaloux ! »

-Eh bien, euh… humm…bafouilla-t-elle, sans savoir vraiment quoi répondre à une telle question. J'ai entendu dire que Pansy et Harry iraient avec Seamus à la fête du 14 juillet. Ils doivent être en route pour la rive gauche en ce moment. C'est un jour férié aujourd'hui, vous savez, conclut-elle de son ton le plus innocent.

-Je le sais foutre bien que c'est un jour férié ! Explosa-t-il. Ce que je vous demande, c'est pourquoi il sort avec cet empaffé de mangeur de grenouilles !

-Monsieur Malfoy ! s'écria Julienne, choquée par le langage du jeune homme. Je dois vous rappeler que je comprends assez bien l'anglais pour être offensée par votre usage d'un langage vulgaire. Et si vous désignez Seamus par ce surnom péjoratif parce qu'il est français, je me sens tout aussi offensée ! Acheva-t-elle avec indignation.

Draco reconnut qu'une fois de plus il avait laissé son tempérament dépasser les bornes, et se sentit terriblement honteux de son comportement.

-Je m'excuse, Madame Boussenières, dit-il en baissant la tête, ce n'était pas mon intention d'offenser votre sensibilité. Je crains que mon tempérament ne me trahisse trop souvent. S'il vous plaît, voulez-vous excuser mon impolitesse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si sincère que Julienne ne put refuser de lui pardonner.

-Ça va, M. Malfoy, du moment que ça n'arrive plus, j'accepte vos excuses, répondit-elle, et en ce qui concerne Harry, je ne pense pas que vous devriez faire tout ce raffut. Il est juste sorti avec quelques amis pendant son jour de congé. Vous devriez peut-être profiter de ce temps pour réfléchir un peu, osa-t-elle suggérer, surprenant Draco par son commentaire, puis elle conclut, et maintenant, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ici, je dois continuer mon service, et elle laissa le jeune homme seul.

« Moi, je te comprends maintenant, Harry ! » pensa Julienne en s'éloignant, « Il est presque impossible de résister à ce jeune homme! »

Derrière la jeune femme, un aristocrate tourmenté et frustré grondait amèrement contre son propre orgueil, brûlant lentement dans les flammes de la jalousie la plus féroce.

La femme de ménage, qui avait une fois de plus assisté à toute la scène, sourit légèrement en pensant :

« Gentil médecin, un ; bel Américain, un : match nul ».

La vieille dame leva les yeux de son balai. Elle vit le jeune homme prendre un stylo et un bloc de papier dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et commencer à écrire. Il resta dans la même position pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini une longue lettre. Comme si cette tâche avait nécessité un gros effort, dès qu'il eut fini d'écrire, il s'allongea et s'endormit.

La même scène que les jours précédents commença à se reproduire le matin suivant, lorsqu'Harry entra de nouveau dans la salle où était Draco. Il lui dit bonjour du même ton froid, fixa ses yeux sur le rapport médical et s'adressa au jeune homme par monosyllabes. Dieu sait combien il était difficile pour Harry de feindre l'indifférence envers l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il était décidé à le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il admette sa défaite et accepte d'écrire à sa mère. Néanmoins, l'infirmier n'imaginait pas combien ses efforts avaient déjà eu un effet rapide.

Profitant de la feinte attention d'Harry pour le rapport médical, Draco détailla soigneusement les lignes de son visage. Il était encore terriblement jaloux de Seamus, qui avait profité toute une journée de sa merveilleuse présence. Mais, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, Draco devait admettre que tout avait été la faute de son mauvais caractère. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir pu résister presque une semaine à la froideur d'Harry, mais il n'avait pas envie de continuer ainsi pour le restant de ses jours. En fait, il était prêt à faire la paix avec le brun sur l'heure. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration, et se décida à parler.

-Harry, commença-t-il.

-Oui ? Fut la seule réponse du brun, qui regardait le thermomètre comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une faveur, dit-il de sa voix la plus douce, brisant à son insu les premières défenses des barricades d'Harry.

-Quel genre de faveur ?

-J'ai besoin que quelqu'un poste une lettre pour moi, répondit-il de la même voix veloutée.

Les yeux d'Harry quittèrent l'instrument et se fixèrent directement, pour la première fois depuis des jours, sur le visage du jeune homme. Il adressa du regard une question muette que Draco comprit immédiatement.

-Oui, répondit-il à voix haute, j'ai écrit à ma mère, comme tu le suggérais, conclut-il, attendant de voir la réaction du jeune homme à ses paroles, et il ne le fit pas attendre longtemps. En quelques secondes, la dernière barrière avait vu fondre ses murs de glace, et la doux Harry qu'il avait toujours connue le regardait avec sa bonté habituelle.

-Je suis tellement content que tu aies changé d'avis ! Commença-t-il. Où est la lettre ?

-Dans le tiroir, répondit-il en désignant la table de son pouce droit.

L'infirmier tendit la main vers la poignée du tiroir, mais, alors qu'il était déjà dessus, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir le tiroir, la main de Draco intercepta fermement la sienne.

-Harry, murmura-t-il, je… je veux aussi m'excuser, dit-il avec difficulté.

Le brun comprit immédiatement la violente lutte qu'il avait soutenu, et accueillit ses paroles d'un regard si tendre que Draco ne put l'ignorer.

-Tu avais raison, Harry, continua-t-il, encouragé par son attitude. Je ne suis qu'un morveux maniéré, trop fier pour écrire une lettre à ma propre mère pour dire combien je suis désolé d'avoir été si cruel avec elle quand j'ai décidé de m'enrôler dans l'armée. Elle se faisait du souci pour moi, et j'ai pris son inquiétude pour de la désapprobation.

-Tout va bien, Draco, dit Harry en goûtant secrètement le contact du blond, qui lui avait terriblement manqué les jours précédents, tu ne me dois pas d'explications sur ce qui est arrivé entre toi et ta mère.

-Je crois que si, continua-t-il, et je crois aussi que je dois te demander pardon, pour avoir été si impoli avec toi l'autre soir. Tu essayais seulement de m'aider, comme toujours, et je t'ai traité avec irrespect. S'il te plaît, veux-tu me pardonner ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux implorants, tout en prenant solennellement les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

Si Harry avait encore eu des réserves avant cette dernière prière, après que Draco l'ait regardé d'une telle façon, il avait complètement fondu.

-J'ai aussi été impoli avec toi, et j'ai dit des choses que… je ne ressentais pas vraiment, répondit-il avec un sourire triste, je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes aussi. Ça marche ? Il essaya de plaisanter pour surmonter l'atmosphère d'intimité profonde qui s'était soudain développée autour d'eux.

-Ça marche. Voilà la lettre, répondit-il en tirant lui-même l'enveloppe du tiroir et en la tendant à l'infirmier, qui se contenta de la mettre dans sa poche et continua son travail sur le patient.

-Dis-moi quelque chose, demanda Draco quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry était assis près de lui sur une chaise, écrivant le rapport médical.

\- Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si je n'avais jamais écrit cette lettre ? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Harry se leva en tenant son dossier, et adressa un large sourire au jeune homme.

-La question n'est pas ce que j'aurais fait, répondit-il en commençant à s'éloigner très lentement, mais ce que j'ai fait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Harry James Potter ? demanda Draco, devinant une espièglerie dans son regard.

-J'ai écrit à ta mère il y a trois jours, finit-il par dire brusquement.

Draco fut totalement stupéfait de sa réponse. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha le meilleur moyen de répondre à son audace, mais une seule question put venir à ses lèvres.

-Comment se fait-il que tu lui aies écrit? Comment savais-tu son adresse ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Ça, mon cher, répliqua Harry en quittant la salle avec un sourire étincelant, c'est un secret.

Draco laissa échapper un profond soupir en regardant le jeune homme disparaître derrière la porte. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, sentant quelle douce impression de soulagement envahissait son esprit et son âme. Peu importait, en fait, comment Harry avait obtenu l'adresse de sa mère.

Il se moquait de savoir qu'il était de nouveau intervenu dans sa vie, en envoyant une lettre sans son autorisation. En fait, il était ravi de découvrit combien il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce qui importait vraiment pour lui, à ce moment, était que les barrières entre eux avaient finalement été brisées… Ce n'avait pas été si difficile après tout… Si seulement il était aussi facile d'avouer que la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, l'autre jour, n'était pas la seule chose qu'il regrettait… Mais… Comment dire à son ancien petit ami que l'on est vraiment désolé de l'avoir laissé partir ? Comment lui avouer que l'on ne s'est jamais dépris de lui ?

 **A suivre**

 _ **Merci à toutes et tous pour vos fav/follow et review !**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise !**_

 _ **Bise Gaeill**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Un homme entre deux âges, portant une tenue de domestique, entra d'un pas agité dans la grande chambre à coucher. A l'intérieur de la chambre, sur un élégant lit à baldaquin couvert de délicate dentelle et de draps de soie, une femme blonde, un livre dans les mains.

-Madame, Madame ! Appela l'homme, Vous n'allez pas le croire! Oh, Mon Dieu !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? demanda la femme sur le lit, alarmée par la véhémence de l'employé de maison.

-Deux lettres, Madame ! De France ! répondit-il en haletant.

Le visage de Narcissa Malfoy s'éclaira en entendant le mot « France ». Elle se leva brusquement du lit et, d'un mouvement nerveux, arracha le papier des mains de Dobby. Oui ! C'était vrai ! Elle n'eut besoin que de regarder la première enveloppe une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que c'était une lettre de son fils ! Après une longue année de silence ! Après toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées chaque nuit, en pensant qu'il pouvait être mort ! Après toutes les fois où elle avait dû ignorer les questions insistantes des reporters à propos de son fils ! Après toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait supportées, spéculant sur la possible mort du jeune acteur !… Finalement, une lettre de France était entre ses mains !

Elle serra les lettres contre sa poitrine, encore trop émue pour ouvrir l'enveloppe de la première.

-Vous n'allez pas lire la lettre, Madame ? demanda Dobby, ému et sincèrement inquiet pour le fils de sa maîtresse.

Sans répondre de façon audible, Narcissa prit la lettre de son fils et ouvrit nerveusement l'enveloppe. Ses yeux iridescents dévorèrent anxieusement chaque mot tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

-Comment va le jeune M. Malfoy ? demanda avec empressement l'homme.

-Il a été blessé ! répondit-elle en un cri étouffé. Mais il se remet, Dobby. Il dit qu'il va très bien ! ajouta Narcissa. Puis elle resta silencieuse un bon moment, d'autres larmes baignant son visage clair

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre, Madame ? demanda Dobby, avec la familiarité qu'il avait acquise en travaillant pour les Malfoy pendant plus de vingt ans. S'il vous plaît, Madame, vous voulez faire s'arrêter mon pauvre cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ?

-Oh, Dobby ! répondit-elle en sanglotant ouvertement. Il me demande pardon ! Il dit qu'il est désolé, et qu'il a honte d'être parti comme il l'a fait. Je ne peux pas croire ce que je lis !

-Oh, Madame ! Je savais que votre fils était quelqu'un de bien, et que tôt ou tard il reconnaîtrait qu'il avait été injuste avec vous !

-Je sais que Draco est quelqu'un de bien ! Mais quelquefois, il est aussi têtu et aussi insupportablement vaniteux que l'était son père ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il reconnaîtrait ses torts ! Mais, grâce à Dieu, il l'a fait, et que le Seigneur soit loué aussi parce que mon fils est sain et sauf ! dit-elle en pliant la lettre et en la remettant dans l'enveloppe, après l'avoir lue plusieurs fois.

-Mais, Madame, objecta Dobby. Et la deuxième lettre. De qui est-elle ?

La femme blonde prit la seconde missive dans ses longues mains blanches. Quand ses yeux virent le nom de l'expéditeur, ses beaux iris gris faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Sans répondre aux questions insistantes de Dobby, Narcissa ouvrit la seconde lettre avec la même nervosité, et lu le contenu à une vitesse phénoménale, deux fois, trois fois, avant de pouvoir articuler un mot pour satisfaire la curiosité de son employé.

Narcissa porta sa main droite à son front, sans encore pouvoir croire ce qu'elle avait lu plusieurs fois. Sa stupéfaction ne pouvait être comparée qu'à sa grande joie.

-S'il vous plaît, Madame, ayez pitié de moi, dites-moi !

-Cher Dobby, en ce moment plus que jamais je crois au destin, dit-elle. Cette lettre est une explication suffisante au repentir de Draco. Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui puisse avoir cet effet sur lui. Dieu bénisse cet enfant pour m'avoir écrit. As-tu une idée de qui c'est ?

-Non ! dit Dobby sans pouvoir deviner.

-L'homme que Draco aime bien sûr !

OoOoO

Après la bataille de la Marne en juin, tout commença à aller mal pour les Allemands. La grippe frappa les troupes, ainsi que la faim et le désespoir. Mais le général Ludendorff n'était pas homme à abandonner facilement, et il prépara une nouvelle offensive dans deux directions, l'une sur Reims et l'autre sur les Flandres. Néanmoins, le général Foch fut informé à l'avance des plans de l'ennemi, et attaqua les Allemands avant qu'ils n'aient pu commencer à bouger. Ce fut la dernière fois où Ludendorff aurait pu avoir l'occasion de prendre l'initiative. Pour le restant de l'année, il lui faudrait subir la puissante contre-attaque des forces combinées françaises, britanniques et américaines, toutes commandées de manière offensive par Ferdinand Foch.

L'objectif des Alliés, pour l'été 1918, était de faire reculer les lignes allemandes en trois points. L'un dans la région de la Marne, l'autre sur la Somme, à quelques kilomètres au sud d'Arras, et un troisième à Saint-Mihiel, près de Verdun. Au commencement de l'automne, les noms d'Arras et de Saint-Mihiel auraient pour les oreilles d'Harry un sens qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

Durant le mois de juillet et jusqu'au début d'août, les armées françaises et américaines combattirent courageusement pour chasser l'ennemi de la région de la Marne, obtenant un grand succès. Les Allemands firent retraite vers le nord, et, dans la première semaine d'août, la menace sur la capitale française était de l'histoire ancienne. Paris bouillonnait de joie et les pays alliés sentaient, pour la première fois en quatre ans, que la victoire était proche. Le 6 août, Ferdinand Foch fut fait maréchal de France.

Un homme de grande taille, vêtu de noir, arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital, portant un sac et regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait un endroit. Ses yeux sombres et brillants dénotaient une claire vivacité, et son pas assuré montrait sa confiance en lui-même. Il tenait un petit papier à la main gauche et le regardait de temps en temps, en lisant le numéro des salles devant lesquelles il passait. Lorsqu'il atteignit la salle A-12, il s'arrêta immédiatement et, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, entra.

Le grand barbu alla de lit en lit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bout de la salle. Assis sur une chaise près d'une grande fenêtre, le pied reposant nonchalamment sur une table de nuit, un autre homme lisait le journal avec un intérêt visible.

-Il semble que les choses aillent très bien pour les Alliés sur le front occidental. N'est-ce pas, sergent ? demanda l'homme en noir. Au son de sa profonde voix de basse, l'homme assis leva les yeux du journal pour regarder celui qui lui avait parlé.

-Le père Graubner ! dit Draco avec un large sourire. Quelle bonne surprise ! l'accueillit le jeune homme en ôtant lentement son pied de la table et en essayant de se lever.

-Non, non! Se hâta de dire le vieil homme. Restez là, vous devriez faire attention à vos mouvements, fiston.

Malgré l'inquiétude du prêtre, Draco prit la canne qui était posée contre le mur près de lui et, d'un mouvement fier, se leva pour accueillir son ami.

-Comme vous voyez, Mon Père, expliqua-t-il en serrant vigoureusement la main de Graubner. Je vais plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a failli passer l'arme à gauche. Je boite juste un peu, mais ça va vite passer. Excusez mon impolitesse et asseyez-vous, je vous prie, proposa le jeune homme en désignant la chaise et en prenant lui-même place sur le lit.

-Impressionnant ! Gloussa le prêtre en s'asseyant et en posant sur le sol le sac qu'il portait. De toutes les choses que j'ai vues dans cette guerre, votre guérison est l'une des plus heureuses, dit-il gaiement. Je suis vraiment content de voir que vous avez bon pied bon œil.

-Moi aussi, Mon Père, moi aussi, répondit Draco en riant, mais dites-moi, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici à Paris ? Je pensais que vous étiez encore sur le front.

Soudain, le visage du prêtre devint sérieux, et il laissa échapper un soupir.

-Eh bien, fiston, expliqua-t-il, je dois vieillir, tout simplement. Notre soupçonneux docteur Norton a trouvé un petit problème dans mon cœur, et a tout balancé dans une lettre à mes supérieurs. Il n'aurait pas pu se mêler de ses affaires ! Se plaignit le prêtre. Ils m'ont aussitôt renvoyé et, pour le présent, ils cherchent à décider ce qu'ils feront finalement de moi, maintenant que la médecine dit que je ne peux plus voyager autour de la Méditerranée, gloussa-t-il en se moquant de lui-même.

-Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça, dit Draco avec compassion.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit le prêtre avec un signe de tête. C'est peut-être bon pour moi de me reposer… Qui sait ? Ils vont peut-être même me donner une paroisse, après toutes ces années d'errance ! ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que je suis venu. Vos supérieurs allaient vous envoyer tout votre barda, et je me suis proposé pour le faire, alors le voilà, dit le vieil homme en désignant le sac.

Le jeune acteur dirigea ses grands yeux clairs vers l'objet posé sur le sol, et un rayon de surprise ravie brilla sur la surface grise.

-Je vois que vous êtes content de voir vos affaires, commenta Graubner, heureux d'avoir été utile. Et maintenant, après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous, Draco, plaisanta le prêtre. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? Des cailloux, peut-être ?

En entendant la remarque du prêtre, le jeune homme eut un rire étouffé et lui demanda de l'aider à ouvrir le sac.

-Que je vous montre, Mon Père, dit Draco avec le visage souriant d'un enfant qui ouvre un cadeau de Noël.

Il plongea la main dans le sac, cherchant anxieusement un objet, jusqu'à ressentir le plaisir d'une surface polie. Ses doigts caressèrent l'objet métallique, apaisant sa peur d'avoir perdu son petit trésor. Une fois sûr que son souvenir musical était à sa place, il sortit un livre, un second, un troisième… Bientôt, il y eut sur le lit une petite collection de pièces de théâtre, et un porte-documents en cuir contenant une liasse de papiers, certains blancs et certains couverts d'une élégante écriture masculine.

Le prêtre regarda les livres d'un œil stupéfait.

-Vous étudiez toutes ces pièces ? demanda Graubner, étonné de cette sélection.

-Eh bien, juste un ou deux personnages de chacune, répondit négligemment le jeune homme.

-Un ou deux ! dit Graubner estomaqué, vous devez avoir une mémoire prodigieuse ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire d'un acteur, Mon Père, répondit Draco avec simplicité, on ne peut pas s'offrir le luxe d'oublier une ligne, surtout quand on joue des pièces classiques. De plus, nous sommes censés avoir un vaste répertoire, plus nous connaissons de rôles par cœur, mieux c'est.

-Vous savez, Mon Père, ajouta négligemment Draco un peu plus tard, je n'avais pas l'intention d'amener tout ça avec moi en France, mais mon metteur en scène et associé m'a pratiquement obligé à le faire. Je pense que c'était sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il s'attendait à me voir revenir.

-Alors, il doit apprécier votre travail, suggéra le vieil homme.

-Oui, et c'est un bon ami aussi, ajouta Draco, se souvenant de la gentillesse de Robert Hathaway. Ça a été la seule personne qui croyait en moi quand j'étais un moins que rien.

-Je comprends… Hé! Qu'est-ce que c'est? La Mégère apprivoisée? demanda le prêtre sans comprendre. Cette pièce jure avec l'ambiance des autres !

-C'était le choix de Robert, admit Draco en souriant. Il a dit que je serais parfait dans le rôle de Petruchio, mais à l'époque l'idée ne me plaisait pas beaucoup… quoique maintenant… c'est différent, ajouta-t-il avec une étincelle de désir dans les yeux. Maintenant, je pense que l'idée de faire aussi un peu de comédie me plaît…

-Oh, Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu ! Gloussa Graubner. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Draco ? Vous avez certainement changé pendant ces deux mois !

-Eh bien, Mon Père, dit le blond en tournant son visage vers la porte de la salle, vous allez connaître les raisons de ce changement soudain… Mon Père ? Avez-vous jamais vu un ange ? demanda-t-il en un chuchotement espiègle.

-Sûrement pas ! Sourit le prêtre, intrigué. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été assez saint pour recevoir une telle bénédiction.

-Très bien, dit Draco avec amusement, préparez-vous, parce que ce genre de chance est très rarement donné à des yeux humains, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'entrée.

A travers la porte, s'avançant d'un air spontané avec son uniforme bleu, son tablier blanc et ses caractéristiques cheveux noirs, Harry Potter apparut, poussant le chariot du déjeuner.

Même à distance, Graubner comprit d'un seul regard qui était le jeune homme. La description donnée par Draco dans la tranchée sombre, la veille de la bataille de la Marne, avait été si précise et détaillée qu'il n'était pas difficile, pour un homme intelligent, de reconnaître le jeune homme, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

-C'est…marmonna le vieil homme, sans pouvoir se remettre de sa stupéfaction.

-Oui, Mon Père, murmura fièrement Draco, « mon ange » !

-Quelle coïncidence étonnante! Fut la première chose que Graubner put dire, mais un instant après il se corrigeait, ou peut-être que ce n'était pas une coïncidence…

L'infirmier finit par atteindre le lit de Draco, découvrant avec surprise que son patient avait un visiteur… et un prêtre, de surcroît !

-Bonjour dit-il avec un sourire, tout en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'un prêtre pouvait faire avec Draco.

-Bonjour, Monsieur ! dit Graubner avec son amabilité habituelle.

Draco devina la confusion d'Harry et trouva son visage étonné merveilleusement attirant, mais, en dépit du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à regarder son expression, il se hâta d'expliquer la situation.

-Harry, voici mon ami, le père Graubner. J'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer sur le front, il faisait la guerre… à sa façon personnelle, bien sûr. Telle fut la présentation de Draco.

-Je vois, répondit Harry avec un regard de compréhension. Pendant son temps de service à l'hôpital de campagne, il avait commencé à fréquenter les prêtres et pasteurs qui servaient sur le front, et commençait donc à comprendre le sens de la situation. Mais il lui était encore difficile de saisir comment Draco était devenu l'ami d'un prêtre, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment été un croyant fidèle.

-Harry James Potter, se présenta-t-il.

-Armand Graubner. Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

L'infirmier et le prêtre se serrèrent la main, et aussitôt un courant de sympathie passa entre eux. Harry ne resta cependant pas longtemps avec les deux hommes, car il avait un millier d'autres choses à faire avant la fin de son service. Il les laissa donc bientôt seuls de nouveau, et ils continuèrent la conversation qui avait été interrompue par l'arrivée du brun.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Fut la première phrase de Draco lorsqu'Harry eut disparu.

-Um Himmels Willen ! dit le prêtre avec stupéfaction. Mon cher, si j'avais trente ans de moins et une autre profession, je peux vous dire que je ne serais pas là, à vous conseiller sur la façon de conquérir ce garçon, parce que je chercherais à le conquérir pour moi ! répondit-il avec un sourire farceur.

-Parlons-en, grimaça Draco, c'est justement ce que quelqu'un d'autre fait : s'activer et réfléchir aux moyens de le séparer de moi.

-Oh, je vois, répondit le prêtre, le jeune docteur est dans les parages lui aussi !

-Pire que ça ! dit Draco avec frustration. C'est lui qui me soigne ! Le comble de la malchance ! Mais ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de choses !

-Allez, allez ! dit Graubner, essayant de remonter le moral du jeune homme, cette attitude ne va pas vous aider du tout. Les choses ne vont pas si mal. En fait, il est plus que miraculeux que vous soyez vivant et qu'il soit auprès de vous. De plus, j'ai une autre surprise pour vous, ajouta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Eh bien, je me suis demandé si vous regrettiez la disparition de ce bel anneau d'émeraude que vous aviez.

-Comme vous le voyez, expliqua Draco en montrant sa main nue au prêtre, quelqu'un doit l'avoir volé pendant que j'étais inconscient.

Le prêtre regarda le jeune homme avec un air de satisfaction sur son visage barbu.

-Ce n'est pas ça, fiston, expliqua-t-il, c'est moi qui l'ai pris pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre, plus faible que moi, ne succombe à la tentation. J'avais l'intention de trouver un moyen sûr de vous le renvoyer, mais comme je suis là, je suis heureux de vous le rendre en mains propres, et, sur ces mots, il mit la main droite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste noire et en tira le bijou, qu'il donna aussitôt à son propriétaire.

-Merci, Mon Père ! répondit Draco avec reconnaissance. Cette petite chose me manquait. Elle signifie beaucoup pour moi.

-Je viens de voir la paire d'yeux qui a sûrement inspiré le coûteux caprice d'acquérir un tel joyau.

-Vous m'avez deviné une fois de plus, Mon Père, répondit Draco avec un sourire énigmatique.

OoOoO

C'était un jour ensoleillé d'août à Paris. Dans le parc situé à quelques rues de l'hôpital Saint-Jacques, un jeune homme vêtu de blanc marchait lentement, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon. Malgré les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient son visage, on pouvait voir qu'il était profondément triste. Un tumulte d'émotions compliqué et confus s'agitait dans son âme ; de nouveaux sentiments, qu'il n'avait jamais connus auparavant, le tourmentaient avec une force aiguë.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me raconte des histoires ? pensait Harry en déambulant paresseusement dans le parc entouré de chênes. J'ai beau lutter pour l'ignorer, il me fait marcher au doigt et à l'œil ! Au moindre de ses mouvements, je le suivrais au bout du monde… Ah, Draco, je t'aime tellement ! »

Il eut un soupir mélancolique et s'assit sur un des bancs de fer, ombragé par le feuillage vert d'un vieux chêne.

« Je me souviens encore combien ça a été dur d'essayer de t'oublier, Draco », pensa-t-il, « j'ai rempli ma vie de tellement de choses à faire que je finissais toujours la journée complètement épuisé. Ainsi, finalement, j'ai pu éviter les longues nuits où ta pensée martelait mon esprit sans arrêt. Tout ce travail et mes amis m'ont beaucoup aidée à revivre après notre rupture, mais au fond de moi je savais que j'étais incomplet, que quelque chose à l'intérieur était vide… sec… mort… et terriblement solitaire. »

« Hermione a essayé tellement de choses pour me caser avec tous les gars qu'elle connaissait, mais… je ne peux pas vivre avec un autre homme… je me sens comme… mal à l'aise ! Comme l'autre jour, quand je suis sorti avec Seamus. C'était vraiment une bonne idée que Pansy soit venue avec nous, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là. Mais avec toi, Draco, tout est tellement différent ! Chaque mot que nous échangeons, chaque sourire, tous nos regards me font penser que j'ai terminé un long voyage et que je suis finalement arrivé chez moi… Et pourtant ! Tu es une telle énigme ! »

« Il y a quelques mois, j'étais optimiste, et je pensais que nous pourrions même avoir une seconde chance… et c'est vrai que tu as été gentil avec moi… mais je ne sais pas ce que tu espères. Si seulement ces trois petits mots pouvaient être prononcés par tes lèvres, je me jetterais dans tes bras sans hésitation ! Comme mon cœur me fait mal d'entendre à ta voix que tu m'aimes encore, que, malgré le temps et la distance, tu as pensé à moi comme j'ai constamment pensé à toi. Même si tu m'étais interdit. Mais tu tournes toujours autour du pot, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as dans la tête… Draco, c'est tellement dur à supporter ! »

« Et ces étranges sentiments en moi. Ça ne m'aide certainement pas du tout. Je ne sais tout simplement pas ce qui m'arrive quand tu es là ! Il y a quelques années, à l'école, j'ai toujours nié de toutes mes forces que j'étais attiré par toi, et je ne l'ai pas accepté avant que tu ne quittes l'Angleterre. Et pourtant, ce que je ressentais au temps du Collège, et même ensuite, quand je t'ai revu à New York, tout cela a l'air pâle et faible à côté de ce nouveau trouble qui transperce mon cœur jusqu'au fond. Draco, Draco ! Si mon âme brûle dans le feu de l'enfer, ce sera ta faute et rien que ta faute ! Oh, Mon Dieu, pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'éblouisse tellement ? »

Son esprit ne pouvait oublier ce qui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant. Il aidait l'un de ses patients, qui avait été aveuglé par du gaz moutarde, à écrire une lettre à sa famille au Canada. Le lit du patient était assez proche de celui de Draco, et, de sa position, l'infirmier pouvait voir l'acteur qui étudiait tranquillement ses dialogues. C'était l'un de ces matins d'été étouffants, et Draco avait enlevé sa chemise.

-Ecrivez aussi, dicta le patient, que j'ai reçu tout ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé…

-Oh, oui ! marmonna Harry, pendant que ses yeux erraient sur les muscles bien dessinés, baignés par la lumière du matin. Des bras longs et forts dans lesquels il se serait abandonné avec joie, des épaules larges, une taille mince, une peau blanche qu'il avait caressé plus d'une fois en changeant les bandages, la courte cicatrice sur l'épaule droite en souvenir de la balle… et ces lèvres qui bougeaient lentement tandis qu'il mémorisait les lignes, provoquant inconsciemment son cœur agité. C'est alors qu'il ressentit un coup dans la poitrine.

« Dans une seconde, il va me regarder ! » pensa-t-il, alarmé par cette connexion interne qu'il avait avec lui, mais qu'il n'identifiait pas.

Harry baissa les yeux juste une fraction de seconde avant que le jeune aristocrate ne dirige son regard gris vers lui. Il feignit d'être pleinement concentré sur la lettre qu'il écrivait.

L'infirmier sentit ses mains trembler en essayant désespérément de tenir la plume. La force du regard de l'homme sur lui ne lui permettait pas de contrôler son anxiété.

-Léonard, dit-il avec nervosité, vous pouvez m'excuser, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Pourrions-nous finir cette lettre demain ? demanda-t-il, et, avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu dire un mot, Harry avait quitté la salle et courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! » pensa-t-il, en sentant ses joues rougir violemment. « Je veux m'enfuir, et en même temps… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me voir dans ses bras ! »

Assis sur le banc solitaire, l'esprit d'Harry joua de nouveau avec le souvenir de toutes les fois, pendant ces trois mois, où Draco l'avait serré dans ses bras avec l'excuse de sa jambe blessée. Il revécut les émotions, l'odeur, la chaleur, la certitude de son pouls altéré. Et, déjà vaincu par ses sentiments, il n'opposa aucune résistance quand sa mémoire le ramena au souvenir caché de son dernier baiser.

« C'était il y a tellement longtemps », continua-t-il en pensée, « tellement longtemps et je le sens encore sur ma peau, comme si c'était arrivé il y a un instant ! » soupira-t-il, frôlant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. « Nous n'étions que des enfants à l'époque. Je me demande… Je me demande comment tu embrasserais maintenant ? » Osa-t-il penser, s'étonnant lui-même.

« Et même… Je me demande comment ce serait de vivre à tes côtés, comme je l'ai imaginé tellement de fois par le passé. Comment ce serait de partager avec toi chaque petite joie, chaque épreuve, chaque détresse, tes succès et tes défaites, toutes ces manies insignifiantes que je te connais, ton obsession de tout garder en ordre, ta passion pour l'équitation, ton amour de la poésie, ton insistance à acheter des centaines de chemises blanches, de tous les styles et de toutes les matières, et cette habitude incompréhensible et obstinée de te moquer de moi ? »

« Je suis certain que tu te moquerais de moi jusqu'à la mort, mais je suis sûr que ça me plairait tout à fait… Comment ce serait de t'attendre chaque soir, de partager ton pain et… ton lit ?!… Comment c'est de se réveiller dans tes bras, Draco ? Mais dans quelques jours, tu vas sûrement quitter l'hôpital, et peut-être que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco, pour être le seul à m'inspirer cette chaleur troublante qui court dans tout mon corps ? Comment puis-je me sentir aussi heureux et aussi déprimé en même temps ? »

OoOoO

Le courrier était arrivé d'Amérique depuis le matin, mais Harry décida de garder les lettres dans sa poche pour les lire tranquillement après la fin de son service. Toute la matinée, il regarda sa montre à plusieurs reprises, et plus d'une fois il fut tenté d'ouvrir ces enveloppes pendant la journée, mais il ne céda pas à son impatience.

Après une dure journée de travail, l'infirmier alla s'asseoir sur son banc favori, dans le jardin de l'hôpital, pour dévorer les nouvelles contenues dans les lettres. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient de joie en goûtant les liens puissants qui unissaient son cœur à ses chers amis et à sa famille adoptive, dans la si lointaine Amérique.

-Bonnes nouvelles ? demanda une voix profonde derrière lui, et Harry n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait.

-Oui, des nouvelles de chez moi, répondit-il avec un doux sourire. Tu veux écouter ? demanda-t-il, finissant par faire face aux yeux gris qui étaient devant lui.

Draco, en légère chemise bleue et pantalon beige, était debout près de lui, faisant légèrement reposer son poids sur une canne. Harry pensa qu'il avait ainsi l'air presque complètement remis, et son cœur ne put éviter une torsion douloureuse dans sa poitrine, quand il sentit à nouveau que la séparation imminente se rapprochait chaque jour.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui, et regarda avec curiosité une grande enveloppe blanche avec un sceau élégant.

-Celle-là, je présume, doit venir de Sirius, dit-il.

-Et tu as raison, répondit Harry, levant son sourcil gauche pour approuver la supposition de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda le jeune acteur.

Soudain, Draco regarda dans les yeux d'Harry, et un sentiment de déjà vu envahit leurs cœurs. N'avait-il pas posé cette question, à propos d'une lettre de Sirius, longtemps auparavant ?

-Beaucoup de choses, commença-t-il à expliquer, en essayant d'apaiser les battements de sa poitrine. Tu sais, Draco, je me suis inquiété pour Sirius ces dernières années.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, content de trouver un moyen de détendre la tension. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Une seule chose, soupira Harry d'un ton triste. Il n'est pas content de sa vie !

-Etre un puissant millionnaire ne lui va pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra Draco, hochant la tête avec compréhension.

-Exactement. Il fait face à ses responsabilités de chef de famille, mais ça a été presque l'enfer pour lui. Même s'il ne s'en est jamais plaint, je sais qu'au fond de lui, il sent qu'il a trahi tout ce en quoi il croyait, expliqua l'infirmier.

-Je connais ce sentiment, murmura Draco, si doucement qu'Harry put à peine comprendre ses paroles, c'est vraiment triste de voir comment la vie détruit les rêves de notre jeunesse… tous ces espoirs que nous avons autrefois crus invincibles ! fit-il remarquer douloureusement.

-Ne parle pas comme ça, Draco, se hâta-t-il de répondre, je pense encore que nous pouvons toujours nous battre pour nos rêves au milieu de la tempête ! Peu importe que les autres insistent pour dire qu'il ne sert à rien de se battre, nous devons toujours lutter pour les rêves que nous aimons.

Draco regarda Harry, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir lumineux sur lui.

-Tu devrais peut-être dire ça à Sirius, suggéra Draco.

-Non, il n'a plus besoin de mes conseils, continua Harry, rayonnant, dans cette lettre, il me confie que dès la fin de la guerre, il laissera toutes les affaires dans les mains de Ron et son assistant. Ensuite, il suivra ses rêves en Afrique, peut-être en Inde.

-Je suis content pour lui, dit sincèrement Draco. Au moins, il va vivre pour accomplir ses projets. Pour être honnête avec toi, Harry, je regrette d'avoir perdu tout contact avec Sirius pendant ces années. J'ai été plutôt ingrat avec lui !

-Il n'est jamais tard pour se rapprocher d'un ami, dit-il en souriant, pourquoi ne pas lui écrire ?

-Ça a l'air d'une bonne idée, dit-il en gloussant, où est-ce qu'il vit maintenant ?

-Au manoir des Blacks au Square Grimault, répondit-il.

-Est-ce que tu vis avec lui ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Non, je vis de mon côté, dans un petit appartement, répondit-il fièrement.

-Comment se fait-il que Sirius te permette de vivre seul ? demanda-t-il, moitié raillant et moitié admirant le sens de l'indépendance du jeune homme. Harry était pour lui une source intarissable de surprises heureuses.

-Sirius me donne toute liberté de faire de ma vie ce que je pense être le mieux, dit-il négligemment, mais en montrant un immense sourire au souvenir de son cher ami et tuteur.

-Vous êtes devenus vraiment proches l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra-t-il, avec une légère pensée de jalousie au fond de l'esprit.

-Oui, vraiment, répondit-il, en pensant à tout le passé commun qui unissait sa vie à celle de Sirius. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble, et il m'a conseillée, et m'a laissé pleurer sur son épaule, pendant les épreuves les plus difficiles de ma vie. Il est plus que mon tuteur ! Je crois que c'est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et je crois qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi, explique-t-il en regardant le ciel au-dessus de lui.

-Je crois qu'il va te manquer quand il finira par quitter l'Amérique, suggéra Draco d'une voix nostalgique.

-Oui, mais je préfère le savoir loin de chez nous mais heureux et satisfait, que vivant une vie pitoyable en faisant quelque chose qu'il déteste vraiment, dit-il avec véhémence.

-Ça a l'air très sensé, même si ça vient d'une incorrigible mouche du coche comme toi ! Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, pour détendre le ton sérieux de la conversation.

-Oh, toi ! Harry lui fit la moue, entrant dans le jeu.

-Allez, dis-moi, qui t'envoie cette lettre dans une enveloppe bleu marine parfumée à la violette ? demanda l'homme, prenant avec deux doigts l'une des lettres et se couvrant le nez de sa main libre, comme si le parfum de l'enveloppe le rendait malade.

-Donne-moi ça ! cria Harry avec enjouement, et d'un mouvement rapide il reprit la lettre des mains de Draco. Celle-là vient de Luna.

-Oh, je vois, la binoclarde loufoque aime les violette, plaisanta-t-il, très amusé.

-Oh, arrête ça, idiot ! Gloussa-t-il. Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que Luna n'est pas loufoque !

-OK, OK. Maintenant, le reporter pourrait-il me dire ce que devient cette distinguée jeune dame, soleil de beauté ? dit-il, inclinant le torse en une parodie de révérence.

-Eh bien, tu vas être surpris, dit Harry, ignorant les yeux moqueurs de Draco, elle va se marier bientôt ! Avec Neville, ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Neville, c'est le gars qui faisait exploser toutes les fioles en chimies ? demanda Draco, surprenant Harry par sa mémoire étonnante.

-C'est ça. C'est étonnant comme tu t'en souviens. Tu ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole ! fit-il remarquer, sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.

-En tous cas, je suis heureux d'apprendre que Luna a finalement laissé le passé derrière elle, dit-il au bout d'un moment en voyant qu'Harry, ne parlerait pas s'il ne le faisait pas le premier.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry un ton plus bas. Si cette guerre se termine bientôt, j'assisterai à deux mariages en rentrant à la maison !

-Pourquoi deux mariages ? demanda Draco intrigué. Est-ce que Weasmoche se marie aussi ?

-Je l'espère, dit Harry en brandissant une troisième enveloppe de couleur lavande. C'est là, Hermione me dit que Ron a eu son diplôme, tu vois. Je pense qu'il va sûrement la demander en mariage un de ces jours. Ce sera la fille la plus heureuse du monde ! Je vois déjà Hermione dans sa robe de mariée, comme elle en a toujours rêvé ! Soupira Harry.

-Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu! Ron a vraiment du pot ! Il obtient son diplôme, il devient le maître d'une grande fortune, et pour couronner le tout, il va épouser la femme qu'il aime ! Dit Draco, avec une touche de tristesse dans la voix.

-Il le mérite vraiment, fit remarquer Harry.

-Je m'en doute, murmura mélancoliquement Draco, tu sais, Harry, les gens pensent que tout me réussit, en Amérique, parce que chaque fois que je monte sur scène le théâtre est plein, et qu'à la fin de la pièce le public est content de mon travail. J'ai toujours les reporters sur le dos, ma photo paraît dans les magazines, les journaux et les revues, j'ai une maison confortable dans un beau quartier à la mode… En plus, mon père est mort l'année dernière et, en dépit de toutes nos différences, à la fin nous nous sommes en quelque sorte réconciliés, et il m'a laissé une partie de sa fortune, si bien que maintenant je suis ce que les gens appelleraient un homme riche.

-Si je voulais, je pourrais m'arrêter de travailler pour le reste de ma vie et vivre décemment, mais j'ai aussi une carrière qui me passionne. Les gens pourraient dire que j'ai de la chance ; pourtant, j'envie tes amis Ron et Neville, parce qu'ils auront bientôt la seule chose qui rende vraiment un homme heureux… l'amour, conclut-il sombrement.

Harry fut choqué de ce soudain accès de sincérité de la part de Draco. Il était désolé d'apprendre que le père de Draco était mort, bien sûr, mais le ton attristé, dans la voix de Draco, qui dénotait combien il était déçu par sa propre vie, la peinait encore plus. Son esprit chercha une raison à ce chagrin et, étrangement, il ne put en trouver qu'une.

-Astoria te manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en regardant le cerisier. Secrètement, l'infirmier se sentait honteux du choc soudain qu'il avait ressenti en interprétant la tristesse de Draco. Il était dur pour lui de reconnaître qu'il était jalouse d'une femme morte.

De son côté, Draco était plus que surpris par la réaction d'Harry. Ne pouvait-il voir que ce n'était pas à Astoria qu'il pensait ?

-Je voudrais pouvoir te dire qu'elle me manque… comme une femme manque à un homme quand il était censé l'aimer… répondit-il au bout d'un moment, et en vérité sa mort me fait de la peine, Harry, mais…

-Mais ? Le pressa-t-il, intrigué.

-Je ne suis pas un homme blessé et nostalgique qui a perdu sa fiancée, comme le croient la plupart des gens, avoua-t-il brièvement. Je… je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'Astoria. Si je l'avais épousée, je ne serais pas plus heureux que maintenant. Tout de même, elle me manque parce que c'était mon amie.

Harry détourna son regard du cerisier pour fixer les grands yeux profonds de Draco, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse aux doutes qui assaillaient son cœur. La révélation qu'il venait de faire changeait les images qu'il avait bâties dans sa tête durant les années précédentes, depuis leur rupture. Soudain, ce qu'il avait cru être blanc était devenu noir.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre, Harry ! dit Draco, croyant qu'il était scandalisé par sa confession, autrefois, j'avais honte de mon incapacité à aimer Astoria. Maintenant, je comprends que nous ne sommes pas les maîtres de nos cœurs, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas heureux qu'elle soit morte, mais la vérité est que notre mariage aurait été un échec. Je sais que j'ai peut-être l'air dur, mais c'est comme ça que sont les choses. Je dois avouer que j'avais besoin de l'aide d'un plus sage que moi, pour voir finalement mes relations avec Astoria d'un point de vue objectif.

Harry, toujours muet, se souvint de la seule conversation qu'il n'ait jamais eue avec Astoria. Il revécut en esprit ce qui avait été dit, et les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, pensa Harry. J'ai versé des larmes de sang, mais j'ai tenu parole ! Je suis parti ! Et toi, Astoria, tu avais promis de le rendre heureux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors… ? Est-ce qu'on n'a fait que le rendre malheureux ? Est-ce qu'après tout c'était une erreur ? »

-Harry ! répéta Draco, essayant d'arracher le brun à ses pensées. Tu m'écoutes ?

-Eh ? Euh, oui ! marmonna-t-il, encore désorienté.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Draco avait pris sa main gauche dans la sienne.

-Ne pleure pas pour Astoria, Harry, murmura-t-il, elle est morte en paix avec elle-même et le reste du monde. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle se sente heureuse. Peut-être que dans certains domaines je n'ai pas réussi, mais je peux jurer que j'ai fait de mon mieux. Ma conscience est maintenant libre de toute la culpabilité que j'ai ressentie, dans le passé, à cause de son accident. Et, en ce qui me concerne, je… je vais bien maintenant. Les choses ont été assez difficiles par moment, mais aujourd'hui j'ai certains espoirs…

Draco s'arrêta une seconde, sentant que le moment d'ouvrir son cœur à Harry était finalement arrivé.

-Monsieur Potter ! Appela une voix derrière eux, faisant sursauter Harry sur son siège et rompant le charme du moment. On a besoin de vous en salle des urgences, tout de suite !

Harry se leva brusquement. Il s'excusa et courut aussitôt à l'hôpital, pendant que Draco restait dans le jardin, maudissant le hasard de lui enlever une occasion parfaite de s'exprimer.

OoOoO

Harry posa les ciseaux, un plateau, un pichet d'eau, un peigne et un rasoir sur le chariot. Le surveillant lui avait fait des reproches, parce que l'un de ses patients n'avait pas la coupe militaire réglementaire. Il était donc déterminé à contraindre cet homme têtu, qui avait refusé de la laisser lui couper les cheveux, comme les infirmiers le faisaient régulièrement avec tous les patients de l'hôpital.

Il longea lentement l'allée en poussant le chariot, il savait que ce qu'il allait faire ne serait pas facile du tout, mais il ne voulait pas risquer sa réputation professionnelle, uniquement à cause d'un jeune homme sottement obstiné.

Il s'approcha du lit de l'homme, en essayant de rassembler tout son courage pour garder une attitude sérieuse. Il était là, assis sur le lit d'un air concentré, écrivant en des mouvements rapides et fermes de son poignet gauche. Il était complètement habillé, et paraissait en si bonne santé qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce Seamus lui avait dit : il quitterait bientôt l'hôpital. En fait, il était presque totalement remis, et le docteur l'avait mentionné dans son rapport. Dans quelques semaines, peut-être plus tôt, il recevrait l'ordre de repartir au front.

L'infirmier tira le rideau qui séparait les lits, faisant un bruit caractéristique qui incita l'homme à lever les yeux du papier. Il regarda l'homme devant lui et, par une impulsion naturelle, ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

-Salut ! L'accueillit-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit-il de son ton le plus sérieux, je suis venu te parler d'un certain sujet, quelque chose que tu aurais dû faire il y a longtemps.

-Ah, vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il, amusé par son air sérieux, si étrange sur un visage qu'il savait toujours joyeux et insouciant.

-C'est sérieux, Draco, dit le brun, réalisant qu'il recommençait à plaisanter, tu dois me laisser te couper les cheveux. Regarde ça ! Ils te tombent dans le cou ! On ne dirait pas que tu es dans l'armée !

-Et je n'y suis pas, répondit-il gaiement. Je suis à l'hôpital, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut me couper les cheveux si souvent. Laisse-les comme ça, je m'en occuperai plus tard, conclut-il, reportant ses yeux sur le porte-documents qu'il avait sur les jambes.

L'infirmier croisa les bras sur son torse en un geste furibond, mais il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

-Draco, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai dit que j'allais te couper les cheveux, et je vais le faire ! prévint-il, en prenant les ciseaux et le peigne qui étaient sur le chariot.

Draco fixa les yeux du jeune homme et, en voyant leur détermination, répondit par un regard de défi.

-Oh non, répondit-il en se levant d'un mouvement rapide.

Puis il se dressa devant lui de toute sa hauteur. En regardant cet homme grand et bien bâti, Harry comprit que ce ne serait pas facile de l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, surtout s'il était deux ou peut-être trois fois plus fort que lui. Il pensa alors que ce pourrait être une bonne idée de changer de stratégie.

-Draco, s'il te plaît, pria-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Il faut vraiment que je le fasse.

-Ah! Là, je perçois un petit changement dans ta méchante attitude, jeune homme, répondit-il moqueusement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais le méchant ici ! Riposta Harry en commençant à perdre patience.

-Oh si, continua-t-il. Et maintenant, si je te débarrassais de cette arme dangereuse ?! dit-il, et immédiatement, d'un mouvement rapide, il arracha les ciseaux des mains de l'infirmier.

Lorsqu'Harry vit qu'il lui avait pris les ciseaux aussi facilement, il se reprocha intérieurement d'avoir fait si peu attention aux réactions toujours imprévisibles de Draco.

-Rends-moi ces ciseaux ! ordonna le brun.

-Viens les chercher, le défia-t-il, en levant son bras pour être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre les ciseaux.

-Oh, quel boulet ! cria-t-il, sans pouvoir retenir un gloussement qui encouragea Draco à continuer le jeu.

Le jeune homme se tortilla d'avant en arrière, évitant les tentatives désespérées d'Harry pour récupérer les ciseaux. Soudain, ils furent de nouveau un couple d'adolescents jouant dans la forêt, se poursuivant au milieu de rires joyeux. Puis il y eut un mouvement inattendu : Harry sauta pour atteindre les ciseaux, trébucha maladroitement et, avant qu'aucun d'eux deux ne puisse rien faire pour éviter l'accident, il tomba sur Draco et le repoussa de tout son poids.

Le blond chancela vers l'arrière, mais essaya d'éviter un désastre pire en tombant sur le lit derrière lui. Il parvint à tomber sur le dos, soutenant son torse sur son coude droit. Il se retrouva avec Harry dans les bras, l'infirmier littéralement couché sur lui. Peut-on le blâmer de ce qui suivit ?

Il le regarda dans les yeux et perçut son trouble. Harry était tellement séduisant ainsi, confus et nerveux dans ses bras. La tentation de le serrer encore plus fort, et d'embrasser ces lèvres qui lui offraient inconsciemment leur douceur voluptueuse, fut presque insupportable. Il devait faire quelque chose pour contrôler ses impulsions, ou bien il ne serait pas responsable de ses actes plus longtemps. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans le cœur d'Harry.

Harry était là, perdu dans la peau parfumée de Draco, entouré par les bras qui le faisaient se sentir comblé.

-Par St Georges ! Arriva finalement à dire le blond, cherchant désespérément à se tirer de cette situation déconcertante. Le service de l'hôpital s'est étonnamment amélioré en quelques mois. D'abord ils m'envoient une Méchante Sorcière pour me faire mourir de peur, et maintenant j'ai le prince charmant dans mes bras !

-Goujat ! cria-t-il en le repoussant et en s'écartant de son corps. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu passer tellement d'années à Poudlard sans jamais apprendre les bonnes manières !

Lui aussi se leva du lit, un éclair d'indignation dans les yeux. Pour Draco Malfoy, être rejeté avait toujours été difficile à supporter.

-Allez, Harry. Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire ton effarouché ! Un millier de personnes seraient prêtes à tuer pour être à ta place ! Si je voulais vraiment quelqu'un, je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts et j'aurais toutes ceux que je voudrais, se vanta-t-il insolemment.

C'était vraiment la fin de tout ! Si Harry avait un défaut, c'était son sens de la dignité quelquefois excessif. L'expression sardonique du jeune homme ne fit qu'empirer les choses, et bientôt son mauvais caractère échappa à son contrôle.

-D'accord, M. Modestie, commence à claquer de tes dix doigts, il te les faudra tous, hurla-t-il hargneusement en lui arrachant les ciseaux des mains.

Harry prit son chariot et le poussa à travers l'allée, sentant que tous les yeux de la salle la regardaient avec curiosité. Les autres patients n'avaient pas pu voir ce qui s'était passé, car il avait tiré les rideaux, mais ils avaient forcément entendu la dispute, et se demandaient ce que Malfoy avait pu faire à l'infirmier pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment. Comme si le sombre sens de l'humour de Draco ne lui avait pas suffi, Harry dut montrer la rougeur brûlante qui couvrait ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un coquelicot en été.

OoOoOo

Seamus Finnegan était déprimé. Les choses n'étaient pas vraiment allées bien pour lui. Harry avait été plus distant que jamais, mais il l'avait vu plusieurs fois parler au « maudit ricain » avec une grande familiarité. Mais le pire de tout était arrivé deux jours auparavant. Il avait rassemblé le courage d'inviter le jeune homme à une soirée qui devait avoir lieu prochainement. Le major Vouillard avait été promu colonel, et pour l'occasion offrait un bal et un dîner à tous les officiels et à ses amis. Ce serait une grande fête, car Vouillard venait d'une famille qui avait un certain prestige social, et toute la haute société parisienne serait sûrement là.

Malheureusement, Harry avait décliné l'invitation avec tout le tact possible, mais aussi avec une détermination ferme. Seamus pensait que c'était sûrement la fin de ses efforts. Il souhaita que Marius Duval soit encore vivant pour le conseiller sur la question, mais le bon vieux docteur était déjà parti pour toujours, et le jeune homme devrait affronter la situation lui-même.

Pour compléter toute cette humeur noire, il avait reçu le matin même une note qui le tracassait énormément. Le temps dont il disposait pour conquérir Harry se raccourcissait considérablement.

Seamus soupira mélancoliquement en longeant le corridor. Il était dans un de ces moments de rêverie morose. Moitié marchant dans ce monde, moitié flottant dans son univers personnel de tristesse. C'est alors qu'il heurta Harry au visage joliment rougi, avec un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

-Bonjour Seamus ! dit-il d'un ton étrange qu'il ne put interpréter.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit-il en français, s'attendant à ce qu'il passe devant lui sans autre commentaire, comme il le faisait ces derniers temps.

Et, en vérité, Harry allait le faire lorsqu'une mauvaise idée vint à son esprit, le faisant revenir sur ses pas.

-Au fait, Seamus, dit-il avec une inflexion de colère dans la voix. J'ai réfléchi à ton invitation et je l'accepte. Passe me prendre à neuf heures du soir. Je serai prêt, dit-il laconiquement, laissant l'homme derrière lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire plus.

-Bien ! Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire avant qu'Harry ne s'éloigne dans le corridor.

Le jeune homme resta là un moment, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Harry était étrangement furieux ou bouleversé, c'était évident, mais alors pourquoi avait-il accepté après avoir d'abord refusé aussi fermement ?…

« Je ne le comprendrai jamais. Mais peu importe. Il a dit qu'il allait venir, et cette fois je vais jouer ma dernière carte. »

 **A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

C'était une des rares occasions où les gardes d'Harry, de Julienne et de Pansy avaient coïncidé, et où les trois n'étaient pas de service en même temps. Les trois infirmiers bavardaient dans l'intimité de la chambre d'Harry et Pansy, parlant à la fois de mille choses profondes et futiles. Nancy sortait-elle vraiment avec quelqu'un ? Le patient du lit 234 allait-il vraiment se remettre de sa dépression ? Pourquoi ne pas acheter un de ces nouveaux chapeaux avec une plume bleue, qui étaient tellement à la mode cette année ? Gérard avait-il écrit à Julienne ? Pansy devait-elle changer de coiffure ?

Les trois infirmiers parlaient avec vivacité, ou du moins deux d'entre eux, car Harry ne participait qu'à moitié à la conversation. En esprit, il se rappelait la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Draco le matin même.

« Ce n'est qu'une brute mal élevée ! Il méritait ma main dans la figure après cette réflexion grossière ! » Se disait-il. « Mais… peut-être… que j'ai été trop dur avec lui… quoique ? » « C'est moi qui lui suis tombé dessus ! Oh, Mon Dieu ! Que c'était gênant ! » Se souvint-il en rougissant légèrement, » Et je dois admettre qu'il n'a rien tenté quand nous étions sur le lit… S'il n'avait pas ouvert sa grande bouche, je me serais excusé, levé, et nous aurions tout oublié maintenant… Tu es sûr ? » Lui demanda une voix intérieure, « Aurais-tu oublié que tu étais si près de lui ? Son parfum n'était-il pas si doux à tes narines ? » Il s'arrêta une seconde, se maudissant d'être aussi perdu dans son amour pour Draco, « Comme si ça m'intéressait » répondit-il à sa voix intérieure, pour se défendre, « Je ne m'intéresse pas non plus à toutes les personnes qu'il dit qu'il peut avoir… Il en a sûrement laissé en Amérique… »

-Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? demanda de nouveau Julienne.

-Oui ? dit Harry distraitement.

-On parlait de la soirée offerte par le colonel Vouillard ! répondit Pansy avec un désintérêt apparent. Julienne disait qu'elle aimerait y aller… continua la jeune brune.

-LA SOIREE! hurla Harry, se couvrant les joues de ses mains comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Dieu du Ciel ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry comprit finalement les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait été si furieux de sa dispute avec Draco qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que, dans le feu de sa rage, il avait accepté l'invitation de Seamus. A quoi pensait-il, au moment où il avait trouvé Seamus dans le corridor et lui avait dit qu'il irait au bal avec lui ?

Des années plus tard, Harry, plus âgé et plus expérimenté, dut reconnaître que ses démons internes avaient finalement, à ce moment, fait surface dans son cœur, et qu'il avait agi en une sorte de vengeance qu'il n'avait pas prémédité. Mais son esprit l'égara perfidement, effaçant de sa mémoire le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, jusqu'à ce que la conversation avec ses amies l'oblige à voir la vérité en face.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Julienne avec inquiétude. Tu es devenu pâle tout d'un coup. Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos du bal ?

-Oh, rien ne va ! répondit Harry alarmé. Je viens de faire la chose la plus stupide du monde. Comment je vais m'en sortir ? demanda-t-il à ses amies.

-Si tu expliques ce que tu as fait, on pourra peut-être t'aider. Tu ne penses pas, Harry ? remarqua Pansy avec son calme habituel.

-J'ai tellement honte de moi ! Fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Calme-toi, conseilla Julienne en tapotant l'épaule du brun. Maintenant, ressaisis-toi et dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry leva la tête, fixant ses yeux verts sur Julienne puis sur Pansy.

-Les filles, vous allez penser que je suis un monstre, commença Harry.

-Allez, Harry, personne ici ne va te voir comme un monstre, répondit Pansy qui commençait à perdre patience. Parle et dis-nous ce qui s'est passé.

-Eh bien, je me suis disputé avec Draco aujourd'hui...

-Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, gloussa Julienne, mais, remarquant qu'Harry était vraiment bouleversé, elle essaya de son mieux de contrôler son amusement. Et quel était le problème cette fois, si on peut demander ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant, mais c'est à cause de la dispute que j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, expliqua Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Ne dramatise pas, et dis-nous simplement ce que tu as fait, ordonna Pansy.

-Je… J'étais tellement fâché contre Draco… que… quand, l'infirmier hésita, écrasant ses mains l'une dans l'autre, quand j'ai vu Seamus dans le couloir, juste après la dispute… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai… dit à Seamus que j'irais avec lui à la soirée du colonel Vouillard, Acheva-t-il enfin.

Les deux femmes regardèrent Harry d'un air stupéfait. Elles ne pouvaient pas croire à ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Julienne haussa les sourcils, tandis que sur le visage de Pansy brillait un étrange éclat qui dérouta Harry une seconde.

-Mais tu avais déjà décidé de ne pas aller à cette fête avec Seamus. N'est-ce pas ? demanda Julienne d'un ton doux mais ferme. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en étendant le bras autour des épaules du brun.

-Oh, Julie, je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'étais… tellement furieux contre Draco… et je sentais… tellement de choses différentes là-dedans, dit-il en touchant sa poitrine. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'est arrivé !

Julienne étreignit son collègue, murmurant des mots tendres pour la calmer comme s'il avait été un bébé.

-Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu penses encore que ce pourrait être une bonne idée de te donner une occasion avec Seamus, suggéra Pansy d'un ton inexpressif, en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent, et peut-être que c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. Malfoy ne cause que des ennuis, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, pendant qu'une expression des plus tristes apparaissait sur son visage..

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Harry, se séparant des bras de Julienne. Plus que jamais, je suis convaincu que ma relation avec Seamus ne marcherait jamais.

-Alors, tu te sers de Seamus pour rendre Draco jaloux, suggéra Pansy d'un ton accusateur, regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Oh, non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, peut-être que je… je… Harry se trouva à court de mots, sans vraiment trouver d'explication à son comportement.

-Allez, Harry, répondit Julienne pour remonter le moral de son ami. Ne cherche pas d'explication aux mystères du cœur. Tu l'as fait, mais maintenant tu le regrettes… Ce n'est pas ça ?

-Oh oui, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Je crois que je vais annuler cette sortie.

-Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça, jeune homme, répondit Julienne avec autorité, si je connais bien Seamus, il a sûrement déjà confirmé ta participation au bal. Si tu annules le rendez-vous maintenant, ce serait très embarrassant pour lui. Ce n'est pas bien vu de faire ce genre de choses dans des occasions aussi importantes.

-Tu as raison, Julie, concéda Harry d'un air désappointé.

-Mais tu vas tirer avantage de cette situation, Harry, ajouta Julienne avec un léger sourire.

-Tu crois ?

-Oh oui, tu vas te servir de cette occasion pour parler avec Seamus à cœur ouvert, et mettre les choses au point entre vous. Tu es sûr qu'aucun homme ne t'intéresse à part cet Américain têtu, n'est-ce pas ? Continua son aînée.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te dire le contraire… mais je ne peux pas le nier. Tu as raison, Julie.

-Et tu penses que tu ressentiras la même chose, même si le sergent Malfoy ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à toi… C'est vrai ?

-C'est vrai !

-Alors, il est temps que tu dises à Seamus, une fois pour toutes, qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour lui. Ça lui fera mal, mais j'ai peur que tu n'aies pas le choix. Donc, plus tôt tu en finiras avec cette ambiguïté entre vous deux, mieux ce sera. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Pansy ? demanda-t-elle, s'adressant à l'autre brune, qui était restée silencieuse un moment.

-Je pense que c'est la chose la plus honnête à faire, marmonna Pansy.

-Tu as raison, Julie, approuva Harry en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas où je vais trouver le courage de briser le cœur de Seamus, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir. Par contre, vous deux, vous devez me promettre quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demandèrent les deux brunes à l'unisson.

-Que Draco ne saura pas que je sors avec Seamus.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Julienne sans comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas me servir de Seamus, en aucune façon. Ce n'était pas mon intention. S'il vous plaît, promettez-moi qu'il ne saura pas, pria Harry avec une expression des plus convaincantes.

-Mes lèvres sont scellées, répondit Pansy en mettant les doigts sur sa bouche.

-Julie ?

Harry pressa l'aînée qui rechignait.

-Ça va, ça va! Je ne dirai pas à l'homme sans cœur que tu es sorti, croix de bois, croix de fer !

-Oh, les filles, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! dit Harry en étreignant vigoureusement ses deux amies.

OoOoO

La beauté est une arme, une valeur internationale, un piège dangereux, un poison puissant qui aveugle souvent la raison des hommes et des femmes ; néanmoins, nous la considérons comme un don et la recherchons, parce que c'est aussi le plus beau produit de l'esprit humain. La beauté est, après tout, partout où nous voulons la recréer. Parfois, nous trouvons de la beauté dans une soirée silencieuse, dans les ailes nerveuses d'un papillon ou dans la douce respiration d'un bébé endormi. Néanmoins, il existe aussi une idée collective de la beauté qui change avec le temps et la culture.

Et ce soir-là, Harry était, sans aucun doute, un exemple parfait de l'idée occidentale de la beauté… même s'il l'ignorait. Oui, la beauté est une arme quand on en a conscient et que l'on apprend comment l'utiliser. Mais Harry n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la sorte de pouvoir qu'il avait dans ses mains, et n'avait donc aucune expérience de son usage.

Harry s'était demandé quel costume serait le plus approprié pour le bal, mais pour ses deux amies il n'y avait qu'un candidat :

-Le costume que tu as reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire, bien sûr, avait été la suggestion immédiate de Julienne, et Pansy avait été absolument d'accord, malgré son indifférence habituelle envers la mode.

Ce soir-là, donc, Harry essaya le costume qui avait été relégué dans un coin de son placard depuis qu'il l'avait reçu au printemps précédent.

A neuf heures, Harry était prêt. Un coup à la porte annonça aux trois infirmiers que l'heure était arrivée. Harry regarda ses amies, encore hésitant, mais toutes deux l'encouragèrent du regard. Le brun respira donc profondément et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonsoir, Seamus, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Le jeune homme resta muet un moment, choqué de voir Harry aussi bien habillé. Ses yeux et son esprit durent lutter pour se fixer dans le vide, là où les charmes du brun ne bouleversaient pas sa raison.

-Bonsoir Harry, parvint-il à dire après quelques secondes de lutte intérieure pour se contrôler. Mon Dieu, tu es étonnamment élégant ce soir ! commenta Seamus, incapable de cacher son admiration.

-Merci, Seamus, toi aussi tu as l'air superbe ce soir, le complimenta-t-il en retour, on y va ? suggéra-t-il, essayant de relâcher la tension.

-Bien sûr. Bonsoir les filles ! dit Seamus.

-C'est vraiment une beauté irréelle ! commenta Pansy lorsque le couple fut parti en fermant la porte, laissant les deux brunes seules dans la chambre. Et toujours si charmant et si gentil. Tout le monde l'aime, partout où il va… Pas moyen que je ne puisse jamais rivaliser avec lui, acheva-t-elle tristement.

-Pansy, s'exclama Julienne en étreignant son amie, pleinement consciente de la douleur qui poignait le cœur de la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme très fier marchait dans les corridors, se dirigeant vers la porte principale de l'hôpital. Les couloirs étaient à peu près vides, et Harry pria pour ne trouver personne de sa connaissance en chemin. Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues plus longtemps. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent le dernier coin, une silhouette bien connue se heurta à eux.

-Bonsoir, Mme Kenwood, dit Seamus avec un signe de tête, à l'adresse d'une vieille dame en uniforme d'infirmière.

-Oh, le docteur Finnegan! Harry! Vous êtes vraiment beaux tous les deux… Où allez-vous ? demanda Mme Kenwood avec un sourire de curiosité.

-A la soirée du colonel Vouillard, Madame, et Harry m'accompagne, répondit fièrement Seamus, pendant qu'Harry sentait disparaître le sol sous ses pieds.

-Je vois… amusez-vous bien, mes jeunes amis, et dansez toute la nuit! Leur souhaita sincèrement la vieille femme en continuant son chemin, agitant la main en un signe amical.

Harry continua de marché à côté de Seamus, mais son esprit avait commencé à s'agiter. Laura Kenwood était la plus vieille infirmière de l'hôpital. C'était une veuve irlandaise douce et gentille, avec un grand cœur et un seul défaut : elle parlait toujours trop et n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le tact… mais le pire de tout était que Mme Kenwood était aussi l'infirmière de Draco pendant la nuit. Oui, Mme Kenwood était La Mère l'Oie. Harry se mit donc à trembler comme un adolescent craignant d'être découvert lors d'un rendez-vous interdit.

-Ça va, Harry ? demanda Seamus en ouvrant la porte du passager pour faire entrer le jeune homme dans la voiture. Tu es devenu pâle !

-Je… Je vais très bien… Ce doit être la chaleur… Il… il fait vraiment chaud ce soir. Non ?

-Oui ! Le mois d'août à Paris est toujours comme ça, approuva le jeune homme avec un doux sourire.

OoOoO

La nuit était paisible, chaude et étoilée. Le chant d'un rossignol se faisait entendre à distance, tandis que la pleine lune éclairait la chambre de rayons argentés. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, Draco Malfoy était nerveux. De quelque côté qu'il se tourne, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ôta sa chemise de nuit et même les bandages qui couvraient sa blessure au flanc gauche, il lut un moment, il tourna en rond autour du lit, regarda par la fenêtre et même regretta, pour la première fois depuis des années, de ne pas avoir une cigarette dans sa bouche. Puis il sortit de ses bagages son vieil ami de métal et commença à jouer une mélodie. Mais rien ne semblait marcher cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, M. Malfoy ? demanda une rude voix féminine derrière lui, Vous avez enlevé ces bandages… Vous devez être fou ! Le tança une vieille dame en uniforme blanc.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir la femme et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Mme Kenwood, répondit-il. La blessure est déjà guérie, je n'ai plus besoin de porter le bandage ! De plus, il fait trop chaud ce soir !

-Non, jeune homme, réprimanda la vieille dame. Même si elle a l'air guérie à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur les tissus doivent encore être faibles. Vous devez garder le bandage, jusqu'à ce que le docteur vous donne l'autorisation d'arrêter. Maintenant, soyez un bon garçon et laissez-moi vous panser de nouveau, dit Laura Kenwood en souriant, avec sa voix douce habituelle.

Draco regarda la femme, un peu contrarié par son insistance, mais il ne se plaignit pas et obéit avec soumission.

-C'est une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua la femme, essayant d'engager la conversation tout en pansant de nouveau le jeune homme. Je vois que vous ne pouvez pas dormir ce soir.

-Eh bien, oui, concéda Draco, acceptant la conversation comme une bonne alternative au malaise inhabituel qu'il ressentait ce soir-là.

-Ah! Cette guerre est d'une stupidité totale, continua Laura. De beaux jeunes gens comme vous devraient être dehors à s'amuser, à courir les filles, à profiter de la vie, et pas sur le front à s'entretuer ou ici, à tourner en rond comme des lions en cage, conclut-elle en gloussant.

-Vous avez raison, Mme Kenwood, approuva Draco en regardant la vieille dame avec sympathie.

-On n'est jeune qu'une fois, mon enfant, dit-elle en soupirant profondément. En général, je suis très inquiète quand je vois votre génération sacrifiée dans cette guerre. Mais ce soir, au moins, j'ai ressenti du soulagement, vous savez, fiston.

-Et pourquoi était-ce, si je peux demander ? S'enquit Draco, qui essayait de nourrir la conversation.

-Eh bien, j'ai vu au moins deux jeunes hommes prendre du bon temps du bon temps ce soir comme il se doit. Voyez-vous, en venant ici j'ai rencontré le docteur Finnegan dans les corridors. Il était en grande tenue, vraiment impressionnant dans son uniforme et tout : il allait à la fête chez le colonel Vouillard. Bien sûr qu'il était rayonnant, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'Harry était une vision mémorable ce soir… Humm, je pense que ce bandage est prêt, dit-elle. Ça y est, ne recommencez pas à l'enlever, s'il vous plaît, et essayez de bien dormir, fiston. La fin fut un bavardage que Draco put à peine comprendre.

Le jeune aristocrate, qui était resté quelques secondes en état de choc, parvint finalement à organiser ses pensées et, essayant d'utiliser tout le sang-froid qu'il était capable de feindre sur la scène, il interrogea la femme, avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour continuer son travail.

-Mme Kenwood, demanda-t-il à la vieille dame. Vous avez dit qu'Harry avait l'air magnifique ce soir en allant à la fête avec Seamus Finnegan. C'est ce que vous avez dit ?

-Oh oui, vous auriez dû le voir, fiston. Il était ravissant, répondit-elle innocemment.

OoOoO

La lumière, les rires et la musique envahissaient la luxueuse pièce, remplie d'hommes en grand uniforme et de femmes en robe élégante. Des guirlandes vertes et d'énormes arches aux couleurs françaises décoraient les lieux, soigneusement éclairés par de multiples chandeliers. Le buffet était une longue table couverte d'une nappe impeccablement brodée, couverte de toutes sortes de plats et de boissons. Dans la salle, des garçons en livrée servaient du champagne aux héros de la guerre, qui montraient fièrement les médailles sur leur poitrine, et aux dames qui maniaient leurs éventails d'un air charmeur. Les gens semblaient s'amuser, malgré la tension éprouvée au front les jours précédents, oubliant dans le moment magique de la fête qu'à quelques kilomètres dans le nord, les Alliés livraient désespérément la cinquième bataille d'Arras pour chasser l'armée allemande du pays.

Un groupe de femmes entre deux âges interrompirent un moment leur conversation lorsqu'Harry et Seamus entrèrent dans la salle, causant une admiration générale parmi les invités.

-Celui-là, c'est le héros américain, dit une des dames du groupe.

-Le garçon qui a sauvé le groupe égaré ? demanda une grande femme blonde. Il est assurément très beau, je dois l'admettre.

-Mais où est-ce qu'un simple infirmier comme lui trouve un tel costume, je me le demande, commenta une troisième dame, aux cheveux gris noués en chignon, en utilisant sa lorgnette pour mieux examiner la tenue du jeune homme.

-Eh bien, mon mari pense qu'il vient d'une riche famille américaine, répondit la première dame, qui était la femme de Vouillard.

-Et comment est-ce qu'il le sait ? demanda la dame blonde.

-Il dit que sa famille est en relations avec le maréchal Foch, dit Mme Vouillard, heureuse de posséder une information juteuse.

-Très impressionnant. Et qui est le jeune lieutenant avec lui ? demanda la vieille dame aux cheveux gris.

-Un docteur de l'hôpital, la renseigna Mme Vouillard. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de Seamus avait du mal à tenir dans sa poitrine. Il voyait comment la plupart des femmes du bal le regardaient avec une trace d'envie dans les yeux. Il remarquait aussi qu'Harry avait plutôt confiance en lui, et s'adaptait très bien à l'atmosphère de la haute société. Seamus ignorait que, même si Harry se sentait écœuré par le protocole d'une élite rigide, le jeune homme en était familier.

Harry et Seamus se mêlèrent aux autres invités, mangèrent et discutèrent avec le reste du personnel médical qui avait été invité, surtout des médecins et leurs épouses ou fiancées. Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître calme et gai, obtenant un certain succès dans sa tentative. Néanmoins, intérieurement, il était mal à l'aise, et ne pouvait sortir une paire d'yeux gris de son esprit. En plus de ses constantes pensées pour l'homme qui occupait son cœur, il était aussi inquiet de la conversation qu'il savait devoir affronter, et des mots qu'il devrait dire à Seamus ce soir.

A minuit, Vouillard fit l'un de ces discours qu'il aimait toujours tant, mais que l'auditoire supportait à peine. Néanmoins, comme il était le directeur de l'hôpital et l'organisateur de la soirée, personne n'osa se plaindre. Quoiqu'il ait parlé interminablement, à la fin de sa harangue, tout le monde put se réveiller et accueillir les derniers mots de Vouillard par des applaudissements.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais aller dehors prendre un peu d'air frais, demanda Harry à Seamus quand la musique commença à jouer une nouvelle valse. Il cherchait en réalité l'occasion de parler au jeune homme en privé, ignorant que lui aussi essayait de trouver une chance de lui dire ce qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en direction du balcon. A l'extérieur, la lumière des étoiles se mêlait aux lampes de la cité endormie, et, une fois que Seamus eut fermé la porte derrière eux, les bruits de la fête s'atténuèrent, les laissant seuls avec le silence du soir.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Aucun des deux ne se sentait capable de commencer la conversation qu'ils redoutaient quelque peu, quoique chacun eût une raison différente.

-Seamus, je veux te remercier de m'avoir invité, parvint-il à dire. Je passe vraiment un bon moment, ajouta Harry avec sincérité.

-Celui qui devrait te remercier pour m'honorer de ta compagnie, c'est moi, répondit-il en la regardant avec dévotion.

Harry répondit par un sourire timide, puis de nouveau un silence embarrassant grandit entre eux, mais l'infirmier se souvint du conseil de Julienne et trouva une fois de plus le courage de parler.

-Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, dirent-ils tous deux à l'unisson, se surprenant l'un l'autre par cette coïncidence.

Ils rirent de l'incident un bref moment, avant de pouvoir continuer la conversation qu'ils voulaient commencer.

Harry resta silencieux pendant une seconde sans fin. Au fond de lui-même, il redoutait les intentions de Seamus et voulait éviter un aveu d'amour inutile, qui ne ferait que les blesser tous les deux.

-Harry, commença Seamus. Il y a presque un an que nous avons parlé dans le parc. A ce moment, je t'ai promis d'être ton ami et d'attendre patiemment, sans prêter attention aux sentiments puissants que j'ai pour toi. J'ai tenu cette promesse durant tout ce temps, mais maintenant, certaines circonstances me forcent à revenir sur ce sujet. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour que nous précisions notre relation.

Harry s'étrangla en comprenant que ses pressentiments ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il se hâta donc d'interrompre la confession.

-Précisément, interrompit-il de sa voix la plus douce, ses yeux restant fixés au sol, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour clarifier les choses entre toi et moi, Seamus.

-Alors, il semble que nous commencions à être d'accord, répondit-il avec un sourire timide, cherchant dans l'obscurité la main de l'infirmier, qui était posée sur la rambarde, et la prenant tendrement dans la sienne.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas comme ça, dit calmement Harry, retirant sa main de celle de Seamus en un geste instinctif. Je crois que je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, et il n'y a pas besoin d'une telle confession.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, dit-il nerveusement. J'ai reçu l'ordre de rejoindre l'hôpital de campagne à Arras, je dois partir dans quelques jours, et avant mon départ je voudrais savoir si à mon retour tu m'attendras. Ça ferait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Harry détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder le jeune homme en face. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu une situation semblable.

-Seamus, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Je t'admire et je tiens à toi, mais j'ai peur que mon cœur ne puisse pas répondre à tes sentiments, conclut-il, souhaitant voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'avaler complètement.

-Mais mon amour pour toi est si profond que je pourrais en avoir pour deux, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur apprenne à m'aimer en retour, plaida-t-il désespérément, sentant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Harry leva ses yeux déjà pleins de larmes, et ses iris verts brillèrent sous la lune.

-Ça ne sert à rien, mon cher ami, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Mon cœur est fermé depuis des années, et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a la clé. J'ai essayé souvent de l'ouvrir, mais il n'obéit pas à mes ordres, tout simplement.

Seamus leva son visage vers le ciel, faisant de grands efforts pour cacher les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux et la frustration qui imprégnait chacun de ses traits. Harry put voir un muscle de sa tempe tendu d'anxiété retenue.

-C'est Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par dire aigrement.

-Seamus, ne te fais pas mal comme ça, implora Harry, qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans d'autres explications.

-C'est lui qui a pris ton cœur. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, gémissant presque de douleur. Je t'en prie, Harry, il faut que je connaisse la vérité !

Harry baissa la tête à nouveau et, se détournant pour cacher la détresse de son visage, il fit quelques pas le long du balcon. Puis il s'arrêta et, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avoua :

-Oui, je l'aime, je l'aime depuis longtemps. Parfois, je pense que je suis venu en France pour essayer de fuir son souvenir, mais la destinée insiste pour le mettre sur mon chemin, explique-t-il. Je voudrais que les choses puissent être différentes pour toi et moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments envers lui, conclut Harry mélancoliquement.

-Il doit vraiment avoir de la chance, murmura Seamus d'une voix rauque. J'espère qu'il pourra te rendre heureux comme tu le mérites.

Les larmes d'Harry finirent par rouler sur ses joues adorables, illuminées par les rayons de la lune. La situation devenait extrêmement douloureuse pour lui.

-Ne me comprends pas mal, essaya-t-il de clarifier. J'aime Draco, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il répond à mes sentiments. Autrefois, il était amoureux de moi, mais c'était dans le passé. Maintenant, nous sommes juste de vieux copains, et nous pourrions rester comme ça pour le restant de nos vies. Pourtant, ce qu'il ressent ou non pour moi ne changera pas mes propres sentiments. Maintenant, je sais que je l'aimerai toujours, jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie, soupira-t-il tristement.

-Je ne crois pas que tu lui sois indifférent, dit Seamus avec sincérité. Je comprends un peu les sentiments de Malfoy pour toi, et même si je serais heureux de te dire le contraire, si je veux être honnête avec toi et avec moi-même, je dois admettre qu'il semble certainement très amoureux de toi. En quelque sorte, je l'ai senti dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, la nuit où tu es revenu du front… En tous cas, le résultat est toujours le même pour moi, il semble que l'amour m'ait refusé sa bénédiction…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra en entendant la réflexion de Seamus, et sa tendresse naturelle chercha désespérément un mot de réconfort pour l'homme dont il venait de briser le cœur malgré lui.

-Seamus, je sais que tout ce que je peux te dire semblera peut-être vide et absurde, commença-t-il. Je comprends ta douleur parce que j'ai été dans des situations semblables autrefois, et je sais bien ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'amour ne détournera jamais son visage de toi… Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, et je suis sûr que beaucoup d'hommes ou de femmes voudraient être aimés de toi et t'aimeraient sincèrement en retour. C'est une question de temps, voilà tout.

Le jeune homme regarda Harry avec un sourire triste.

« Toutes ces personnes dont tu parles ne m'intéressent pas, Harry, » pensa-t-il, « C'est seulement toi que je voudrais voir m'aimer en retour. »

-Merci, mon ami, dit-il, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. Et maintenant, je suppose que tu voudrais revenir à l'hôpital, suggéra-t-il sans regarder Harry dans les yeux.

-Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, répondit-il.

OoOoO

Mme Kenwood faisait sa tournée réglementaire, quand elle remarqua que l'un des lits était vide. Néanmoins, comme c'était le lit de Draco, elle ne s'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Le patient était, après tout, à peu près remis, et une petite promenade nocturne ne lui ferait pas de mal. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela, et la vieille dame le savait.

« Si jeune, et il souffre d'insomnie ! » pensa-t-elle, « Ah, pauvre garçon ! »

Et, sur cette considération, elle continua à contrôler les autres patients.

« Il est minuit passé! » pensa-t-il, « Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de prouver ? »

Draco arpentait le corridor sombre d'un pas ferme et allongé, montrant clairement sa guérison physique, mais aussi sa nervosité. Il avait laissé derrière lui les chambres et les salles d'opération, et s'avançait dans l'allée qui menait aux dortoirs du personnel. Il savait bien où il allait, car lors des mois précédents il avait fait le même chemin à plusieurs reprises, aux dernières heures du soir.

Il errait jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, posait son front sur la porte de bois et imaginait qu'il pouvait suivre le rythme des battements de son cœur pendant son sommeil. Il restait silencieux pendant un moment infini, percevant en esprit son essence, sa chaleur, son goût et le bruit de sa respiration.

Mais ce soir-là, son expédition n'était pas aussi agréable que les autres fois. A chaque nouvelle enjambée, la température de son corps s'élevait et son esprit l'empoisonnait d'idées obscures. Draco Malfoy se haïssait par moments. Son mauvais caractère, ses angoisses déguisées en arrogance, les blessures intérieures qui ne guérissaient pas, son tempérament batailleur et son cœur passionné lui avaient toujours attiré bon nombre de complications, et, même si son métier était de contrôler et de feindre les émotions, chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, son sang-froid passait par la fenêtre et ses sentiments prenaient possession de ses actes de manière chaotique.

Et il était là, tournant en rond dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre du brun, regardant avec insistance l'horloge du mur et jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, pour voir si une voiture apparaissait à distance.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » se disait-il quand le côté raisonnable de son être essayait de faire surface, « Ai-je le droit de m'introduire dans sa vie privée ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui ? Seulement un ami. Quelqu'un qu'il a aimé, mais qui plus tard l'a quitté pour se fiancer à une femme. Qu'est-ce que je représente pour lui maintenant ? Peut-être juste le souvenir d'une époque de son passé qu'il ne veut pas se rappeler. Alors, comment est-ce que j'ose être ici, à attendre comme un mari trompé ? »

Mais une seconde après, sa moitié combative protestait, « Et ses regards ? Et toutes les fois où j'ai tenu sa main, pendant ces mois, et où il ne l'a pas retiré ? Et la fleur dans le vase tous les jours, les crépuscules que nous avons partagés dans le jardin, son inquiétude pour mes relations avec ma mère, et mille détails qui ont fait grandir mes espoirs ? Non ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer avec tous ces messages affolants qu'il m'envoie ! Il me doit une explication ! »

Et il continua donc de tourner en rond, se demandant s'il lui fallait rester ou partir, et se torturant par des spéculations morbides sur ce qu'Harry et Seamus pouvaient faire en ce moment.

OoOoO

Un coup de vent soudain balaya la nuit, annonçant la pluie imminente. La voiture s'arrêta juste en face des dortoirs du personnel. Une fois que le bruit du moteur eut cessé, un silence désagréable régna de nouveau entre le docteur et le jeune infirmier. Tous deux savaient que le moment de leurs derniers adieux était arrivé, et aucun ne voyait comment affronter cette douloureuse situation.

Sans dire un mot, Seamus ouvrit la porte du conducteur et sortit de la voiture, faisant le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte d'Harry. Le jeune homme accepta la main qu'il lui offrait, mais, une fois sorti, lorsqu'il essaya de retirer sa main de l'étreinte de Seamus, il se rendit compte qu'il ne le laissait pas partir.

-Pourrais-tu reconsidérer ta décision ? Implora-t-il dans une dernière tentative, regardant avec sérieux.

-S'il te plaît, Seamus. On en a déjà discuté, répondit-il avec embarras.

-Je comprends. Je m'excuse, murmura-t-il avec amertume. Est-ce que je te reverrai avant mon départ ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur le pavé. Je travaillerai en salle d'opération les deux prochains jours, et je crois que tu seras en permission. C'est exact ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Peut-être que je passerai juste dire au revoir à mes patients et signer un rapport, mais je suppose que tu seras occupé, insinua-t-il tristement, sans encore vouloir lâcher la main du jeune homme. Alors… Je pense que ça y est…

-Oui…

-Harry… tu veux… il hésita, son cœur luttant entre son amour altruiste pour Harry et sa passion possessive. Tu veux que je parle à Malfoy, peut-être que je pourrais lui faire savoir…

-Non, s'il te plaît ! interrompit-il, alarmé. S'il faut dire quelque chose, c'est uniquement entre Draco et moi… Peut-être qu'à la fin il va simplement partir, comme toi, et que je continuerai ma vie, comme je l'ai toujours fait, dit-il, libérant enfin sa main de la puissante étreinte de Seamus.

Harry se détourna et fit quelques pas, mais il s'arrêta et revint vers le jeune homme.

-Mon ami, dit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé de cette façon. Je voudrais que les choses aient pu être différentes entre toi et moi… Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit-il avec sincérité. C'est juste la faute du destin, ou du hasard, ou de cette guerre stupide… Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me blesser.

Harry soupira, faute de trouver des mots.

-Adieu, mon ami, et je t'en prie, fais attention sur le front, dit-il en tendant la main.

Le jeune homme prit la main de l'infirmier, inclinant son torse vers Harry, et déposant finalement sur ses doigts un profond baiser qui s'attarda quelques secondes, comme un dernier contact volé avec l'homme qui ne serait jamais à lui. L'instant après que ses lèvres se soient séparées de la main d'Harry, quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber en bruine légère.

-Au revoir, Harry. Je prierai pour ton bonheur, dit-il en le laissant partir et en le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte de derrière de l'hôpital. Il ne le reverrait pas avant des années.

La pluie commença à tomber avec plus d'insistance, et Seamus resta sous la chaude averse d'été, la laissant nettoyer sa douleur. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à réagir et entra dans la voiture, qui disparut à distance sous la pluie croissante.

Une fois entré dans le vieux bâtiment, Harry comprit qu'une fois de plus, un être cher sortait de sa vie. Il n'était pas amoureux de Seamus, mais cela faisait cruellement souffrir de perdre un ami. Il ne put éviter de verser une larme, qu'il se hâta d'essuyer avec le mouchoir brodé qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Au dehors, l'averse augmentait à chaque instant.

OoOoO

Une paire d'yeux gris iridescents observait avec désespoir la triste scène des adieux de Seamus et Harry. Mais, à distance, ignorant quels mots étaient prononcés, et sa raison obscurcie par la jalousie, le jeune homme dans le couloir percevait une version très différente de l'histoire. Le cœur de Draco brûlait au milieu des flammes en comptant les minutes où Seamus tenait la main d'Harry, imaginant les mots tendres qu'il pouvait lui dire, et pensant que chaque fois où le jeune infirmier baissait la tête, c'est parce qu'il se sentait vaincu par les compliments du docteur.

Puis Harry s'éloigna, marcha quelques mètres, mais ce fut pour revenir vers l'homme debout près de la voiture, et lorsqu'il inclina son torse vers lui, le sang échauffé de Draco atteignit le point d'ébullition. N'ayant pas le courage de voir quelqu'un d'autre embrasser l'homme de sa vie, il se détourna de la fenêtre, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il ne vit pas que Seamus baisait simplement la main d'Harry et qu'il courait ensuite vers l'hôpital.

Harry monta les marches lentement, ses pieds étaient lourds et son cœur aussi. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à regagner sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide et se jeter sur son lit, pour chercher dans le sommeil quelque soulagement à son chagrin. Cependant, il comprit que le repos désiré ne serait pas possible dès qu'il découvrit, avec des yeux stupéfaits, la silhouette de Draco, debout dans le couloir, l'attendant.

Draco, qui en une seule nuit avait éprouvé toutes les passions d'un cœur torturé, perdit ses derniers restes de raison en voyant enfin le brun marcher vers lui. Il laissa courir ses yeux sur la silhouette bien dessinée. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il put détailler la tenue d'Harry, il était rarement aussi élégant et ses jambes fermes et musclées étaient tellement mises en valeurs que son pouls se fit erratique.

Intérieurement, Draco maudit la couturière de jouer avec ses angoisses masculines, au moment où la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de fondre devant l'homme qui avait empoisonné sa nuit. Puis il pensa que l'effet que le costume avait sur lui avait dû aussi être ressenti par Seamus et d'autres durant la soirée, et cette simple réflexion suffit pour le mettre de la pire des humeurs.

-Monsieur Potter s'est bien amusé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sardonique. Mais quelle question idiote, sûrement que oui. Après tout, il est déjà deux heures du matin !

Harry le regarda d'un œil stupéfait. Que disait-il ? Lui reprochait-il l'heure où il arrivait ? Etait-il resté à l'attendre pour le gronder comme si c'était son père ? C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase ! Une dispute avec Draco, après les moments embarrassants qu'il avait vécu avec Seamus, allait être la cerise sur le gâteau d'une terrible soirée !

-S'il te plaît, Draco, pria-t-il, essayant d'éviter une querelle avec le jeune homme. J'ai eu une journée difficile, et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant, conclut-il en le dépassant.

-Et où vois-tu une dispute ? répliqua-t-il en le suivant, décidé à ne pas lui épargner sa vengeance. Je voulais juste savoir si tu t'étais amusé en dansant avec ce sale mangeur de grenouilles ?

-J'ignorerai cette réflexion stupide et grossière, répondit-il avec hauteur, sans ralentir le pas.

-Peut-être que Monsieur devrait s'inquiéter de sa réputation, continua-t-il moqueusement.

-Ha ! Grimaça Harry sans s'arrêter. N'est-ce pas ironique qu'un gentleman puisse se vanter de sa facilité à conquérir l'affection de nombreuses personnes avec une promiscuité éhontée, alors que d'autre devrait rester pur et intouchable. Allez, Draco, fiche-moi la paix !

-Oh, j'oubliais que Monsieur est du genre effarouché ! Insista-t-il, sans vouloir abandonner le terrain. Mais pas au point de refuser l'adulation quand elle vient d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit un millier de fois combien tu étais irrésistiblement beau ce soir ? Je suis sûr que ça a pas mal satisfait ton ego. Dis-moi, Harry, ça t'amuse de rendre les hommes fous ? Ça te plaît de jouer avec ce ridicule docteur français ?

Harry, qui était enfin arrivé à la porte de sa chambre, resta debout en silence, visiblement choqué par les réflexions acerbes de Draco.

-Comment oses-tu, justement toi, dire des choses aussi horribles ? Lui reprocha-t-il, une colère enflammée au fond de ses yeux verts. Tu me connais bien, et tu devrais pouvoir comprendre que je ne jouerais jamais avec les sentiments de Seamus ! Se défendit-il en faisant face au jeune homme.

-Alors, c'est avec les miens que tu joues, sale petit enfant gâté ! répondit-il, le démon de la jalousie possédant son esprit et son corps.

A ce moment, Draco n'était plus le maître de ses réactions. Dominé par sa rage, il saisit violemment Harry par les épaules, luttant furieusement contre les frissons que le contact de sa peau douce envoyait à travers son corps, et le repoussant jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur. Il plaça ses mains sur le mur, une de chaque côté, de façon à ce que l'infirmier soit prisonnier d'une cellule dont les barreaux étaient ses bras.

Harry resta immobile. Les mouvements soudains du jeune homme l'avaient pris par surprise. Sa proximité lui faisait baisser la garde malgré lui. Le blond était là, ses yeux provocants brûlant d'un feu bleu et gris, sa respiration agitée laissant son parfum d'écorce d'orange dans ses narines, et, pour empirer les choses, peut-être contraint par la chaleur de la nuit, il avait enlevé sa chemise, et Harry pouvait admirer librement sa poitrine et ses épaules robustes.

« Je suis perdu ! » Fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il put coordonner, furieux contre lui-même pour sa faiblesse et souhaitant contrôler la situation autant qu'il semblait le dominer.

Cependant, rien ne pouvait être plus loin de la réalité. Draco était aussi perdu qu'Harry, subjugué par les charmes du brun qui semblaient encore plus tentants avec la proximité.

-C'est ça, Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu joues avec mes sentiments ?

-Draco, je… marmonna-t-il, et son cœur se renversa lorsque de sa main Draco souleva son menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Draco abaissa son visage, et Harry réagit en fermant à moitié les yeux. Il était sous une sorte de charme qui ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir. La rumeur de l'averse au-dehors et leur respiration agitée étaient les seuls bruits qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

De son côté, il regardait ses lèvres rosées, évoquant la saveur de fraise qu'il avait goûté autrefois. Mais le souvenir de la scène qu'il avait vue de la fenêtre, une minute auparavant, le poignarda de nouveau.

-Oh, Harry, dit-il avec violence. Je veux effacer de tes lèvres tous les baisers français que tu as reçus ce soir, pour toujours.

L'instant d'après, son champ de vision devint noir ! Une douleur aiguë sur sa joue, là où la main d'Harry venait de le gifler, le tira de sa transe. Harry, les yeux pleins de larmes et l'âme remplie d'indignation, profita de sa confusion pour se libérer de son piège et entra dans sa chambre d'un même mouvement. Bientôt, Draco fut seul dans le corridor, frustré par le désir avorté d'un baiser qui n'était jamais né, et le cœur brisé par un nouveau refus. Mais le pire de tout était qu'il comprenait que sa grande bouche avait ruiné ses chances.

Dans sa chambre, Harry se précipita sur son lit, où il versa les larmes les plus amères.

-Comment as-tu pu dire ça ? dit-il entre ses sanglots. Alors que tu es le seul homme que j'aie jamais embrassé. Crétin arrogant !

Les pleurs d'Harry moururent dans le fracas de l'orage. La pluie tomba à torrents sur Paris tout le reste de la nuit.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin était le 30 août. Draco n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et se sentait l'homme le plus malheureux du monde. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Harry avant environ deux jours, car il l'avait prévenu - avant leur dispute, bien sûr – qu'il travaillerait à plein temps en salle d'opération. Son désespoir en était encore pire. Il pensa à aller le soir à la chambre d'Harry pour s'excuser, mais changea ensuite d'avis. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Alors qu'Harry avait eu une tendre scène d'adieux avec Seamus la nuit précédente, il n'avait gagné qu'une gifle humiliante dans la figure.

D'un autre côté, Seamus Finnegan ne se montra pas de la journée. Le médecin qui le remplaçait n'expliqua pas ce qu'il était advenu de son jeune collègue, et Draco ne posa pas la question. La journée passa ainsi lentement et douloureusement. Rien ne pouvait être pire que le silence et l'incertitude, mais le lendemain il découvrit qu'il y avait en réalité pire.

Ce jour-là, Draco reçut une lettre marquée du sceau de l'armée américaine. Le message disait simplement qu'il devait rejoindre sa section à Verdun. La lettre contenait aussi un billet pour un train du matin le 2 septembre. Le jeune homme avait été gratifié d'une permission de deux jours commençant le 31 août, en d'autres termes le jour même. Il devait quitter l'hôpital tout de suite.

Ainsi, après trois mois, son séjour était fini, et il semblait qu'il ait gâché honteusement la chance de sa vie. Avec le poids de ses regrets sur les épaules, Draco rassembla ses affaires et, une fois enlevé le bandage de son torse, commença à enfiler son uniforme avec des gestes lents. L'infirmière de service lui apporta des papiers qu'il devait signer avant de quitter l'hôpital, et il osa s'informer d'Harry. L'infirmière ne put rien lui dire, sinon qu'il participait à une opération, et que comme c'était un cas difficile il serait sûrement occupé longtemps.

Draco dit brièvement au revoir aux autres patients de la salle et enfin, parcourant du regard l'endroit qui avait été sa demeure pendant près de trois mois, et ressentant dans son cœur les mêmes douleurs qu'en quittant Poudlard des années auparavant, il sortit de la salle. Cependant, alors qu'il était déjà en chemin dans les corridors, il aperçut à distance le jardin intérieur et le cerisier. Il s'arrêta un moment, et revit en esprit les moments qu'il avait goûtés avec Harry. Draco se rendit compte que durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Paris, il n'avait jamais rassemblé le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Tu es un lâche et un minable ! » se dit-il, « Est-ce que tu vas t'en aller comme ça ? Est-ce que tu vas encore le laisser partir, sans essayer, au moins une fois ? le pressa sa voix intérieure, « Est-ce que ça servirait vraiment à quelque chose, s'il est clair qu'il préfère l'autre ? » se répondit-il, « Tu as dit ça à cause de ce que tu as vu, ou cru voir… mais tu ne lui as jamais demandé directement, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit la voix avec reproche, « Ça ne serait pas bien d'essayer d'être sincère, et de lui ouvrir ton cœur ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? » Continua la voix, « Je ne pourrais que recevoir une nouvelle humiliation, et j'en ai assez qu'il me rejette » dit-il, « Alors sauve-toi, et que ton orgueil soit ton compagnon pour l'éternité ! » acheva la voix.

Cette dernière pensée s'enfonça dans l'esprit du jeune homme, résonnant sans cesse. Harry n'était-il pas le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ?… Qu'il pourrait jamais aimer ? Draco prit son sac et marcha fermement jusqu'au jardin.

Il s'assit sur le banc qu'il avait partagé plusieurs fois avec Harry et, prenant son porte-documents en cuir, il commença à écrire une lettre. Sa main s'activa sans arrêt pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la page soit couverte d'écriture. Il termina en signant la missive et en la mettant dans une enveloppe.

Draco n'eut pas de mal à trouver Julienne Boussenières. Elle fut surprise de voir le jeune homme vêtu de son uniforme, avec un sac sur l'épaule.

-Madame, dit-il, comme vous pouvez le voir, je quitte l'hôpital aujourd'hui. J'ai reçu mes ordres.

-Comme ça ? Je veux dire, si soudainement ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Oui, nous savions tous que ça pouvait arriver d'un jour à l'autre, mais je ne veux pas partir sans parler à Harry une dernière fois, dit-il. Je crois que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, Madame.

-Oui, M. Malfoy, je comprends, assura la jeune femme.

-Alors, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous lui donner cette lettre. C'est important. En fait, Madame, toute ma vie dépend de cette lettre maintenant, pria-t-il en plaçant la lettre dans les mains de Julienne.

-Dans ce cas, M. Malfoy, répondit-elle. Vous pouvez être sûr qu'Harry recevra votre message.

-Merci Madame, dit-il aimablement. J'espère que votre mari vous reviendra bientôt, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonnes choses, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main à Julienne.

-De même pour vous, M. Malfoy, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme et s'éloigna.

OoOoO

Seamus Finnegan avait beaucoup pensé à discuter avec Draco Malfoy. Il savait qu'Harry ne l'approuverait pas, mais il ressentait le besoin de voir son rival, avant son départ pour Arras, et de lui dire qu'il acceptait sa défaite. C'était presque une question d'honneur. Seamus ne voulait pas partir comme un lâche. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital cet après-midi-là, il apprit que Malfoy avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il se demanda si l'acteur et Harry étaient finalement parvenus à se comprendre, mais, comme il ne pouvait pas voir l'infirmier, il dut partir sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Son train quittait Paris à 8 heures le même soir.

oOoOo

Lorsqu'Harry revint à sa chambre, cette nuit-là, tout son corps lui faisait horriblement mal. Il avait travaillé sans s'arrêter pendant deux jours, sans beaucoup de résultats. Plus de la moitié des patients qui avaient été opérés pendant tout ce temps étaient morts sur le billard. Sa frustration était complète ! Mais ce n'était que l'une des choses qui le faisaient souffrir. La dernière dispute avec Draco, la nuit du bal, l'avait complètement brisé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir furieux ou coupable.

La jalousie de Draco avait été si évidente, cette nuit-là, qu'il était désormais certain qu'il ressentait pour lui quelque chose au-delà de l'amitié… mais ses réflexions avaient été si blessantes, qu'il éprouvait encore de la rancune, et en même temps il regrettait sa réaction violente. Ses sentiments pour Draco n'avaient jamais manqué de complexité. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il n'avait envie que de dormir profondément et d'oublier ses problèmes, ne fût-ce que quelques heures.

Harry ne savait pas que les évènements allaient le forcer à faire face à son destin, au lieu de s'en échapper par un bon sommeil. Sur son lit, il trouva une lettre à l'écriture bien connue. Lorsqu'il reconnut les lignes fermement tracées, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts nerveux déchirèrent l'enveloppe et il commença à lire.

 _« Le 31 août 1918_

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Une lettre n'est pas le bon moyen d'exprimer mes regrets pour mon comportement. Je te dois des excuses formelles et personnelles, et j'espère que tu auras la bonté de m'en donner l'occasion, quoique je sache que je ne la mérite pas. Je n'ose la demander que parce que je sais que tu as le cœur noble._

 _Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà au moment où tu lis ces lignes, j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Ce matin, j'ai reçu l'ordre de rejoindre ma section dans le nord, et je partirai dans quelques jours, mais avant mon départ je serais heureux de te voir, pour te dire combien j'ai honte de la façon dont je t'ai traité. Je dois insister sur le fait que ce genre de choses doit être dites en face._

 _Je sais que demain tu auras une journée de congé, comme d'habitude quand tu fais double service en salle d'opération. Je comprends qu'il est très prétentieux de ma part d'espérer que tu pourrais me consacrer un peu de ton temps de congé, mais comme je pars après-demain il n'y a pas d'autre moment où je puisse te rencontrer pour parler. J'ai tellement à te dire, Harry, pas seulement mes humbles excuses, mais beaucoup d'autres choses que je n'ai pas pu te dire pendant tous ces mois. Peut-être que ce que je peux te dire est obsolète ou futile, mais il faut que je le fasse. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, donne-moi l'occasion de te parler._

 _Néanmoins, si tu décides que tu m'as déjà assez vu, je le comprendrai et accepterai d'avoir perdu ton amitié pour toujours. Si c'est le cas, je suis le seul à blâmer. Pourtant, je bénirai toujours ma chance pour m'avoir fait la grâce de te rencontrer, et de chérir ton souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

 _Si, au contraire, tu crois encore que ton vieil ami mérite une dernière chance, s'il te plaît, Harry, retrouve-moi demain à midi, au Jardin du Luxembourg. Je t'attendrai près de la fontaine centrale, devant le palais._

 _Si tu n'y viens pas, je respecterai ta décision et je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais. Tu as ma parole._

 _Eternellement à toi,_

 _Draco.L Malfoy. »_

 **A suivre…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Harry s'assit sur le lit, effleurant ses lèvres avec la lettre qu'il avait lu pour la centième fois. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que ses sentiments assiégeaient son âme fatiguée. Étrangement, toutes les inquiétudes, les peurs, tous les ressentiments qui l'avaient tourmenté durant les deux jours précédents avaient été relégués au second plan. Soudain, la seule chose importante pour lui était la certitude que Draco allait quitter Paris pour affronter la mort sur le front occidental…

« Après-demain,… » Pensa-t-il, les mains tremblantes, « tu vas partir après-demain! Dans deux jours, tu seras de nouveau enterré dans une de ces horribles tranchées noires, à attendre ton tour d'être envoyé au feu. »

Harry ne pouvait éviter les images sinistres et les bruits terrifiants qui envahissaient son esprit, tandis que les larmes commençaient à baigner son visage. Il se souvint de sa propre expérience, le soir où Duval était mort, le bruit des détonations, les cris des blessés, et la vision terrifiante du corps ensanglanté de Draco, la nuit où il était arrivé à l'hôpital.

-Dieu tout-puissant ! Je savais que ça allait arriver… mais au fond de mon âme j'espérais… Seigneur, je vous ai prié tellement de fois pour la fin de cette guerre, pour qu'il ne soit jamais envoyé dans cet enfer… Et maintenant…continua-t-il entre ses sanglots silencieux, et maintenant il repart là-bas… Comment vais-je vivre, en sachant que lui, qui est toute mon âme, risque à nouveau sa précieuse vie ?

Harry déplia une fois de plus le papier, et relut les dernières lignes…

« _S'il te plaît, Harry, retrouve-moi demain à midi, au Jardin du Luxembourg. Je t'attendrai près de la fontaine centrale, devant le palais._ »

-Il veut me voir ! se répéta-t-il avec excitation. Draco veut me voir avant de partir !… … Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand je l'aurai devant moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire après ce qui s'est passé entre nous l'autre nuit ?

oOoOo

La Seine est une frontière naturelle entre deux zones différentes, les deux visages de Paris. Le monde des affaires et de la vie nocturne est sur la rive droite, alors que sur la rive gauche se trouve le Quartier Latin, domaine de la Sorbonne, des artistes et des intellectuels. Des étudiants et des rêveurs, Chopin et Liszt, Baudelaire et Picasso sont quelques-uns des personnages qui ont peuplé la rive gauche par le passé. Une perle au cœur de cette version parisienne de l'Académie platonicienne est le Palais du Luxembourg, magnifique et luxueux bâtiment entouré d'un vaste jardin qui a assisté à quatre siècles d'histoire de France.

Le jardin du Luxembourg a été créé par Marie de Médicis au début du XVIIe siècle. C'est un immense terrain de 224 500 mètres carrés autour du palais, qui couvrait à l'origine une surface plus grande, mais qui au fil du temps a subi un certain nombre d'amputations. Malgré ces changements, la beauté du jardin n'a pas diminué. Il a pour la première fois été ouvert au public par le prince Gaston d'Orléans, au XVIIe siècle. Même si, après cette date, les portes du jardin ont parfois été fermées aux visiteurs ordinaires, c'est aujourd'hui, et depuis le XIXe siècle, l'un des parcs favoris de la cité, l'un des sites les plus importants de la capitale française, un terrain de jeu élégant pour beaucoup d'enfants, un lieu de rendez-vous pour les amoureux, la promenade habituelle des étudiants, et l'un des décors du plus grand roman de Victor Hugo.

A droite, le boulevard Saint-Michel ; à gauche, la rue Guynemer ; derrière, la rue de Vaugirard et, juste devant, la rue Auguste Comte. La Sorbonne se trouve un pâté de maisons plus loin. Voilà l'emplacement de ce lieu historique, orné d'une immense fontaine polygonale où les petits visiteurs s'amusent traditionnellement avec des bateaux à voile. De belles allées bordées d'arbres et de délicates statues, des endroits paisibles et frais où l'on peut s'asseoir sur une balustrade Renaissance, sur un banc solitaire, ou au bord d'une fontaine, on trouve cela et plus au jardin du Luxembourg.

A chacun de ses pas, Harry écrasait ses doigts inquiets, en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Julienne la nuit précédente, essayant de se donner du courage et sachant qu'à chaque pas il se rapprochait de la fontaine centrale.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, Julie ?

La brune avait répondu par une autre question:

-Tu l'aimes, non ?

-De tout mon cœur, avait été la réponse immédiate d'Harry.

-N'est-il pas évident qu'il t'aime en retour ? demanda à nouveau Julienne.

-Il ne l'a jamais dit… mais… l'autre soir, il était tellement jaloux !

-Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te demander ce que tu as à faire, dit son aînée en souriant.

-J'ai peur, Julie, avoua Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire, comment réagir.

Julienne sourit doucement, en prenant la main d'Harry pour lui donner du courage.

-N'y pense pas, murmura-t-elle avec une expression de conspiratrice dans les yeux. Suis ton cœur, Harry, il suffit de suivre ton cœur. Chaque battement te dira ce qu'il faut faire quand le moment sera venu.

-Je suis tellement nerveux que je ne peux pas coordonner mes idées là-dedans, dit l'infirmier, en désignant sa tête avec un gloussement nerveux.

-Alors, fais-moi confiance et je te dirai ce que tu dois faire maintenant, expliqua son aînée.

-Quoi ?

-Bois ça, ordonna doucement Julienne, en donnant à Harry une tasse qu'elle avait laissée posée sur le petit bureau près du lit. Ça va t'aider à bien dormir. Demain, tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous. Que l'amour fasse le reste.

Harry avait suivi le conseil de son amie et, lorsque le thé eut produit l'effet attendu, il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

-Que l'amour fasse le reste… que l'amour fasse le reste, répétait Harry dans sa tête, en continuant sa traversée du parc.

C'était un samedi matin, et l'endroit était plein de gens, en particulier de mères et de nourrices avec de petits enfants. A mesure qu'il marchait au milieu des enfants qui couraient, son cœur s'accélérait, avec des battements si forts qu'il croyait qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre dans tous les coins de l'immense jardin, et même à l'intérieur du palais. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà arrivé à son but. Il aperçut l'immense fontaine, et se demanda où Draco pouvait être exactement. Il regarda le vaste monument polygonal et les nombreux gens assis et marchant autour de lui. Il aurait probablement des centaines de mètres à faire avant de pouvoir repérer Draco au milieu des autres visiteurs.

Cependant, une soudaine impulsion lui dit de ne plus bouger pour un moment, et de laisser les voix de son âme lui dire où il était. Il resta debout silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, puis commença à marcher comme si une force intérieure le conduisait vers sa destination. Il ne fit pas d'effort pour le trouver. Il était là, debout, l'allure aussi fière que d'habitude, avec ses épaules larges qui le faisaient se sentir petit, le pied droit tapotant légèrement le sol.

« Il commence à désespérer, » pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il resta un moment sans bouger, admirant sa silhouette, et il oublia à ce moment ses derniers restes de rancune pour les mots prononcés deux nuits auparavant.

Ses yeux étaient perdus sur la surface aquatique, suivant la trace d'un de ces petits bateaux à voiles qui laissaient un sillage agité sur le liquide cristallin. Quiconque aurait vu le jeune homme en uniforme vert sombre, debout et immobile près de la fontaine, aurait pensé que c'était une des statues du parc, tant il avait l'air impassible et calme. Personne n'aurait pu percevoir son terrible tourment intérieur.

Il était nerveux. Dieu du Ciel ! En fait, il était encore plus nerveux qu'à une première. Est-ce qu'Harry serait au rendez-vous ? Et s'il ne venait pas ? Comment allait-il continuer à vivre ? Sa poitrine était un chaudron bouillant, et inconsciemment son corps cherchait un soulagement en tapotant le pavé d'un mouvement discret du pied. Si Harry avait l'intention de venir, il était déjà en retard… mais peut-être qu'il avait décidé de ne pas y aller… l'attente lui faisait mal.

C'est alors qu'une douleur rapide et aiguë frappa sa poitrine une seconde, et l'instant d'après un parfum connu atteignit ses narines. Draco sut alors que son cœur avait décelé la présence d'Harry derrière son dos. Redoutant encore de se mentir à lui-même, il refusa de se tourner pour voir s'il était vraiment là.

-Salut, dit une voix douce, et il sut que son cœur n'avait pas menti.

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement et, quand il vit l'homme devant lui, ses yeux se perdirent dans la blancheur de sa silhouette, mais il ne put pas dire un mot. Harry remarqua sa grande tension, et l'encouragea d'un sourire qui produisit des miracles en lui.

-Salut, Harry, répondit-il, souriant en retour et reprenant au moins une partie de son self-control habituel. Je… je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu.

-Eh bien, je n'avais pas d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui… Alors… Je me suis dit que ce pourrait être une bonne idée d'accepter l'invitation d'un certain soldat, répondit-il, essayant par son ton léger de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Merci, fut sa seule réponse, mais Harry sut qu'il l'avait dite du fond du cœur.

-Maintenant, pourrais-tu me dire quels projets tu as pour la promenade ? demanda-t-il avec une expression espiègle, se sentant plus à l'aise en présence du jeune homme. Une chaleur familière avait commencé à envelopper son âme auprès de lui.

-Euh… Je… Je me demandais, marmonna-t-il, si tu aimerais marcher dans le jardin. C'est un endroit superbe, et il y a tellement d'endroits qui valent la peine d'être vus. Tu y as déjà été ?

-Oui, je suis venu ici avec Julie et… et d'autres amis, expliqua Harry, en évitant de mentionner Seamus, mais on était pressés ce jour-là, alors je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose.

-Alors, je vais tout te montrer, proposa-t-il. T'ai-je déjà dit que quand j'avais douze ans, mon père m'a envoyé ici en classe d'été ?

-Non, jamais, répondit-il avec surprise. C'était gentil de sa part.

-Je dois admettre qu'au début je ne voulais pas venir, expliqua-t-il. A l'époque, j'en voulais trop à mon père, mais maintenant je le remercie de cette expérience. Je suis venu ici plusieurs fois pendant cet été.

-Ça a dû être intéressant ! commenta Harry. C'était vraiment gentil à vos professeurs de vous amener ici.

-Oh, non, ce n'était pas eux, avoua Draco, arborant son sourire diabolique pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Je venais ici tout seul, ajouta-t-il en se grattant les tempes d'un air entendu.

-Tu faisais le mur, tu veux dire ! dit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

-Si tu veux le voir comme ça… Je dirais plutôt que j'explorais par moi-même.

Harry rit joyeusement, et le soleil se leva pour Draco. Le couple commença à déambuler paresseusement autour de la fontaine.

OoOoO

« Combien d'année ont passé, depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes promenés ensemble comme ça, Harry ? » pensa Draco tandis qu'ils contournaient les pelouses du palais, pleines de fleurs multicolores. « Le temps que nous avons passé dans le parc de Poudlard près du lac… Ces jours insouciants sont tellement loin… et pourtant, ton sourire est toujours aussi clair, si plein de lumière et de fraîche douceur. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry Potter, qui fait que quand je suis auprès de toi, un puissant torrent d'énergie me remplit de la tête aux pieds ? Tu apportes de la lumière à ma peinture sombre, et tu en fais un beau clair-obscur. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher, bavardant de mille choses futiles, et riant des détails les plus bêtes, tandis que leurs pas les amenaient dans une allée bordée d'arbres.

« Il n'y a que toi qui saches me faire ressentir ça, Draco » se dit Harry, feignant d'être totalement absorbé dans la contemplation de la statue de Pan. « Comme si je n'avais jamais eu peur, ne m'étais jamais senti seul, comme si une part qui manquait en moi avait finalement trouvé sa place et qu'une chaleur intime enveloppait mon cœur, en me protégeant du plus froid des hivers. Tu es le feu qui tient mon âme au chaud. »

Ils continuèrent leur promenade jusqu'à atteindre la statue de Marie de Médicis, et décidèrent de se reposer sur un banc voisin.

-Cet endroit est vraiment superbe, dit le brun avec animation. Chaque centimètre est plein de beauté et d'harmonie ! Et regarde ces chênes, là-bas. Ils ne sont pas magnifiques ?

-Dis-moi, Harry, s'enquit le jeune homme, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Comment gardes-tu cette aptitude à t'étonner de tout ?

-Je ne fais rien… c'est juste que ce monde est tellement incroyable ! répondit-il en souriant. Partout où je regarde, je trouve un million de raisons de l'admirer et de remercier Dieu de nous avoir donné la vie. Tu ne penses pas, Draco ?

-Eh bien, ma capacité d'apprécier les choses est entravée par les bruits de mon estomac ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, répondit-il. Je pense que ce serait génial d'aller dîner.

-Alors, je t'invite. Je connais un bistrot pas loin où on sert de la bonne cuisine, suggéra-t-il.

-Tu vas prendre le risque de m'inviter ? Plaisanta Harry. Tu sais que mon appétit et moi pourrions te conduire à la ruine.

-Je prends le risque, dit-il en souriant.

Peu après, ils franchissaient la porte de l'est et prenaient le boulevard Saint-Michel.

OoOoO

Le soleil de l'après-midi baignait la rive gauche, reflétant sa lumière sur les auvents rouge et blanc des petits restaurants et bars le long du boulevard. En d'autres temps, de vraies hordes de jeunes gens, surtout des étudiants, auraient envahi ces endroits pour prendre un casse-croûte à cette heure de la journée. Mais, cet été-là, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient quitté Paris pour renforcer les troupes françaises du front occidental. Les restaurants, autrefois prospères, étaient donc pratiquement vides, et les employés languissaient d'ennui.

Draco emmena Harry dans un de ces petits bistrots du boulevard Saint-Michel, avec des chaises métalliques peintes de couleurs vives et des nappes blanches impeccables. Les tables étaient disposées à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du restaurant. Sur chacune, un vase de cristal bleu avec une rose rouge agrémentait l'atmosphère et, à l'intérieur, un jeune homme jouait de temps en temps d'un vieux piano pour accompagner le repas. Le couple s'installa à l'intérieur du bistrot et, malgré les plaisanteries de Harry sur son appétit, il ne commanda qu'un repas léger.

Draco avait le visage appuyé sur la main gauche, le coude sur la table, et de sa main libre il maniait paresseusement la fourchette, trop occupé à regarder l'homme en face de lui pour prêter attention à son repas. Harry, comprenant parfaitement l'attention qu'il lui portait, essayait de se concentrer sur son assiette, mangeant rapidement et fixant les yeux sur sa salade comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Puis, quand il osa enfin lever les yeux, il vit une paire de phares gris qui le fixaient d'une lumière insistante.

-Harry, commença-t-il, rompant le silence, et le brun sentit son cœur s'arrêter au son de sa voix. Je suis désolé, dit-il seulement.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il en laissant son assiette de côté, sans encore pouvoir croire ce qu'il avait clairement entendu.

-Je dis que je suis désolé, répéta le jeune homme, une expression sérieuse sur ses traits fins, Je t'ai demandé un rendez-vous aujourd'hui parce que je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement l'autre soir.

-Et… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

-Et donc, je m'excuse, Harry, continua-t-il, et, obéissant à une vieille habitude, il lui prit la main. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les choses horribles que j'ai dites… Je n'ai même pas le droit de partager ce moment avec toi. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû venir du tout, que je reçoive vraiment ce que je méritais…dit-il d'une voix rauque, et Harry sentit sa main écraser nerveusement la sienne. Mais j'ai eu le bonheur que tu viennes… Merci, Harry !

-J'accepte tes excuses, Draco, répondit-il sans pouvoir le regarder directement dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas été très gentil non plus… N'en parlons plus. Faisons comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, et si nous étions de nouveau les bons amis que nous avons toujours été.

-OK… De bons amis, alors… comme toujours, marmonna-t-il en tournant les yeux vers l'homme qui jouait du piano dans un coin du restaurant, tandis que les doigts de l'acteur commençaient à caresser légèrement le dos de la main d'Harry. Le contact de sa peau et ses paroles de conciliation étaient si encourageants qu'il avait commencé à retrouver sa hardiesse habituelle.

Le silence régna un bref moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrirent les lèvres pour parler, cependant que le musicien au coin achevait sa chanson. Le jeune artiste prit un verre de vin que le patron du bistrot lui avait fait passer, comme d'habitude, et se reposa un moment. Un autre jeune homme, assis à la table voisine de Harry et Draco, se leva soudain et s'approcha du pianiste.

Tous deux semblaient bien se connaître, et parlèrent vivement avec une grande familiarité. Dans un autre coin du bistrot, un couple entre deux âges dînait et, à quelques mètres d'eux, un homme en uniforme sirotait lentement une bière. Les serveurs bavardaient entre eux, essayant de chasser leur ennui en échangeant des plaisanteries et des anecdotes. C'est alors que le pianiste se leva et s'adressa au faible public.

-Chers amis, dit-il d'un ton familier. Mon copain Jacques Prévert, ici présent, que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà, a écrit un autre de ses magnifiques poèmes, et je me suis permis d'écrire de la musique pour en faire une chanson. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et que vous vous en souviendrez quand Jacques sera devenu un poète célèbre. Parce que, croyez-moi, je suis sûr qu'il deviendra célèbre un jour.

Le jeune pianiste s'assit devant l'instrument et, de ses doigts habiles, commença à caresser les touches d'ivoire. Une cascade de notes mélancoliques s'échappa des cordes du vieux piano et envahit la pièce, atteignant les oreilles d'Harry. La douce et triste mélodie de la chanson le fit se concentrer sur les paroles, mais, malgré l'année qu'il avait passée en France, son oreille n'était pas encore suffisamment exercée pour les comprendre.

-La musique est belle, murmura-t-il doucement. C'est dommage que je ne comprenne pas bien les paroles, avoua-t-il. Mais je suis sûr que le poème qui a inspiré une chanson pareille doit être tout aussi beau.

-Il l'est, répondit Draco, qui tenait toujours la main du brun. Mais très triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Eh bien, il semble que le poète parle d'un amour passé qu'il ne peut pas oublier. Tu veux que je te le traduise ? demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien.

-S'il te plaît.

-Voyons… ça dit:

 _Oh je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes_

 _Des jours heureux où nous étions amis,_

 _En ce temps-là la vie était plus belle,_

 _Et le soleil plus ardent qu'aujourd'hui._

 _Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,_

 _Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi,_

 _Et le vent du nord les emporte_

 _Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli,_

 _Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié_

 _La chanson que tu me chantais._

Harry écoutait les paroles de Draco, et son cœur s'arrêta une seconde. Il semblait que chaque vers du poème ait été fait pour décrire ses propres sentiments, avec les mots même qu'il ne pouvait dire.

-C'est tellement mélancolique, murmura-t-il en sentant sa main brûler sous le contact du jeune homme.

-Et ça continue. Écoute, voilà le refrain :

 _C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble,_

 _Toi tu m'aimais et je t'aimais,_

 _Nous vivions tous les deux ensembles,_

 _Toi qui m'aimais, moi qui t'aimais._

 _Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,_

 _Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit,_

 _Et la mer efface sur le sable,_

 _Les pas des amants désunis._

Les dernières notes moururent dans le piano, et Draco aussi se tut. Son âme avait tant de fois, par le passé, pleuré des mêmes regrets que dépeignait le poème, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupéfait de la coïncidence. Il regarda le jeune poète qui, assit, l'air blasé, fumait une cigarette dans un coin du bistrot. C'était encore un adolescent, probablement aussi jeune que Draco l'avait été le soir d'hiver où il avait perdu Harry… Mais maintenant il était là, tenant sa main, et le simple fait qu'il soit venu au rendez-vous lui donna la force de continuer.

Harry repoussa son assiette, et ses iris de malachite errèrent sur la rue qu'il pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres du bistrot. Un camion plein de soldats, avec le drapeau britannique, passa à ce moment, et de nouveau le jeune homme se rappela la douloureuse vérité du moment historique qu'ils vivaient.

-A quelle heure pars-tu demain ? demanda-t-il en essayant de retenir les larmes qu'il sentait déjà dans son âme, tout en buvant son vin.

-A neuf heures, répondit-il d'une voix inexpressive.

-Je voudrais venir te dire au revoir, murmura-t-il, en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

-Mais tu seras au travail à cette heure, objecta-t-il en tentant de rencontrer son regard vert.

-Je m'arrangerai, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit distraitement Harry, avec de grands efforts pour garder son calme.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, osa suggérer Draco en écrasant nerveusement la serviette dans sa main droite. Et si tu passais le reste de l'après-midi avec moi ?

Harry tourna la tête, et fit enfin face aux immenses lagons gris qui le regardaient avec une lumière des plus sérieuses. Il implorait du regard, et il comprit qu'un homme comme lui ne faisait pas cela très souvent.

-Ce serait génial.

OoOoO

Paris en été voyait toujours déferler les touristes, mais, depuis le début de la guerre, les vieilles rues n'étaient plus aussi envahies de visiteurs que par le passé. Normalement, les bateaux qui promènent les touristes sur la Seine et autour des îles sont toujours pleins le samedi après-midi, mais ce jour-là seul quelques passagers goûtaient ce charmant plaisir.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir légèrement ébouriffés tenait la rambarde du bateau à deux mains, la moitié de son corps svelte penchée par-dessus bord, et ses yeux regardaient l'écume blanche à la surface de la rivière. Le jeune soldat auprès de lui semblait assez amusé par son brillant bavardage. A leur gauche, la vision majestueuse des lignes gothiques de Notre-Dame était de plus en plus claire à mesure que le bateau approchait l'île de la Cité, l'une des deux îles au milieu de la rivière, sur laquelle cette célèbre cathédrale est bâtie.

Le brun ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. C'était comme si un torrent de mots, né quelque part dans sa personne, échappait à son contrôle. Ses yeux réfléchissaient la naïveté d'un enfant en même temps que les ombres bleues de la Seine, mais quelque chose dans son expression rayonnante disait aussi qu'il ne regardait pas l'homme comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Quant au soldat, il écoutait son compagnon d'une oreille attentive, et parfois répondait par quelques mots ou un commentaire railleur, qui entraînait toujours une grimace de du brun. Ils formaient tous les deux un spectacle si harmonieux que toute âme sensible aurait été ravie rien qu'à les regarder.

-Sirius a répondu à ma lettre. Je t'avais dit ? demanda distraitement Draco.

-Non! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? S'enquit Harry avec excitation.

-Il semblait très content que je lui aie écrit. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux que j'aille bien après l'opération, et il m'a même confié quelques-uns de ses plans. Il est évident que c'est toujours l'homme sympathique et compréhensif que j'ai rencontré autrefois, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'être en contact avec tes amis ? Demanda Harry, abandonnant la rambarde et s'asseyant sur le banc voisin.

-Oui, je dois l'admettre, répondit-il en la suivant et en s'asseyant auprès d'elle, je ne l'aurais pas fait sans toi, merci.

-Oh, pas du tout, je sais combien ça aide de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles de chez soi quand on est loin.

-Ils te manquent tous. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry, les deux mains derrière la nuque, soupira bruyamment en regardant les vagues de la rivière.

-Oui, admit-il. Il y a plus d'un an que je suis parti. Je n'avais jamais été si longtemps loin de chez moi.

-Et certainement, ça n'a pas été une croisière d'agrément, mais un travail difficile. Je le sais, parce que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, dit-il, et sa voix dénotait une profonde admiration pour l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Mais je ne me plains pas, se hâta-t-il d'expliquer. J'ai rencontré des tas de gens formidables ici, et j'ai eu la chance de faire la paix avec Pansy.

-Elle a beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Je me souviens qu'elle pouvait tuer un homme d'un seul regard, et ce n'était pas par la beauté de ses yeux, remarqua Draco avec une grimace.

-Tu es cruel ! rétorqua Harry. C'est une grande infirmière, et tu devrais l'admirer. Je suis très fier d'être son ami.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a toujours été une bonne infirmière, mais autrefois elle était encore pire que Nancy, et maintenant elle est… comment dire ?… Moins effrayante ?

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry en riant. En tous cas, je suis content d'avoir rencontré Pansy ici… et il y a aussi Julie, et bien sûr le docteur Duval. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là à te parler… ajouta-t-il d'un ton mélancolique.

-Le docteur qui t'a sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco, sentant intérieurement ce qu'il devait à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. « Moi aussi je lui dois la vie, car il a sauvé la sienne » pensa-t-il.

-Oui, j'aurais voulu que tu le rencontres, Draco. C'était l'un des plus grands messieurs que j'ai jamais connus, dit-il avec force.

-J'en suis sûr. Je pense que tu as raison, malgré toute la douleur et la mort, cette guerre a amené quelques bonnes choses, continua-t-il. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu te revoir… murmura-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux, ressentant de nouveau la même nervosité qui avait gagné sa poitrine en rejoignant Draco dans le parc. Il tourna la tête et vit Draco plonger ses iris gris dans les profondeurs de la Seine. Il ravit sa vue de son profil parfait, et laissa échapper un soupir étouffé.

OoOoO

Les quais de la Seine forment un long boulevard, divisé par les ponts qui relient les deux rives. Lorsque le bateau eut fini son tour, il laissa les passagers sur le quai des Augustins, et le jeune couple longea cette avenue jusqu'à atteindre le pont Saint-Michel, qui relie le Quartier Latin à l'île de la Cité. Il était cinq heures et demi, et peu à peu les couleurs du crépuscule commençaient à peindre l'horizon. Draco et Harry regardaient la rivière en s'appuyant à la balustrade de pierre. A quelques mètres d'eux, un joueur d'orgue de barbarie faisait tourner son instrument pour quelques pièces, tandis que sa petite fille jouait au ballon près de lui.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un long moment, pendant que le crépuscule continuait de peindre son chef d'œuvre quotidien. Néanmoins, le calme apparent du visage Draco n'était que le masque qui cachait l'agitation de ses pensées. Une question lui poignait le cœur, et il savait que le temps passait… s'il devait la poser, il fallait que ce soit tout de suite.

-Tu sais, Harry, commença-t-il, le cœur battant violemment.

-Oui, Draco, répondit-il.

-Je suis désolé, en quelque sorte, d'avoir quitté l'hôpital sans avoir vu Finnegan une dernière fois. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir pu le remercier comme il fallait, remarqua Draco d'un ton naturel… Eh bien, il avait fini par mentionner le nom de son rival… seule la chance pouvait prévoir la suite.

-Seamus n'est plus à Paris, répondit Harry d'un ton triste, il a été envoyé dans le nord en même temps que tu quittais l'hôpital.

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco, stupéfait de la nouvelle. Et… et je pense que tu n'en es pas très heureux, suggéra-t-il, blessé par l'expression inquiète de Harry lorsqu'il avait mentionné le départ de Seamus.

Les derniers mots coulèrent dans les oreilles d'Harry en vagues lentes. Il comprenait que la question de Draco demandait plus qu'il ne voulait laisser voir… Mais… Comment était-il censé répondre ?

-Ça ne me rend pas heureux de savoir qu'un ami risque sa vie sur le front, finit-il par dire, sans savoir s'il avait choisi les mots justes.

-Je pense… qu'il va te manquer, risqua Draco.

-Eh bien… il hésita un moment, oui… et il se tut. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu finir la phrase à laquelle il avait pensé : « pas autant que toi, Draco », mais les mots avaient été en quelque sorte bloqués dans sa gorge.

A nouveau tous deux se turent. Harry, regrettant son manque de courage ; Draco, commençant à penser qu'il avait finalement été vaincu par le médecin français.

C'est alors que les lumières du crépuscule atteignirent le sommet de leur beauté dans une orgie de couleur et d'éclat, et les derniers rayons du soleil se mêlèrent aux premiers scintillements de l'étoile du soir. Les âmes d'Harry et de Draco étaient captivées par la magie du moment. Leurs regards se perdirent sur la surface bleue de la rivière, qui semblait rencontrer le fond bleu du ciel en un point éloigné de l'horizon. C'était la couleur la plus ancienne de la création, peinte en tons iridescents au-dessus de Paris, par l'artiste suprême de l'univers.

« Magnifique… la plus ancienne couleur de la terre… tout simplement magnifique » pensa Harry, et en ce moment ses pensées coururent sur le lien fin et invisible qui unissait son cœur à celui de Draco.

-Oui, c'est incroyablement beau, répondit-il à voix haute, et l'instant d'après, tout deux se regardaient d'un air étonné. Ils ne dirent rien, mais ils comprirent qu'à cet instant ils avaient de nouveau expérimenté, pour la troisième fois de leurs vies, le lien mystérieux qui les unissait avec une force indestructible.

L'espace d'un soupir, une vaste collection d'images adorées se déploya dans l'esprit de Draco. Il revit la lumière de deux émeraudes vertes le regardant avec une bonté qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant chez un étranger. Il se souvint des rencontres furtives qu'il recherchait consciemment durant son séjour à Poudlard. Il revécut chaque moment de cet été vibrant, et ressentit de nouveau la douce chaleur de l'étreinte d'Harry. Il éprouva le désir, les séparations répétées, le sentiment de perte totale et l'immense douleur de ses regrets. Il goûta une fois de plus la saveur douce-amère des retrouvailles une nuit enneigée, le réveil dans la chambre d'hôpital, l'extase de chaque jour partagé aux côtés de cet homme auquel son âme était magiquement reliée. Et puis, il se rendit compte qu'il allait le perdre pour toujours… à moins d'essayer une dernière ressource : la vérité… mais à nouveau, un terrible nœud dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler.

Ils se regardaient sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Le bruit des passants était étouffé par le battement de leurs cœurs. Harry sentit que la lourdeur qui pesait sur sa poitrine envahissait ses tempes et lui donnait le vertige. Draco, de son côté, était paralysé comme dans un de ses rêves. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Et, miraculeusement, comme si la fraîche sensation de son humidité l'avait réveillé, il trouva finalement le courage d'ouvrir les lèvres.

-J'ai été idiot, marmonna-t-il.

Au premier son de sa voix, Harry détourna la tête, cherchant un point imaginaire dans le néant de l'eau. Son visage était convulsé par les profondes émotions qui l'agitaient.

-Tellement idiot, Harry, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Toutes ces années, depuis cette nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois à Poudlard, chaque minute, chaque jour, chaque saison, dans chaque rêve et dans tous les battements de mon cœur, oh, Harry, c'est toi la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimée, dit-il avec un profond sanglot.

Harry se tourna à nouveau pour le voir, et, cette fois, ses yeux d'émeraude ne purent échapper à son regard gris. Cependant, il était incapable de parler.

-Je sais maintenant que j'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie, le soir où je t'ai laissé partir, avoua-t-il, et ses paroles le surprirent.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, finit par dire Harry.

-Non ! Corrigea-t-il avec un geste ferme de la tête. Le temps m'a appris que j'avais tort. J'ai appris durement qu'il n'était pas moral de trahir mes sentiments envers toi.

-Mais elle avait besoin de toi, elle avait besoin de toi !

-Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Parce que c'est à toi que l'avais déjà donné, depuis la première fois où j'avais posé mes yeux sur toi. Tu ne vois pas que je ne sais que t'appartenir ? Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à le nier. Je ne me suis jamais, jamais libéré de toi, Harry. Tu es gravé en moi, ton souvenir coule dans mes veines et bat dans mon cœur. C'est toi, et personne d'autre, que j'ai toujours aimé… même si je n'ai jamais su comment te le montrer sérieusement.

-Draco ! S'étouffa-t-il, avec l'impression que son âme allait sortir par sa bouche.

-Harry, tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai essayé de l'aimer, mais chaque fois que je regardais dans mon cœur, je ne pouvais y sentir que mon amour pour toi. Il n'y a pas de place en moi pour un autre amour que pour toi. Ce n'était pas juste de prétendre pouvoir être un bon mari pour elle, alors que mon âme était destinée à la tienne depuis l'aube des temps. C'est moi qui aurais dû comprendre cela et, quand qu'il était encore temps, rompre avec ce mensonge et me battre pour l'amour que nous partagions. J'ai vraiment été idiot, et ces derniers jours je n'ai pas été beaucoup plus intelligent. Au lieu de te dire ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, dit-il en touchant sa poitrine, je me suis conduit comme un crétin déraisonnable et stupide, plein de jalousie et de vanité, acheva-t-il en baissant honteusement la tête.

-Draco, je t'en prie, arrête ça, implora-t-il. Si c'était une erreur de nous séparer, alors j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi. C'est moi qui ai décidé de partir le premier. Si ma décision ne t'a apporté que de la douleur, alors c'est moi qui suis à blâmer. Si cette séparation t'a fait souffrir, au lieu de t'aider à te sentir mieux… alors je t'ai fait du mal, et je le regrette amèrement ! conclut-il avec la plus triste des expressions sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça, se hâta-t-il de dire en levant les yeux, c'est moi qui t'ai caché ce qui se passait… J'allais tout te dire, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te l'expliquer avant que tu n'apprennes tout par toi-même… et ensuite, j'ai aggravé les choses en promettant le mariage à une femme que je ne pouvais pas aimer. J'ai trahi notre amour, je t'ai abandonné… Je sais bien que les mots ne suffisent jamais à compenser le mal qu'on a causé, mais j'ai besoin de te demander pardon… Est-ce… Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner, Harry ? demanda-t-il avec un regard des plus sérieux.

Harry resta immobile pendant des secondes sans fin, et Draco sentit la mort ramper dans son cœur.

-Est-ce que j'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir ? murmura-t-il, et la gloire de l'espoir ouvrit ses portes pour Draco.

-Harry ! S'étrangla-t-il et, avec un courage retrouvé, il s'approcha de quelques pas. L'autre soir à l'hôpital, je t'ai vu dire adieu à Seamus, et j'étais sûr de t'avoir perdu pour toujours. En fait, même en ce moment, j'accepte de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec un homme qui ne t'a jamais blessé comme moi… Je… Je tremble de peur en pensant qu'il pourrait déjà tenir une place spéciale dans ton cœur… cette place qui était la mienne autrefois, et que je n'ai pas su garder… Hier, j'étais sûr d'avoir été exilé de ton cœur pour toujours, mais quelque chose me disait que je devais essayer, au moins une fois, de te dire la vérité sur mes sentiments pour toi… Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… Si… tu me pardonnes… Serait-il possible que tu acceptes cet aveu ?… Je sais que ce qu'il y a eu autrefois entre nous est fini… Mais, malgré toutes mes erreurs, je t'aime encore… maintenant et pour toujours…

-Draco… Je… fut tout ce qu'il put articuler. Les paroles de l'homme continuaient à remplir ses oreilles, l'entraînant dans un royaume de rêves magiques.

-Non, ne dis rien, pas encore…pria-t-il. Je t'ouvre mon cœur, mais je n'espère pas que tu m'aimes en retour. Si tu me dis que Seamus a conquis ton affection, je le comprendrai tout à fait… Mais si tu hésites encore sur tes sentiments, alors Harry, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse pour reconquérir ton amour… Je ferai tout ce que tu veux… Est-ce que je… Si j'essaie… si je deviens quelqu'un de meilleur… est-ce que je pourrais espérer que tu reviennes ? Est-ce que je pourrais espérer pouvoir encore te reconquérir, même si Seamus t'aime ?

Harry baissa la tête, et Draco sentit que l'enfer même s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'il ne voie Harry, la tête toujours baissée, tendre le bras droit vers lui en ouvrant la paume. Puis il leva son visage plein de larmes et, sans pouvoir produire d'autre son, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour prononcer deux mots simples qu'il avait répétés chaque jour durant les mois passés à l'hôpital, chaque fois qu'il l'aidait à se lever. Mais maintenant, ces mots acquéraient une nouvelle et profonde signification.

-Viens là.

Draco avança lentement vers lui, sans encore croire en la signification du geste d'Harry. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Harry l'étreignit chaleureusement, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, tandis que les mains de Draco trouvaient leur place sur sa taille dans un tendre embrassement. Ils se turent quelques minutes, goûtant silencieusement leur proximité, tandis que leurs corps s'adaptaient lentement à la douce chaleur des bras de l'autre.

Au premier contact, Harry sentit clairement une violente rougeur couvrir son visage lorsque l'homme l'enlaça dans son étreinte. Néanmoins, peu à peu, l'embarras initial fit place à d'autres sentiments, plus intimes et plus profonds. Enfin, après des années de regret, son cœur avait retrouvé sa place. Pour Harry Potter, sa place était là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le comprendre.

Harry croyait en ce moment qu'il pourrait passer des siècles comme cela, enlacé au corps de Draco, les mains du blond passant lentement dans son dos et ses cheveux, son haleine de cannelle parfumant l'air et tenant sa joue et son cou au chaud. Harry laissa échapper un soupir, et à cet instant il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait dans le cœur.

-Draco, lui murmura-t-il, toujours collé à sa poitrine.

-Hummm ?

-Je crois que tu m'as posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore répondu.

-Je connais déjà la réponse… quoique je puisse à peine y croire, répondit-il en chuchotant à son oreille.

-Mais ce genre de choses doivent être dites, insista le brun.

-Alors, fais-le comme ça, dit-il, en prenant son visage dans une de ses mains, de son geste le plus tendre, et en l'aidant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fixa les deux émeraudes qui avaient hanté ses rêves depuis son adolescence, mais, avant de s'y noyer, il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que les lèvres d'Harry soient proches de son oreille. Tu n'as qu'à murmurer les mots dans mon oreille, pour que je sois le seul à les entendre, demanda-t-il.

-Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, répéta-t-il à son oreille.

Pour tous les deux, le monde entier semblait avoir disparu, ne laissant que les sensations de ses bras l'étreignant, écrasant son corps contre le sien, des mains d'Harry doucement accrochées à son cou, de son visage enfoui dans sa nuque, de la chaleur de leurs corps, des battements de leurs cœurs, de leurs larmes coulant en silence, de deux voix répétant dans un murmure : je t'aime.

-Il n'y a pas eu un jour, une nuit, continua-t-il, murmurant à son oreille sans rompre leur étreinte, un matin ou un soir où je n'aie pas pensé à toi pendant toutes ces années, Draco. J'ai essayé d'oublier, j'ai essayé de surmonter cet amour en moi. Je croyais que c'était un péché, parce que je pensais que tu étais déjà marié avec elle. J'ai combattu cet amour, mais il a été plus fort que ma propre volonté. Seamus est juste un bon ami, qui a eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de moi, mais je ne réponds pas à ses sentiments, et la nuit où je suis allé au bal avec lui je lui ai dit la vérité. Maintenant, il sait que c'est toi l'homme dans mon cœur. Aucun homme sur cette planète ne pourrait jamais causer en moi les sentiments que tu éveilles. Je suis ton Harry, à toi, rien qu'à toi, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à toi malgré le temps, malgré tout, dit-il, et il s'arrêta, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine, incapable d'en dire plus sous le poids de ses émotions. Et cela valait mieux, car l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras avait déjà fondu, et n'aurait pu résister à plus de tendresse.

Ils continuèrent à s'étreindre pendant un moment sans fin, débordés par le bruit de mille serrures qui s'étaient soudain ouvertes dans leurs cœurs, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la clé perdue de leurs âmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au contact de leur chaleur réciproque, une série de petites explosions se mit à enflammer leurs corps, et, avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre la nature de ce mystère, un torrent de désirs anciens et nouveaux réclama satisfaction, et Draco fut le premier emporté par le sortilège de leur embrassement.

Il resserra l'étreinte et sa tête se pencha très lentement, sa joue caressant la joue lisse d'Harry, respirant profondément son parfum. Il prit son visage dans la main gauche et souleva son menton, pour qu'ils puissent se voir dans les yeux. Harry sentit tout son corps frissonner sous son regard profond, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne baissa pas la tête, se noyant dans les yeux gris de Draco. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser à l'instant, et il savait aussi que cette fois il ne refuserait pas. Il avait désiré un baiser de ses lèvres pendant si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus le nier. Lorsque l'âme a révélé ses secrets, la chair doit suivre cet aveu.

Draco baissa lentement la tête, raccourcissant la distance jusqu'à ce que sa peau puisse sentir la brise chaude de la respiration d'Harry. Puis il ferma les yeux et resta immobile un moment. Il était si enivré de lui qu'il craignait de le voir disparaître s'il osait toucher ses lèvres. Cependant, la nature fut plus forte que ses peurs, et vainquit rapidement la dernière trace d'hésitation en lui. Il avait enfin terminé le long voyage commencé un matin d'automne, lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles d'Harry après des années de regret et de douloureuse séparation.

Harry reçut la caresse, étonné de la tendresse déployée dans son premier contact. De brefs baisers, légèrement humides, plurent sur ses lèvres. Draco effleurait à peine la chair douce de sa bouche, comme s'il était fait d'écume ou de porcelaine fragile. Une série de courts chocs électriques commença à secouer leurs corps, sous la légère caresse de leurs lèvres sensibles. Pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, Draco se sentait comme un enfant perdu dans les charmes d'Harry, et pas assez courageux pour verser en lui toute la passion réfrénée dans le fond de son cœur.

Soudain, Harry se surprit à lui répondre, et la douce chaleur de leur étreinte devint un feu toujours plus ardent. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre vraiment compte, le baiser de Draco devint plus pressant et il répondit. Inconsciemment, Harry écarta les lèvres et Draco réagit aussitôt, l'embrassant non comme l'adolescent qui lui avait autrefois volé quelques baisers, mais comme l'homme qui le désirait depuis des années. Il envahit sa bouche et l'explora librement en une conquête intime et profonde.

Harry n'opposa aucune résistance, même longtemps après que son dernier souffle d'air se soit évanoui. Il comprit qu'il prenait possession de lui en un seul baiser, et que par ce geste passionné il lui disait qu'il était revenu le réclamer corps et âme.

Des flots d'énergie électrique courant à travers le corps humain, reliant la chair à l'esprit et à l'âme, semblent éveiller dans nos veines la force dominatrice de la nature. C'est ce qui arriva dans les corps de Draco et Harry, au moment où ils cédèrent l'un à l'autre dans ce baiser prolongé. Soudain, Harry cessa d'être un jeune garçon et devint un homme, et, en tant qu'homme, il comprit que les roues de la passion tournaient déjà en lui, et ne s'arrêteraient pas avant qu'ils ne puissent assouvir leur soif mutuelle dans un embrassement intime.

Draco, de son côté, ne pouvait réfléchir autant, déjà entraîné par la sensation affolante d'explorer le corps d'Harry. Quelle extase incroyable que ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant le goût parfumé de sa bouche humide, goûtant sa fragrance. Quel immense plaisir que ce corps ferme pressé contre ses muscles tendus !

Quelle douce sensation que sa peau tremblant sous ses baisers qui suivaient une trace humide sur ses joues soyeuses, jusqu'au creux de son cou ! Il sentit avec délice que la respiration d'Harry devenait irrégulière, signe évident de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait goûté des sensations si fortes et si agréables. C'était une sorte d'ivresse, mais plus profonde et incroyablement plus puissante que celle que le vin peut offrir.

Harry eut un hoquet en sentant les caresses de Draco sur son cou. De nouvelles sensations l'envahirent. Mais son gémissement spontané fit réagir Draco. Il reprit bientôt ses esprits et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore au milieu de la rue. Il n'y aurait pas de retour s'il ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite.

Il ôta ses lèvres du cou du brun, très lentement, abandonnant à regret cet étang halé dont le goût l'attirait. Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de l'infirmier et murmura à ses oreilles :

-Pardonne-moi, je t'aime tellement que j'oublie que nous sommes dans un endroit public, et que nous sommes deux hommes… Ma seule excuse est l'attente que j'ai endurée pendant toutes ces années. Harry, tu as été ma plus grande obsession, et maintenant j'ai du mal à croire que tu m'aimes encore… Je me suis… laissé emporter.

Harry recula lentement, jusqu'à faire face à Draco. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, il y eut un doux sourire de compréhension sur son visage, qui frappa Draco par sa maturité.

-Tout va bien, Draco, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je… moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être… près de toi.

Draco adressa à Harry un regard de reconnaissance en dénouant l'étreinte. Tenant la main du brun dans la sienne, il se mit à marcher lentement. Harry le suivit, ravie par l'incroyable joie d'aller main dans la main avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils ne sentaient réellement pas le trottoir sous leurs pieds.

Ils s'étaient éloignés du pont et flânaient lentement sur l'avenue, dans un silence complet. Soudain, les mots semblaient inutiles entre eux. La tranquille rumeur de la Seine suivant son cours impassible, et les bruits de la ville étaient couverts par la musique triomphante de leurs sentiments.

Mais l'horloge de la cathédrale finit par sonner six heures et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les fit revenir du pays de rêve qu'ils avaient partagé pendant un temps impossible à mesurer. C'était ce moment mystérieux de la journée où l'on ne peut dire si le soleil vient de se coucher ou s'il va se lever.

Draco rompit le silence.

-Harry, demain je vais devoir… il s'arrêta, une trace d'hésitation dans la voix.

Les paroles de Draco coulèrent dans les oreilles d'Harry, amenant un nouveau goût d'amertume au moment qui avait été parfait jusqu'alors.

-Demain tu pars pour le front. C'est ça ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Oui, répondit-il, mais je t'écrirai chaque jour, et quand cette guerre sera finie…

-Chut ! Dit Harry en lui plaçant l'index sur les lèvres. Draco, la guerre m'a appris que nous ne pouvons compter que sur aujourd'hui… puis il s'arrêta, une ombre noire traversant son beau visage. Ne promets rien maintenant, seul Dieu sait ce que nous allons devoir vivre quand tu seras parti.

Draco vit les yeux d'Harry soudain obscurcis par la perspective des nouveaux dangers auxquels il devrait faire face, quand il serait de retour au front. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce visage inquiet, et son esprit se mit à chercher désespérément une réponse au nouveau dilemme qu'ils affrontaient. Draco écrasa la main du brun dans la sienne et le conduisit à un banc voisin où ils s'assirent.

-Harry, commença-t-il d'un ton plein de crainte. Je comprends clairement que dans les conditions présentes il peut sembler futile de te faire des promesses… mais je pense qu'il faut… que je dois te demander ça maintenant.

-Draco…

-Harry Potter, continua-t-il, regardant ses yeux avec adoration tout en tenant sa main d'un geste nerveux, tu viens d'avouer que tu m'aimes encore. Puis-je déduire de tes paroles que tu accepterais de rester avec moi cette nuit ? Me considérerais-tu digne d'un tel honneur ?

-Oh, Draco ! dit-il en soupirant, tandis que deux grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Oui, oui, mille fois oui ! Mais je ne sais pas si nous devrions, maintenant que notre avenir n'est pas assuré. J'ai peur, Draco, j'ai peur du destin, qui s'est déjà opposé à notre amour. Si quelque chose t'arrivait au front, je… je…

-Arrête, je t'en prie, dit Draco, incapable de résister et le faisant taire par de nouveaux baisers ardents, enflammé par le sens des paroles de l'infirmier. Ne parle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers. Je m'en sortirai… mais pour le moment… que tu m'aies avoué ton amour… c'est trop… pour moi… Je ne peux pas supporter… tant… de bonheur.

Puis il ne put plus parler, buvant à nouveau les saveurs de sa bouche dans un baiser profond. Harry l'accueillit avec joie. Rien ne pouvait être meilleur au monde que d'être près de lui. Ils restèrent un moment scellés aux lèvres l'un de l'autre, pendant que Vénus éclairait l'horizon sur la Seine. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre haleine, Draco souleva son menton et posa son front sur le sien.

-Écoute, expliqua-t-il. Cette fois, nous allons tromper la destinée. Je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde si je pouvais t'avoir dans mes bras cette nuit. Alors, tiens ta promesse… Viens avec moi.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent largement. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

 **A suivre**

Merci à LoupSpell !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Draco héla un taxi. Il indiqua l'adresse d'un motel qu'il connaissait et laissa Harry prendre place sur la banquette arrière. Les rues défilaient sous leurs yeux tandis que Draco serrait nerveusement la main d'Harry dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec fermeté.

La voiture s'arrêta au 35 de la rue Fontaine. Le Moulin Rouge n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de la vieille et élégante demeure de style néoclassique où le taxi les avait amenés. Ils étaient juste au cœur de Montmartre, le centre de la vie nocturne sur la rive droite. Draco sortit de la voiture et tendit la main à Harry.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall modeste et Draco se dirigea vers le petit comptoir qui devait servir de réception. Il appuya à deux reprises sur la petite sonnette pour signaler leurs présences et une vieille femme apparut quelques instants plus tard. Le blond demanda une chambre pour la nuit.

La vieille femme leur jeta un regard entendu et confia un jeu de clé au jeune homme.

La chambre était presque noire, seule une timide chandelle, sur la table de nuit, éclairait l'endroit qui sembla soudain si chaleureux quand Harry y entra. Draco fermai doucement la porte et attendis une seconde avant de se tourner vers Harry.

A la faible lumière de la chandelle, il avait rêvé tant de fois de ce moment, mais la vision de l'homme devant lui dépassait ses rêves les plus fous.

OoOoO

 _POV Harry_

Je regardai autour de moi dans la chambre, et tout ce que je pouvais y voir sembla parfait. L'endroit était chaleureux et confortable, et il y avait une fenêtre à coulisse, avec une belle vue sur les rues encombrées, qui au matin permettrait aux rayons de soleil d'entrer dans la chambre. A gauche, il y avait un bureau de cèdre avec un bouquet de roses rouges. Le lit portait une couverture tricotée qui était une vraie œuvre d'art. Mais je ne pus apprécier ces détails au premier regard, tant j'étais nerveux. Je n'avais jamais été nerveux et heureux en même temps, comme à ce moment.

Je marchai vers la fenêtre en lui tournant le dos. Je n'ignorais pas ce qui, en substance, allait se passer entre nous cette nuit… mais au-delà de cette connaissance de base, fourni par mes cours à l'école, j'étais totalement naïf. Comment un homme était-il censé réagir dans de telles situations ? Comment pouvais-je affronter une telle intimité si ses baisers seuls faisaient fondre tout mon corps ?

Essayant de trouver un soulagement pour mon esprit tourmenté, je défie le premier bouton de ma chemise afin de pouvoir mieux respirer. Une seconde après, je sentis que ses mains sur mes épaules me tournaient dans sa direction, et je ne fus plus capable de réfléchir.

oOoOo

 _POV Draco_

Je franchis la distance entre nous et touchai ses épaules de mes mains. Lorsque je pus le regarder en face, je remarquai qu'il baissait timidement les yeux. Je me rappelai soudain que ce serait sa première fois et, même si la pensée submergeait mon cœur d'une immense joie, elle m'inquiétait aussi énormément.

Je soulevai son visage, prenant son menton d'une main et entourant sa taille mince de mon autre bras. Je l'embrassai légèrement et résistai de toute ma force à l'envie de continuer et de libérer enfin mes désirs intimes.

-Harry, dis-je tendrement, ceci peut être une expérience merveilleuse et unique pour nous deux. N'aie pas peur, je prendrai soin de toi. Nous découvrirons ensemble les extases secrètes que l'amour ne réserve qu'à quelques êtres fortunés comme toi et moi, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Harry leva ses yeux verts d'eau, de petits aquariums pleins de lumière et d'ombres tremblantes, pour regarder dans les miens.

oOoOo

 _POV Harry_

Lorsque j'entendis ses paroles dans mon oreille, je sentis mes peurs s'évanouir lentement au son de sa voix, qui n'avait jamais été aussi tendre qu'à ce moment. Soudain, je sus que je ne risquais rien dans son étreinte. Avec une nouvelle confiance, je regardai dans ses yeux gris et compris que lui aussi était nerveux.

-Tout ira bien, Draco, parvins-je à dire, essayant de le faire se sentir plus à l'aise, et je me surpris à ajouter. Je désire être avec toi, autant que tu désires être avec moi.

OoOoO

 _POV Draco_

Ces douces paroles firent presque exploser mon sang, mais je devais contrôler mes désirs naturels qui me poussaient à le prendre ici et maintenant. Je savais qu'il me fallait être patient et tendre. Je me contentai de l'étreindre très légèrement, tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration délicate, envahissant mes sens par son mélange de roses et de fraises sauvages.

Ma joue sentit le contact soyeux de ses cheveux indomptables, et je désirai plus que jamais caresser ces vagues capricieuses.

-Je vais te dire un secret, murmurai-je en caressant sa nuque, quand j'étais adolescent, parfois je croyais que tu n'étais pas réel.

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais alors ? Un elfe ? Pouffa-t-il contre ma poitrine.

-Non… Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un ange… mon ange, dis-je en étouffant mes derniers mots sur ses lèvres, et je remarquai qu'il s'habituait à mes baisers, car il répondit presque aussitôt.

OoOoO

 _POV Harry_

Et une fois de plus il m'embrassa… A combien de baisers en étions-nous? Je ne pouvais plus le dire. Depuis notre baiser, sur le pont, il avait recherché mes lèvres tant de fois qu'il était impossible d'en tenir le compte… Néanmoins, je comprenais qu'à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec sa bouche troublante, mon cœur en apprenait de plus en plus avec cet homme que j'avais, de façon inattendu retrouvé au milieu de la guerre… Bientôt, ses caresses devinrent plus ardentes, et je pus sentir mon corps réagir naturellement à ses demandes. J'étais tellement affolé par ses baisers sur mon cou que je ne remarquai pas quand il commença à déboutonner ma chemise.

OoOoO

 _POV Draco_

Depuis notre étreinte sur le pont Saint-Michel, je n'avais pas retouché à son cou, conscient du puissant pouvoir de cette caresse et craignant toujours de perdre le contrôle de mes impulsions. Mais là, au milieu de la chambre obscure, nous goûtions pour la première fois le plaisir d'une intimité complète. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'empêcher de partager avec lui toute la passion que j'avais en réserve ?

Puis mes mains atteignirent les boutons de sa chemise, mes mains tremblaient légèrement et j'avais du mal à les défaire. En dépit de mon agacement, je dois admettre qu'il me plaisait énormément de savoir que j'allais dévoiler une beauté dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Une fois défait le dernier de ces maudits boutons, mes mains coururent sur son dos, sentant la peau douce dénudée, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le cou que je goûtais encore. Je pus sentir son corps trembler quand mes doigts abaissèrent lentement la chemise de ses épaules, et qu'il finit par comprendre que j'allais le déshabiller.

oOoOo

 _POV Harry_

Je sentis ses lèvres se séparer de ma gorge, et ses yeux se levèrent pour regarder dans les miens. Je me sentis hypnotisé par ses profondeurs grises, au point que mes défenses habituelles étaient au plus bas. Je savais qu'il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi, mais cette nuit il utilisait ses armes de séduction avec toute sa force. Il passa les mains sur mes épaules et je réalisai qu'il me déshabillait déjà. C'était comme s'il me caressait en même temps qu'il faisait lentement tomber la chemise à mes pieds.

Même si je n'étais pas vraiment nu devant lui, je me sentais si préoccupé de moi-même en cet instant que chaque partie de mon corps semblait désagréablement imparfaite à mes yeux. Néanmoins, les premières sensations d'embarras disparurent dès qu'il me força doucement à me regarder directement. Je pus alors lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas déçu. Mais le long voyage au-delà des limites de la pudeur ne faisait que commencer. C'était lui qui me guidait, et je savais que je le suivrais partout où il m'emmènerait.

Avec incrédulité, je le vis me prendre les mains et les porter à sa poitrine.

-S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi, pria-t-il. Je sus alors qu'il voulait que je déboutonne sa chemise et, quand il vit ma perplexité, il m'encouragea avec son sourire espiègle qui me rend toujours fou. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu fais ça, mon cher infirmier, plaisanta-t-il.

-Les circonstances sont différentes, protestai-je faiblement.

-Oui… mais imagine le contraire.

OoOoO

 _POV Draco_

Je le regardai défaire d'un air sérieux chaque bouton de ma chemise, goûtant de toutes mes forces l'une des expériences les plus érotiques que j'aie jamais eues. Bientôt, je fus à moitié nu et le guidai pour caresser mon corps. A ses avances timides sur ma poitrine, je compris combien il s'était conduit de manière professionnelle durant le temps où il m'avait soigné. Je sentais qu'il aussi me désirait, mais il était si délicieusement timide qu'il ne pouvait éviter le retour de cette rougeur presque constante. Étrangement, sa timidité ne fit que me séduire encore plus.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu me fais, Harry, gémis-je d'une voix rauque. Tu m'as ensorcelé. Quel genre de sort as-tu jeté sur moi ?

-Je t'ai aimé, Draco, c'est tout, répondit-il doucement. Ses doigts glissaient doucement sur mon torse et mes épaules, me faisant frissonner à leur contact, de tout mon cœur. Chaque jour de ces années, j'ai pensé et rêvé à toi sans arrêt.

A ce moment, je ne pus plus me contenir et l'entraînai dans mes bras, écrasant ses courbes tentatrices contre moi, et m'emparant de l'humidité de sa bouche.

Nous sommes tombés sur le lit, roulant au hasard jusqu'à ce que je sois sur lui, mon poids écrasant son corps délicat. Mes mains se sentirent libres des liens qui les avaient retenues jusque-là, et commencèrent à explorer les lignes douces de sa géographie, apprenant et retenant par mes sens ce que mes yeux avaient déjà appris par cœur depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient posés sur lui.

Je désirais Harry depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu. Jamais, auparavant, un garçon ne m'avait semblé aussi sûr de lui et audacieux que ce petit brun avec des yeux aux étincelles vertes meurtrières. Je me souvenais du tissu mince de l'uniforme qui flottait autour des courbes douces de son corps d'adolescent. Mon esprit audacieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser intensément aux délices que couvrait sa tenue d'école. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis en imaginant que je dévoilais la gloire de sa nudité, réclamant pour moi le droit de posséder toutes ses faveurs.

Mais maintenant, la même beauté, avec le corps plus mûr et glorifié d'un homme adulte, était prisonnier dans mes bras, sa respiration s'alourdissant, ses bras frottant passionnément mon dos et mes flancs, sa bouche ouverte et consentante à mon audacieuse exploration. Je l'attirai doucement sur mon flanc gauche. Mes lèvres quittèrent involontairement les siennes, pour assaillir avec une égale passion sa mâchoire et sa gorge. Je voulais dévorer ce long cou halé.

OoOoO

 _POV Harry_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand Draco me tient dans ses bras ? Je ne peux pas encore le dire, en dépit des années… je sais seulement qu'il devient le maître de ce jeu sensuel par son toucher incendiaire, et qu'inconsciemment je l'accompagne et suis heureux de participer.

Quand nous sommes arrivés sur le lit, j'ai senti que nous entrions dans un monde que je n'avais jamais imaginé. A partir de là, tout était découvert. Rien de ce que j'avais lu ou vu n'avait préparé mon esprit et mon corps à cette rencontre de peaux et d'âmes. Il navigua sur mon cou et ma gorge jusqu'à atteindre mes épaules. Bientôt, il laissait une trace humide sur mes épaules et mes bras nus, et tout mon corps tremblait. En même temps, je pouvais sentir ses mains courir sur moi, touchant de leurs paumes et de leurs doigts avides des endroits que j'avais crus intouchables, pétrissant mes jambes et mes cuisses comme le potier fait de l'argile.

Soudain, il desserra son étreinte passionnée et ses mains remontèrent. Il souleva son torse, et à nouveau les épées grises de ses yeux pénétrèrent mon esprit. Lentement, il défit la pression de mon pantalon, et je me rappelai soudain que c'était le dernier vêtement que j'avais pour couvrir ma nudité.

OoOoO

 _POV Draco_

Ma main ne put résister au désir fiévreux que j'avais depuis si longtemps, de toucher de mes doigts et de ma paume les auréoles brunes de sa poitrine. Au moment où je le fis, ce fut comme si la gloire ouvrait ses portes et me laissait voir les rayons d'or du paradis. Ses tétons étaient doux et fermes en même temps ; ils glissaient parfaitement sous ma paume, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été faits pour une autre. Il gémit de plaisir.

Un moment, je cessai mon assaut passionné sur son corps pour regarder avec adoration le spectacle céleste de mes mains le déshabillant, me révélant pour la première fois la vision ravissante de son corps nu. Je pus remarquer une légère trace de nervosité sur son visage. Je le regardai dans les yeux et, tenant son visage délicat dans mes mains, je lui dis d'une voix tremblante :

-Tu es la plus belle créature que j'aie jamais vue, mon amour. N'aie pas honte de ta beauté. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partager avec toi les charmes cachés de l'amour physique. Je te promets que ça nous plaira à tous les deux.

OoOoO

 _POV Harry_

Certains disent que je suis beau, mais j'ai toujours eu quelques doutes sur leur jugement. Pourtant, en ce moment, Draco me faisait me sentir aussi beau et désiré qu'un dieu grec, et soudain je n'étais plus embarrassé. Même quand il commença à couvrir mes recoins les plus sensibles de ses baisers, buvant mon âme même à mes tétons, ou quand ses mains terminèrent le rituel en nous débarrassant tous deux du reste de nos vêtements.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais nu, mais les circonstances avaient été très différentes auparavant. Dans la salle d'opération, je n'avais pensé qu'à sauver sa vie, mais maintenant, au milieu de l'obscurité, à peine éclairée par la chandelle, c'était une vision à couper le souffle. Et j'étais là, à regarder sa beauté masculine, admirant pour la première fois la vision céleste de son désir, pendant qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais la seule personne sur terre.

Je touchai son visage de ma main et écartai quelques-unes des mèches blondes qui couvraient son front chéri. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à ce moment, mais j'ai dû transmettre mes pensées à son cœur le temps d'un soupir, parce qu'il m'a souri, et son visage a rayonné d'un éclat que je ne lui avais jamais vu. J'ai jeté mes bras autour de son cou : nous commencions à explorer sérieusement nos corps, en une aventure commune que nous n'aurions jamais osé imaginer en entier.

Nous nous sommes avoué sans fin notre amour mutuel, par nos paroles émues, par nos lèvres, par les nouvelles caresses que nous apprenions, par chaque battement de nos cœurs dont le rythme s'accélérait violemment, par nos gémissements incompréhensibles, tous nos soupirs et toutes les pensées que nous pouvions deviner l'un en l'autre. Dans ce ravissement magique, où il n'y avait plus de frontières entre son corps et mon corps, la façon dont ses mains moulaient mes courbes, et les miennes ses muscles élancés, n'était que la conséquence logique de notre union spirituelle.

OoOoO

 _POV Draco_

Je regardai Harry, et me demandai à quel moment mon ange s'était transformé en Apollon provocant qui partageait mon lit pour la première fois. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes rêves les plus ambitieux, et j'étais à la fois furieusement attiré et effrayé par sa beauté invraisemblable. Allait-il disparaître si je le touchais à nouveau ? J'hésitai. Mais sa douce caresse sur mon front me dit que même si je ne croyais pas en ma chance, je vivais quelque chose de réel. Mon cœur explosait de joie, et je n'eus pas d'autre solution que de libérer ce feu envahissant par mes caresses, ce qui est le seul moyen que Dieu ait créé pour exprimer ces choses au-delà des mots humains.

J'explorai chacun des accidents que cette géographie bienheureuse m'offrait comme un cadeau généreux. Mes mains et mes lèvres mesurèrent et goûtèrent chaque parcelle de son corps, tandis que mon pouls atteignait un rythme auquel je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir survivre. Les plaisirs que j'avais connus auparavant étaient misérables et ridicules, en face de cette extase suprême faite de courbes délicieuses. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que de doux gémissements à mon oreille, de vastes horizons de peau soyeuse, une fontaine d'odeurs parfumées qui fit s'élever mes désirs les plus intimes quand mes mains caressèrent le joyau entre ses cuisses.

OoOoO

 _POV Harry_

Ce que j'avais désiré de son corps n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il m'offrait en cette première nuit. Même si j'avais pensé fondre dans son étreinte, je finis par réaliser que je surmontais le premier choc, et que mon cœur commençait à exiger que je le caresse de plus en plus audacieusement à chaque fois. Avec des doigts tremblants, encore trop novices mais pleins d'amour, je touchai chaque parcelle de son corps ferme, en m'émerveillant au doux contact de sa peau.

Personne ne m'avait jamais dit comment un homme devait plaire à un autre homme. D'un autre côté, j'ignorais aussi la longue liste d'interdictions que notre société a créées pour limiter les expériences sensuelles. Je me contentai donc d'obéir au conseil simple et intelligent qu'une amie m'avait donné : suivre mon cœur. Je fis ainsi instinctivement ce que l'amour me dictait, découvrant à chaque nouvelle caresse les endroits qui allumaient le feu en lui.

Quant à ses avances, plus audacieuses à chaque seconde, elles m'amenaient au bord du plaisir, et je pouvais sentir une chaleur inconnue monter de mon ventre, envahir mon corps, et me faire ruisseler du désir urgent de l'avoir encore plus près de moi, au-delà de l'étreinte.

Je n'eus pas à lui dire ce que je voulais. Une fois encore, il lut dans mon esprit.

OoOoO

 _POV Draco_

Cet homme que j'avais rencontré quand nous n'étions que des adolescents. Cet homme que depuis, j'avais follement aimé. Cet homme que j'avais perdu par ma stupidité, et que je venais de reconquérir par une grâce divine que j'étais sûr de ne pas mériter, allait être à moi et rien qu'à moi, car j'étais décidé à être non seulement le premier mais le seul.

Je regardai avec un feu tendre dans ses yeux d'émeraude, et il me retourna ce regard avec un amour égal. Il savait que j'allais le posséder et, dans la passion que révélait son beau visage, il y avait aussi un étrange mélange de solennité et de joie.

-Sois à moi, murmurai-je à ses oreilles, buvant à nouveau le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux. Sois mon homme, ne sois qu'un avec moi.

-N'aie pas peur, prends-moi maintenant, répondit-il, et je pénétrai lentement sa chair, pour découvrir avec joie que son corps ne luttait guère en me recevant.

Il eut un hoquet au premier contact, je pense que c'était la douleur de la première fois. Un moment, j'en eus une peur mortelle. Je n'avais jamais été avec un homme, et je me sentais horriblement coupable de l'avoir blessé, mon Harry, qui était mon affection la plus précieuse.

-Pardonne-moi, mon amour, l'implorai-je en l'étreignant tendrement et en embrassant ses lèvres une fois de plus.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes, Draco, murmura-t-il entre mes baisers.

Je restai immobile un moment sans fin, le laissant s'habituer au contact suprême entre nos corps, mais je sentis bientôt que sa tension avait disparu, laissant place au besoin nouveau de mon corps dans le sien. La poussée de ses hanches me fit comprendre que la douleur était passée, et qu'il avait hâte de progresser dans notre embrassement intime.

OoOoO

 _POV Harry_

Ce qui manquait depuis une éternité trouva tout simplement sa place lorsqu'il me prit dans la plus intime des étreintes. Alors, je pus comprendre ce que signifiait être complet, la raison ultime de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui depuis si longtemps. Ce qui avait été un mystère pendant mon adolescence, toutes ces peurs, ces doutes et ces inquiétudes, ce qui n'avait été que regret dans les années qui avaient suivi notre séparation, toute la douleur et la souffrance, tout s'évanouit dans un hoquet et je fus entier. Il était à moi, avec moi, en moi, et un torrent de plaisir dominateur commençait à atteindre son paroxysme.

oOoOo

 _POV Draco_

Ce fut alors comme si une lumière aveuglante couvrait mes yeux. Les moments suivants me ravirent. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une joie et une angoisse aussi intenses en même temps, comme si mon âme mourait et renaissait à chaque mouvement de mon corps contre le sien. Des vagues d'un délice enivrant couvrirent nos corps avec une force croissante, et un feu brûlant fit monter de plus en plus la chaleur en nous.

C'était donc ce que signifiait faire l'amour. C'était quelque chose au-delà de la simple relation sexuelle, et je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel miracle auparavant. Il était là, livré à mes caresses intimes, sur lui, autour de lui, en lui. Le visage d'Harry transfiguré par la passion, m'appelant, ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi. Étonnamment, savoir que notre étreinte lui plaisait était encore plus agréable que mon propre plaisir.

Il se raidit en une extraordinaire explosion d'énergie, criant mon nom, et je sentis un courant inconnu parcourir mon épine dorsale au même moment. C'était comme si, pendant un instant magique, nos corps avaient été entraînés dans le torrent d'un rêve liquide, dérivant jusqu'à atteindre les douces prairies d'une terre lointaine, pris dans une bulle d'épuisement paisible.

Je m'abattis sur lui avec un gémissement rauque et enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou. Il libéra mon corps de la prise ferme de ses jambes, et nous restâmes couchés, encore noués l'un à l'autre. C'est alors que je sentis une angoisse inexplicable couler de ma poitrine, comme une boule dans mon cœur qui remontait dans ma gorge en cherchant une sortie. La boule atteignit mes poumons et mes cordes vocales avec une force irrésistible, et ne libéra pas mon âme avant que je n'explose en sanglots bruyants.

J'étreignis Harry avec une force renouvelée, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse comme un rêve. Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré bruyamment sans honte.

-Harry, Harry, Harry ! répétais-je encore et encore entre mes sanglots, sentant que mes pleurs n'allaient pas s'arrêter, serrant son corps contre moi, tandis qu'il répondait à mon explosion par une voix rassurante et de tendres caresses.

-Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours, avouai-je, en larmes. J'errais dans la vie, tellement seul et perdu sans toi… Il fait tellement noir sans toi.

Harry sourit doucement, comme lui seul sait le faire, de ce sourire particulier dont je sais qu'il le garde pour moi et personne d'autre en ce monde.

-Moi aussi je me suis senti très seul sans toi, Draco. Il fait tellement froid sans toi, murmura-t-il, mais maintenant plus rien ne nous séparera jamais.

Ses paroles et sa tendre attention calmèrent ma soudaine angoisse, et à sa place une paix tranquille envahit mon cœur. Je tombai dans le sommeil le plus profond et paisible que j'aie jamais goûté, un sentiment de plénitude inconnue prenant possession de moi. Après une éternité d'attente, mon âme avait retrouvé sa moitié perdue.

oOoOo

 _POV Harry_

Une seconde après qu'il atteignit le ciel, je l'y rejoignis, et tout ensuite fut une douce chute, comme une plume flottant dans l'air et venant reposer sur l'eau paisible d'un lagon musical. Il pleura dans mes bras, et je pleurai avec lui. Tant de fois je m'étais dit que notre amour était mort, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de revoir Draco, même si nous étions tous les deux vivants… Et nous étions là, nos deux univers se heurtant en un miracle unique… Ensuite, tout fut paix et plénitude.

J'avais abandonné la condition de jeune homme pour atteindre un état supérieur. J'étais un homme, son homme.

oOoOo

Le son doux d'une ancienne mélodie envahit les rêves d'Harry. Il reconnut les notes, et son cœur s'emplit d'un miel délicieux. Par le passé, le simple souvenir de cette chanson l'aurait fait pleurer, mais, après avoir goûté l'ambroisie suprême de l'amour, les souvenirs tristes semblaient enterrés dans une tombe lointaine d'où ils ne pourraient revenir le blesser.

Il ouvrit ses yeux de malachite et put discerner une silhouette masculine assise à côté de lui. Son âme bondit de joie quand il finit par comprendre qu'il jouait du vieil harmonica qu'il lui avait donné autrefois. Il l'avait gardé pendant toutes ces années, avec le même soin qu'il avait préservé son amour pour lui.

-Salut, lui dit-il, dans l'obscurité, quand il comprit qu'Harry était réveillé.

-Salut, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

-C'est comme si nous étions dans une bulle magique et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre souci que cet amour. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en jouant avec ses mèches brunes.

-Est-ce que j'ai jamais été ailleurs qu'ici, dans tes bras ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, fit Harry, se tournant sur le flanc et étendant ses propres bras pour l'enlacer. Il reçut le brun, l'entourant de ses caresses sur la peau nue de son dos, de ses hanches et de ses cuisses. Harry enfouit son visage au creux de sa poitrine.

-Mais nous devons toujours garder à l'esprit que, hors de cette chambre, il y a un monde qui semble être contre nous, murmura Draco à son oreille. D'étranges énergies au-delà de toute volonté humaine, qui nous entraînent loin l'un de l'autre, encore et encore. Mais il y a eu aussi une force qui nous a rapprochés, le pouvoir de l'amour qui est en nous, qui s'est révélé plus fort que le temps et la destinée.

-La sorte d'amour qui dure éternellement, dit-il en levant la tête, ses lèvres cherchant à nouveau le chemin de sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, et, tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait, le silence régna un moment dans la chambre obscure.

-Quand je t'ai perdu, essaya-t-il de commencer à expliquer au milieu de la pluie de baisers, Je…

-Chut ! Dit Harry en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ne parle pas de ça… on n'en a pas besoin, et il le réduisit au silence par le charme voluptueux de ses caresses. Fais-moi encore l'amour, fut la dernière chose qu'il dit, sur un ton qui était un mélange de prière et d'ordre. Draco n'avait pas besoin d'autre encouragement.

oOoOo

Épuisé, Harry s'abattit sur lui de tout son poids, reposant sa tête brune sur sa poitrine. Ses joues goûtèrent le contact de sa peau douce sur les muscles bien dessinés de Draco, et sa main droite traça la ligne de la cicatrice sur ses côtes, sur son flanc gauche. Sa respiration se ralentissait peu à peu, mais il était encore trop fatigué par sa récente extase. Il se contenta de rester immobile, goûtant le sentiment bienheureux du poids d'Harry sur son corps, la pression divine de sa peau contre la sienne, la longueur de ses jambes bien formées entrelacées aux siennes, ses mains dessinant des merveilles sur son torse, et le contact intime de leurs corps.

-Avant tout ça, finit-il par dire en haletant. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé faire.

-Il n'y a pas de raison de parler du passé, mon amour, murmura-t-il.

-Je crois que si, insista-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas laquelle, dit-il avec un soupir, commençant à avoir envie de dormir.

-Il y a des choses qui me sont arrivées et que je veux partager avec toi. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de les connaître ? demanda-t-il.

-Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse, mais pas si en parler doit te faire du mal, dit-il remarquer doucement.

-Je me sentirais mieux après l'avoir dit… de plus, je ne veux pas que tu apprennes des choses sur moi par des bavardages. Je ferais mieux de te dire tout ça moi-même. Et je crois aussi qu'il y a de bonnes choses dans mon histoire, que j'aimerais beaucoup partager avec toi, ajouta Draco.

-Si c'est vraiment important, vas-y, je t'écouterai, céda Harry, reposant la tête sur sa poitrine avec un soupir de résignation.

Draco leva les bras pour entourer son petit corps sous les couvertures et, en lui caressant doucement le dos, commença son histoire :

-Harry, il y a une partie de ma vie dont je ne me sens pas fier. Quand nous avons rompu, j'ai d'abord cru que je pourrais surmonter cette perte. Je me faisais des illusions, mais j'ai vite découvert que je n'étais pas aussi fort que je le croyais. Toutes les fois où j'étais avec Astoria, je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi, et le souvenir de notre amour était si douloureux que je me suis mis à boire beaucoup.

Avant de pouvoir m'en rendre compte, j'étais devenu alcoolique et j'avais abandonné mon travail, laissé New York et Astoria derrière moi. Harry, je me disais que la vie n'était pas digne d'être vécue sans toi et, dans ma déchéance honteuse, j'essayais de fuir mes problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Comme j'avais perdu mon travail, j'ai commencé à jouer dans un spectacle itinérant qui était le pire du pire. Tu aurais eu honte de-moi si tu m'avais vu à cette époque…

Harry leva alors la tête, et regarda droit dans ses yeux. Il se demanda intérieurement s'il devait le laisser continuer sa douloureuse confession, ou lui révéler qu'il connaissait déjà cette histoire… Mais il s'arrêta, pensant qu'il serait peut-être encore plus difficile pour lui d'apprendre qu'il l'avait vu pendant cette triste période.

Harry le regarda d'un air si tendre qu'il se sentit encouragé, et décida de continuer son histoire.

-Un jour, la troupe est allée à Chicago, et c'est peut-être le fait de savoir que tu habitais là, joint aux tonneaux de whisky que je vidais journellement, qui m'a fait avoir une vision de toi un certain soir.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, sans pouvoir croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Un soir, pendant la représentation, expliqua Draco en regardant les yeux étonnés de son amant. J'ai vu ton visage au milieu du public. Ce n'était que mon imagination, mais…

-Tu m'as vu ! S'exclama-t-il abasourdi, en soulevant le torse sur ses bras. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies vraiment vu, comme le disait ta mère ! dit le jeune homme, sans pouvoir réprimer sa stupéfaction.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris. Les paroles d'Harry lui révélaient soudain la terrible vérité qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Et qu'est-ce que ma mère a à voir avec ça ? demanda-t-il, déboussolé. Tu ne vas pas me dire, maintenant, que tu étais là pour de bon. Non ?

-Oh, Draco, tu m'as vraiment vu ! dit-il, ému, jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Oui, Draco, j'étais là, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aies pu me voir dans l'obscurité, mon amour, et tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. Bien sûr, j'étais triste de te voir dans cet état, et un peu fâché que tu gâches ton précieux talent, mais au fond de moi je savais que tu allais finir par vaincre tes démons, et tu l'as fait !

Harry raconta à Draco sa version de l'histoire, et expliqua aussi sa rencontre avec Narcissa Malfoy. A son tour, le jeune homme parla de l'effet que l'apparition d'Harry avait eu sur lui, et des décisions qu'il avait prises après ce moment. Le couple avait du mal à croire comme les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient parfaitement, formant l'image émouvante du poème d'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Ils continuèrent à parler de l'incident, et bientôt la conversation passa à d'autres moments du passé, où ils avaient été très près de se retrouver, et à ce qui les avait empêchés de se revoir. Ils revécurent les évènements et les sentiments qu'ils avaient vécus en ces moments, et, pour la première fois, commencèrent à comprendre le mystère du lien invisible qui les unissait.

La douleur insistante dans leurs cœurs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en France, l'inquiétude croissante durant cette soirée de neige où ils s'étaient retrouvés, et l'angoisse d'Harry la nuit où il avait été blessé… ils commençaient à tout comprendre.

-Tu as toujours été là, dit Harry en désignant son cœur. Je peux te sentir, comme je sens mes propres battements. Tu vois ? Et maintenant, je sais que même si le destin t'a enlevé à moi tellement de fois, tu n'es jamais vraiment parti. Maintenant que tu es là de nouveau, je comprends que c'est ça notre destin.

-Harry ! Soupira-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Cet amour a toujours été notre destin. Tu as toujours été en moi, dans mes rêves, peut-être même avant que je te rencontre, et depuis tu as toujours été là.

Le jeune acteur étreignit vigoureusement Harry, embrassant légèrement le lobe de son oreille et répétant en murmurant qu'il était son ange gardien. Il répondit par un ronronnement étouffé qui alluma de nouveau les feux en lui.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, implora-t-il dans un murmure, dis-moi encore que tu m'as aimé malgré les années, et que tu as rêvé de moi autant que j'ai rêvé de toi… dis-moi que tu m'as attendu tout ce temps !

Harry répondit par une piste de baisers sur sa poitrine et son cou, en remontant vers ses lèvres.

-J'ai pensé à toi, rêvé de toi, et je n'ai jamais été qu'à toi, dit-il entre les baisers. En fait, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en levant sa tête ravissante pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'étais furieux contre toi, la nuit où j'étais sorti avec Seamus, pour une seule raison. Tu as dit que tu voulais effacer de mes lèvres les baisers que j'avais reçus du Français, et je me suis senti offensé, parce que jusqu'ici une seule personne m'a embrassé… toi, avoua-t-il. Draco, les seuls baisers dont je connaisse le goût, ce sont les tiens, réussit-il à dire avant que la passion de Draco ne l'entraîne à nouveau dans le feu inextinguible de leur amour.

oOoOo

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sentant les rayons timides du soleil commencer à caresser son visage. Le jour se levait à l'horizon, et Harry se réveilla du rêve qu'il avait vécu dans les bras de Draco. Il se délia lentement de son étreinte et, sentant un coup de vent furtif qui présageait l'arrivée de l'automne, il se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Il mit tranquillement sa chemise et, les pieds nus, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, une petite alouette chantait sur la corniche.

Harry remplit ses narines de l'odeur du jour nouveau, et sentit clairement les paisibles explosions de son cœur. Mais le matin et le chant de l'alouette étaient aussi les tristes signes de la séparation qu'il avait redoutée si longtemps, et cet événement dramatique n'était qu'à quelques heures de devenir réel.

-Harry ! L'appela une voix masculine endormie depuis le lit, et il répondit immédiatement à l'appel de Draco.

-Dors, ce n'est pas encore l'heure, dit-il en s'approchant du lit et en reprenant sa place dans ses bras.

-Vas-tu dire que c'est le rossignol que j'écoute, ma douce Juliette ? murmura-t-il avec un léger rire.

-J'aimerais bien, répondit-il, en commençant à éprouver la lutte terrible entre son désir d'être fort et son immense tristesse.

-Que vienne la mort, et qu'elle soit bienvenue! C'est la volonté de Juliette… Dans quel état est mon âme ? Parlons, ce n'est pas le jour, récita-t-il en tortillant une de ses mèches brunes autour de son index.

-Ne dis pas ça, Draco. On n'est pas au théâtre.

-Je le sais, parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux après avoir joué. Ceci est une joie d'une nature plus grande, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire, approuva-t-il, mais maintenant, essaie de dormir au moins encore une heure.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle dans ses grands yeux gris, allons prendre un bain ensemble.

-Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas au jeune homme et, sans plus de façons, se leva du lit en s'étirant de tout son long.

-DRACO ! hurla Harry en lui jetant un oreiller, tandis qu'une furieuse rougeur couvrait ses joues.

Le jeune homme attrapa le projectile et, après une seconde de délibération interne pour trouver la raison de cette agression, il comprit que le brun était scandalisé par sa proposition désinvolte, et par la vue de sa nudité dans la lumière du matin. Il trouva cette réaction fort amusante, et son côté toujours taquin se réveilla en lui, le mettant de la meilleure humeur du monde.

-Pourquoi mon amour serait-il intimidé de me voir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit avec des mouvements félins. Le jeune homme prit le visage d'Harry dans ses mains, avec une grimace diabolique. Dis-moi, Harry. N'est-ce pas avec toi que j'ai partagé mes secrets les plus intimes la nuit dernière ? Est-ce que tu vas redevenir timide avec moi ?

-Je ne suis pas timide, rétorqua-t-il en levant fièrement le nez.

-Alors, prends un bain avec moi, le défia-t-il. Montre-moi que tu es encore le garçon audacieux que j'ai toujours connu.

-Eh bien… Je…hésita-t-il. Je ne crois pas avoir envie de prendre un bain maintenant.

-Des excuses, répondit-il. Mais ça ne marchera pas.

Et sur cette dernière affirmation, le jeune homme prit Harry dans ses bras. Il lui hurla de le lâcher, mais, comme il mêlait ses protestations d'un rire franc, Draco ne prêta pas attention à ses demandes.

Dans la salle de bains, Harry essaya de résister un moment, mais le blond gagna aisément la partie, car son adversaire n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser l'invitation. Il ne lui fallut que quelques agaceries et baisers pour lui faire reprendre confiance et admettre que la nudité n'était pas uniquement réservée aux jeux du lit. Bientôt, la chemise fut par terre, et ils furent dans la baignoire, à s'asperger et jouer comme deux enfants.

oOoOo

Ils continuèrent à jouer et à se caresser autant qu'ils purent, mais, comme le temps ne s'arrête pour personne, homme ou femme, et en dépit de leur répugnance, le jeune couple finit par quitter la baignoire. Utilisant le langage silencieux qu'ils avaient mis au point, tous deux se préparèrent à quitter l'hôtel. Harry proposa au jeune homme de l'aider à se coiffer, et, utilisant un rasoir qu'il avait sur lui, il lui coupa les cheveux pour les réadapter aux règlements militaires.

Draco était assis devant le miroir pendant qu'Harry travaillait d'une main rapide. Tandis que les mèches de soie blondes tombaient à terre, le jeune homme ne détachait pas les yeux des étoiles d'émeraude reflétées dans le miroir. Pour la première fois de la matinée, il commençait à penser sérieusement à la séparation imminente, se sentant terriblement frustré de ne pas avoir plus de temps à partager avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Cependant, le brun se promit d'être fort de façon à ce que les choses soient moins difficiles pour lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Draco se regarda avec une certaine contrariété, et Harry rit doucement de sa répugnance à porter les cheveux si courts. Pendant qu'il se rasait dans la salle de bains, Harry ramassa les mèches blondes et attacha une boucle à un ruban.

Harry eut un profond soupir, puis le jeune homme s'approcha de la table de nuit, prit une des roses rouges dans le vase de cristal et respira le parfum, pensant à l'avenir qui l'attendrait quand la guerre serait finie et que lui et Draco pourraient rentrer chez eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient pour la gare.

oOoOo

Draco regardait Harry, sans encore pouvoir croire ce qu'il avait vécu les heures précédentes. Chaque fois qu'il repassait les faits dans son esprit, il se sentait triomphant et comblé, et, comme il l'avait décidé, il faisait de son mieux pour envisager la séparation prochaine avec la plus optimiste des attitudes. Néanmoins, il ne put éviter un coup au cœur, lorsqu'il entendit l'employé de la gare appeler les passagers du train de neuf heures pour Verdun.

-Je t'écrirai tous les jours, même si le courrier peut ne pas partir aussi souvent, murmura-t-il en l'étreignant vigoureusement. Promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi, mon ange.

-Promis… Et toi, s'il te plaît, fais plus attention cette fois, pria-t-il, le visage enfoui dans sa poitrine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, ça ira, répondit-il, et en disant cela il chercha son regard, Écoute, Harry, et écoute bien… Quand la guerre finira, ça va être la pagaille et la confusion partout. Ne m'attends pas. Prends le premier bateau pour l'Amérique avec ton équipe médicale, et attends-moi à New York. Tu as mon adresse et celle de ma mère. Quand je reviendrai, j'irai te chercher et je passerai le reste de ma vie à te rendre heureux. C'est promis.

-Tu me rends déjà heureux, corrigea-t-il.

L'employé de la gare pressa de nouveau les passagers.

-Draco, chuchota Harry en portant les mains à sa nuque. Garde ça… dit-il en passant à son cou sa croix d'or. Je l'ai sur moi depuis que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre. Elle te protégera et, comme elle m'est toujours revenue… elle te ramènera sûrement dans mes bras, très bientôt, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, luttant désespérément pour refouler ses larmes.

-Alors, toi, s'il te plaît, garde ça pour moi, dit-il en lui donnant son anneau d'émeraude. Cette nuit cruelle à New York, quand tu m'as quitté sans me laisser te regarder dans les yeux, je me suis senti tellement perdu que pendant des mois j'en ai eu des cauchemars, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce qui émut Harry jusqu'au fond du cœur.

-Draco, murmura-t-il, et il l'aurait étreint plus étroitement s'il n'avait pas dû continuer à le regarder pendant qu'il continuait son explication.

-Après la fois où je t'avais vu dans le théâtre itinérant, j'étais revenu à New York, et je cherchais un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ma mère quand j'ai vu cet anneau. Au moment où j'ai découvert la pierre, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait exactement la couleur de tes yeux. Je n'ai pas hésité et je l'ai achetée sur le moment, pour avoir un souvenir des yeux de l'homme qui avait été ma lumière… ces yeux que je n'avais pas pu voir une dernière fois. Mais maintenant, après ce qui est arrivé, je ne pense plus en avoir besoin, parce que j'ai le souvenir adoré de tes yeux me promettant ton amour pour un homme qui ne croit pas encore mériter une telle joie. Je veux que tu le gardes pendant que je serai loin, et quand nous nous reverrons, je te rendrai ta croix et tu me rendras cet anneau. De plus, je risque de le perdre sur le front un de ces jours. Il sera plus à l'abri dans tes mains.

Harry prit l'anneau et le plaça dans sa bourse avec les mèches blondes de Draco. L'instant d'après, il leva les yeux pour le regarder, encore profondément ému par l'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté.

-Je t'aime tellement que je crois que je vais exploser, lui dit Draco, et l'instant d'après ils s'embrassaient à nouveau comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des siècles.

-Draco, s'étouffa-t-il, en l'étreignant si étroitement qu'il pensa ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer. Il entourait son cou de ses bras et, les yeux fermés, fit secrètement une prière.

Le train commençait à bouger et le jeune homme, se séparant de l'étreinte d'Harry, sauta à bord.

-Souviens-toi, furent ses derniers mots. Nous ne faisons qu'un maintenant. Je suis à toi… tu es à moi. Ne l'oublie jamais. Nous ne ferons jamais qu'un.

Harry agita la main pour approuver ses paroles, et le train s'éloigna, accélérant de plus en plus. En quelques secondes, il n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon, et Harry sur le quai versait ses larmes les plus amères.

-Tu as été très courageux, maintenant tu peux pleurer autant que tu en as besoin, mon enfant, dit une voix profonde derrière lui. Une main large et chaude se posa de façon protectrice sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Le père Graubner ! J'ai l'impression que l'armée m'arrache une partie de mon âme, cria-t-il au milieu de ses sanglots.

-Et c'est le cas, pour sûr, répondit l'homme en lui tapotant le dos dans un geste de réconfort. Mais cette guerre sera bientôt finie, et il te reviendra très vite… tu verras.

Le prêtre et le jeune homme restèrent un long moment sur le quai. Graubner était allé à la gare pour saluer Draco, mais, en apercevant à distance les adieux émouvants du couple, il avait pensé que ce serait un blasphème de les interrompre, et il avait préféré attendre le départ du jeune homme pour offrir à Harry tout le support moral dont il aurait besoin.

-Ça fait tellement mal ! répondit-il tristement.

-Alors, pleure un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de larmes… Après, il sera temps de commencer à prier. Je le ferai avec toi, promit-il.

Au-dessus d'eux, d'épais nuages couvraient le ciel et un léger brouillard commençait à s'étendre sur Paris.

 **A suivre**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Il y avait eu plus d'émotions qu'on n'en pouvait supporter en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Harry était passé de l'angoisse au plus parfait bonheur, puis était retombé dans l'inquiétude et la crainte. Mais lorsque le père Graubner le laissa à l'entrée de l'hôpital, le jeune homme comprit qu'il lui fallait mettre ses sentiments de côté pour faire face à son devoir.

Tout semblait en révolution dans les salles de l'hôpital : des infirmières et des médecins courant dans tous les sens, des boîtes de remèdes et de matériel médical en travers du chemin, et des quantités de brancards portant des blessés, simplement posés sur le sol, en attendant leur tour d'être envoyés vers un lit ou la salle d'opération. Il sut immédiatement ce qui se passait : un nouveau train de blessés venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Harry ? Aboya une voix féminine que le brun reconnut aussitôt. Tu aurais dû être à ton poste à sept heures ! Puis-je savoir ce que faisait le prince ? demanda Pansy avec véhémence.

-Pansy, je suis désolé… Je…, commença Harry, en se demandant comment il allait expliquer à son amie ce qu'il avait vécu durant les heures précédentes.

-Je pensais que tu étais devenu adulte, mais…

-Arrête avec ça, Pansy ! interrompit une troisième voix, d'un ton ferme mais conciliateur.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir les yeux ambrés de Julienne le regarder d'un air de compréhension.

-Je suis sûre que Harry a une bonne raison pour son absence inhabituelle, continua Julienne, mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps en explications pour le moment. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il se mette en tenue tout de suite et qu'il commence à nous aider. Tu ne crois pas, Pansy ?

Et, se rapprochant du jeune homme, Julienne chuchota à son oreille, de façon à ce que personne d'autre que Pansy ne puisse entendre : Souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seulement la patronne ici, mais aussi l'amie d'Harry. Tu sais qu'il ne négligerait pas son travail sans une bonne raison.

L'expression du visage de la brune changea immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit ces derniers mots.

-D'accord, Harry, mets cet uniforme. On en parlera plus tard, finit par dire Pansy en s'adressant au brun.

Les trois infirmiers se séparèrent, courant dans des directions différentes.

Le soleil se couchait sur la vaste forêt française. Le bruit tonitruant de la voie ferrée rompit le silence placide lorsque le train traversa les bois sans ralentir sa vitesse. Les quelques passagers dans les wagons avaient mis la journée pour venir de Paris, subissant des retards constants dans toutes les gares où ils s'étaient arrêtés durant leur voyage. Cependant, à chaque nouveau tour des roues d'acier, ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. Dans quelques minutes, le train arriverait à Verdun.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir, se rappelant qu'exactement à la même heure, la veille, il était perdu dans les bras d'Harry sur le pont Saint-Michel. Un sourire doux et triste apparut discrètement sur ses lèvres, et une riche quantité de sentiments et de sensations vint à son esprit. A peine huit heures auparavant, il était encore dans ses bras, mais il lui manquait déjà. Mais cette fois, sa nostalgie n'était pas amère, car à chaque minute dont l'horloge avançait, il le savait, la fin de la guerre était plus proche, et avec lui le bonheur qu'il avait autrefois cru impossible. Cette simple pensée suffisait à le rendre fort, malgré le danger imminent qu'il allait de nouveau affronter.

Aux yeux de Draco, toutes les horreurs que pouvait apporter une nouvelle bataille pâlissaient à la lumière qui envahissait son âme. Le miracle d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour inondait son esprit de doux souvenirs et d'espoirs lumineux. Un parfum particulier entourait son cœur, et il pouvait le sentir envahir tout son être. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit largement lorsque ses doigts caressèrent le crucifix qu'il avait en main.

Il ressentait une telle joie intérieure qu'il voulait crier son bonheur aux quatre vents, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux le garder pour lui, au moins pendant quelque temps.

Le personnel de l'hôpital Saint-Jacques avait fait double service à cause de l'arrivée des blessés d'Arras, puis un infirmier et un médecin sur cinq prirent un troisième service pour que l'hôpital continue à fonctionner, pendant que les autres allaient se reposer pendant six heures. Après trente-six heures de travail continuel, Harry, Pansy et Julienne regagnèrent leur chambre pour prendre le repos dont ils avaient un urgent besoin. Le jeune brun prit une douche et mit sa tenue pour la nuit, pendant que Pansy prenait sa place dans la salle de bains. En sortant de la douche, la brune se souvint qu'Harry lui devait encore une explication pour son absence.

-Et maintenant, puis-je savoir où tu as passé toute cette nuit ? demanda Pansy d'un ton inquisiteur en séchant ses longs cheveux bruns avec une serviette, mais elle se rendit bientôt compte que son compagnon était déjà au pays des songes.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Harry, dit-elle à son ami endormi tout en mettant à son tour un pyjama de coton. On devrait dormir. Nous aurons le temps de parler plus tard.

Pansy se glissa sous les draps et, avant de s'endormir, put entendre Harry murmurer un nom.

-Oh non ! Soupira Pansy avec résignation, encore une nuit de Draco ceci et Draco cela, même dans ses rêves ! Mon Dieu, épargnez-moi ! Si seulement il pouvait fermer sa grande bouche, au moins quand il dort ! Pouffa-t-elle avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Un léger coup à la porte annonça la visite qu'Harry attendait. Il était déjà réveillé et habillé, mais Pansy dormait encore profondément.

-Entre, dit Harry, presque dans un murmure, et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. C'était Julienne.

-Comment ça va ce matin ? demanda leur aînée en fermant la porte dans son dos et en s'approchant d'Harry. Je vois que notre intrépide chef d'équipe est encore à rêver aux anges, commenta-t-elle.

-Elle sera bientôt levée, tu verras, répondit Harry en souriant, et Julienne put remarquer une lumière nouvelle dans l'expression du jeune homme.

-Tu pourras raconter toute l'histoire à Pansy quand elle se réveillera, mais tu vas devoir me vider ton sac tout de suite. Je ne peux pas attendre ! Pouffa-t-elle avec une étincelle espiègle dans ses yeux d'ambre.

-Oh, Julie ! Fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire avant que ses joues ne rougissent de façon ravissante. Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! dit-il en prenant son visage à deux mains.

-Ta figure en a déjà dit l'essentiel, sourit Julienne en invitant son ami à s'asseoir sur le lit pour continuer la conversation. Quand on a vu que tu ne revenais pas de la soirée, notre pauvre Pansy a été horriblement inquiète pour toi, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, parce que tu étais avec lui, expliqua la jeune femme avec excitation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Je ne pensais pas que vous, les filles, vous puissiez être préoccupées…

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, Harry, gloussa Julienne avec amusement. Un couple d'amoureux qui va être séparé n'a pas besoin de s'excuser pour avoir oublié le reste du monde. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que ça a été tout ce que tu attendais ? demanda-t-elle intentionnellement.

-Plus que je n'avais jamais rêvé, il… il hésita un moment, il m'a proposé de passer la nuit avec lui !

-C'est le moins qu'il pouvait faire, cet entêté, commenta Julienne en pouffant.

-Vous avez quoi ?! Hurla une troisième voix, venant de l'autre lit à la surprise d'Harry et de Julienne.

-Et tu écoutais en faisant semblant de dormir! Railla Julienne, très amusée par la vision comique de la jeune brune, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air scandalisé. Allez, Pansy, ne commence pas à faire la moue. Ils s'aiment, et il n'y a pas de règles contre ça.

-Non, bien sûr, mais… tenta de discuter la brune, puis elle se souvint du visage angélique d'Harry endormi, la veille au soir, plus rayonnant et serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, et à ce moment elle comprit la raison du nouveau bonheur de son ami. Eh bien… ne me regarde pas comme ça, Julienne ! protesta Pansy. Je crois que je vais devoir te féliciter, Harry, admit la jeune femme en se levant de son lit pour serrer le brun dans ses bras.

OoOoO

 _« Le 3 septembre 1918_

 _Harry, mon amour,_

 _C'est hier que j'ai quitté Paris, et cela semble déjà un siècle, sans toi dans mes bras. Je suis arrivé à Verdun dans la soirée, sans problème, et maintenant me revoilà avec ma section. Il semble qu'il ne doive pas y avoir d'action de sitôt, et comme les Allemands se retirent sur plusieurs points de la frontière, il est possible que la guerre se termine avant que nous ne livrions une vraie bataille. Je t'en prie, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai promis que tout irait bien et j'ai l'intention de tenir parole… »_

 _« Le 4 septembre_

 _… Mon désir de toi est toujours profond, mais différent, mon amour. Alors qu'autrefois ton souvenir était une blessure dans mon cœur, qui saignait chaque fois que je respirais, maintenant, en sachant que ton amour est pour moi, en sachant que nous sommes libres d'y céder, penser à toi est une joie qui guérit mon âme et me donne la force de continuer… »_

 _« Le 5 septembre_

 _… Le soir, quand je suis de service et qu'à distance je peux entendre le rugissement fracassant de détonations lointaines, je ferme les yeux de temps en temps pour voir ton doux sourire, et en ces moments je sais que, malgré l'obscurité qui m'entoure, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Si j'ai autrefois ressenti de la souffrance, ou de la solitude, ou ai subi des épreuves difficiles, maintenant je les ai toutes oubliées. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense plutôt à l'avenir, tu vois, et je m'habitue à faire des projets pour nous deux. Il y a si longtemps que j'ai dû renoncer à imaginer un avenir ensemble que j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais essayé d'accepter l'idée que ma pièce personnelle ne parlerait que de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une perspective agréable. Mais maintenant, je me réveille et je pense à nous, et je m'étonne moi-même avec ce sentiment merveilleux que certains ont appelé l'espoir. »_

 _« Le 6 septembre_

 _… Tu as déjà rencontré ce gars une fois, le capitaine Jackson. C'est l'homme le plus drôle que j'aie jamais connu… Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas vraiment, il est en quelque sorte obsédé par la façon de parler des gens. Il prétend pouvoir deviner le passé des gens rien qu'en les écoutant parler. Je lui ai fait passer des moments difficiles en le faisant marcher, en le trompant avec mon accent. Eh bien, c'était avant que je te revoie et que par ta faute, je me déconcentre et oublie Jackson. Mais qui pourrait me blâmer pour ça ? Comment pouvais-je penser à autre chose alors que tu étais apparu si soudainement, me laissant assommé par un mélange de joie et de douleur ?_

 _Maintenant que je suis revenu, ce Jackson se pose des questions, parce qu'il remarque quelque chose de différent en moi, mais il ne peut pas deviner ce que c'est toi ! Toi, qui as fait de moi un autre homme. Toi, qui m'a recréé et m'a fait voir le monde d'une nouvelle façon. Toi, qui apporte un nouveau sens à ma vie. »_

 _« Le 7 septembre_

 _… Quand j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours, je me suis mis à jouer avec un rêve que je croyais impossible. Je rêvais que tu étais à moi pour au moins une nuit, et chaque fois que je me réveillais de cette rêverie séduisante, je pensais qu'une telle bénédiction, une fois seulement, serait assez pour mon cœur… Mais je sais maintenant que je me trompais. Je viens de découvrir que mon cœur est désespérément avide quand il s'agit de tes caresses. Il me faut le goût de tes lèvres et la chaleur de ton corps ensorcelant. Il ne suffit pas d'une nuit passionnée avec toi. Je te veux à en avoir mal, et j'ai besoin d'être avec toi pour le reste de ma vie et au-delà. Tu me manques, Harry. »_

 _« Le 8 septembre_

 _Oh, Harry ! Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillé de mauvaise humeur! J'avais envie de taper sur tous ceux qui croisaient mon chemin, sans en comprendre la raison. Alors, j'ai cherché un endroit tranquille pendant mes heures de liberté, et j'ai joué de l'harmonica un moment. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé à rassembler mes pensées, et au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais jaloux, c'était ça qui me troublait. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être maladivement jaloux de tous ceux qui ont en ce moment la chance d'être à tes côtés. Je suis jaloux de ceux qui peuvent regarder dans les prairies vertes de tes yeux, pendant que je suis loin de toi. Je suis maladivement jaloux de tous les patients dont tu t'occupes en ce moment, et dans mon esprit dérangé je suis jaloux du temps que tu passes loin de moi, et des vêtements qui caressent ton corps, et des pensées qui traversent ton esprit et dans lesquelles je ne suis pas._

 _Vas-tu m'aimer encore, fou comme je suis ? Je t'en prie, ne me reproche pas ma possessivité. Plus d'une fois, j'ai renoncé à toi à cause des circonstances, et maintenant que tu es à moi, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je te veux pour moi et moi seul. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas ton geôlier, je promets que tu auras toujours toute la liberté que tu veux. C'est plutôt toi qui m'as emprisonné dans ton amour, et je n'ai pas d'autre joie que de penser à toi. Pardonne-moi ma démence. C'est juste que je suis fou amoureux de toi. »_

 _« Le 9 septembre_

 _T'aimer sans espoir était un véritable enfer. Imaginer que tu étais le mari de quelqu'un d'autre a été le tourment le plus terrible que j'aie jamais traversé. Penser que tu pourrais garder du ressentiment contre moi était encore pire. Mais la douleur la plus pénible était peut-être l'idée que je ne te reverrais jamais, que je n'entendrais plus jamais ta voix m'appeler, que je ne pourrais plus jamais prendre tes mains dans les miennes, ou te serrer dans mes bras avec toute la passion que je ne gardais que pour toi. Ressentais-tu la même douleur quand tu pensais, comme moi, que notre amour était mort ?_

 _Rien de ce que je pourrai affronter maintenant ne peut donc se comparer à cette souffrance. Je suis si heureux maintenant, au milieu de cette petite tranchée, à écrire ces lignes, que si quelqu'un pouvait regarder dans mon cœur en ce moment, il penserait que je deviens fou. Comment puis-je avoir autant de lumière en moi quand tout alentour est sombre ? Ce n'est pas moi, mon amour, c'est le feu de ton amour en moi qui éclaire mon cœur. Mais ma joie ne peut pas être complète tant que je ne suis pas auprès de toi. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, et quelquefois je désespère de cette maudite guerre que je voudrais voir finir à l'instant, pour que nous puissions tous les deux rentrer à la maison… notre maison._

 _Nous venons de recevoir l'ordre de partir. Il est possible que nous affrontions l'ennemi près d'ici, au sud. Néanmoins, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, parce qu'ici, dans l'armée, tout semble être un secret d'état, et la plupart du temps nous recevons les instructions définitives au dernier moment. C'est pourquoi je t'envoie toutes ces lettres maintenant, en profitant du premier camion postal qui quitte le camp depuis que j'y suis arrivé. J'espère que tu recevras mon courrier bientôt. Je viens de recevoir deux de tes lettres et je les garde sur mon cœur, avec ton crucifix. Je lis et relis tes paroles d'amour. Comme il me tarde de voir mon image reflétée dans ces miroirs verts. Je t'en pris, mon amour - Par Saint George ! Comme il est doux de t'appeler par ce nom - prends soin de toi et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis dans la main de Dieu, et je suis sûr qu'il préservera ma vie pour te rendre heureux._

 _Passionnément à toi,_

 _Draco. »_

oOoOo

 _« Le 5 septembre_

 _Draco mon amour,_

 _Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire. Cet été qui meurt pendant que je t'écris est le premier été ensoleillé que j'aie connu depuis des années. Toujours, depuis que j'ai quitté New York, le froid de cette nuit a couvert mon cœur, le gardant gelé en toute saison. Rien ne pouvait me réchauffer… rien sauf toi, ton sourire, le regard de tes yeux, tes bras… Au fond de moi je le savais, mais j'essayais péniblement de tout nier. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de cacher mes sentiments._

 _Même si tu es loin, je me sens au chaud et en sécurité, car je sais que ton cœur est avec moi, et le souvenir de toutes les caresses que nous avons partagées nourrit cette flamme chaleureuse en moi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de dire à quel point tu me manques. Il me faut tes paroles dans mon oreille, tes plaisanteries, ton rire et même ta colère, et je dois aussi avouer que j'ai besoin de ce monde intime que nous avons créé pour nous deux pendant notre première nuit. Mon corps et mon âme ont vraiment besoin de toi, mon amour._

 _Le jour où tu es parti a été tellement difficile! Nous avions beaucoup de travail, mais même avec tellement de choses à faire je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à toi. As-tu senti mes pensées embrasser tes tempes ? As-tu entendu mon âme appeler la tienne, le soir, quand je suis allé me coucher ? Oh, Draco ! Je vais compter les jours, les heures et les secondes jusqu'à ce que je te revoie._

 _A mesure que les jours passent, je rêve de notre avenir ensemble, et la perspective semble si merveilleuse que j'ai du mal à y croire. Pourtant, je dois me convaincre que tout reste possible. Quand je lis les nouvelles sur la victoire des Alliés, je comprends que bientôt je serai à tes côtés. Alors, je m'occupe d'imaginer un millier de moyens pour te faire sourire. Je vais retenir toutes ces idées pour les utiliser la prochaine fois que je te verrai. D'ici là, pense à moi autant que je pense à toi._

 _De tout mon cœur_

 _Ton Harry._

 _P. S. Ai-je oublié d'écrire que je t'aime ? »_

oOoOo

Les Allemands se repliaient, mais pour le général Ludendorff tout n'était pas perdu. Il savait qu'il devait résister en France le plus longtemps possible. S'il pouvait maintenir ses positions le long de la frontière jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'hiver, cela donnerait aux diplomates allemands assez de temps et de pouvoir militaire pour négocier un armistice plus avantageux. S'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner la guerre, ils devaient faire de leur mieux pour obtenir au moins des conditions de paix moins lourdes. Son plan était donc de se replier lentement, unité après unité, en essayant de préserver ses positions avec un effectif moindre. Foch comprit les intentions de son ennemi et décida qu'il lui fallait arrêter le mouvement des Allemands, les contraignant à se rendre avant qu'ils ne s'échappent, pour qu'ils subissent une humiliation plus grande et que le résultat pour les Alliés soit plus profitable. La guerre, après tout, peut être une excellente affaire pour ceux qui la gagnent. En 1919 viendrait le temps des négociations, et chacun voulait être dans la meilleure position possible.

Pendant les mois de septembre, octobre et novembre, les Alliés organisèrent leur dernière offensive, celle qui les mènerait à la victoire finale. Elle serait divisée en trois fronts essentiels : un en Flandre, à la frontière belge, un autre vers Cambrai et Saint-Quentin, et le troisième vers Mézières et Sedan. L'idée était de prendre le contrôle du chemin de fer que les Allemands utilisaient pour transporter leurs troupes, leur équipement militaire et leur ravitaillement. Le premier point que Foch décida d'attaquer était Saint-Mihiel, à quelques kilomètres au sud de Verdun. L'armée américaine fut désignée pour cette mission.

En septembre 1918, les Américains avaient déjà installé leur quartier général sur la Vesle, et la Première armée américaine fut donc chargée d'attaquer le saillant de Saint-Mihiel et de le réduire, de façon à ce que les Alliés puissent communiquer librement par chemin de fer entre Paris et la Lorraine. L'objectif des Américains était de prendre Saint-Mihiel et de continuer vers la forêt de l'Argonne, à quelques kilomètres au nord. La Seconde division participait à la mission.

Voilà pourquoi, la nuit du 11 septembre, Draco Lucius Malfoy était de nouveau assis dans la tranchée, à attendre son tour d'entrer en action. A une heure du matin, le 12 septembre, la bataille commença par une intense attaque d'artillerie qui dura plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps, l'artillerie attendait en silence entre les parois sombres des tranchées. On n'entendait que le vent d'automne et les coups de canon, mêlés à une forte odeur de poudre qui envahissait l'atmosphère. Un jeune homme était assis près de Draco, tenant sa mitrailleuse Browning avec des doigts nerveux et frissonnant de peur à chaque nouvelle détonation. C'était la première fois qu'il verrait le feu, et Draco ne pouvait le blâmer d'avoir peur. Le jeune acteur posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, essayant de le rassurer.

-Tout ça fait sacrément peur, commenta Malfoy, mais il faut te contrôler si tu veux survivre.

-Comment pouvez-vous être si calme ? S'étonna le jeune homme en regardant le flegmatique sergent.

-J'ai aussi peur que toi, Matthew, répondit Malfoy avec une grimace, mais je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur mon objectif. Si je veux atteindre mon but, je dois me concentrer.

-Et c'est quoi, votre but ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

-Il faut que je vive, Matthew, répondit le sergent, un éclat étrange traversant brièvement ses yeux. Il y a quelqu'un qui compte là-dessus. Donc, quand nous serons en face de l'ennemi, je mettrai toutes mes forces à préserver ma vie et faire mon devoir. En ce moment, je n'ai pas de place pour d'autres pensées ou sentiments. Concentre ton esprit là-dessus, et consacre tes cinq sens au combat.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Alors, fie-toi aux prières de ta mère, Matthew, parce que je ne crois pas que Dieu écoutera les prières d'un pécheur comme toi, plaisanta le sergent en envoyant au jeune homme une légère bourrade, qui soulagea quelque peu sa tension.

A cinq heures du matin, l'infanterie sortit des tranchées. A nouveau, Draco dut supporter la vision toujours horrible d'hommes s'entre-tuant, et une fois de plus il dut tacher ses mains de sang. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer ces taches, qu'elles resteraient sur sa peau même s'il les lavait encore et encore, et qu'elles troubleraient toujours sa conscience et feraient partie de ses cauchemars. Pourtant, il avait un argument qui le soutenait pendant ces heures : il lui fallait vivre, et s'il fallait tuer pour défendre sa vie, il le ferait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait que son existence avait vraiment un but.

La bataille dura presque vingt-quatre heures, mais heureusement les Allemands ne résistèrent pas aussi fermement qu'on ne le prévoyait. Le 13 septembre, le saillant était conquis, et quelques heures après les forces américaines furent relevées par des éléments français. La Première armée américaine continua son chemin vers la forêt de l'Argonne, où un mois entier de lutte difficile l'attendait.

En route vers le nord, Draco regardait par la fenêtre du train tout en caressant un crucifix dans ses mains. Il voyait le feuillage toujours vert des pins contrastant avec le paysage doré, signe de l'automne qui arrivait, et son esprit lui ramena immédiatement le doux souvenir des yeux d'Harry. Il soupira légèrement, remerciant Dieu qu'il soit loin et à l'abri. Toutefois, Draco n'aurait pas été aussi heureux s'il avait su ce qui se préparait à Paris.

OoOoO

Les rumeurs peuvent devenir des pièges dangereux, qui tôt ou tard finissent par capturer la proie désirée. Alors qu'Harry travaillait diligemment pendant ses longues périodes de service, et passait son temps libre à rêver de l'homme qu'il aimait, priant avec une ferveur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait à répandre une mixture venimeuse de mensonges et de vérités, laquelle trouva aisément un écho dans les bouches qui aimaient les ragots. Après tout, il n'est pas difficile d'atteindre le côté obscur des cœurs humains. Il suffit de gratter un peu pour révéler les faiblesses de l'homme. A long terme, elles peuvent être très utiles pour atteindre certains buts.

Harry James Potter avait été envoyé sur le front, à Ypres puis à Cambrai, l'année précédente, revenant à Paris en décembre, juste quelques jours après que le colonel Vouillard – qui à l'époque était encore major – avait été nommé directeur de l'hôpital. Depuis, cinq groupes différents de personnel médical avaient été envoyés dans différents secteurs du front occidental, mais Monsieur Potter n'y avait plus jamais été affecté, bien qu'il ait acquis l'expérience et l'entraînement nécessaires.

Lorsque Monsieur Potter était arrivé à l'hôpital après son séjour au front, il avait souffert de la grippe pendant quelques semaines, et quoique Vouillard ne soit pas censé le connaître, il s'était tellement intéressé à son rétablissement qu'il lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois. L'intérêt de Vouillard pouvait être un simple geste de politesse et de courtoisie envers un héros de guerre venu d'un des pays alliés. Mais était-ce tout ?

Pansy Parkinson, qui avait toujours été distante et froide avec tout le personnel qu'elle commandait, avait soudain changé d'attitude envers Harry Potter dès que tous les deux étaient rentrés à Paris. On pouvait penser que le changement de Mlle Parkinson venait du fait que Monsieur Potter lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie. Néanmoins, cette transformation était survenue exactement au moment où Vouillard était arrivé à Saint-Jacques. Coïncidence ?

Pendant l'été, les patients de la salle A-12 s'étaient littéralement mutinés pour avoir Monsieur Potter comme infirmier. Vouillard avait simplement réglé le problème en le renvoyant dans la salle en question. Certains pensaient que cette mesure avait été un signe de faiblesse, qui n'était pas vraiment dans le style militaire. Une solution plus sévère aurait été de transférer l'infirmier dans un autre hôpital, pour donner une leçon aux patients rebelles. Néanmoins, Vouillard préférait garder Monsieur Potter à l'hôpital Saint-Jacques.

Enfin, récemment, Potter avait disparu toute une nuit, et était même arrivé en retard pour prendre son service le lendemain matin. Néanmoins, Mlle Parkinson n'avait rien fait pour punir sa faute. N'était-ce pas vraiment bizarre, d'autant que Pansy Parkinson était toujours un chef très strict ?

Nancy Thorndike connaissait les raisons de tous ces étranges évènements. Elle avait travaillé à classer les archives de l'hôpital pendant un mois, et dans sa tâche elle avait trouvé le dossier d'Harry, tombant sur des informations très intéressantes. Elle apprit ainsi que le jeune homme faisait partie d'une très riche famille, liée à de hauts gradés de l'armée française. Elle lut les lettres de Foch au major Legarde, au major La Salle et au colonel Vouillard, donnant des ordres stricts pour garder Monsieur Potter à l'arrière. Ceci expliquait la mystérieuse disgrâce de La Salle, puisqu'il avait envoyé Harry à Ypres, et l'intérêt qu'avait Vouillard à maintenir le jeune homme loin du front.

Nancy relia les fils et, ayant une image complète de la situation, comprit que les évènements pouvaient facilement être mal interprétés. Après quoi, il ne lui fallut que quelques conversations anodines avec certaines collègues, qui avaient la réputation de cancanières expertes, pour répandre l'idée qu'Éric Vouillard faisait du favoritisme éhonté en le tenant à l'écart des hôpitaux de campagne.

La rumeur se répandit rapidement, et en une semaine elle atteignit les oreilles de Vouillard. Il fut bien sûr profondément offensé. Vouillard craignait aussi que sa réputation professionnelle ne souffre de la rumeur, surtout s'agissant d'un jeune homme dont la famille était liée au maréchal Foch. Vouillard décida donc d'agir pour faire immédiatement taire ce bruit malveillant.

La veille, Harry avait reçu les lettres de Draco, et chacun des mots qu'il avait écrits battait dans ses veines à chaque seconde du jour et de la nuit. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se répéter ces phrases qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, en une sorte de dialogue secret.

Au même moment, Pansy entrait dans la chambre, ses lunettes à la main, essuyant elle aussi ses yeux pleins de larmes avec un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé.

-Pansy ! s'exclama Harry, surpris par les larmes de son amie autant que par son arrivée inattendue, à l'heure où elle était censée être de service.

-Harry ! Fut tout ce que Pansy put dire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

Le jeune homme serra tendrement la brune contre lui en essayant de calmer son cœur tourmenté par des paroles rassurantes. Ils restèrent debout enlacés pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Pansy sente que toutes ses larmes étaient sorties. Puis ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Harry, ce dernier tenant les mains de son amie.

-Tu voudrais partager avec moi ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda Harry en touchant sa poitrine d'une main. Ou est-ce que tu voudrais juste rester un moment avec moi sans rien dire ?

-Harry… Je… marmonna Pansy avec hésitation. Je pense que ce serait bien de parler, acheva-t-elle, se demandant jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait confier ses chagrins.

La jeune brune écarta une des mèches sombres qui agaçaient son front, puis sortit de sa poche une enveloppe déchirée qu'elle montra à son ami.

-Cette lettre vient de Seamus, expliqua Pansy d'un air abattu.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait écrit, commenta Harry, un peu étonné.

-Il ne l'a pas fait, Harry… Comment pouvait-il le faire ? répondit la brune avec désespoir. Il a écrit à Julienne, mais elle m'a donné la lettre à lire.

Harry leva les yeux de l'enveloppe, adressant à son amie un regard interrogateur. Soudain, une longue série d'incidents, de paroles isolées, de gestes et de réactions de Pansy finirent par trouver leur sens, et Harry put lire dans les yeux sombres et humides de son amie comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Pansy… tu es… amoureuse de lui ! murmura Harry, sans encore croire ce que les iris bruns avaient déjà avoué.

-Non, non, non ! Se hâta de nier Pansy, répugnant encore à livrer ses sentiments intimes. C'est… c'est juste que… je m'inquiète… je… bégaya-t-elle, sans pouvoir trouver d'explication logique.

-Si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu bégaies ? Ce n'est pas la Pansy que je connais, riposta Harry.

-Simplement parce que tu es tellement amoureux de Draco, est-ce que tout le monde devrait être amoureux de quelqu'un ? protesta Pansy en dernier recours.

-Allez, Pansy, tu as dit que tu voulais parler. Ça aiderait un peu si tu étais vraiment honnête avec moi… Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? demanda Harry de sa voix la plus douce, et, en dépit de la méfiance de Pansy, la brune finit par céder au charisme de son ami. Elle se dit intérieurement que, maintenant qu'Harry avait retrouvé Malfoy, il ne servait à rien de lui cacher ses sentiments.

-D'accord, finit par dire Pansy, en détournant les yeux et en serrant nerveusement son mouchoir. Tu avais raison, Harry… je… je suis… amoureuse de lui.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tes sentiments plus tôt ! demanda Harry étonné.

-Parce que tu l'aurais quitté, répondit Pansy tandis qu'une nouvelle larme roulait sur sa joue, Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne veux pas être choisie à cause de la charité d'un autre. Ce n'est pas mon genre… dis que c'est de l'orgueil, si tu veux… de plus, je n'étais pas sûre que tu ne finirais pas par l'aimer… ça l'aurait rendu très heureux… Comment aurais-je pu m'interposer alors …?

-Oh, Pansy ! Tu n'as rien dit de tout ce temps, et j'étais tellement aveugle que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ! regretta Harry. Je ne suis vraiment nul comme ami ! se reprocha-t-il.

-Non… non, Harry. Ne t'accuse pas comme ça, répondit Pansy avec un triste sourire plein de compréhension. Comment pouvais-tu voir mes chagrins silencieux, alors que tu étais occupé par tes propres soucis ?

-Pansy, tu es une vraie amie ! dit Harry, profondément touché, en l'étreignant.

Les deux infirmiers restèrent silencieux un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre et sentant que le lien invisible qui les unissait devenait encore plus fort.

-Mais maintenant, assez parlé de moi ! reprit Harry avec un sourire. Tu dois me dire pourquoi tu étais si triste… C'est quelque chose que Seamus dit dans sa lettre ?

-Eh bien, oui, lâcha Pansy avec un profond soupir, il travaillait à Arras, mais là il vient d'être envoyé avec l'hôpital de campagne à la suite de la Quatrième armée française. Ils sont en marche vers le sud, Harry ! Ça peut être très dangereux, les Allemands ont des positions très fortes dans cette région ! J'ai peur… Je me rappelle encore comment le Dr Duval est mort ! Pleura-t-elle doucement, sans un sanglot, en serrant les poings et en laissant ses larmes couler.

-Ne pense pas ça, Pansy, dit Harry en essayant d'être fort, même si son cœur avait bondi intérieurement en apprenant que l'armée française marchait vers le sud. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un pressentiment ? Essayant de chasser ses propres peurs, il prit les mains de son amie et, de son accent le plus serein, lui dit : Seamus va aller très bien, tu verras. Il suffit de faire confiance au Seigneur, et qu'Il protège nos hommes sur le front. Il faut être forts maintenant… Regarde Julie ! Comme elle a été courageuse depuis presque quatre ans !

-Tu as raison ! approuva Pansy. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ressens ça, alors qu'il ne pense même pas à moi !

-Mais c'est peut-être le bon moment pour que toi, tu commences à lui écrire, suggéra Harry avec un sourire malin.

-Tu as perdu la tête, Harry ? Je ne saurais pas quoi dire… De plus… il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il aime quelqu'un comme moi…

-Pansy Parkinson ! Ne te considère jamais avec autant d'irrespect! Tu es une femme formidable, et si Seamus ne peut pas le voir, c'est juste qu'il ne te mérite pas ! Mais… je pense qu'il y a toujours une chance pour ceux qui osent essayer !

-Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas commencer à rêver pour être déçue à la fin de tous mes efforts ! Se défendit Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ? demanda énergiquement Harry, les sourcils froncés sur son visage délicat. Tu veux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieille, pour découvrir que tu regrettes les choses que tu n'as pas osé faire ? C'est idiot ! Est-ce que je t'ai jamais demandé quelque chose pour t'avoir sortie de cette tranchée ?

-Non… pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Pansy sans comprendre.

-Eh bien, maintenant je vais te le demander ! répondit Harry en souriant, mais sans que cet éclat autoritaire ait quitté ses iris verts. Tu vas rester ici et écrire cette sacrée lettre pendant que je te remplace au service. Et ne t'avise pas de sortir avant de l'avoir écrite proprement. Quand tu auras fini, je la posterai moi-même ! ordonna-t-il en sortant de la chambre avant que Pansy n'ait pu dire un mot.

La brune se leva, essayant de suivre son ami, mais lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte elle découvrit qu'Harry l'avait fermé et avait pris les clés avec lui. Pansy soupira en agitant les bras, en partie frustrée et en partie furieuse contre son ami. Elle arpenta un moment la petite chambre, sa tête agitée par une foule d'arguments contre l'idée d'Harry. Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'assit au petit bureau qu'ils partageaient et, prenant une feuille de papier blanc, elle se mit à écrire.

Dès que les pas nerveux de Pansy eurent cessé de l'autre côté de la porte, Harry quitta le corridor et se dirigea vers la salle où il devait remplacer Pansy. En chemin, il sentit de nouveau cette piqûre dans sa poitrine.

« Le sud… le sud d'Arras. Quelle bataille se prépare là-bas ? répétait-il dans son esprit. Je dois commencer à trop m'inquiéter… Draco doit être à Saint-Mihiel, maintenant. Les journaux disaient que les Américains se battaient là-bas ! »

Harry ne savait pas que la veille au matin, la bataille de Saint-Mihiel s'était terminée, et que Draco se dirigeait vers le nord. Néanmoins, les journaux ne disaient rien de ce mouvement, car les Alliés voulaient prendre l'ennemi par surprise.

Le soir de ce même jour, le colonel Vouillard appela Pansy Parkinson dans son bureau. Dès qu'elle eut reçu ses ordres, la jeune brune, qui avait finalement été libérée de sa prison après avoir fini une certaine lettre, se rendit immédiatement au bureau du directeur. Pansy ne savait pas alors qu'elle allait recevoir une nouvelle qu'elle ne pourrait comprendre sur le moment.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, ordonna Vouillard une fois expédiées les formalités de routine. Sur ce document, il y a une liste de six noms d'infirmiers que je veux transférer à l'hôpital Saint-Honoré. Je veux que vous leurs disiez que le colonel Lamark attendra leur arrivée demain matin à sept heures. Ils doivent donc commencer à faire leur paquet tout de suite.

Pansy prit le papier que Vouillard lui tendait, et ses yeux furent immédiatement accrochés par un nom sur la liste.

-Colonel Vouillard, osa dire la jeune femme. Il y a un infirmier sur cette liste que je voudrais garder dans mon équipe, avec votre permission, bien sûr, Monsieur. Il est très efficace.

-Je crains de ne pouvoir changer aucun des noms, Mademoiselle Parkinson, répondit catégoriquement Vouillard en allumant un cigare.

-Mais, Monsieur…objecta Pansy.

-Vous avez vos ordres, fut la réponse laconique donnée par l'homme aux yeux froids. A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Entrez ! cria Vouillard.

Nancy entra avec plusieurs grandes enveloppes jaunes dans les mains.

-Voilà les dossiers des infirmiers que vous voulez transférer, Monsieur, annonça-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde, avec un regard hautain vers Pansy.

-Très bien, répondit Vouillard sans regarder aucune des deux femmes présentes. Veillez à ce qu'un messager porte ces dossiers à l'hôpital Saint-Honoré demain matin. C'est extrêmement important, dit-il en se tournant vers les infirmières.

Pansy allait ouvrir la bouche de nouveau, mais les paroles de Vouillard ne le lui permirent pas.

-Vous pouvez disposer toutes les deux, Mesdames, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Lorsque les deux femmes furent parties, Vouillard s'assit en soupirant profondément, comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'une lourde charge.

« Ce sera la fin de ces rumeurs, » pensa-t-il, « et de toutes mes inquiétudes quant à Monsieur Potter et son importante famille. Maintenant, ce sera le souci de quelqu'un d'autre. En tous cas, les lettres garantiront sa sécurité, comme le veut sa famille. »

Vouillard aurait été vraiment inquiet s'il avait su que Nancy avait détruit les lettres de Foch.

OoOoO

Le matin du 14 septembre, Harry quitta l'hôpital Saint-Jacques, non sans se sentir profondément triste de laisser ses deux meilleures amies, Pansy et Julienne. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air joyeux et positif en disant au revoir. Après tout, il n'allait pas travailler dans une autre ville, et ils pourraient toujours se voir de temps en temps. Avant de sauter dans le camion qui allait l'emmener au nouvel hôpital, il prit soin de poster la lettre de Pansy. Avant qu'il ait fini, une petite silhouette sortit de l'hôpital, courant vers Harry avec toute la force que peut avoir une femme âgée.

-Monsieur, Monsieur, appela une vieille dame qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement pour une des femmes de ménage. Je dois vous poser une question avant que vous ne partiez, dit-elle dans son mauvais anglais.

-Oui, Madame ?

-Il faut que je sache qui a gagné le match, demanda la vieille dame avec des yeux espiègles.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Le match ?

-Je veux dire… la vieille dame commença en français, puis hésita, cherchant ses mots. Qui a gagné, le bel Américain ou le gentil docteur ? demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

-Je vois ! s'exclama Harry, comprenant enfin la question et très amusé par la curiosité de la vieille dame. Il se tut une seconde, le temps de se rapprocher d'elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille. C'est l'Américain !

-Tant mieux ! dit la femme avec une expression ravie sur son visage ridé. C'était celui que je préférais !

Le commentaire de la dame fit rire Harry, qui répondit:

-Moi aussi !

Une minute après le jeune homme montait dans le camion, se signait et, avec un de ses plus éblouissants sourires, agitait la main à l'adresse de la vieille dame sur le trottoir et des deux visages qui le regardaient à travers une des fenêtres, jusqu'à ce que le camion disparaisse dans la brume du matin.

OoOoO

La Première armée américaine n'arriva pas tout de suite en Argonne. Les Américains se déplaçaient lentement, essayant de faire croire à l'ennemi qu'ils attaqueraient ailleurs. Les Allemands étaient trop sûrs de leurs positions en Argonne, car ils avaient transformé la forêt en une forteresse imprenable, postant leurs hommes dans toute la région montagneuse, couvrant les bois de mines et transformant le moindre village en une redoute de résistance. Avancer à travers la forêt serait extrêmement difficile, surtout sous le feu des Allemands qui, depuis leurs postes élevés dans les collines abruptes et les montagnes, tireraient à volonté.

L'objectif des Alliés était de repousser les Allemands autant que possible vers le Nord, de façon à franchir la voie ferrée Mézières-Sedan avant la venue de l'hiver. Ce ne pourrait être fait si l'on ne réduisait pas d'abord les forces ennemies en Argonne. La Quatrième armée française, qui arrivait du nord, allait attaquer le flanc gauche et pénétrer dans les bois, tandis que les Américains devaient attaquer les postes sur la Meuse, et rencontrer l'armée française à Grand-pré, sur la lisière nord de la forêt.

Les Américains avaient plus d'hommes par division, mais manquaient de certains personnels qualifiés et d'équipements militaires. Avant que l'attaque ne commence le 26 septembre, un groupe d'artilleurs, de tanks et de personnel médical français arriva donc pour les soutenir.

Quelques jours avant le début des combats, Draco Malfoy profita de son temps libre pour aller voir Matthew Anderson à l'hôpital de campagne. Le jeune homme avait été blessé à la jambe pendant la bataille de Saint-Mihiel, mais comme il n'y avait pas eu d'occasion pour envoyer les blessés à l'arrière, Matthew était encore avec son régiment, à l'hôpital bien sûr.

-Vous avez un visiteur, soldat Anderson, dit un infirmier qui essayait de nettoyer un bassin ensanglanté près du lit de Matthew.

-Ho, Matthew, le salua une voix profonde, et le soldat reconnut immédiatement son visiteur. Je vois que tu as un traitement de première classe ici… Un lit confortable, une belle salle, et de jolies infirmières pour s'occuper de toi, gloussa Draco, tandis que l'homme qui lavait le bassin lui adressait un geste obscène en réponse à sa réflexion sur la soi-disant jolie infirmière.

-Je ne le dirais pas dans ces termes exactement, répondit Matthew avec une grimace, mais j'ai entendu que j'allais être envoyé à Paris dès que possible. Le docteur m'a dit qu'il va falloir m'opérer de la jambe une deuxième fois… après, il est possible qu'ils me renvoient au pays, conclut-il en essayant de changer de position sur son lit pliant.

-Je suis content d'entendre ça, dit Draco, même si intérieurement il se disait qu'une telle décision n'était explicable que si la jambe de Matthew ne pouvait être sauvée. Alors, tu vas prendre du bon temps dans la plus belle ville du monde. Ça a l'air tentant, continua-t-il en essayant de remonter le moral du jeune soldat.

-Vous avez déjà eu cette chance, sergent, répondit Matthew avec une légère étincelle dans ses yeux vert clair, et il semble que ça vous ait fait beaucoup de bien, si vous me permettez de le dire, Monsieur, suggéra le jeune homme d'un air malin.

-C'est certain, se hâta de dire une troisième voix dans le dos de Draco, et le sergent sentit une impression de piqûre courir le long de son épine dorsale, suscitant en lui des défenses primitives. Néanmoins, faisant appel à son talent pour cacher ses émotions, il se retourna lentement et, avec un sourire étudié, répondit à la voix.

-Quelle coïncidence de vous trouver ici, Dr Finnegan, dit calmement Draco, en se demandant comment il devait agir dans une telle situation, où il savait que Finnegan ne pouvait plus être considéré comme un rival. Cette seule pensée suffit pour qu'il renonce à son attitude défensive. Seamus Finnegan n'était pas un méchant homme, après tout. Eh bien, Matthew, tu peux être sûr que tu es en de bonnes mains, finit par dire Draco, en se retournant vers le jeune soldat, cet homme est celui qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Seamus fut surpris d'entendre le ton conciliateur de Draco, mais ne baissa pas la garde.

-Je ne faisais que mon devoir, sergent, répondit-il avec un simple signe de tête. Et maintenant, si vous m'excusez, Messieurs, j'ai du travail à faire, dit le jeune docteur en se hâtant de sortir, visiblement troublé par cette rencontre inattendue.

-Je parie que quelqu'un n'a pas été content de vous voir, Monsieur, dit laconiquement Matthew.

-Je ne ferais pas beaucoup attention à ces sacrés mangeurs de grenouilles, plaisanta Draco en essayant de minimiser la situation, et il changea aussitôt de sujet, mais nous parlions de Paris…

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur conversation, mais au fond de lui-même Draco ne pouvait oublier sa rencontre avec Finnegan. Quelques heures plus tard, pendant son tour de garde, il médita un peu plus sur le sujet.

Que devait-il penser et faire vis-à-vis de l'homme qui, peu de temps auparavant, avait été son rival ? S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que Finnegan était quelqu'un de bien, et Draco lui-même était certainement le dernier à pouvoir reprocher au docteur français d'être tombé amoureux d'Harry.

Seamus traversait une très sombre période de dépression, et rencontrer Malfoy était une des pires choses qui auraient pu lui arriver. Au moins, c'était ce que Seamus croyait en ce moment. Les blessures qu'avait reçues le cœur du jeune médecin étaient encore très récentes, et le contact le plus léger les faisait saigner de nouveau, de manière encore plus douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Malfoy ? » s'était plusieurs fois demandé Seamus au cours des semaines précédentes. « Est-ce qu'ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments mutuels ? Ou est-ce qu'il a été assez stupide pour le laisser partir ? Après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps non plus. Il est sorti de l'hôpital le même jour où j'ai quitté Paris »

Ainsi Seamus revenait sans cesse sur les mêmes considérations, finissant toujours par un terrible mal de tête, et se promettant qu'il allait surmonter cet amour sans espoir, mais en revenant chaque soir au même point. Après avoir vu Draco cet après-midi-là, Seamus commença à se torturer avec un nouveau souci.

« Si ça n'a pas marché entre eux… est-ce que je devrais lui parler ?… est-ce que je devrais me taire, comme le voulait Harry ?… Cette rencontre est-elle une coïncidence ?… ou est-ce le destin ?… Si oui, aurais-je le courage de faire ce que je dois… ? »

Néanmoins, Dieu ne demandait pas à Seamus d'atteindre de telles extrémités dans le sacrifice. Le lendemain matin, après toute une nuit d'insomnie, le jeune docteur trouva une partie de ses réponses, qui le soulagèrent de la déplaisante responsabilité de jouer les intermédiaires entre Malfoy et l'homme dont il était encore amoureux.

Le jeune homme déambulait dans le camp, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau, essayant d'atténuer le froid grandissant de ce matin d'automne, quand il aperçut accidentellement une silhouette bien connue à distance. C'était Malfoy qui avait fini son tour de garde. Luttant encore contre sa conscience, Seamus se trouva soudain marchant dans la même direction. Il ne put rattraper le sergent avant qu'il n'entre dans la tente qu'il partageait avec d'autres hommes.

Lorsque Seamus arriva dans la tente, Draco enlevait déjà son manteau et son uniforme, décidé à dormir profondément quelques heures, après l'épuisante garde de nuit.

-Malfoy ! Appela le jeune docteur, et Draco se tourna immédiatement vers lui, tout en jetant sa chemise sur le lit pliant.

C'est alors que Seamus aperçut un objet brillant sur le tricot de peau du sergent. Il reconnut immédiatement le pendentif qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois au cou d'Harry. Il lui avait dit une fois l'histoire du crucifix, et tout ce qu'il signifiait pour lui. Seamus n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre la situation. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas perdu son temps, après tout.

-Finnegan ? demanda Draco, stupéfait par la soudaine apparition de Seamus, mais ses yeux comprirent bientôt que le jeune docteur regardait fixement le crucifix sur sa poitrine. Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre explication lorsque Seamus sortit de la tente sans un seul mot. Tout avait été dit.

Le jeune docteur passa le reste de la journée dans la plus sombre des humeurs. Ce soir-là, au bal du colonel Vouillard, il avait compris que toutes ses chances avec Harry étaient perdues, et cela avait été douloureux. Mais comprendre pleinement que son rival l'avait finalement conquis, était un nouveau coup, qui achevait de dévaster ce qui restait de son cœur déjà brisé. Seamus mit alors toute sa douleur dans son travail, quoique cela ne suffît pas à apaiser son âme bouleversée. Ce même jour, tout le camp et l'hôpital de campagne partirent vers la Meuse, en un stratagème que les Allemands n'attendaient pas.

OoOoO

Le matin du 26 septembre, à 5 heures 30, la Première armée américaine attaqua les positions allemandes sur la Meuse avec un grand succès. Finnegan demanda à être envoyé sur la ligne de front avec l'équipe de premiers secours. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu de bataille auparavant, mais ce jour-là il apprit ce que ce mot signifiait dans toute son horrible étendue. Il sentit sa peau frissonner aux coups de canon, et subit la vision apocalyptique d'hommes projetés dans les airs lorsqu'un soldat malchanceux trouvait une mine sur son chemin. Rien ne pouvait être plus frustrant, pour le jeune docteur, que de voir que ses efforts désespérés pour sauver des vies étaient toujours trop lents et trop limités, face à la vitesse irrésistible des armes humaines. La mort est certes un drame auquel nous devons tous faire face, mais le meurtre légalisé que la guerre autorise dépasse cette vérité naturelle.

Seamus, ému jusqu'au fond de lui-même par cette vision impressionnante de la cruauté de la guerre, et saignant intérieurement du rejet d'un homme, travaillait jour et nuit, ne prenant quelques moments de repos que lorsque ses supérieurs l'ordonnaient. Au début, il pensa qu'affronter les cruelles scènes du champ de bataille lui ferait oublier son chagrin personnel, mais chaque tragédie humaine a sa place dans le cœur d'un homme, et même en sachant que d'autres connaissaient des douleurs plus grandes au milieu de ce chaos, cela n'atténua pas la sienne. Plus d'une fois, il désira être à la place des hommes qui mouraient dans ses bras impuissants.

Durant ces jours de confusion croissante et de malheur constant, Draco observa de loin Seamus se plonger dans son désespoir, et le jeune acteur crut pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir en voyant le docteur risquer sa vie, comme s'il cherchait sa fin. Le sergent sentait une dette envers Seamus et résolut de le protéger de lui-même, autant qu'il le pouvait. La meilleure façon d'accomplir cette tâche serait peut-être de pouvoir se rapprocher un peu du médecin français, et comme Seamus ne deviendrait pas son ami sans un peu d'aide, Draco tenta le premier pas.

-Vous ne vous reposez jamais ? demanda le sergent un jour qu'il avait aidé les infirmiers à amener quelques blessés de la ligne de feu vers l'hôpital de campagne.

-Pourquoi ? Fut l'aigre réponse de Seamus.

-Pour rester en vie, au moins.

-Peut-être que nous accordions trop d'importance à la vie. Vous n'y avez jamais pensé ? Riposta le docteur, agacé par l'insistance de Draco.

-Plus que vous ne croyez, Finnegan, répondit Draco d'une façon si sérieuse que Seamus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes très occupé maintenant, mais j'aimerais vous parler quand vous aurez un moment de libre. Je veux dire, si jamais vous vous accordez une pause.

-Et de quoi pourrions-nous parler ?

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé que parfois, les gens se parlaient simplement pour passer un bon moment et parce qu'ils voulaient être amis ? Et croyez-moi, Finnegan, au milieu de cette guerre, se faire des amis est quelque chose qu'on peut apprécier quand on est là-dehors, avec une mitrailleuse allemande qui vous tire dans le dos, répondit l'homme aux yeux gris, avec un franc sourire que Seamus n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il connaissait Malfoy.

-Nous pourrions parler… du temps qu'il fait, si vous voulez, dit-il avant de quitter Seamus, lequel se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à Malfoy pour qu'il devienne si étonnamment aimable.

 **A suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Les Allemands se replièrent d'environ six kilomètres le long de la rivière, et les Américains tentèrent d'entrer dans les bois de l'Argonne, mais l'ennemi était très puissant dans cette région. Les Alliés ne purent avancer que d'à peine deux kilomètres dans la forêt, et durent cesser l'attaque le 30 septembre. Les troupes se reposèrent pendant quelques jours, tandis que les chefs militaires révisaient leur stratégie. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, décida le général Pershing : les Américains devaient s'ouvrir un chemin à travers la Troisième ligne de défense allemande, quel qu'en soit le danger ou le coût en vies humaines. L'attaque recommença le 4 octobre, et devait durer quatre longues et pénibles semaines, où les pertes américaines allaient s'accroître à une vitesse effarante au fil des jours.

Un des soirs où Draco n'était pas de service, le jeune homme avait cherché un endroit retiré où il puisse écrire tranquillement, avec l'aide d'une lampe à kérosène. Il avait déjà écrit une sixième lettre à Harry, et la gardait avec les autres qu'il n'avait pas encore pu envoyer. Il prit donc une nouvelle feuille de papier blanc et continua en écrivant autre chose, tandis que les images de ses compagnons mourant au combat flottaient dans son esprit.

Chacune des minutes d'horreur vécues sur la ligne de feu était distinctement gravée dans sa mémoire. Les visions de la Meuse rougie du sang de nombreux hommes, des corps sans vie flottant à la surface de l'eau, des membres mutilés, de l'agonie, et par-dessus tout, des visages de ces hommes qu'il avait tués pour défendre sa propre vie, étaient si douloureuses que le seul moyen d'éviter la folie était de tout écrire sous forme de dialogues, espérant qu'un jour d'autres pourraient entendre les mots qu'il écrivait en ce moment et réfléchir sur nos misères humaines. Le monde devait connaître la cruelle vérité que cachait la « glorieuse victoire », et il sentait que c'était son devoir de raconter tout cela.

-Vous avez toujours cette habitude, dit la voix de Seamus, interrompant la tâche de Draco en s'asseyant à côté du sergent.

-Vous voulez dire, écrire ? répondit le jeune homme en regardant les yeux dorés éclairés par la lampe au kérosène. Il n'avait pas parlé au médecin depuis des semaines, et il était assez surpris que Seamus ait décidé de l'approcher.

-Oui, je vous ai souvent vu écrire à Paris, approuva négligemment le docteur. Vous avez tant de lettres que ça à envoyer ?

-Eh bien, pas vraiment, admit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je n'écris pas seulement des lettres.

-C'est drôle, Malfoy, répondit Seamus avec un gloussement ironique.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? demanda le sergent intrigué.

-Que vous ayez été mon patient pendant des mois, et que je ne vous aie jamais demandé votre métier. Avec quoi vous gagnez votre vie ? Vous êtes journaliste, écrivain ?

-Je vois, sourit Draco en comprenant la réflexion de Seamus. Je suis acteur, répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous jouez sur une scène, que vous portez des costumes et que vous vous maquillez ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je fais ces choses bizarres, approuva Draco en gloussant, mais je n'imaginerais pas de faire dans ma vie quelque chose qui n'ait pas de lien avec le théâtre, et croyez-moi, les gens pensent que je suis doué pour ça, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Si vous le dites… fut tout ce que Seamus put répondre.

-Mais j'aime aussi écrire, continua Draco en rangeant les pages qu'il venait de griffonner dans son porte-documents en cuir.

-Et sur quoi écrivez-vous ?

-Pour le moment, j'ai plusieurs histoires à raconter, expliqua Draco, en sentant que la froideur du soir commençait à atteindre ses os, par exemple, un jeune soldat dont je n'ai pas pu sauver la vie ce matin, mon capitaine qui aimait les conversations brillantes mais qui est devenu de plus en plus silencieux et sombre ce mois-ci, un homme qui m'a confié la dernière lettre qu'il avait écrite à ses enfants avant qu'un obus allemand n'explose devant lui, et un jeune docteur qui semble désespérément chercher sa mort chaque fois que je le vois en action, dit le sergent en appuyant avec intention sur les derniers mots.

Seamus se tourna pour jeter un regard de rancune aux yeux bleus iridescents.

-C'est facile de juger quand vous avez ce crucifix accroché au cou, lança amèrement le docteur français.

-Comment pourrais-je juger un homme qui éprouve la même sorte de douleur que moi, tant de fois dans ma vie ? répondit Draco avec sincérité. Vous me comprenez mal, Finnegan.

-Peut-être, mais ce que je vois maintenant, c'est que ma vie est devenue une chute dans le noir, et que je ne peux pas l'arrêter, avoua le jeune docteur d'une voix tremblante, en détournant les yeux pour éviter le regard pénétrant de Draco.

-Chercher votre mort avec autant d'irresponsabilité ne sera jamais une réponse, rétorqua le sergent.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu mon conseiller?

-Je ne suis pas qualifié pour donner des conseils à qui que ce soit, répliqua Draco en se levant, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, je subissais la même dépression amère, et croyez-moi, la mienne était cruellement pénible parce que je l'ai endurée pendant des années, à remplir mon cœur de remords et de reproches envers moi-même. J'ai souhaité la mort autant que vous la souhaitez ; pourtant, aujourd'hui je remercie Dieu de ne pas m'avoir donné ce que je demandais. Un homme, qui est beaucoup plus sage que je ne le serai jamais, m'a appris que rien n'est écrit sur les pages de nos histoires personnelles jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de prendre en note notre destin, et aussi longtemps que nous vivons, il y a espoir d'écrire une meilleure page la prochaine fois. Ne vous refusez pas cette occasion. Bonne nuit, docteur, acheva-t-il en prenant la lampe avec lui et en disparaissant dans l'obscurité. Seamus resta seul avec ses propres pensées.

OoOoO

Le soir du 29 octobre, Harry regardait la pluie insistante tomber sur la grande tente où il se tenait, quand il sentit un malaise inhabituel dans son cœur, qui lui fit toucher l'anneau qu'il portait pendu au cou, sous l'uniforme blanc.

-Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu ! Murmura-t-il. Protégez-le ce soir ! S'il vous plaît, ne nous abandonnez pas aujourd'hui, Seigneur ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter s'il mourait maintenant !

L'averse d'automne continua à tremper le sol boueux, et il put voir à distance un soldat courir à travers le camp.

OoOoO

L'offensive dans la forêt d'Argonne avait été très difficile pour au moins une des deux armées alliées. Néanmoins, après de longs jours de combat sanglant, les Allemands commencèrent à se replier, répugnant encore à quitter leurs positions dans les bois. Le 29 octobre, presque toutes les redoutes avaient été prises, mais il y avait encore des postes où quelques hommes résistaient, tirant constamment depuis leurs positions élevées sur les collines. Ce soir-là, l'attaque routinière avait cessé un moment et les hommes, derrière leurs retranchements improvisés, observaient avec méfiance l'horizon assombri des bois. Quelques minutes auparavant, deux d'entre eux avaient été envoyés chercher de l'eau potable dans un torrent voisin.

-J'ai dit que c'était vraiment stupide, commenta l'un des soldats, on aurait pu tenir sans boire d'eau.

-Peut-être, répondit un deuxième, mais le docteur en a besoin pour les blessés, conclut-il en désignant le jeune médecin qui travaillait frénétiquement derrière eux.

-Oui, mais on aurait aussi pu attendre les hommes qui sont allés à l'arrière chercher les vivres, argumenta le premier soldat. Quand le sergent va rentrer, cette idée ne va pas lui plaire.

-Peut-être que Richmond et Whitman seront rentrés avant, fut la dernière chose que le second soldat put dire avant que deux ombres se déplaçant dans l'obscurité n'attirent son attention. Les voi… mais il ne put finir sa phrase : une soudaine explosion, suivi par une pluie de balles venant d'une colline à l'est, l'interrompit.

-Seigneur ! S'étrangla le premier soldat, le visage livide. Il y avait une mine sur le chemin !

Lorsque la première décharge s'arrêta, les soldats derrière le retranchement purent entendre les cris d'un des deux hommes, à seulement quelques mètres. Le jeune docteur avait quitté les blessés pour voir ce qui était arrivé, et découvrit que Whitman était mort dans l'explosion et que la voix de Richmond agonisant se faisait entendre à distance.

-Il faut que quelqu'un sorte et ramène cet homme au retranchement, dit le docteur d'un ton déterminé.

-Vous êtes fou, toubib ? demanda le second soldat en se tournant vers l'homme aux yeux dorés, Richmond est aussi mort que Whitman. Il ne peut pas résister longtemps là-dehors, et si l'un de nous sort maintenant, il y aura un mort de plus. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres mines !

-Si vous n'y allez pas, j'irai, explosa le jeune docteur en prenant une trousse de premiers secours avec lui.

-Monsieur, protesta le premier soldat en saisissant le bras du jeune homme. On peut se permettre de perdre un homme, mais pas un docteur. On a tous besoin de vous vivant.

-Peut-être, mais je ne vivrai pas avec les cris désespérés de cet homme sur ma conscience, et sur cette dernière phrase, le jeune médecin grimpa sur l'échelle pour sortir du retranchement. Les soldats, dont il était le supérieur, ne pouvaient rien pour l'arrêter.

Au-dehors, la nuit était redevenue silencieuse et glaciale. On n'entendait que les cris affaiblis de Richmond à distance. Le jeune homme adapta ses yeux à l'obscurité et, après quelques secondes, put repérer l'homme gisant sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui fallait se dépêcher s'il voulait le sauver. En essayant de se déplacer à l'abri des ombres, il courut, priant intérieurement pour ne pas trouver une autre mine sur son chemin. Par malchance, il atteignait presque son but lorsque les nuages se déplacèrent et que la lune éclaira la clairière où il se trouvait.

Derrière le retranchement, les hommes furent glacés en comprenant que les Allemands allaient pouvoir facilement découvrir le jeune docteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ? demanda une voix furieuse derrière les soldats. Ils réagirent aussitôt, en se levant pour saluer leur supérieur.

-Sergent Malfoy ! S'étrangla le premier soldat, effrayé par la colère du jeune homme.

-Le docteur français, Monsieur, expliqua le deuxième, il est là-dehors, il essaie de sauver Richmond.

-Et qu'est-ce que Richmond faisait hors du retranchement ? demanda le sergent d'un air furieux.

-Il… il est allé chercher de l'eau pour les blessés, Monsieur.

-Génial! Et maintenant, cet ahuri de Français risque sa vie de nouveau ! Les Allemands vont le voir avec ce clair de lune ! dit le jeune sergent, et ses yeux virent un projectile tomber des hauteurs, mais sans la détonation habituelle. Ce n'était pas une grenade !

-Nom de Dieu ! Ces salopards ont envoyé du gaz moutarde ! cria un infirmier qui assistait lui aussi à la scène.

-Mettez les masques, tout le monde ! ordonna Malfoy, et tous les hommes derrière le retranchement se couvrirent aussitôt le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Monsieur? demanda un des soldats en voyant le jeune sergent prendre un masque supplémentaire et commencer à grimper l'échelle que le docteur français avait utilisée pour sortir du retranchement.

-Je vais chercher le mangeur de grenouilles, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il doit être aveuglé par le gaz, et s'il y reste exposé, il sera mort dans quelques minutes, dit l'homme, la voix assourdie par le masque.

-Laissez-moi aller avec vous ! Offrit le soldat, qui se repentait d'avoir laissé le jeune docteur partir seul.

-Il y a assez de deux idiots là-dehors. Tu restes là, et si on ne revient pas, tu n'auras qu'à poster les lettres que j'ai dans mon sac, et explique à l'homme dont le nom est sur l'enveloppe que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour conserver ma vie, mais qu'il y a des devoirs qu'un homme ne peut pas négliger, dit-il avant d'atteindre le sommet du retranchement et de sauter hors de sa protection.

Il devait se dépêcher, tant que le gaz empêchait les Allemands de distinguer sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. En avançant à travers la clairière, il pensa aux promesses qu'il avait faites à Harry. Ce qu'il faisait en ce moment n'était certainement pas très sensé, mais Draco sentait qu'il devait beaucoup à Finnegan pour lui avoir sauvé la vie en salle d'opération, et que c'était l'occasion de payer sa dette.

Lorsqu'il put enfin voir une silhouette indistincte à distance, le jeune homme courut vers le docteur qui était agenouillé près du cadavre de Richmond. Draco atteignit Seamus et lui toucha l'épaule d'un mouvement nerveux. A ce contact inattendu, le docteur se tourna, les yeux errant dans le vide. Draco comprit alors que Seamus n'y voyait plus.

-C'est moi, Malfoy ! Chuchota Draco. Mettez ce masque tout de suite ! Le pressa-t-il.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, imbécile ?! reprocha le docteur, qui se sentait assommé par le gaz.

-Oh, fermez-la et mettez le masque avant que le gaz ne vous bousille les poumons ! dit Draco en forçant pratiquement Seamus à porter le masque.

-Laissez-moi là, et sauvez-vous tant qu'il est encore temps! Laissez-moi là ! cria le jeune homme, mais il ne put rien dire d'autre, car un coup de poing bien appliqué à la tempe lui fit perdre connaissance.

-Désolé, grenouille, dit Draco en soulevant le corps inconscient du jeune docteur, mais je crois que votre conversation sera très ennuyeuse pendant ce voyage que nous allons faire ensemble !

Il commença à revenir vers le retranchement, mais peu à peu le gaz commença à disparaître, laissant la silhouette exposée au clair de lune. C'est alors que les mitrailleuses allemandes remplirent à nouveau l'air de leur rugissement mortel.

« Et ça repart » pensa Draco en sentant distinctement une piqûre à son bras droit. « Si ton talisman marche vraiment, mon amour, c'est le moment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour cet idiot de Français et pour moi, Harry » se répéta le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin le retranchement. Les secondes semblaient des siècles, tandis que les hommes de l'autre côté ouvraient le feu pour couvrir leur sergent qui approchait avec le docteur inconscient sur le dos.

-Aidez-moi ! cria Draco, et un des infirmiers bondit hors du retranchement et prit Seamus avec lui. Les Allemands continuèrent à tirer depuis leur poste sur la colline, puis une nouvelle explosion retentit dans la clairière. C'était une autre mine, qui avait été activée par le feu des Allemands. Draco se retourna pour voir le lieu de l'explosion, et réalisa qu'il était passé très près de cet endroit.

-Entrez, Monsieur ! Tout de suite ! cria un des soldats, effrayé par la nouvelle détonation.

Draco grimpa lentement, sentant la douleur s'accroître dans son bras, mais il atteignit finalement le sommet, tandis que d'autres balles sifflaient autour de lui. Néanmoins, une seconde après, il était déjà à l'abri de l'autre côté du retranchement, pâle comme une feuille de papier, le cœur battant à une vitesse stupéfiante, et avec une nouvelle blessure au bras droit qui commençait à saigner en abondance.

-J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas y arriver, Monsieur, dit l'un des infirmiers, étonné par le courage du jeune sergent, en nettoyant la blessure de Draco.

-Moi aussi, mon pote, moi aussi, fut tout ce que Draco put dire avant de fermer les yeux, en remerciant Dieu d'avoir préservé sa vie.

Du noir, il ne pouvait voir que du noir. Les bruits du camp étaient pourtant distincts. Il pouvait identifier les voix et les cris de l'hôpital de campagne. Il sentit du bout des doigts les draps usés et rudes du lit pliant où il était couché, et sentit aussi une douleur aiguë à la cuisse gauche lorsqu'il essaya de bouger. Les sons étaient faciles à décrire, mais il n'y voyait pas. Il porta la main à ses tempes, et sentit le bandage qui couvrait ses yeux.

-Alors, vous êtes finalement réveillé, toubib, le salua une voix profonde que Seamus connaissait bien. Je pensais que vous alliez rêver éternellement ! Continua la voix en plaisantant.

-Malfoy ? S'étonna Seamus, en se tournant vers la direction dont venait la voix.

-Qui d'autre ? Répondit-il. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous avez raison: c'est encore mon ennuyeuse personne.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demanda le jeune homme, l'esprit confus.

-Eh bien, techniquement, vous avez été amené ici par les infirmiers depuis la ligne de front, où vous et moi avons fait une très intéressante promenade la nuit dernière. Et maintenant nous sommes ici tous les deux, à profiter de merveilleuses vacances. Même si je dois avouer que je préfère vraiment le service qu'on a à Paris. Comparé à ça, je trouve le service ici… un peu… insatisfaisant… dois-je dire ? expliqua Draco du même ton moqueur.

Les souvenirs commencèrent à se mettre en place dans l'esprit de Seamus, à mesure que le sergent, soudain devenu bavard, continuait son explication en se plaignant des infirmiers du camp. Seamus se souvint de sa frustration en voyant Richmond rendre le dernier soupir, puis sentit l'explosion du gaz tout près de sa position. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour devenir aveugle, et il crut à ce moment que sa vie touchait à sa fin. Il ne pourrait pas revenir au retranchement avant que le gaz ne commence à ravager ses poumons, et le feu allemand ferait certainement le reste.

Il crut un moment qu'il avait trouvé la meilleure façon de terminer son existence douloureuse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir horriblement peur, comme jamais auparavant. Le jeune homme vit ses souvenirs les plus chers défiler dans son esprit. Il se souvint de son enfance, des visages de ses frères et sœurs et de la voix de sa mère, de la joie qu'il avait ressentie en aidant son premier patient, et de la beauté du coucher de soleil sur Nice, là où il allait souvent en vacances d'été quand il était petit. Allait-il revenir au retranchement en une dernière tentative de sauver sa vie ? Non, il était trop tard pour lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit la main de Draco sur son épaule.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! s'écria-t-il, interrompant le monologue de Draco, en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

-Eh bien, je ne le dirais pas en des termes si dramatiques, répondit négligemment Draco, disons que j'ai simplement aidé Dieu à vous donner une chance de corriger votre attitude stupide.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous risqué votre vie pour un homme qui cherchait la mort, alors que vous avez un avenir si prometteur ? demanda Seamus, incapable de comprendre l'acte de Draco.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit une fois, répondit le jeune aristocrate d'un ton plus sérieux. Dieu m'a donné une chance d'écrire une meilleure histoire de ma vie, et j'ai pensé que c'était mon devoir d'aider quelqu'un d'autre qui avait lui aussi besoin d'apprendre la même leçon… De plus, vous m'avez sauvé la vie à Paris. Je n'oublierai jamais ça.

-Merci, marmonna Seamus, profondément ému.

-Ne nous attendrissons pas, gloussa Draco, et voyant le docteur essayer de toucher la blessure de sa cuisse, il expliqua : Au cas où vous vous inquiéteriez pour votre santé, laissez-moi vous dire que nous avons eu tous les deux beaucoup de chance, en considérant le pétrin où vous nous aviez mis. Les balles n'ont fait qu'érafler votre jambe et mon bras. Rien qu'un peu de repos ne puisse soigner, et quant à vos yeux, vous êtes resté très peu de temps exposé au gaz. Le docteur m'a dit ce matin que vous pourrez sûrement y revoir, après les soins nécessaires. Tout de même, je dois me plaindre de quelque chose !

-Quoi ? demanda Seamus intrigué.

-Je vais devoir arrêter d'écrire quelque temps, en attendant que mon bras se rétablisse ou que j'apprenne à écrire de la main gauche, selon ce qui sera le plus rapide !

-Je voudrais vous aider, mais je ne pense pas le pouvoir, commenta Seamus en esquissant un sourire, pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami, dit Draco en pensant. Non que j'aie eu l'intention de te dicter une lettre à Harry… ça, je ne le ferais à personne au monde.

OoOoO

Harry s'était adapté très facilement au nouvel hôpital. Son humeur toujours joyeuse et sa bonté d'âme lui gagnèrent la sympathie de ses nouveaux collègues et de ses patients, et il partagea vite la lumière qu'il avait dans le cœur avec tous les hommes et femmes qui l'entouraient. Malheureusement, il n'eut guère de temps pour s'installer. Il n'était passé que six jours depuis son arrivée quand il reçut l'ordre de se rendre sur le front, en Flandre, pour rejoindre le personnel d'un hôpital de campagne.

Il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs de la dernière fois où il avait travaillé en Flandre, mais il savait bien que malgré sa répugnance interne il avait un devoir à accomplir. Il boucla donc simplement son léger bagage et, avant son départ, alla à Saint-Jacques voir Pansy et Julienne.

Le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas dire qu'il avait été de nouveau envoyé au front. Il ne voulait pas donner à Draco un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude ; il demanda donc à ses amies de Saint-Jacques de recevoir sa correspondance, et d'envoyer en retour une série de lettres qu'il avait écrites d'avance, pour que sa famille et ses amis en Amérique, ainsi que Draco, ne sachent pas où il était vraiment. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vérité. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Au début, Pansy n'apprécia pas du tout l'idée, car il impliquait de participer à une sorte de mensonge, qui contredisait la stricte morale de la brune. Néanmoins, Julienne approuva Harry, car elle avait fait la même chose chaque fois qu'elle avait été envoyée au front pendant les quatre années de guerre. Son mari Gérard n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait travaillé plusieurs fois dans des hôpitaux de campagne. Julienne convainquit donc Pansy, et les deux femmes promirent d'aider Harry dans son projet. Il donna aussi pour instruction à ses amies de lire les lettres de Draco à son adresse, et, si elles annonçaient des nouvelles importantes qu'Harry devrait connaître, les filles lui enverraient tout de suite un télégramme de Paris.

-Je ne vais pas lire les lettres de ton amant ! Se plaignit Pansy, embarrassée à la seule pensée de lire la correspondance de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et comment imagines-tu que je pourrais savoir s'il va bien ou non ? Il faut que je le sache ! répondit Harry, qui commençait à être désespéré par la correction excessive de son amie.

-Nous pourrions t'envoyer les lettres à l'hôpital de campagne, suggéra Pansy.

-Ça prendrait trop de temps, Pansy, fut la remarque de Julienne. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je le ferai pour toi si notre Pansy est trop gênée par cette idée.

-Et j'enverrai le télégramme, se proposa Pansy.

-Merci, toutes les deux.

Harry sourit à ses amies en remarquant que l'heure du dernier au revoir était arrivée,

-Eh bien, je crois que ça y est. Il faut que je parte.

Les deux brunes regardèrent Harry, et ne purent éviter une boule dans la gorge en pensant qu'il allait une fois de plus travailler près de la ligne de feu. Harry lut l'inquiétude sur le visage de ses amies, et se força à montrer plus d'optimisme.

-Allez, les filles, pouffa-t-il. On dirait que vous êtes à mon enterrement. Cette mission ne va pas durer longtemps. Il me faudra peut-être plus de temps pour arriver en Flandre qu'aux Allemands pour se rendre.

-Tu dois nous promettre de faire attention à toi, Harry, dit Julienne en l'étreignant tendrement. Je ferai ce que tu m'as dit la fois où tu nous as laissées dans le camion, quand tu es parti dans la neige chercher de l'aide.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

-De prier, simplement de prier, répondit Julienne tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Oh, Julie, tout ira bien. Tu verras, et, se tournant vers Pansy, il dit avec autorité, et toi, dès que Seamus répond, tâche de lui écrire tout de suite.

-Tu es bête, toujours à donner des ordres, gémit la brune, en essayant de retenir ses larmes, pendant qu'Harry l'étreignait à son tour.

-Écoutez qui parle, dit Harry en riant, et quelques minutes plus tard il quittait Saint-Jacques, laissant derrière lui deux amies qui prieraient pour lui jour et nuit.

Avant son départ, Harry rendit aussi une dernière visite au père Graubner. Celui-ci, tout prêtre qu'il soit, n'eut pas les mêmes problèmes de conscience que Pansy pour promettre à Harry de ne pas dire un mot dans ses lettres à Draco. Tout au contraire, il pensa que c'était une bonne idée, car il savait combien Draco pouvait s'inquiéter, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Le jeune homme et le prêtre passèrent quelques minutes dans la chapelle de Monseigneur Benoît, à dire une prière silencieuse, et quand ils eurent fini, Graubner adressa un dernier sourire de bénédiction à Harry et ils se quittèrent.

C'était un matin glacé, le 20 septembre. Le voyage par le chemin de fer endommagé était long et devait s'interrompre, à cause de toutes les occasions où les membres des armées française et britannique arrêtaient le train pour contrôler les passagers et leurs bagages. Au premier abord, la vision de l'hôpital de campagne était décourageante, et le travail à faire était sans fin. Néanmoins, Harry releva la tête, attacha son tablier et, avec son courage habituel, fit diligemment son travail.

OoOoO

 _« Draco, mon amour,_

 _De la pluie et de la boue, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu de la Flandre dans les deux occasions où j'y ai été. Mais cette fois, les conditions de l'hôpital de campagne ne m'étonnent plus. Je fais mon travail comme on me l'a appris, et j'essaie d'aider mes patients à se remettre physiquement et émotionnellement. Cette dernière chose, cependant, est la plus difficile à faire, non seulement parce que tous ces hommes endurent des moments très durs, mais aussi parce qu'une peur constante me poursuit jour et nuit, et qu'il faut que je fasse comme si de rien n'était si je veux remonter le moral de ces pauvres soldats…_

 _Je sais que tu dois te battre en Argonne en ce moment. J'ai entendu des histoires terribles sur ce qui s'y passe, et les journaux ne disent pas grand-chose pour apaiser mon cœur. Dans ces moments, je comprends que je dois reconnaître mes limites et accepter que seul Dieu puisse te protéger. Mais laisser mes inquiétudes pour toi sur les épaules du Seigneur n'est pas facile, car chaque cellule de mon corps crie ton nom, et la seule idée que je pourrais te perdre me blesse jusqu'au plus profond de moi._

 _Aujourd'hui, un jeune soldat français est mort dans mes bras après une opération. J'ai combattu la fièvre de tout mon pouvoir, mais il a quand même succombé. Je me réveille en pleine nuit, et je fais la seule chose qui peut m'apporter la paix en ce moment, prier et écrire dans ce journal comme je le fais maintenant._

 _Je prie, et je remercie Dieu que tu ne saches pas où je suis pour le moment. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de te mentir pendant ces jours. Je suis sûr que tu subis des situations bien plus dangereuses que moi, et que tu as besoin de te concentrer complètement sur ce que tu fais. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si tu étais blessé parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyons, cela en est assez d'un qui a des cauchemars… T'aimer n'a jamais fait aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui. »_

OoOoO

Aux soirs succédaient les matins, et le calendrier continua à devenir de plus en plus mince, tandis que les Allemands s'affaiblissaient. Ludendorff démissionna à la fin d'octobre et fut remplacé par le général Wilhelm Goener, dont la principale mission était de faire accepter l'armistice. C'est pendant ce temps que Draco et Seamus furent blessés. Après avoir passé une semaine à l'hôpital de campagne, le docteur français fut envoyé à Paris pour se remettre, et Draco dans un hôpital plus petit à Buzancy, une ville à quelques kilomètres au nord de l'Argonne qui avait été récemment prise par les Américains. Ignorant dans son esprit, mais non dans son cœur, ce qui était arrivé à Draco, Harry fut envoyé travailler à Arras, après que la Flandre ait été complètement reconquise par les Alliés, évènement qui termina l'offensive dans cette région.

Le 11 novembre, les Empires centraux et les Alliés signèrent l'armistice, et les hostilités cessèrent sur le front occidental.

Le train était arrivé à la gare, et l'endroit paraissait grouillant et chaotique. Des hommes déchargeaient du matériel militaire, du personnel médical déposait les blessés sur des brancards sales, et des fournitures s'étalaient par terre. La confusion, les cris, la mauvaise humeur se montraient sur bien des visages. Un groupe de jeunes soldats, les yeux bandés, en uniforme crasseux, marchaient en ligne, un derrière l'autre, au milieu des caisses de munitions et des mitrailleuses flambant neuves. Chacun avait la main droite sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour guider ses pas jusqu'au train. Un des hommes, qui n'avait pas été aveuglé par le gaz moutarde, conduisait le groupe le long du quai.

Seamus n'y voyait pas, mais il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère d'ennui et d'attente qui imprégnait l'air. Deux infirmiers l'avaient aidé à monter dans le train, et il était déjà installé sur un des sièges, attendant le départ. Du bout des doigts, il toucha la vitre et pensa qu'il était ironique d'être assis à côté d'elle, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le paysage et que le temps était déjà trop froid pour qu'il profite de la brise en ouvrant la fenêtre. Le voyage vers Paris serait long et ennuyeux, surtout avec sa jambe blessée et l'impossibilité de lire en chemin.

-Finnegan, appela la voix de Draco derrière lui, et le jeune docteur se tourna dans la direction d'où elle venait. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas, haleta l'acteur, qui respirait bruyamment comme s'il avait couru.

-Je ne savais pas que j'allais vous manquer autant ! Plaisanta Seamus en entendant Draco.

-Dans vos rêves, grenouille, rétorqua le jeune homme avec une grimace. Je suis juste venu vous rendre un service.

-Que c'est gentil à vous, répondit Seamus, toujours en plaisantant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le courrier vient d'arriver et il y a une lettre pour vous. Apparemment, elle est passée par différentes destinations avant d'arriver ici, expliqua Draco en mettant la missive entre les mains du jeune docteur.

-De qui est-elle ? demanda Seamus, curieux et un peu frustré de ne pouvoir lire la lettre lui-même.

-Vous n'allez pas le croire, gloussa Draco amusé. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches, tous les deux !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Allez, Malfoy, dites-moi juste de qui vient cette lettre.

Draco posa la main sur le siège de Seamus et, en se penchant, lui chuchota à l'oreille d'un ton farceur.

-D'une dame ! dit-il gaiement.

-Qui ? Dites-le-moi, et arrêtez de jouer comme un enfant stupide ! demanda Seamus, qui perdait ses derniers restes de patience.

-Mademoiselle Grimace en personne. Qui l'eût dit ! Pouffa Draco, très amusé.

-Mademoiselle Grimace ?

-Également nommée l'infirmière Parkinson, mon cher ami, expliqua Draco en lâchant la bride à son rire.

-Pansy ? demanda Seamus stupéfait. Vraiment ?

-Certainement. Si vous voulez, je peux vous la lire à voix haute. Mais je décline toute responsabilité si le contenu est trop personnel !

-Vous pourriez arrêter, Malfoy ?! demanda Seamus excédé. Mon Dieu, vous pouvez être une véritable plaie quand vous voulez ! Et, non merci, je trouverai un moyen de la lire plus tard !

-OK, OK, plus un mot sur le sujet, répondit Draco, toujours souriant mais reprenant un peu son sérieux. Voilà comment vous me remerciez. Après tout le chemin que j'ai fait en courant, simplement pour que vous ayez votre lettre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué à votre ingratitude.

-Alors, merci, répondit Seamus en se détendant un peu.

Draco pensa à ce moment que la tension entre eux s'était relâchée d'une manière incroyable, après la terrible expérience qu'ils avaient partagée et les journées qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble à l'hôpital de campagne. Le jeune aristocrate était content que leur ressentiment semble avoir disparu, et même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ils pouvaient finalement dire que leur défiance mutuelle avait disparu. Le train s'ébranla légèrement, et le chef de gare cria qu'on allait partir. Le moment de se dire adieu était arrivé.

-Eh bien, je crois que ça y est, dit simplement Draco. Meilleurs vœux, Finnegan.

-Vous aussi, répondit Seamus d'un ton amical. Et encore une fois… merci… de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit le jeune homme avec quelque difficulté.

-N'en parlez pas, répondit sérieusement Draco. Si les choses avaient été différentes, nous aurions pu être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je suis content que nous ayons pu minimiser notre différend. J'espère que vous pourrez trouver la personne de votre vie. Vous le méritez vraiment, conclut l'aristocrate avec sincérité.

-Merci, dit le docteur, et vous, prenez soin d'Harry.

-Promis, répondit Draco en serrant la main gauche que le jeune docteur lui tendait, sachant que le jeune acteur ne pouvait pas utiliser sa main droite. Au revoir, docteur Finnegan.

-Au revoir, sergent Malfoy, furent les derniers mots de Seamus avant que Draco ne le laisse seul dans le wagon.

Le jeune homme sentit que le train se mettait en marche. Puis il entendit quelqu'un, qui se déplaçait sur des béquilles, s'asseoir à côté de lui, marmonnant un salut timide avec l'accent sudiste.

-Bonjour, dit Seamus à l'homme qui serait son compagnon de voyage. Mon nom est Finnegan, se présenta-t-il aimablement.

-Thomas, Dean Thomas, de la Nouvelle-Orléans, répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Les deux hommes se mirent à bavarder tandis que le train avançait, laissant derrière lui la gare improvisée, et entrait dans les bois. Au bout d'un moment, Seamus déchira l'enveloppe qu'il avait encore en main et demanda :

-Vous savez, M. Thomas, j'ai une lettre d'une amie à moi ici, mais comme vous le voyez, il m'est impossible de la lire. Ça vous gênerait de le faire pour moi ?

-Pas de problème, mec, répondit le soldat, et, prenant la lettre dans ses mains calleuses, il commença à lire:

-Cher Seamus…

OoOoO

Une fois de plus, la nuit à l'hôpital avait été bien remplie. Harry avait fait le service du soir, et allait finir le pansement d'un patient qui lui avait demandé de le desserrer un peu.

-C'est fini ! C'est fini ! hurla un jeune docteur britannique en faisant une entrée remarquée dans la salle.

-Vous êtes fou, Dr Cameron ? rétorqua Harry. Il est encore très tôt, et beaucoup de patients dorment. Vous voulez interrompre leur sommeil ?

-Seigneur, Monsieur Potter, il faut réveiller tout le monde tout de suite ! expliqua l'homme d'une voix essoufflée. C'est fini, la guerre est finie ! Ils ont signé l'armistice il y a deux heures. On vient de le dire à la radio.

-Vous êtes sérieux, docteur ? demanda un soldat incrédule.

-Positivement. Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux de ma vie ! répondit le médecin, et bientôt toute la salle était réveillée, criant et riant de joie.

Harry quitta les patients et sortit dans les couloirs. Tout le monde était là, faisant la fête, se félicitant et s'embrassant. La guerre, qui avait duré plus de quatre ans, était enfin terminée, et avec elle l'incontrôlable hausse des pertes humaines le long de la frontière française. Des bouteilles de champagne étaient sorties du néant et des docteurs, des infirmières et même quelques patients échangeaient déjà des toasts, incapable de retenir leur joie, avec la même gaieté franche que des enfants le matin de Noël.

-On rentre à la maison, Monsieur Potter ! A la maison ! Hurla l'un des patients, debout sur ses béquilles, à côté d'Harry.

« A la maison ! » pensa joyeusement Harry. « Oh, Draco, on rentre chez nous ! »

OoOoO

Le même jour, mais de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, le soleil se couchait déjà et Sirius venait de terminer sa chevauchée quotidienne. Il ramenait nonchalamment son cheval à l'étable, lorsqu'un des palefreniers courut vers lui en agitant son chapeau en l'air. Ses paroles se bousculaient d'une façon que Sirius ne put comprendre avant que l'homme ne soit presque en face de lui.

-Seigneur, Monsieur Black ! Bafouilla l'homme. La guerre est finie !

-Vous êtes sûr? demanda Sirius, empoignant énergiquement la manche du palefrenier.

-Oui, Monsieur. Ça veut dire que Monsieur Potter va bientôt revenir ? demanda l'homme avec intérêt. Tous les serviteurs de la maison étaient fidèles au jeune héritier, qui avait toujours été gentil et sympathique avec eux.

-Absolument ! répondit Sirius en riant, ses yeux brillant à la lumière de l'étoile du soir.

OoOoO

A Paris, la fête ne semblait pas devoir finir. Les gens étaient sortis dans les rues, les églises sonnaient leurs cloches depuis des heures, et le vin coulait librement dans tous les gosiers. A l'hôpital Saint-Jacques, Julienne pleurait en étreignant Pansy de toutes ses forces. Ceux des patients qui pouvaient marcher dansaient et faisaient la fête dans les halls et les corridors, en criant de tous leurs poumons : « On rentre à la maison ! On rentre à la maison ! » Sans arrêt, chacun dans sa langue maternelle.

Ironiquement, Pansy, qui étreignait encore son amie, ne pouvait se reconnaître dans la joie générale.

« A la maison ? Se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi faire ? »

OoOoO

A Buzancy, la même nuit, un jeune homme qui marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital regardait la lune derrière les nuages gris, en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce soir. L'homme écarta quelques mèches blondes qui avaient déjà commencé à pousser et agaçaient son front, tout en s'appuyant au mur. Il porta la main gauche à sa poche, extrayant une enveloppe et l'embrassant tendrement.

-On rentre à la maison, mon amour, dit Draco en essayant de se rappeler le goût des lèvres d'Harry.

Après les victoires d'Argonne et des Flandres, il ne fallut aux diplomates allemands que le temps de comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre pour signer l'armistice. Lorsque les hostilités cessèrent le 11 novembre, les Alliés avançaient vers Montmédy, sur la frontière française, et les troupes passèrent le reste du mois à attendre l'ordre d'entrer en Allemagne.

Même si la guerre était pratiquement finie, les armées alliées n'avaient pas terminé leur travail. Les troupes triomphantes devraient occuper les pays vaincus, et même le personnel volontaire devait rester sur le vieux continent jusqu'à ce que les Alliés aient établi leurs quartiers généraux en Allemagne et en Turquie. Néanmoins, la vie avait autre chose en réserve pour Draco Malfoy.

Lorsque l'armistice fut signé le 11 novembre, Draco était à Buzancy depuis une semaine, se remettant de sa blessure au bras. Deux jours après l'événement historique, il reçut une lettre avec le cachet des États-Unis, dans lequel le gouvernement de son pays le félicitait pour le courage montré au combat et lui annonçait qu'il était démobilisé de l'armée américaine. La lettre contenait aussi une série de billets de bateau et de train pour son retour en Amérique.

Le jeune homme garda les papiers à la main, encore stupéfait par la nouvelle, sans encore pouvoir comprendre que le cauchemar était fini et qu'il était libre de continuer sa vie. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il devait commencer à prendre une longue série de décisions sur son avenir immédiat, et agir aussi tôt que possible. Il retira donc avec insouciance son bras de l'écharpe, l'enleva et commença à écrire le texte de plusieurs télégrammes qu'il pensait envoyer tout de suite.

Quelques jours après, Draco arriva à Paris, s'attendant à retrouver Harry à l'hôpital Saint-Jacques. Il savait que les chances de l'y trouver n'étaient pas nombreuses depuis que la guerre était finie. Il pouvait avoir été renvoyé en Amérique, ou expédié quelque part ailleurs en France avant son retour, car on avait encore besoin d'aide médicale dans tout le pays. Pourtant, il espérait le revoir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, avant son départ pour l'Angleterre.

Tandis que la voiture qui le conduisait dans les rues de Paris avançait, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer à la perspective de tenir Harry dans ses bras à nouveau. Il essaya de penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais finit par se moquer de lui, sachant parfaitement qu'en de tels moments les mots ne viennent jamais comme on l'a prévu et que la plupart de temps, ils ne suffisent pas pour exprimer nos sentiments.

Malheureusement, les craintes de Draco étaient fondées, et quand il arriva à l'hôpital, il apprit par Julienne et Pansy qu'Harry était à Arras et devrait probablement y rester un temps indéterminé. Les dames tinrent leur promesse et ne dirent pas à Draco qu'Harry avait travaillé à l'hôpital de campagne, mais elles encouragèrent le jeune homme à continuer sa route, lui assurant qu'Harry serait bientôt de retour en Amérique.

Le soir même, Draco prenait le train, et ensuite le bateau pour Douvres.

OoOoO

C'était un matin calme et glacial à la fin de novembre. Une atmosphère de fête flottait déjà dans l'air, et les voisins s'affairaient à décorer leurs maisons pour Noël. Draco regarda les pelouses encore vertes et bien entretenues, les porches blancs ornés de guirlandes, et les lumières sur les corniches, les appuis des fenêtres et les toits. L'atmosphère était celle d'un Noël américain traditionnel. C'était presque un rêve de se sentir chez soi et de respirer l'air bien connu de Long Island. Le taxi traversa ce paisible quartier résidentiel jusqu'à ce qu'à distance, il puisse apercevoir la maison vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant une élégante maison victorienne qui dominait le quartier de ses lignes sobres. Draco sortit de la voiture et, après avoir payé le chauffeur, marcha d'un pas ferme vers la porte principale.

Dobby vérifiait les articles que le livreur de l'épicerie venait d'apporter. Durant toutes les années où il avait travaillé comme major d'homme, il n'avait jamais perdu un sou ni négligé aucune de ses responsabilités. Il y avait cinq bonnes, un jardinier et un chauffeur dans la maison, il les commandait tous d'une main douce mais efficace, et il était fier du bon travail qu'il avait toujours fait.

Il était en train de vérifier la qualité des pommes, quand la cloche sonna à l'entrée. Il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et se demanda qui pouvait être à la porte : onze heures du matin n'était pas une heure de chrétien. La propriétaire ne recevait jamais personne avant midi.

-Je vais voir qui frappe, dit la bonne qui aidait Dobby à vérifier les courses.

-Non, ma chère, répondit Dobby, laisse-moi faire. Ce doit être un journaliste pensant qu'il peut avoir une interview comme ça. Je vais remettre ce garçon à sa place, et sur ces mots, il laissa son tablier sur une chaise, attacha ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, puis le salon et enfin l'entrée.

Dobby prépara mentalement ce qu'il dirait à l'imaginaire jeune reporter. Pourtant, en ouvrant la porte, il trouva bien un jeune homme, mais pas exactement celui qu'il attendait. Juste devant lui, vêtu de l'uniforme vert de l'infanterie américaine, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris qui le regardaient avec une expression espiègle. Dobby eut un hoquet stupéfait et faillit s'évanouir de saisissement.

-Seigneur ! s'écria-t-il. C'est un rêve ! Je suis si content de voir que vous êtes sain et sauf !

-Je suis content de te voir aussi, Dobby, répondit Draco, heureux de le retrouver.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Haleta-t-il. Quand êtes-vous arrivé ? Vous allez bien ? Nous avons entendu que vous étiez blessé ! Vous auriez dû nous dire d'avance que vous arriviez, maintenant votre mère va avoir une attaque de surprise ! Déversa Dobby en essayant de s'éventer avec sa main.

-Eh bien, on va voir, répondit Draco en souriant à Dobby qui bégayait, mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux si tu me faisais entrer ? Il fait plutôt froid là-dehors, tu vois, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Dobby qui le laissa aussitôt entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça ? demanda une voix depuis le boudoir. Une seconde après, une femme blonde en robe blanche, tenant un gros livre dans ses mains, apparut dans le salon.

Narcissa Malfoy laissa le livre tomber à terre, portant une main à sa bouche, encore incapable d'articuler un mot. Ses yeux iridescents se remplirent soudain de larmes tandis qu'elle contemplait la silhouette de Draco debout devant elle, au milieu de son salon. Au même endroit où il s'était tenu, presque deux ans auparavant.

-Mère, lui dit Draco d'une voix étranglée. Je suis de retour ! Fut tout ce qu'il put dire en voyant sa mère tendre les bras vers lui.

-Mon fils ! Mon fils ! Draco, mon enfant chéri ! s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant, remerciant Dieu de lui avoir ramené son fils. Elle comprenait à ce moment que ses nuits d'insomnie étaient terminées.

-Me pardonneras-tu toute la douleur que je t'ai causée ? demanda le jeune homme à sa mère qui pleurait encore dans ses bras.

-La joie de ce jour paie toutes les larmes que nous pouvons avoir versées, Draco, répondit Narcissa en sachant que c'était la meilleure réplique qu'elle ait jamais dite dans sa carrière.

Ce fut un jour de fête dans la maison Malfoy, et Dobby, pour la première fois de sa vie professionnelle, ne put penser à la nourriture qu'il avait complètement oublié dans la cuisine. Il était tellement submergé par l'événement qu'il avait décidé d'en laisser la responsabilité au cuisinier, tout en prenant quelques pilules pour apaiser son cœur en ébullition. Après tout, il n'était plus si jeune.

OoOoO

Une brise légère soufflait sur la ville le soir où Harry Potter arriva à Paris. Par hasard, la voiture qui la transportait emprunta le boulevard Saint-Michel, le forçant à revivre le dernier après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Draco. Une fois de plus, il compta les jours qu'il lui faudrait attendre pendant le voyage vers l'Angleterre puis New York. S'il arrivait à prendre le bateau à Liverpool comme il l'avait prévu, il serait chez lui le 7 décembre. Il avait du mal à attendre !

Dès que la guerre s'était terminée, il avait demandé à quitter l'armée, mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse avant plusieurs semaines. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait presque perdu tout espoir et s'était résigné à passer les fêtes en France, arriva l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme lut et relut les lignes brèves où le gouvernement de son pays le remerciait pour ses estimables services, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, était qu'il serait bientôt auprès de ceux qu'il aimait, à fêter Noël comme il l'avait promis à tous ses amis l'année précédente.

Harry essayait de mémoriser chaque vision de la cité qu'il traversait en se dirigent vers l'hôpital Saint-Jacques. Le Quartier Latin, la Seine, Montmartre, les ponts de pierre, les Champs Élysées, la Concorde, le jardin du Luxembourg, chaque endroit correspondait à un souvenir qui vivrait pour toujours dans son esprit. Les dix-huit mois passés en France n'avaient pas été faciles du tout, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, car Dieu l'avait béni de bien des façons durant cette période.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la voiture pour arriver au parc proche de l'hôpital, et Harry sut qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il n'avait jamais aimé dire au revoir à ses amis, mais il comprenait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il resta debout devant le vieux bâtiment, essayant de rassembler le courage qu'il lui fallait pour entrer dans l'hôpital.

Julienne et Pansy furent si heureuses de voir leur ami qu'elles eurent au début du mal à parler, mais elles n'avaient pas beaucoup à dire, car Harry était si excité qu'il ne leur laissa pas placer un mot pendant un moment, bavardant et gloussant comme une grive au printemps. Il leur parla de ses derniers jours au front, ce qu'il y avait vécu et combien les gens de Saint-Jacques lui avaient manqué, et comme l'énergie du brun ne semblait pas avoir de terme, les deux brunes se sentirent bientôt submergées par son inépuisable réserve d'énergie et de sourires.

Néanmoins, Julienne put expliquer à Harry que son mari Gérard avait été libéré pour raisons de santé, mais se remettait rapidement dans un hôpital en Lorraine. Elle attendait d'être démobilisée pour se rendre dans cette région et l'y retrouver. Harry put remarquer que le visage de son amie était soudain plus jeune et rayonnant. Le voile de tristesse qui avait couvert son visage depuis qu'il la connaissait avait disparu, révélant une femme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il pensa qu'il rencontrait finalement la vraie Julienne, celle qui ne devait pas craindre pour la vie de son mari à chaque minute de la journée. Harry admira encore plus son amie, en sachant par sa propre expérience ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un qu'on aimait sur le front. Harry n'avait souffert de cette situation que pendant quelques mois, mais son amie l'avait supportée pendant de longues années.

-Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, Julie, lui dit Harry en souriant. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir repenser à adopter un enfant. Promets-le-moi.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Julienne, souriant en retour. La prochaine fois que tu viendras en France, tu seras le bienvenu à la maison Boussenières, et tu verras sûrement notre enfant.

-Sois-en sûre, dit Harry à Julienne, puis, se tournant vers Pansy, il lui demanda ses projets pour l'avenir.

-Tu sais, Harry, je me suis beaucoup demandé si j'allais revenir à Chicago, répondit Pansy en hésitant. Même si j'ai vraiment envie de voir ma famille, il y a si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus, que je ne suis pas sûre de me sentir bien avec eux, et puis…

-Et puis quoi ? demanda Harry avec suspicion, remarquant dans les yeux sombres de Pansy une nouvelle étincelle qui n'y avait jamais été.

-Pansy veut dire qu'elle a un nouvel ami, et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment sûre de quitter la France si vite, expliqua Julienne pour aider Pansy à exprimer ses pensées.

Harry adressa aux deux brunes un regard interrogateur. La rougeur des joues de Pansy et la malice des yeux de Julienne lui firent comprendre tout de suite ce qu'elles avaient voulu dire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Harry ! Se hâta d'expliquer Pansy, en réalisant que la nature rêveuse d'Harry imaginait déjà un rêve romantique. Nous commençons à être amis, voilà tout.

-Ah, vraiment ? Harry eut un sourire espiègle. Toi et Seamus, je suppose que tu veux dire.

-Eh bien, oui, marmonna Pansy, il est revenu à l'hôpital, mais comme patient cette fois.

-Il était blessé ? demanda Harry, immédiatement inquiet d'entendre que son ami était à l'hôpital, et pas pour travailler.

-Oui, apparemment il a passé un mauvais moment au front. Une balle lui a égratigné la jambe, et il va être temporairement aveugle à cause des effets du gaz moutarde, mais il survivra, expliqua Julienne à Harry, mais depuis son arrivée, notre amie ici présente a pris bien soin de lui.

-Mon Dieu, Pansy ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. C'est ce que j'appelle un cadeau du ciel.

-Oh, Harry, riposta Pansy. N'exagère pas les choses. Nous sommes justes de bons amis, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-OK, OK, répondit Harry en soupirant, le temps aura le dernier mot, admit-il, mais intérieurement il souhaita de tout son cœur que la vie puisse finalement compenser pour Pansy toutes les souffrances passées.

La jeune femme demanda à Harry s'il voulait voir Seamus, mais il refusa, pensant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour de telles retrouvailles. Il valait mieux laisser les blessures intérieures du jeune homme guérir, avant qu'ils puissent se revoir.

Harry apprit aussi la visite de Draco à Paris, et fut très déçu en comprenant qu'ils auraient pu revenir en Amérique ensemble, s'il avait été démobilisé quelques jours plus tôt. Puis il pensa que ç'avait été un autre des rendez-vous manqués qu'ils avaient connu tant de fois par le passé. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux pour se remonter le moral, en pensant qu'ils avaient une vie entière à partager.

Plus tard, après deux courtes heures de conversation, Harry réalisa qu'il était déjà temps de partir s'il ne voulait pas rater son train. Il regarda ses deux chères amies, qui avaient partagé avec lui presque deux ans de bons et mauvais moments, pleins de larmes, de rire, de danger, de douleur et de joie. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait l'occasion de les revoir : peut-être bien des années passeraient-elles avant ce moment, peut-être un tel jour n'arriverait-il jamais. Cette dernière perspective laissa un petit creux dans son cœur, car chaque fois que nous disons adieu à un ami cher, cette perte laisse une place vide qui ne peut pas être remplie par l'arrivée d'un autre.

Pourtant, Harry avait appris que les départs et les adieux sont une partie de la vie humaine que nous ne pouvons éviter, et, avec cette conviction, il étreignit ses deux amies en leur adressant ses meilleurs vœux pour les années à venir. Harry quitta Saint-Jacques en marchant lentement à travers les vieilles salles, et, en passant par le jardin intérieur, ses yeux furent attirés par le miracle d'une petite fleur qui résistait encore à la froide bise d'automne. Il prit la fleur avec lui, la serrant dans son livre de prières, en dernier souvenir du pays où il avait apaisé ses souffrances, s'était fait de nouveaux amis, avait recouvré les espoirs perdus et retrouvé le véritable amour.

Harry alla aussi voir le père Graubner, mais il était déjà dans une paroisse à Lyon, et il ne put donc le voir une dernière fois. Il pensa que c'était mieux ainsi, car il aurait été très difficile de dire au revoir à l'homme auquel il devait tant.

Finalement, le 1er décembre, Harry était à Liverpool, attendant le bateau qui la ramènerait à New York.

 **A suivre**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Dès que Draco avait reçu un télégramme de France, annonçant la date où Harry serait de retour à New York, le jeune homme avait pris soin de faire connaître la bonne nouvelle à Sirius. Aussitôt, le millionnaire décida de se rendre à New York, pour être là quand son filleul arriverait d'Angleterre. Quant à Ron, dès qu'il fut au courant, il ne put réfréner son désir de revoir Harry et supplia Sirius d'accepter sa compagnie et celui-ci finit par céder à ses vœux.

La voiture continuait de rouler, et Ron voyait, par la fenêtre du véhicule, de doux flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber sur le quartier où ils entraient. C'était un vrai changement de contempler ce paysage serein, alors qu'ils avaient longtemps suivi les avenues bruyantes de Manhattan après avoir quitté la gare. Si proches qu'ils soient de la Grosse Pomme, ce quartier résidentiel de Fort Lee, New Jersey, était une sorte d'oasis à tout juste une heure de la ville, comme les habitants du lieu appelaient habituellement New York.

Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta devant une des maisons de la longue rangée, et les passagers comprirent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. L'endroit était charmant, et le maître de maison reçut ses visiteurs avec une affabilité chaleureuse qui étonna les domestiques, habitués aux façons rudes de leur maître. Ron observa d'un air distant Sirius et Draco qui s'étreignaient fraternellement, visiblement heureux de se revoir après tout ce temps.

-C'est incroyable de vous voir après si longtemps ! dit Draco. Presque huit ans depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus à Londres.

-Oui, je peux à peine y croire, affirma Sirius en tapant sur l'épaule de Draco, tu n'es plus ce gars maigrichon qui cherchait la bagarre avec des adultes, comme je m'en souviens, plaisanta l'homme.

-Eh bien, j'ai peut-être grandi un peu, mais je suis toujours doué pour me fourrer dans les ennuis. Mais vous ne rajeunissez pas non plus, répondit Draco en riant franchement, puis il se tourna pour regarder l'autre homme roux, derrière Sirius. Draco sourit gentiment à son ancien camarade de classe. C'est sympa de te revoir, Ron, il y avait longtemps depuis cette dernière occasion à Chicago, n'est-ce pas ? dit le jeune homme en tendant la main.

-C'est vrai. Je suis content de te voir aussi Malfoy, fut la réponse polie mais froide de Ron, mais Draco ne s'en aperçut pas. Il était trop heureux, en sentant que le moment d'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait se rapprochait à chaque seconde.

Sirius et Draco continuèrent à bavarder longuement, tandis que Ron suivait la conversation sans trop d'intérêt. Le dîner dura des heures qui semblèrent interminables, mais Ron résista du mieux qu'il pouvait, se disant que la seule chose importante était qu'Harry arriverait le lendemain matin et qu'il pourrait le revoir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, et, qu'il soit devenu « le petit-ami » de Malfoy, il ferait avec. Enfin il essaierai.

Après avoir déjeuné au Waldorf, où ils logeaient, Sirius et Ron retrouvèrent Draco sur les quais, espérant que le navire d'Harry arriverait à l'heure. L'endroit était plein : de plus en plus de bateaux arrivaient d'Europe depuis la fin de la guerre. Des marins, des immigrants, des marchands, des familles entières, attendant l'arrivée de ceux qu'ils aimaient, occupaient le terrain, donnant aux quais une sorte d'humeur festive.

Les trois hommes attendirent, essayant d'apaiser leur impatience en parlant de choses et d'autres, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Ron ne laisse Sirius et Draco parler des projets d'avenir de ce dernier, et ne parte se promener le long des quais.

De son côté, Draco n'écoutait Sirius qu'à moitié, car le même pressentiment désagréable continuait à le tourmenter, de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'horloge avançait. Pourtant, Sirius avait une conversation si intéressante qu'en dépit de ses inquiétudes, Draco finit par participer réellement à la discussion.

Malheureusement, même Sirius commença à s'inquiéter quand ils comprirent que le bateau mettait trop de temps à arriver. C'est alors que l'homme de main qui accompagnait Sirius comme à son habitude, décida de s'informer du S. S. Reveer auprès des employés. Lorsqu'il ressortit du bureau où il s'était enquis de l'arrivée du bateau, son visage bronzé avait soudainement pâli, et ses yeux montraient une légère trace de peur que trahissaient ses traits habituellement inexpressifs. Sirius le regarda, et sentit son estomac se nouer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? demanda Sirius d'une voix sèche.

-Eh bien, Monsieur, ils m'ont donné des nouvelles du bateau, mais je crains qu'elles ne soient pas très bonnes.

Toujours sérieux, l'homme essayait d'expliquer les choses du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites, parlez ! demanda un Ron très alarmé, qui était revenu de sa promenade le long des quais.

-Ils viennent de… recevoir un télégramme d'Angleterre, dit l'homme aux cheveux bruns en baissant les yeux. Le navire où Monsieur Potter voyageait a traversé une tempête au large de l'Irlande. Malheureusement, les pompes n'ont pas fonctionné, et le S. S. Reveer a coulé à 200 milles de la côte.

Ron regarda Sirius, sans vraiment croire ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu, espérant que les paroles de l'homme n'étaient qu'un rêve. Mais quand il vit la terreur dans les yeux de Sirius, il comprit qu'il était éveillé.

-Il y a des survivants ? Parvint à demander Sirius d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, M. Black, mais ils n'ont pas encore la liste des noms.

-Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous rien lu sur un naufrage dans les journaux ? demanda Ron, visiblement bouleversé.

-Eh bien, Monsieur, j'ai posé la même question à l'employé, et il m'a dit qu'à cause du mauvais temps, le navire s'était arrêté environ quatre jours en Irlande. Le naufrage a eu lieu hier matin. Les nouvelles seront sûrement dans les journaux cet après-midi.

-Quand… quand… saurons-nous… essaya de demander Sirius, mais sa voix le trahit avant qu'il ne puisse finir la phrase.

-Les noms des survivants, Monsieur ? Acheva l'homme qui avait deviné la question de son patron. Ils disent qu'ils vont chercher pendant deux jours. Ensuite, nous pourrons savoir si… si Monsieur Potter est parmi les survivants.

C'est seulement alors que Sirius se souvint de Draco, et se tourna pour regarder le jeune homme, qui était toujours assis sur le banc où ils avaient attendu. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans l'horizon lointain et bleu, comme s'ils oubliaient complètement toute préoccupation terrestre. Son visage avait blêmi, lui donnant une apparence languide. Se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que l'homme de main était sorti du bureau, Sirius comprit que Draco était en état de choc.

-Draco, l'appela-t-il, en posant la main sur son épaule. Tu m'écoutes, Draco ?

Mais le jeune homme n'émit aucune réponse, les yeux fixés sur les eaux paresseuses qui baignaient les quais, les mains posées sur ses deux genoux. Sirius observa qu'elles griffaient presque le pantalon du jeune homme, tremblant légèrement.

-Draco, Draco ! Appela de nouveau Sirius.

-Hmmm ? répondit distraitement Draco.

-Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le millionnaire pendant que Ron, les yeux pleins de larmes, regardait la scène sans pouvoir comprendre la réaction de Draco.

-Oui… le naufrage, répondit Draco, et à ce moment ses yeux se tournèrent pour regarder Sirius, et son aîné put voir un étrange éclat dans les pupilles du blond, tu ne penses pas qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco d'un ton de défi en se levant du banc.

-Personne n'a dit ça, Draco, répondit Sirius en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, même s'il sentait sa foi diminuer peu à peu en lui.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'il va très bien ! affirma Draco avec une conviction qui fit trembler ses trois compagnons. Et maintenant, vous pensez rester ici toute la journée ? leur demanda-t-il.

-Non… pas vraiment. Draco, tu dois comprendre que la situation est grave, répondit Ron, décontenancé par les paroles de Draco.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Draco comme si Ron avait prononcé un blasphème. Ne dis jamais ça ! Il va très bien ! Insista-t-il, rugissant presque.

-D'accord, Draco, personne ne dit le contraire, essaya de s'interposer Sirius. Et maintenant, si on allait chez toi pour discuter de ce que nous allons faire pendant ces deux jours, avant de savoir où est Harry. Ça te va ? demanda son aîné, et Draco se contenta d'un hochement de tête, retombant dans son mutisme.

Les quatre hommes remontèrent dans la voiture, et bientôt elle ne fut plus qu'un point qui disparut dans le lointain.

Les quarante-huit heures qui suivirent furent très proches de l'enfer pour les trois hommes, quoique les sentiments de chacun fussent remarquablement différents. Ron était peut-être le plus pessimiste des trois. Ne sachant pas comment affronter cette situation douloureuse et ce sentiment de perte anticipée, il se contenta de laisser son anxiété s'exprimer dans un étalage involontaire d'irritation et d'agressivité, dont son entourage eut à souffrir.

Aussi curieux et contraire à toute raison que cela ait pu être, Draco se confina dans un silence et une négation complets. Il ne parlait presque jamais, et, en dépit des efforts de la cuisinière, il mangeait et dormait à peine. Une fois que ses invités eurent décidé quoi faire pendant le temps où il leur fallait attendre, le jeune homme se contenta de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Pendant des heures, il resta assis dans un fauteuil, regardant dans le vide et se répétant intérieurement que ses étranges pressentiments lui disaient juste qu'Harry arriverait plus tard que prévu.

Quant à Sirius, obéissant à son caractère posé, il réagissait mieux à la situation que ses deux jeunes amis. Lui et son homme de main passèrent les coups de téléphone nécessaires, envoyèrent des télégrammes outremer aux gens qui pouvaient les aider à savoir aussitôt que possible si Harry avait survécu au naufrage, et décidèrent quoi faire tant qu'ils ne recevaient pas le rapport définitif d'Angleterre. Néanmoins, intérieurement, Sirius était lui aussi ravagé, sachant, par un télégramme de l'amiral Brown, que les possibilités de survivre dans les eaux froides de l'Irlande pendant une tempête étaient très faibles.

Les jours passèrent très lentement, mais finalement, le 9 décembre, le téléphone sonna chez Draco. C'était un employé de l'ambassade britannique, et Edward, le majordome, prit la communication. Il tint l'écouteur, hochant la tête en silence ou répondant par monosyllabes. Sirius et Ron, qui attendaient dans le salon, le regardèrent en sentant leur sang se glacer.

-Monsieur Black, dit le majordome grisonnant. Je pense que ce Monsieur veut vous parler, et en disant cela il donna le téléphone à l'homme, qui parla un moment à l'employé. Son visage pâlit dramatiquement. Lorsque Sirius raccrocha, il avait vieilli de dix ans et ses yeux, pour la première fois en trois jours, étaient pleins de larmes.

Harry James Potter avait effectivement embarqué sur le S. S. Reever à Liverpool, le 1er décembre, comme le confirmait le registre des passagers, mais son nom n'était pas sur la liste des dix survivants qui avaient été recueillis quelques heures auparavant et hospitalisés, car ils souffraient d'hypothermie après être restés près de deux jours dans l'eau froide. Ils étaient restés inconscients pendant des heures et n'avaient pu donner aucun récit des événements, arrivant tout juste à dire leurs noms.

-Alors, c'est confirmé, dit Sirius d'une voix rauque. Il est mort… notre Harry est mort ! murmura Sirius en sanglotant silencieusement, au moment où Draco entrait dans le salon, mal rasé et les yeux cernés de noir par le manque de sommeil.

Ron pleurait seul, debout près d'une fenêtre. A l'extérieur, les étangs qui abondaient aux environs commençaient à geler, mais le froid de la saison n'était rien, comparé à l'atmosphère glacée qui venait d'envahir la maison.

Draco resta silencieux au milieu de la pièce. Un léger froncement de sourcils était apparu sur son visage, reflétant un mélange de confusion et de détresse. Néanmoins, il eut beau chercher dans les profondeurs de son cœur, il ne put ressentir la douleur qu'il s'attendait à éprouver. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi il ne souffrait pas, pourquoi le lien subtil qui le reliait à Harry lui disait qu'il allait bien, qu'il était encore loin, mais qu'il allait bien.

-Ils peuvent se tromper, finit-il par dire sèchement. Je pense qu'il n'est pas mort, répéta-t-il, et à chaque mot il avait plus confiance dans son pressentiment.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ? Arrête de fuir la réalité et secoue-toi ! lança Ron, visiblement furieux des paroles de Draco. J'ai traversé cette situation autrefois, et je peux te dire qu'on ne gagne rien à nier la vérité. Aussi dur que ce soit, il te faut accepter l'idée qu'il est mort ! Laissa-t-il tomber amèrement.

-Depuis quand es-tu fondé à me dire ce que j'ai à faire, Ron ? demanda Draco, en sentant que le lien très mince qui retenait son mauvais caractère d'éclater venait de se briser. Ta sagesse va-t-elle aussi m'éclairer sur ce que je dois ressentir ?

-Au moins, tu pourrais te conduire comme un homme et accepter la réalité, au lieu de retourner t'enfermer dans cette pièce ! C'était ton amant, non ? Alors, regarde les choses en face et assume-les ! Explosa Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes sentiments ? répondit Draco, la fureur brillant déjà dans ses yeux.

-Messieurs! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer ! S'il vous plaît ! Intervint Sirius pour arrêter la dispute, sachant qu'elle allait tourner en un échange violent. Vous savez bien qu'Harry ne serait pas très fier de nous s'il était là.

Ron desserra ses poings, qui étaient prêts à frapper le visage de Draco. Sans rien trouver à dire, il quitta silencieusement la pièce, espérant qu'une promenade aux environs l'aiderait à apaiser son tumulte intérieur. Les deux autres jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus et désorientés.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le divan, les coudes sur les genoux, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il sentait que ses derniers restes de force venaient de s'éteindre. En esprit, tout en pleurant silencieusement sans regarder Draco assis à ses côtés.

« Harry, tu avais un si beau sourire, pensa-t-il, et maintenant… je ne le reverrai jamais. »

-Sirius, appela Draco, s'adressant à l'homme qui pleurait silencieusement auprès de lui.

-Oui, Draco ? S'étonna l'homme en se tournant vers le blond, les yeux transfigurés par la douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Je… je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, bafouilla Sirius, nous devons prévenir les Weasley… tous nos amis.

-Sirius, dit Draco avec un regard d'espoir, la voix encore hésitante. J'ai… j'ai une… espèce de pressentiment… donnez-moi juste un jour. Attendons un jour de plus avant de prévenir tout le monde.

-Mais, Draco, objecta Sirius, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre dans cette tempête.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas rationnel, insista le jeune homme, mais c'est la seule chose que je vous demande… Je vous en prie.

Sirius soupira, sans vraiment savoir s'il avait raison, mais finit par céder et opina d'un geste silencieux.

OoOoO

-Monsieur Malfoy, dit une timide voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ai apporté votre dîner, insista la femme en frappant à la porte, sans recevoir de réponse, Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plaît, il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose !

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait déjà renoncé, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se risqua à entrer dans la chambre obscure.

-Posez juste le thé et remportez le reste. Je n'ai pas faim, ordonna une voix masculine dans le noir.

-Mais, Monsieur...

-Laissez-moi tranquille, Bess, répondit hargneusement le jeune homme, et elle obéit mais, en dépit des ordres de Draco, laissa le plateau sur une petite table.

Draco se leva du lit et, avec des gestes las, se versa une tasse de thé noir qu'il sirota lentement en écoutant les battements de son cœur. Qu'allait-il se passer le lendemain matin ? Qu'allait-il faire si Harry était mort, comme tout le monde le croyait déjà ?

Draco savait qu'attendre un jour de plus ne pourrait faire aucune différence, car le seul espoir restant était un navire qui devait arriver de Southampton le lendemain matin. Néanmoins, il éprouvait le besoin d'attendre, même si cela ne paraissait pas une idée très raisonnable.

Le liquide chaud baigna sa gorge desséchée tandis que son esprit ruminait sans fin, le mettant dans un état hypnotique. Rien, si fort qu'il essayât, ne pouvait lui rendre son calme. Pourtant, il n'éprouvait pas non plus d'angoisse, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme et ne pouvait décrire le mélange de sensations qu'il éprouvait. C'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée au milieu de nulle part.

« S'il était mort, » se dit-il, « mon cœur se glacerait et cette lourde charge serait revenue me tourmenter. Je suis nerveux, mais ce n'est pas le genre de malaise que j'éprouverais s'il était mort ! Je suis certain que c'est différent. S'il était mort, la douleur suffirait à me tuer sur place ! » Pensa-t-il en serrant le crucifix dans une de ses mains.

L'horloge avança lentement pendant les dernières heures de la nuit, mais finalement, comme tous les jours depuis le commencement du monde, le matin arriva avec des espoirs renouvelés et une lumière prometteuse. Le jeune homme, avec une attitude étrange qui l'étonna lui-même, prit une douche, se rasa, changea de vêtements et, à la grande surprise de la cuisinière, demanda quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner.

A dix heures du matin, Draco appela Sirius et Ron, pour leur dire qu'il revenait sur les quais. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec incompréhension, près de croire que les douloureuses nouvelles avaient dérangé l'esprit de Draco. En dépit de leur étonnement, Ron et Sirius décidèrent de retrouver le jeune acteur sur le port, craignant que leur ami n'ait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour l'aider à affronter la réalité qu'il se refusait visiblement à accepter.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent au débarcadère, ils furent très surpris de voir un homme différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient depuis trois jours. Draco était encore un peu nerveux et agité, mais bien plus communicatif et moins sombre que les jours précédents.

Ils se saluèrent et, après les formalités d'usage, Sirius demanda pourquoi il leur avait demandé de le rejoindre sur les quais, puisqu'ils n'avaient encore reçu de nouvelles d'aucun de leurs contacts en Angleterre.

-Il y a un bateau de Southampton qui arrive toutes les trois semaines, le mercredi matin, fut la réponse laconique de Draco.

-Et… ? demanda Sirius sans comprendre.

-Eh bien, c'est aujourd'hui mercredi, et le bateau sera là dans quelques minutes, s'il n'est pas en retard, expliqua calmement le jeune homme.

-Draco, tu ne penses pas qu'Harry pourrait arriver sur ce bateau, quand même ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai un pressentiment, répondit simplement l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

Ron allait protester, mais un léger mouvement du sourcil gauche de Sirius le fit renoncer et se taire. Ils se contentèrent donc de rester silencieux en attendant l'arrivée du bateau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le son d'une sirène déchira l'air et ils purent voir un petit bateau qui entrait lentement dans le port. Puis, lorsqu'on put clairement distinguer la silhouette du navire, le cœur de Draco bascula, lui faisant ressentir une douce chaleur qui pénétra ses pores malgré la froidure du temps.

-Il arrive, dit-il avec assurance.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Malfoy ? S'étonna Ron, de plus en plus inquiet sur la santé mentale de Draco.

-Je le sais, Ron. Je comprends que ça ne semble pas très rationnel, mais je sais qu'il arrive par ce bateau, comme je sais que je te parle en ce moment. C'est comme un lien entre nous deux… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je n'essaie même pas de le faire, parce que ces choses sont tout simplement au-delà de la raison humaine.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il laissa ses amis derrière lui, essayant d'avancer parmi la multitude qui couvrait déjà le débarcadère où le bateau allait jeter l'ancre.

Sur le pont du bateau, les passagers attendaient déjà en agitant les mains avec enthousiasme. Beaucoup étaient des immigrants qui arrivaient en Amérique avec leurs rêves dans une petite valise, ayant laissé derrière eux les tristes souvenirs d'une Europe dévastée. D'autres étaient des soldats revenant chez eux après avoir été blessés au front, parfois amputés d'un membre ou aveugles à vie. Dans tous les cas, pour la plupart des passagers, ce jour était le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, pleine d'espoirs ou de défis redoutés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bateau finit par jeter l'ancre et les gens commencèrent à descendre. Draco regardait désespérément tous les visages qui débarquaient du bateau. Ses prunelles grises errèrent sur la foule jusqu'à apercevoir, à distance, une chevelure brune complètement ébouriffée.

Un homme debout sur l'embarcadère sentit une main le pousser de côté sans-gêne, et se retourna pour se plaindre. Mais il ne put voir qu'un jeune homme qui continuait son chemin, poussant d'autres gens avec le même air nonchalant, alors que la multitude l'écrasait à son tour, rendant son avance de plus en plus difficile.

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme essayait lui aussi désespérément d'avancer, au milieu de la bousculade, dans la direction opposée. D'une main, il tenait un léger bagage, et de l'autre il tentait de s'ouvrir un chemin.

-Vous êtes fou, jeune homme ? demanda un homme devant lui, fâché par la rude poussée de du jeune homme dans son dos.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur, essaya-t-il de s'excuser avec un sourire étincelant et une paire d'yeux verts auxquels l'homme ne put résister. Je ne voulais pas vous pousser !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais pas de panique, on va bien finir par sortir de là, gloussa l'homme. Il suffit de patienter un peu.

-J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps, Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Et maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, il y a un jeune homme là-bas qui lui aussi n'en peut plus d'attendre, et là-dessus, il continua son chemin.

-DRACO ! hurla-t-il en sentant son cœur s'échapper de sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés à la vue de l'homme qui lui aussi luttait pour le rejoindre.

-HARRY ! cria-t-il, oubliant totalement l'amertume des jours précédents à la vue du jeune homme qui courait vers lui. Son cœur lui avait dit vrai une fois de plus. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait pas voyagé sur le S. S. Reever, mais pour le moment, une seule chose importait : il était vivant et criait son nom.

A quelque distance, deux autres hommes essayaient de traverser la foule, quand leurs bouches s'ouvrirent d'incrédulité au son d'une voix familière qui appelait Draco.

-Draco ! Cria-t-il, ouvrant les bras et laissant tomber la valise à ses pieds, pendant que deux bras robustes enlaçaient sa taille.

-Harry, mon amour, dit Draco, étouffant sa voix dans le creux du cou du brun.

Les cris et les milliers de voix aux environs, la bise glaciale, l'odeur déplaisante des docks, les nuits sans sommeil, tout semblait avoir disparu, ne laissant que la sensation de la chaleur d'Harry entourant Draco, comme il jetait ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry s'accrocha au corps de l'homme, étonné de la correspondance précise de sa silhouette avec la sienne. Sentant son parfum toucher ses narines et ses muscles le presser dans leur étreinte, il ne put se tenir de chercher sa bouche dans un mouvement presque inconscient, trouvant les lèvres du jeune homme à mi-chemin, car lui aussi avait recherché son baiser.

-Oh, tu m'as manqué ! murmura-t-il, ses paroles étouffées par les lèvres avides du jeune homme sur les siennes.

Autrefois, Harry se serait senti embarrassé d'être embrassé en public, mais en ce moment il ne pouvait ressentir que le besoin urgent de l'avoir dans ses bras, ignorant les nombreux témoins qui les entouraient. Il le caressait, et il répondit avec le même amour, tandis que leurs larmes se mêlaient en un seul torrent. Non loin d'eux, Sirius et Ron s'étaient figés, stupéfaits de l'indéniable et heureuse vérité. Harry était sain et sauf, et il était de retour !

-Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes ensemble, murmura Harry lorsque Draco libéra ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, desserrant légèrement l'étreinte. Alors seulement, il réalisa qu'il l'avait soulevé dans ses bras jusqu'à sa hauteur, ses orteils touchant à peine le sol. Ce voyage a été tellement long, et je désespérais de te revoir.

-Tu es là. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, répondit-il, ses yeux essayant de mémoriser chaque trait de l'apparence du brun ce jour-là, du modeste manteau gris qu'il portait jusqu'au sourire lumineux de ses lèvres. Il se dit qu'il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Harry, de son côté, le regardait avec le même émerveillement, brossant de ses doigts les mèches soyeuses qui tombaient sur le visage de l'homme.

-Tes cheveux, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'ils poussent vite !

-Ne recommence pas avec ça, parce que je ne les ferai pas couper. Je ne suis plus dans l'armée, se moqua-t-il en tenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Tu me plais quand même, répondit-il en souriant, une légère rougeur couvrant ses lèvres.

-Pas tant que toi, répondit-il en l'embrassant une fois de plus, mais, en s'abandonnant de nouveau à la caresse, il lui vint à l'esprit que les parents d'Harry attendaient derrière lui, et il rompit doucement le baiser. Harry, je voudrais t'avoir rien que pour moi pendant les cent prochaines années, mais je crois qu'il y a deux amis à toi qui attendaient depuis longtemps de te revoir, murmura-t-il en désignant Sirius et Ron qui restaient silencieux à quelques mètres de là.

-SIRIUS ! s'écria joyeusement Harry, quittant les bras de Draco pour étreindre son parrain, qui versa quelques larmes silencieuses en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue en Amérique, petit ! murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Oh, Sirius ! J'ai tellement eu besoin de toi pendant tout ce temps! Vas-tu jamais me pardonner d'être parti sans te parler de mes projets ?

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Harry !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Sirius ? S'étonna-t-il, car il ne l'avait jamais vu si ému. Allez, c'est un jour de fête !

-Tu as raison, bafouilla l'homme en le laissant essuyer ses larmes avec un petit mouchoir qu'il tira de son manteau, c'est un jour à fêter. Viens dire bonjour à Ron, sinon il va être jaloux que tu ne fasses pas attention à lui.

Harry quitta les bras de Sirius et vit Ron qui le regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot. Poussé naturellement par la familiarité qui les unissait, il sourit à son meilleur ami et l'embrassa fraternellement.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Ron, dit-il en rompant l'étreinte

-Je… nous ressentons tous la même chose, dit-il. Chicago n'est pas la même sans toi.

-Merci d'être venu m'accueillir. Je promets que je n'abandonnerai plus jamais mes amis si longtemps, pouffa-t-il, puis ses yeux cherchèrent autour de lui un visage qu'il ne trouva pas, Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Eh bien, elle n'a pas pu venir parce que sa mère a été un peu malade, tu vois, explique Ron, rien de sérieux, mais elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Elle t'attendra au Terrier, pour Noël. Tu as promis de passer les fêtes avec nous, tu te souviens ?

Harry approuva en souriant.

-Harry, il y a trop de monde ici, dit Draco en s'approchant du brun une fois qu'il eut dit bonjour à ses parents. Je pense qu'on devrait tous y aller, suggéra-t-il, et Harry approuva sa proposition en lui laissant passer son bras sur ses épaules. Dans l'étreinte de Draco, il se sentait déjà chez lui.

OoOoO

En allant chez Mme Malfoy, les trois hommes expliquèrent à Harry qu'ils l'avaient cru mort. Le brun eut un choc en entendant que le bateau sur lequel il était censé arriver avait coulé dans l'Atlantique. Harry avait effectivement reçu un billet pour voyager sur le S. S. Reever, mais, à Liverpool, il avait rencontré un homme qui essayait désespérément d'obtenir un passage pour l'Amérique. Apparemment, la mère de cet homme était mourante, et il voulait arriver à New York aussitôt que possible pour lui dire un dernier adieu. Malgré tous ses efforts, l'homme n'avait pu trouver aucune place disponible, et on lui avait dit qu'il devrait attendre près d'une semaine.

Ému par la tragédie personnelle de cet homme, et obéissant à sa nature altruiste, le jeune homme lui avait offert son propre billet. Reconnaissant de cette remarquable faveur, l'homme promit à Harry qu'il avertirait personnellement ses parents de son retard. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry jugea inutile d'annoncer la nouvelle par télégramme, et préféra consacrer son temps à trouver un autre moyen de revenir en Amérique. Il alla donc à Southampton, espérant arriver à rentrer chez lui aussitôt que possible. Après quelques jours de recherche infructueuse, il avait finalement trouvé un vieux cargo mixte de deuxième classe, et avait quitté le port le 4 décembre.

-Il y a eu des survivants? demanda Harry, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour l'homme qui avait pris sa place.

-Oui, seulement dix hommes, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire leurs noms. Nous étions tellement inquiets pour toi que je ne me suis pas plus renseigné sur eux, dit Sirius à Harry d'un ton grave. Sa voix avait retrouvé son rythme et son calme normaux.

-Nous pourrions demander à l'ambassade de Grande-Bretagne plus tard, si tu veux, suggéra Draco.

-Oh, oui, s'il te plaît. Je serais terriblement triste s'il était mort à ma place, dit mélancoliquement le jeune homme.

-Espérons qu'il va bien, mais dans le cas contraire, tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable. Tu lui as fait une faveur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour toi de savoir que le bateau allait couler. Ce genre de choses fait partie de la vie, et il nous faut l'accepter, fit remarquer Sirius avec son habituelle sagesse pratique.

-Oui, et cette fois ton bon cœur t'a sauvé la vie. Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, commenta Draco en embrassant spontanément Harry sur la joue. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, oubliant temporairement le sujet.

Harry était si merveilleusement heureux, au milieu des gens qu'il aimait, qu'il ne remarqua pas le silence de Ron. Il parla sans arrêt durant le repas, faisant des projets pour les fêtes, en goûtant les douces caresses de Draco sur sa main. Il décida qu'il voulait passer Noël au Terrier, et revenir à New York pour le Nouvel An afin d'être avec Mme Malfoy, qui se trouva très surprise d'être incluse dans les projets d'Harry.

Sirius et Ron décidèrent donc de partir pour Chicago le lendemain, afin de pouvoir arranger les détails du dîner de Noël au Terrier. Quant à Harry et Draco, ils resteraient afin qu'Harry puisse se reposer quelques jours, puis rejoindraient leurs amis à Chicago. Après le repas, Sirius, Ron et l'homme de main prirent congé, car ils devaient prendre le train très tôt le lendemain matin, et ils regagnèrent immédiatement leur hôtel. Plus tard dans la soirée, Draco et Harry quittèrent eux aussi la maison de Mme Malfoy.

Avec sa vivacité habituelle, Harry regardait à travers les vitres de la voiture, admirant les lumières de la ville, le paysage urbain blanchi des rues enneigées, et les décorations de Noël à Central Park. Son compagnon le regardait en silence, à moitié suffoqué par la vérité encore incroyable, et à moitié anxieux de voir sa réaction quand ils arriveraient à leur maison, dans la banlieue du New Jersey.

La voiture atteignit Washington Bridge, et Harry ouvrit même la fenêtre pour sentir le vent froid sur l'Hudson quand ils traversèrent la rivière sur le grand pont. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut évident qu'ils avaient quitté la zone des gratte-ciel pour entrer dans un quartier résidentiel avec des pelouses devant les maisons, des porches blancs et des façades pleines de lumières et de décorations de Noël. La voiture tourna dans Columbus Drive et prit finalement l'allée pavée d'une de ces grandes maisons. Avant que l'automobile n'entre dans le garage, Harry demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter et sortit aussitôt, restant au milieu de la cour pour regarder en détail l'endroit qui serait sa maison pendant de longues années.

Ses yeux d'émeraude voulaient retenir chaque trait, chaque lumière et chaque ombre de ce qu'il voyait, pour s'en souvenir comme de la première impression du bâtiment qui deviendrait son foyer au moment où il y entrerait. Il regarda avec émerveillement la maison à deux étages, avec son toit de tuiles, son petit porche sur le devant, ses portes fenêtres aux volets de bois, et les poinsettias rouges qui ornaient les appuis des fenêtres et contrastaient avec les murs extérieurs blancs.

Il vit que le deuxième étage était un grenier, qu'il y avait des chênes le long de la façade et quelques buissons de roses qui fleuriraient au printemps. Il se tourna en souriant vers Draco, qui respira avec soulagement. Harry n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour qu'il comprenne que la maison lui convenait tout à fait. Il était d'ailleurs si amoureux que le plus humble cottage lui aurait paru un palais.

-Il fait froid là-dehors, dit Harry, les yeux brillants, tendant le bras droit pour lui offrir la main, entrons.

Draco sourit en retour et, prenant sa main, marcha avec lui vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et Harry franchit le seuil, le cœur battant si fort qu'il pensa que cela pourrait réveiller les voisins, même s'il y avait un large terrain entre une maison et l'autre. Mais les surprises n'étaient pas finies pour lui. Quand il entra dans le hall, et qu'en tournant à droite il put voir le salon, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un hoquet lorsqu'il vit le foyer, les meubles et chaque petit détail.

-Draco ! lui dit-il, encore stupéfait. Cette pièce… elle est exactement comme celle…

-De votre salle commune à Poudlard, l'aida-t-il à terminer. Oui, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour la reproduire aussi exactement que possible. Tu penses que j'ai fait du bon travail ? demanda-t-il en souriant et en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

-Je dirais que c'est parfait, affirma Harry en se retournant vers le foyer, encore étonné de cette vision. Son esprit s'envolait jusqu'aux années de son adolescence.

Draco marcha lentement vers lui, admirant sa silhouette immobile debout au milieu du salon, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Même enveloppé dans le manteau de laine, sa taille paraissait incroyablement fine, et il pouvait engloutir ses yeux dans la délicate courbe de ses hanches. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il caressa ses épaules de sa main, murmurant doucement à son oreille.

-Bienvenue chez toi, mon amour !

Les mots caressèrent sa peau halée, le faisant frissonner à chaque syllabe.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Draco debout derrière Harry qui regardait l'âtre, tous deux comprenant les mots qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire. Ensuite, il défit les boutons de son manteau et Draco l'aida à l'enlever, l'accrochant avec son propre trench-coat à une patère voisine. Harry marcha silencieusement jusqu'au pied de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, et sentit distinctement la main de Draco prendre sa taille tandis que tous deux montaient vers leur chambre.

Le blond le conduisit le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre principale, et, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte, il fut agréablement surpris par une grande pièce, toute peinte d'un blanc qui contrastait avec le mobilier de bois et quelques touches de bleu par endroits. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait passé longtemps à admirer chaque détail de la chambre, des grandes fenêtres aux rideaux de dentelle et velours jusqu'au lit à baldaquin.

Mais la chaude présence à ses côtés ne lui permettait pas de penser à autre chose qu'à la rencontre intime qui allait avoir lieu. Il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque, Draco le fit tendrement se retourner pour qu'il le regarde en face. Un sentiment de déjà vu emplit son cœur et le fit trembler d'anticipation.

Il le tenait serré contre lui, de telle façon qu'il pouvait murmurer à son oreille de sa voix la plus douce, et qu'il pouvait l'entendre distinctement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, avoua-t-il en un murmure étouffé. Je sentais que tu étais vivant, quelque part, mais toutes les apparences disaient que tu étais mort ! J'étais tellement affolé, sans savoir si je devais croire les voix intérieures de mon âme ou les preuves objectives confirmant que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.

Harry leva son visage pour plonger dans les yeux gris qui le regardaient de leurs profondeurs humides. Il leva la main et caressa la joue de l'homme avec toute la tendresse de son cœur aimant, et, en se levant sur la pointe des pieds, effleura la joue de Draco en un doux baiser, pendant que ses bras enlaçaient son cou.

-Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, tout ira bien à partir de maintenant, le rassura-t-il tendrement.

Ils restèrent liés dans leur étreinte, sans dire un mot, comme s'ils goûtaient simplement leur chaleur mutuelle tandis que les derniers restes de peur fondaient en eux.

-Tu sais, finit par dire Draco en dénouant sa cravate et en ôtant la chaîne qu'il portait sous sa chemise, je crois que cette petite chose t'appartient. Je dois admettre que ça marche vraiment, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant le crucifix.

-Alors, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te rendre, répondit-il, et, totalement inconscient de la séduction subtile dégagée par ses mouvements, il défie les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour prendre la chaîne d'argent et l'anneau d'émeraude, qu'il rendit à son propriétaire. Le jeune homme sourit et prit la bague, la posant négligemment sur une table voisine, plus intéressé par la nuque qui avait été révélée à ses yeux.

-C'est toi, le joyau que j'avais vraiment envie de retrouver, dit-il à Harry en l'étreignant à nouveau. Draco enfouit son visage dans la chevelure brune. Son parfum pénétra ses narines, éveillant en lui une frénésie renouvelée.

-Ton parfum… dit-il d'une voix étouffée, respirant profondément ses cheveux, le contact soyeux de ta peau… S'il te plaît, dis encore mon nom, il faut que je l'entende sans arrêt pour croire que tu es là avec moi.

-Draco, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment là. Nous ne serons plus séparés… Draco.

-Ton goût… dit-il avant que ses lèvres ne couvrent celles d'Harry avec une ardeur croissante. Il plongea profondément dans la bouche du brun, incapable désormais de maîtriser ses désirs, et Harry sentit son corps entouré d'une chaleur qui commençait à croître dans son ventre, le faisant vaciller tandis que les bras et les mains de Draco écrasaient son corps. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au sentiment de plaisir, pendant que la bouche de Draco explorait généreusement la sienne. Il répondit à ses caresses avec la même passion.

-Je t'ai tellement désiré que mon corps me faisait mal de ne pas t'avoir avec moi pour déverser cette passion, marmonna Draco tandis que sa bouche affamée plongeait dans le cou d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit distinctement son corps céder aux avances de son amant, le suivre, donner et prendre dans un échange aimant. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au lit, ôtant nerveusement les vêtements devenus inutiles.

Les lèvres de Draco s'incurvèrent en un sourire plein de joie en parcourant, avec une anxiété frénétique, chaque pouce de peau incroyablement douce, tandis que ses mains dévoilaient le corps masculin. Il sentit les coups violents du cœur de son amour battre sous sa poitrine qu'il savourait déjà avec une faim avide. Il était vivant, il était là, se donnant à lui une fois de plus. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient chez eux. Le sourire s'élargit et la joie atteignit de nouvelles hauteurs.

Harry devait admettre qu'il avait désiré ce moment de toutes ses forces. Il avait rêvé de le voir prendre son corps comme il le faisait maintenant, mais, pour être honnête, il comprenait que ses rêves ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la réalité. Il se souvint de leur première nuit ensemble, à Paris, et il sentit clairement que cette fois tout serait différent. Il le déshabillait de ses mains rapides, et en même temps consumait de ses lèvres enflammées chaque millimètre de sa peau à mesure qu'il découvrait son corps. Cette fois, il était plus ardent, presque désespéré, et il n'avait pas peur, il avait autant envie que lui de prendre et d'être pris.

Les longs mois où ils avaient été séparés, l'attente angoissante, l'idée qu'Harry puisse être mort, les cauchemars qu'il avait eu pendant que Draco se battait en Argonne… toutes ces craintes douloureuses qui les poursuivaient et tous ces jeunes désirs, réprimés si longtemps, se heurtèrent en une seconde, et ensemble donnèrent naissance à un feu nouveau. La flamme éclata en étincelles nerveuses, et la passion ouverte renaquit enfin, plus intense, plus audacieuse, plus franche, intrépide… sans aucune autre limite que la tendre envie de se donner du plaisir l'un à l'autre.

Pris dans le son d'une musique enchantée que seuls leurs cœurs pouvaient entendre, les deux corps ne mirent pas longtemps à partager de nouveau leur chaleur. A l'extérieur, un flot dansant de légers flocons de neige commençait à tomber sur le voisinage, et le froid de l'hiver gelait les dernières feuilles mortes sur les chênes de l'arrière-cour. Mais les propriétaires de la maison étaient totalement inconscients du vent glacé qui soufflait sur leur toit, car, dans leur chambre intime, leurs corps nus se réchauffaient à la tendre chaleur de leur étreinte, pendant que leurs membres se mêlaient sous les couvertures protectrices et que le feu de la cheminée éclairait l'obscurité de la chambre blanche.

Le corps de Draco couvrit la silhouette d'Harry, et chacun de ses membres trouva une réponse dans le sien. Ses paumes rencontrèrent les siennes, plus petites et plus douces, et chaque bout de ses doigts embrassa les siens, enflammant sa peau. Il était en train de faire l'amour avec son unique amour, dans le lit où il avait rêvé de lui tant de fois, avec une souffrance désespérée. Il était sous lui, jouissant de ses mouvements d'amour en lui, cédant totalement aux sensations qu'ils partageaient, et il le caressait avec tendresse et intensité.

A la passion exprimée dans ses faibles gémissements, il sut alors qu'Harry était prêt à connaître, dans son étreinte, les caresses les plus audacieuses que l'amour peut inspirer. Il sourit à nouveau, sachant qu'ils avaient encore à apprendre ensemble beaucoup de nouvelles façons de se donner du plaisir l'un à l'autre. Mais ils n'étaient pas pressés, la soirée ne faisait que commencer, et après cette nuit beaucoup d'autres viendraient. Ils firent donc l'amour, sans réfléchir, de la seule façon, fraîche et pure, dont ils pouvaient concevoir d'aimer et être aimés, d'une façon qui aurait scandalisé les puritains et les bigots de leur temps, de la façon dont Dieu a créé le premier amour dans sa perfection totale.

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, rirent, se taquinèrent, parlèrent et se confièrent leurs secrets, partagèrent leur musique intérieure et voguèrent sur les marées du sommeil paisible. Le premier sommeil absolu et total qui lui ait été donné depuis bien longtemps. Son dernier souvenir fut le poids léger d'une tête brune sur sa poitrine nue, et un bruit paisible : la respiration d'Harry endormi.

OoOoO

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, d'abord un peu désorienté, incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où il était. Puis il sentit les bras autour de lui et la lente respiration de l'homme qui dormait à son côté. Il rit de lui-même en comprenant qu'il était chez lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit et contempla le jeune homme abandonné à ses rêves. Il présuma qu'ils étaient agréables, car il semblait très calme et profondément endormi. Il observa en silence la ligne délicate de son profil et les cheveux soyeux qui tombaient dans son cou, brillant aux flammes déjà déclinantes du foyer. Harry inclina la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'homme.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Draco.

Harry regarda la chambre obscurcie autour de lui, et une idée vint à son esprit. Il marcha lentement vers une des portes, espérant que ce soit la salle de bains, et la chance voulut qu'il ait raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la douche, enveloppé d'une serviette blanche. Il essuya ses cheveux avec la serviette et commença à se demander où le chauffeur pouvait avoir laissé sa valise. Il examina les environs, mais ne put la trouver nulle part.

« Génial ! » se dit-il « Je suis nu, j'ai froid et j'ai perdu mon pyjama. »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une grande commode près du pied du lit. Au-dessus, un pyjama propre avait été laissé, peut-être par la bonne. Pensant que pour le moment ce serait mieux que rien, il décida d'essayer le pyjama. Mais, en voyant qu'il était trop grand pour sa taille, il se contenta de mettre la veste et abandonna le pantalon. Une paire de pantoufles en cuir trop grandes, qu'il trouva près de la commode, compléta sa pittoresque tenue.

Harry quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, allumant les lumières en traversant le hall et en descendant l'escalier. Il regardait autour de lui d'un œil curieux. Il avait résolu de faire son propre tour personnel de la maison, puisque son amant ne l'avait pas laissé visiter en détail lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Il traversa le salon et continua à travers la salle à manger puis la cuisine, réalisant comme la maison était grande et se demandant combien il faudrait de temps pour la nettoyer. Il avait entendu que Draco avait du personnel qui s'en occupait, et se demanda comment il arriverait à diriger une maisonnée avec des serviteurs et tout. C'était drôle, mais même si Harry avait vécu quelque temps comme un Black, il n'avait jamais eu à tenir une maison. La vie était bien plus simple dans un petit appartement dont il pouvait s'occuper lui-même.

Il parcourut longuement les différentes pièces, découvrant que les autres chambres de l'étage étaient dépourvues de mobilier, et que le grenier était pratiquement vide. Il continua sa tournée jusqu'à découvrir une pièce qui, à la différence du reste de la maison, avait un caractère particulier qui parlait de son propriétaire avec une fidélité indéniable.

Il y avait une grande bibliothèque à panneaux de verre, une cheminée de pierre au manteau décoré de tartans, et quelques commodes pleines de papiers, d'autres livres et de toutes sortes de curieux souvenirs, vraisemblablement ramenés par Draco de ses continuels voyages à travers le pays.

Dans un des coins, près d'une fenêtre, se trouvait un bureau élégant avec une machine à écrire, quelques piles de papier supplémentaires, et quelques stylos et autres articles de papeterie enfouis au milieu des papiers. En face de la cheminée, il y avait un divan assorti au reste du mobilier, à la tapisserie et à un tapis persan sur le parquet poli. Trois lampadaires, placés à des endroits stratégiques, et un chandelier éclairaient la pièce, et un phonographe posé sur une petite table complétait le tableau.

Harry fureta un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés par une maquette de train qui décorait le manteau de la cheminée. Il s'en approcha, et ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'étonnement quand il comprit que c'était un modèle bien particulier. Les yeux du jeune homme examinèrent la locomotive tandis que les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit.

« Je ne peux pas le croire, se dit-il, profondément ému, tandis que le bout de ses doigts touchait doucement le jouet. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'en souvienne aussi clairement… C'est le Poudlard Express, là où on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ! »

Harry resta un moment à regarder le petit train, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente fatigué et décide de se reposer, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qui était certainement l'endroit où Draco travaillait. Curieux, il ne put se retenir longtemps d'examiner les papiers qui couvraient le bureau. Il trouva un exemplaire de « La Mégère apprivoisée » plein de phrases soulignées et de notes en marge, d'une écriture qu'il connaissait fort bien. Près de la brochure était un agenda avec une liste de rendez-vous, surtout des répétitions fixées pour janvier.

« En parlant d'être occupé, pensa-t-il, je crois que je vais devoir me trouver un travail très vite. »

Le jeune homme continua son exploration jusqu'à tomber sur un manuscrit, qui était visiblement une pièce de théâtre.

-Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? dit-il à voix haute en lisant le titre. « Retrouvailles dans le tourbillon ». Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une pièce de ce nom.

-Tu ne sais pas que fouiller dans les affaires des autres n'est pas très gentil ? demanda une voix masculine à l'accent contrarié. Harry sursauta avec un hoquet.

-Draco ! protesta le jeune homme. Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-il à l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui, vêtu uniquement du pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait laissé sur la commode.

-C'est exactement le résultat que je cherchais ! grogna-t-il avec amusement devant l'air surpris d'Harry, Madame Weasley ne t'a pas dit qu'on ne fouine pas partout comme toi ?

-Très drôle ! répondit-il en lui tirant la langue. C'est juste…il hésita. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas dormir, voilà tout.

-Et tu as pensé que mon bureau pourrait être un bon endroit pour t'amuser. Je suis vraiment fâché, Monsieur Potter, le gronda-t-il avec un sévère froncement de sourcils.

Harry le regarda, lisant l'espièglerie dans ses yeux iridescents, et décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il commençait inconsciemment à tirer avantage des doux pouvoirs qu'il ne se savait pas posséder jusqu'à sa première nuit avec Draco.

-Allez, ne fais pas la grimace, dit-il d'une voix douce, en se levant et en marchant lentement vers lui, tu vas avoir des rides et devenir laid si tu te mets en colère pour rien, sourit-il d'un air charmeur en caressant doucement la poitrine nue de l'homme. Dis que tu n'es pas fâché, feignit-il d'implorer.

-Si, je le suis, résista-t-il, mais il le tenait déjà dans ses bras.

-Dis que tu n'es pas fâché, répéta-t-il, et l'homme, qui avait déjà fondu, céda au baiser qu'il avait commencé.

-Comment pourrais-je…? Capitula-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-Oh, Draco, tu es tellement gentil, pouffa le brun en jouant avec ses cheveux quand leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

-Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce compliment ? demanda l'homme amusé.

-Eh bien, des tas de choses, mais la dernière que j'aie découverte est celle-là, dit-il en désignant la réduction du Poudlard Express.

-Ah, je vois ! répondit-il en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est drôle. Quand j'ai acheté ce jouet, je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu le verrais.

-Vraiment ? remarqua-t-il avec étonnement. Je pensais que tu venais de l'acheter pour me faire une surprise.

-Ben non, désolé de vous décevoir, Monsieur, mais… c'était, il hésita en se grattant la tempe, … c'était une sorte de caprice que je me suis offert quand j'ai acheté cette maison, comme un souvenir.

-Tu veux dire que tu as acheté le train à l'époque où… essaya-t-il de dire, mais il s'interrompit au milieu de la phrase.

-Oui, répondit-il, comprenant ce qu'il pensait, à l'époque où j'étais fiancé à Astoria, dit-il à regret. C'était le genre de choses stupides que je faisais à cause de toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

-Draco, marmonna-t-il, désorienté.

-Voyons si je peux t'expliquer ça, répondit le jeune homme, prenant la main de son amant et le conduisant au divan, où il s'assit pendant qu'il allumait le feu. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu pensais à moi quand nous étions séparés, même si tu ne voulais pas le faire. J'ai raison ?

-Exact.

-Eh bien, la même chose est arrivée pour moi, et pendant quelque temps j'ai combattu ce sentiment, en pensant que je devais oublier tout ce qui te concernait, continua Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui tandis que le feu commençait à craquer dans la cheminée. Ensuite, j'ai compris que c'était impossible et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux accepter que, malgré la distance et les circonstances, tu sois pour toujours dans mon cœur. Alors, quand j'ai acheté cette maison dont je croyais faire celle d'Astoria, je me suis dit secrètement que ce serait aussi un endroit pour me rappeler qu'une fois, j'avais connu le véritable amour.

-Donc, j'ai aménagé ce salon comme celui de ton ancienne salle commune, j'ai pris le train que j'ai trouvé par hasard chez un brocanteur, et diverses autres choses. Juste pour avoir quelque chose qui me parle de toi tous les jours, et pour être ainsi toujours près de toi, en quelque sorte. Je sais que ce n'était pas très malin, et ça ne m'a vraiment pas aidé dans mes relations avec Astoria, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Une de mes excentricités, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? conclut-il en lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

-Je pense que je t'aime, toi et toutes tes excentricités, Draco, répondit-il tendrement, puis il se tut une seconde.

-Quoi ? Demanda Draco avec curiosité.

-Tu as dit que tu avais aussi d'autres choses, répondit-il avec curiosité.

-Ah, alors ça t'intéresse ! Je pourrais te le dire, mais qu'est-ce que je gagnerai si je te confie mes petits secrets ?

-Je te confierai les miens. Il y a un journal que j'ai écrit pour toi, et je serais heureux de l'échanger contre ta confession, lui proposa-t-il.

Ce fut alors au tour de Draco de sentir sa curiosité éveillée. Il finit par se rendre et montra à Harry les petits détails qu'il avait semés dans la pièce. Dans un des tiroirs se trouvait une boîte avec les lettres qu'Harry lui avait écrites de Chicago, et quelques papiers griffonnés où il écrivait au jeune homme comme s'il avait pu lui parler. Dans ces lignes, il expliquait comment il avait choisi une maison comme si ce pouvait être pour lui, avec des arbres où il aimerait grimper avec lui et près de petits lacs artificiels, parce qu'il aimait la vue du coucher de soleil sur l'eau. Il racontait aussi comment il avait trouvé la maquette du train où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et un disque de la valse sur laquelle ils avaient dansé.

En lisant ce qu'il avait écrit, et en écoutant sa confession, Harry ne put empêcher son cœur de tressaillir, en comprenant au même moment combien la vie avait été douloureuse pour Draco pendant cette période de séparation, et aussi combien le destin d'Astoria avait été triste, aimant un homme qui ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer en retour avec la même dévotion.

Heureusement, le jeune acteur ne dit jamais à Harry qu'Astoria avait découvert ses secrets enfermés dans le bureau. Connaissant la sensibilité d'Harry, Draco choisit de garder ce secret, sachant qu'il était inutile de troubler le cœur noble du jeune homme avec ce triste souvenir. Après tout, Draco sentait que les erreurs du passé, que personne ne pouvait réparer, devaient rester derrière eux.

-Oh, Draco, murmura-t-il en finissant de lire, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Allez, lui dit-il tendrement, craignant d'avoir blessé son âme sensible. Je ne t'ai pas montré ça pour te faire pleurer. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant. C'est ce qui compte.

-Je t'aime tellement ! Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire en le serrant contre lui, voulant effacer les souffrances qu'il avait subies par le passé.

Il le reçut dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, pendant que leur chaleur silencieuse les aidait à comprendre que les derniers passages tristes avaient été écrits, et que c'était à eux de continuer l'histoire d'une meilleure façon. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, mais une seconde après il se souvint du journal qu'il avait promis de lui donner.

-Tu me dois quelque chose, je m'en souviens, et je veux être payé tout de suite ! exigea-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'aller le chercher, répondit-il en sortant du bureau et en dévalant l'escalier vers le salon, où il avait laissé son sac. Lorsqu'Harry revint, il trouva le courage d'expliquer à son amant qu'il lui avait menti, ou plutôt caché la vérité lorsqu'il travaillait à l'hôpital de campagne, durant ses derniers jours en France. Le jeune homme l'écouta, puis lut en silence les pages du journal.

-Alors…le pressa-t-il quand il eut fini sa lecture, vas-tu me pardonner de t'avoir menti ?

-Harry, tu as risqué ta vie et tu m'as refusé le droit de le savoir, répondit-il avec reproche.

-Je le sais, Draco, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu vas faire ça chaque fois que tu as un problème ? Tu vas le cacher, juste pour que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux, en se levant et en laissant le journal sur le bureau, visiblement fâché de cette idée. Sentant que cette fois il ne plaisantait pas, Harry essaya de trouver un moyen de lui faire oublier le sujet.

-Je promets que non, mon amour. C'était juste cette fois, parce qu'il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire pour moi. Ça aurait juste rendu ton séjour au front plus difficile, répondit-il doucement en traçant de petits cercles de son index sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Ne fais pas ça ! lui dit-il, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

-Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il, ses lèvres agaçant déjà les oreilles de Draco.

-Faire fondre mes défenses comme ça.

-Je l'ai fait ? Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

-Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je comprends que tu l'as fait parce que tu m'aimes. Mais ne recommence pas… et, il s'arrêta, interrompu par un franc baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et…

-Et tu es un petit sorcier plein de ruses ! dit-il en le soulevant par la taille, le couchant sur le divan où ils continuèrent leurs jeux amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trop froid et retournent à la chaleur de leur lit.

-Draco, demanda-t-il en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Heuh ? répondit-il, déjà à moitié endormi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce manuscrit dans ton bureau ? Demanda-t-il. La pièce qui s'appelle « Retrouvailles dans le tourbillon ».

-Tu l'as lu ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

-Juste le titre. J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ?

-Eh bien, pas exactement. C'est…, il se tut un moment. C'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit… comme une surprise pour toi. Mais il faut encore que je finisse quelques détails, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as écrit une pièce ?! Il bondit sur le lit, ouvrant des yeux si larges que Draco pensa se noyer dans un lagon vert. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça t'intéresserait de devenir écrivain !

-C'est juste une sorte d'expérience, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je serai jamais considéré comme un écrivain, c'est juste une de ces choses qu'il faut essayer au moins une fois. Je pense pouvoir prendre le risque, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et je ne sais même pas si elle sera bien reçue. Les critiques peuvent être très durs avec les écrivains débutants, expliqua-t-il avec quelque inquiétude.

-Et qu'est-ce qui serait le plus important pour toi ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité, l'opinion des critiques, ou celle du public ?

Il lui sourit, comprenant que sa remarque apparemment naïve avait un fond de sagesse.

-Matière à réflexion, hein ? dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Peut-être, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas expliqué, continua Harry, tu as dit que tu avais écrit la pièce pour me faire une surprise. Ça veut dire que tu me la dédies?

-Oui: pour l'enquiquineur aux cheveux en pétards, avec tout mon amour, grogna-t-il en lui caressant la joue du dos de sa main.

-Hé, ça ne fait pas très romantique, se plaignit-il.

-Hmmm, je pourrais songer à le modifier, mais il faut que tu m'inspires, insinua-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

-Comme ça ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Tentative plutôt faiblarde. Tu pourrais faire mieux. Je veux dire comme ça, dit-il en l'embrassant par surprise sur les lèvres. Harry répondit à son étreinte, oubliant un moment sa curiosité.

-Attends, finit-il par dire en interrompant la caresse. Quand est-ce que je pourrai lire la pièce ?

-Bientôt, quand je l'aurai finie. Je promets que tu seras le premier à le faire, mais pour le moment, continue à me convaincre. Je te donne jusqu'à l'aube.

 **Fin**

 **Et voilà cette histoire est terminée.**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là.**

 **Merci également à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des review et pour les follow/fav.**

 _A bientôt_

 _Bise_

 _Gaeill_


End file.
